La Magia de la Amistad - La Reencarnacion de Sombra
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Yo solo quería vivir una vida normal con mi padre y nuestra nueva familia pero todo cambio cuando un pasado del cual nadie tiene conocimiento regreso a atormentarme, ahora intento llevar una vida como la cualquiera pero el destino me quiere obligar a decidir si volveré a ser aquel monstruo que fui o trataré de construir un nuevo futuro para mi.
1. Capítulo 00: El Comienzo (Prologo)

Nota: Esta historia está ambientada en el universo del fan-comic ''Friendship is Magic'' de mauroz en deviantart:

Recomendado para todos los seguidores de la comunidad.

Esta historia es paralela al comic y lo visto (escrito) aquí no tiene nada que ver en cómo se desarrollaran los eventos en el comic.

Capítulo 00: El Comienzo (prologo) (VF)

* * *

Equestria fue una vez un reino idílico en el que la paz reinaba pero tras un apocalíptico suceso la monarca de ese mundo decidió que para salvar el futuro de Equestria debía de frenar el tiempo en su mundo y para que sus habitantes no se vieran dañados por esa decisión hizo algo que para ella era impensable, mando sus almas a otra dimensión en la cual podrían llevar vidas comunes sin saber nada de su pasado en Equestria. Hace solo un año el plan para regresar a Equestria a su vieja gloria se puso en acción cuando una chica humana llamada Celeste encontró en las ruinas de una antigua civilización un grupo de artefactos que le mostraron la verdad acerca de quien era ella y lo que debía hacer para que la tierra no corriera el mismo destino que Equestria, así siguiendo la guía de una mujer llamada Zecora empezó su entrenamiento para recuperar sus poderes como "Celestia La Monarca del Sol" y envió los artefactos conocidos como los Elementos de la Harmonía a su hermana menor Twilight Sparkle quien era la portadora del elemento de la magia con la advertencia de lo que ocurriría en un futuro próximo y con el encargo de encontrar a las otras portadoras de la harmonía. A día de hoy Twilight ya a encontrado a las seis portadoras y lograron pararle los pies al apocalipsis causado por aquel ser del caos y la locura. Pero antes de que finalmente sus aventuras terminen hay algo más que el destino tiene preparado.

* * *

Afueras de la Ciudad de California.

A las afueras de California en un autobús un chico de 16 años con el cabello negro y puntas gris platinado vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta negra manga larga con un chaleco gris con capucha por encima y tenis del mismo color traía puestos unos audífonos grandes con el logo de un peto con una espada entrando por la ranura del cuello y saliendo por debajo de colores opacos combinados con una gafas oscuras de marco cuadrado, miraba por la ventana esperando divisar lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo, espero que papá esta vez no me mienta y finalmente nos quedemos en un lugar aunque sea un año para variar ¿No crees?- el chico lanzo la pregunta al aire como si hablara con alguien y solo se limitó a volver su mirada hacia lo que una vez fue su casa –Adiós California, hola Ponyville-

Llevaba ya seis horas de viaje y el autobús hiso una pequeña parada para recargar combustible y para que los pasajeros se estiraran. Nada fuera de lo común pasó o eso creían los pasajeros puesto que cuando volvieron a subir nadie se percató de que había una persona de más con un aspecto un poco ansioso.

– (¿Tú también te diste cuenta verdad?)- el joven seguía hablándole al aire mientras que en el reflejo interno de la ventana podía ver al sujeto que antes no estaba allí – (Espero que no intente nada tonto, hasta ahora el viaje a ido bien y quiero que se quede así)- lo decía todo mientras susurraba.

En ese momento el hombre se llevó la mano al interior de la chaqueta y con una expresión de desesperación trato de levantarse solo para darse cuenta que no podía mover ni un dedo y le costaba respirar, el viaje prosiguió con tranquilidad hasta que llego el autobús a su destino. El chico se quedó sentado hasta que todas las personas se habían bajado quedando solo él y el hombre, se levantó de su asiento y le puso la mano en el hombro al sujeto que seguía trabado con la mano dentro de su chaqueta.

–Respira profundo y piensa en lo que harás a continuación, porque si te equivocas… bueno, solo uno saldrá del autobús-

Le retiro la mano del hombro y dio un par de pasos, el hombre al sentirse libre de sus ataduras se levantó y le apunto con el arma con una expresión de terror en su rostro y disparo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la bala impacto contra algo que estaba ente él y el chico.

–Decisión equivocada amigo-

Una venda color negro rodeo el brazo del hombre y con un movimiento súbito le rompió el brazo en tres segmentos causando que tirara su arma la cual fue tragada por una sombra que se extendía por el suelo hasta los pies del joven.

–No te preocupes no te arrestaran… hoy- y de la misma forma que el arma el sujeto fue tragado por la sombra sin siquiera poder gritar.

Bajando del autobús el joven se encontró con dos chicas una de tez caramelo con el cabello color azul platino y un conjunto de shorts y chaleco blanco con capucha y al igual que el traía consigo unos audífonos grandes solo que los de ella traían integrados unas orejitas y un cuerno y portaba unas gafas grandes de marco redondo color violeta

–Veo que finalmente te dignas en bajar ahora ven, dale un abrazo a tu hermana- decía la chica mientras extendía los brazos.

–Date por afortunado de que acompañara a Vinyl a aguardar tu llegada- decía la segunda chica de tez clara y cabello negro cuyo traje consistía en unos pantalones de vestir y un chaleco negro con una camisa gris con delgadas rallas negras y un moño rosa pálido.

–Siempre es un gusto verte hermana… Melody- esa última parte la dijo con un tono seco mientras abrazaba a su hermana y veía a la otra chica.

–Knight- Respondió la chica con el mismo tono seco.

–Bueno, Octavia ya se impacientó de esperarte ¿Y donde están tus maletas Shadow?- pregunto Vinyl.

–Tenemos esperando el taxi para que nos lleva a tu nueva casa- agrego Octavia.

–Papá las traerá en el auto con todas las cosas del departamento en dos días, yo solo traje esta mochila- respondió el chico llamado Shadow señalando el único equipaje que traía.

–Así que Michael llegara en dos días ¿Y por qué decidiste venir antes?- preguntaba Vinyl mientras se dirigían al taxi.

–Con todo lo de la mudanza llevo ya dos días sin dormir bien así que le dije que me adelantaría para preparar tu casa para cuando tengamos que desempacar- respondió el chico.

– ¿Sabes que esa es una excusa patética y absurda?- menciono Octavia.

–Puede que lo sea, pero se la creyó. Antes de irnos tengo que pasar al baño denme un momento- el chico salió corriendo en dirección a los baños.

–Se nota que le urgía ir- dijo Octavia.

–Es un viaje de diez horas Tavi y desde que lo conozco siempre ha tenido una vejiga pequeña- le respondió Vinyl.

–Lo conoces desde solo hace cuatro años, cuando tu madre se casó con su padre-

–Y en ese tiempo a cada rato lo veo correr al baño-

* * *

En el baño.

–Bien, no hay nadie- dijo Shadow después de verificar que el baño estuviera vacío.

De repente su sombra volvió a expandirse y de ella salió el mismo hombre del autobús pero tenía la boca cubierta con esa venda negra

–Escúchame bien, si gritas te ira peor así que quédate callado, te arreglare el brazo- en ese momento la sombra trepo por el brazo del hombre recubriéndolo y cuando lo soltó su brazo estaba sano otra vez –Bien ahora cuando te quite la venda te iras a casa y pensaras seriamente en cambiar tu estilo de vida o sino vamos a tener un problema- la venda desapareció de la boca del hombre y este se paró aun con miedo y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

–Señoritas el taxímetro sigue corriendo- replicaba el taxista hasta que Shadow regreso.

–Bien, ¿Nos vamos? Y sí, antes de que digas algo Melody yo pagare el taxi- dijo el chico ante el presentimiento de que la elegante chica le reprocharía por la tarifa.

En ese momento el chico escucho algo como un susurro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en un impulso empujo a Octavia tirándola al suelo y él retrocedió unos pasos, esta acción hizo enojar a Octavia que aun en el suelo volteo a encarar a su agresor hasta que desde el techo del pórtico de la estación de autobuses cayo una lámpara justo donde habían estado parados Octavia y Shadow, los cuatro (contando al taxista) se quedaron perplejos ante lo acontecido.

–Listo ahora si quieres me puedes gritar Melody- dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

–Gracias- dijo la chica después de recobrar la compostura.

–Bien, andando- exclamo Vinyl.

Durante el viaje Shadow solo observo por la ventana mientras que Octavia y Vinyl platicaban y el susurraba algo.

– (Gracias Umbra, sin tu ayuda Melody y yo abríamos acabado mal. Pero sigo creyendo que exageraste con el ladrón, la próxima vez limítate a solo romperle los dedos no todo el brazo)-

Dentro de su cabeza escucho de nuevo ese inentendible susurro y solo sonrió mientras que por la ventanilla del taxi veía toda la ciudad de Ponyville.

* * *

Horas más tarde.

–Shadow es hora de cenar, mamá dice que te laves las manos- decía Vinyl a través de la puerta de la habitación de su hermanastro.

–Sí, solo dame unos minutos- contesto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Shadow con el arma que le quito al hombre del autobús en la mano mirándola fijamente

–Que poco civilizado ¿Ya te conté por qué no me gustan las armas de fuego? _(susurro)_ nunca me han gustado ni siquiera en los videojuegos, son ruidosas, pesadas y una forma fácil para que alguien sin habilidad ni valor obtenga poder… bueno la verdad es que los diseños de algunas si me gustan pero esa es otra historia _(susurro)_ Si, ya sé que me debo lavar las manos o Harp se enojara y ni papá se atreve a hacerla enojar _(susurro)_ ¿Como que cobarde? ¿Tú no la has visto como se pone? _(susurro)_ ¡Oh claro! como tú eres ajeno a todo _(susurro)_ Al diablo no planeo tener una discusión contigo, mejor me voy a cenar-

* * *

Durante la cena.

–Y entonces Octavia se preparaba para tocar sin haberse dado cuenta que no le había vuelto a poner las cuerdas a su violonchelo, debieron haber visto su cara cuando paso de ser blanca se volvió rojo tomate- Vinyl contaba la historia mientras que su madre y su hermanastro trataban de no escupir la comida de la risa.

–Hija, eres bastante mala con tu amiga, haberte dado cuenta de que le faltaban las cuerdas y no decirle nada- la madre de Vinyl le decía a su hija entre risas.

–Un sermón de la gran Harp Note la cual no le dijo a mi padre que tenía el saco al revés el día de su boda, y que tampoco me dijo a mí que los discos de vinilo tenían dos caras y yo estaba como tarado buscando la segunda parte de la colección de los Beatles en la estantería- reprocho Shadow aun entre risas.

–Tu tampoco te salvas hermanito, pudiste avisarle a Tavi que le caería la lámpara encima en lugar de empujarla- ante el comentario de Vinyl el rostro de la madre se tornó pálido.

– ¡¿Qué paso que?! ¿De qué están hablando?- se podía notar la preocupación en su voz y Shadow solo le mando una mirada inquisitiva a su hermana.

–No fue nada mamá, alcance a ver que una lámpara del techo nos iba a caer encima pero reaccione algo tarde y solo empuje a Melody para que no la golpeara, pero tengo que admitir que si lo sentí cerca- respondió el joven tratando de calmar a Harp sin mucho éxito.

–Mamá es enserio no salimos heridos, solo un poquito asustados- Vinyl al igual que Shadow trato de calmarla y parecía que finalmente se calmaba.

–Bueno, pero espero que para la próxima que ocurra algo como eso ustedes no estén cerca, saben que me preocupo- comenzó Harp.

– (Demasiado para mi gusto)- murmuro Vinyl sin ser escuchada.

–Mejor cambiemos de tema- la madre volteo a ver al chico –Shadow te tengo noticias, pasado mañana comienzas las clases en la academia local-

–Si mal no recuerdo tu asistes a esa escuela Vinyl ¿En qué año estas?- Shadow dijo.

–2do tú entraras en el mismo año que yo y Tavi. Espero y esta vez te juntes con alguien ya que cuando te vi en tu secundaria en Nueva York se notaba que no tenías muchos amigos- remarco Vinyl

–No me juntaba con nadie porque la mayoría eran de esos chicos que solo hablan de tonterías, chicas y que quieren creerse grandes hablando de sexo y cerveza, aparte ninguno tenía un buen gusto en música- replico el chico.

–Bueno, si no fuera porque sé que no saliste de mí diría que realmente son hermanos. Vamos los dos tienen ese gusto por la música, la piel de casi el mismo tono solo que Shadow es levemente más claro y que ambos tiene casi el mismo color de ojos solo que los tuyos Vinyl son rojo brillante y los de Shadow son rojo oscuro, eso y que ambos los ocultan detrás de una gafas- al terminar las comparaciones los dos jóvenes se miraron y se dieron cuenta del gran parecido que si bien habían notado ase tiempo no lo habían visto con tanto detalle.

* * *

Terminada la cena ya entrada la noche.

Ya todos se encontraban en la cama y Shadow estaba profundamente dormido hasta que en sus sueños se vio atraído hacia el salón de un trono donde en la pared posterior se encontraba un gigantesco espejo totalmente quebrado pero con todas las piezas en su lugar.

– _ **/Veo que ya estas más que acostumbrando a tus habilidades ¿Hace cuánto de nuestro primer contacto chico?/**_ \- la voz parecía la de un hombre mayor con un efecto de eco que le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera.

– _/Diez años, desde entonces ya no puedo ver a la gente a la cara por culpa de mis poderes ¿Y que tienes que decirme? Tu nunca apareces en mis sueños sin ningún motivo/_ \- la actitud de Shadow no sorprendió a la voz ya que tenía razón.

– _ **/La escuela que menciono tu madrastra es una trampa/**_ -

– _/ ¿De que estas hablando?/_ -

– _ **/En la academia a la que iras asisten un grupo de personas con habilidades que si bien no son como las tuyas provienen del mismo lugar/-**_

– _/Equestria/-_

– _ **/Exacto, y esos individuos lo único que buscan es exterminar a los seres como nosotros/-**_

– _/Con lo que se de lo que hiciste allá no me sorprende que te quieran muerto/-_

– _ **/Eso es lo de menos, te digo esto para que esta vez no se te ocurra lucirte con tus habilidades tal y como lo hiciste en tu otra escuela. Si me haces caso les costara trabajo detectarte ya que tu aura puede que sea oscura pero ya que tu alma no es malvada no te detectaran como una amenaza pero si harás que te presientan como algo diferente/-**_

– _/En resumen, no vuelvo a lucirme en Educación Física usando mis cualidades aumentadas/-_

– _ **/Sí, nada de saltos de tres metros, ni levantar la caja de los balones con una mano/-**_

– _/Entendido, algo más/-_

– _ **/ ¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO SHADOW! Si no mantienes nuestra existencia en secreto solo conseguirás que te eliminen ya sean ellas o sus enemigos y esta vez no tendrás a tu equipo para ayudarte/-**_ se podía notar que no estaba para juegos aquella voz.

– _/Sí, se lo que hay en juego me lo dijiste muchas veces, ahora si me disculpas tengo que dormir y no es porque me importe poco tu información. Entiendo tu preocupación y sé que cometí un error con mostrarme en mi escuela, esta vez no pasara/-_

– _ **/Espero que así sea/**_ \- El sueño se esfumo y Shadow despertó en su cama aun siendo de noche.

– ¿Ellas? Lo que me faltaba me tendré que enfrentar a mujeres, bueno si mantengo un perfil bajo eso no pasara- el susurro inentendible se volvió a escuchar en su cabeza -¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas cuando tu jefe me estaba sermoneando? _(susurro)_ si bueno, sé que no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo en perfil bajo pero si encuentro algún amigo por lo menos tendré a alguien que me saque de la cabeza esa preocupación y así podre tener realmente un perfil bajo _(susurro)_ Si bueno, solo tengo que esperar hasta pasado mañana y así ya veré como me va, hasta entonces déjame dormir- la noche prosiguió sin problemas.

Lo que el joven no sabía era que el destino ya había hecho de las suyas y no le quedaría más opción que elegir el destino que tuvo en el pasado como ecuestre o el futuro que el quiere.


	2. Capítulo 01: Primer día de clases

Antes que nada advierto que este capítulo puede tener algunos spoilers del comic ya que a pesar de que mauroz no menciona mucho en sus post e imágenes dice lo suficiente para que uno intuya que va a pasar y es lo que yo hago espero que no les moleste y de parecerles algo mal pues pueden esperarse a que el avance en el comic para que yo no les reviente alguna sorpresa que no esperaban. Dicho esto vamos con el siguiente capítulo

* * *

Todos ven lo que aparentas,

Pero pocos saben lo que realmente eres.

Cita sin autor.

* * *

Capítulo 01: Primer día de clases (Empiezan los problemas) (VF)

* * *

Punto de vista de Shadow.

Ya es de mañana, mamá está cocinando y el aire está inundado con el aroma de su poderoso omelette de tocino y queso y por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo esta pesado. Sé que no se trata de Umbra ya que él se encuentra escondido en la sombra de la cama. Abro mis ojos y (seré sincero) no me sorprende lo que veo, Vinyl esta sobre mi acurrucada como si yo fuera una condenada almohada y me está babeando la camisa de mi pijama. Se bien que ella siempre quiso tener un hermanito pero su madre termino siendo incapaz de tener otro después de que ella nació (de hecho el que ella naciera fue pura suerte debido a la condición de su madre), pero solo soy cuatro meses menor que ella, soy un chico y ¡Hay una chica atractiva acostada sobre mi mientras yo solo tengo puestos unos boxers y una camisa! Algunos matarían por esta situación y yo me estoy muriendo por estar en ella, muy bien piensa las cosas Shadow.

Opción 1.- La tratas de mover sin despertarla y te cambias de ropa sin que te vea.

R.- No, Vinyl tiene el sueño ligero y siente cuando la mueven como cuando trate de quitarle los audífonos para acomodarla cuando se quedó dormida en el sofá… no conseguí ni tocarlos.

Opción 2.- Que Umbra la mueva.

R.- No, ya he visto lo que le pasa a la gente cuando tiene aunque sea el más mínimo contacto con el cuerpo de Umbra y no quiero que eso le pase a mi hermana.

Opción 3.- Despertarla tranquilamente y explicarle la situación para que me deje cambiarme.

R.- No, le encanta jugar conmigo y capas de que trata de quitarme las cobijas.

P.O.V. de Shadow fuera.

En eso Harp entró en la habitación de Shadow para que bajara a desayunar topándose con una escena que si bien ya ha visto más de cinco veces no le termina de parecer ni tierna ni conmovedora (y menos cuando lo único que trae puesto su hija es un camisón y su ropa interior), ante esto Shadow solo pudo pensar.

– _/Opción 4.- esperar a que mamá entre y nos vea de la misma forma que las últimas siete veces y tener que explicar de nuevo como ocurrieron las cosas. R.- Sí, esa funcionara/-_

Curiosamente el desayuno fue tranquilo ya que Harp desde un principio sabía que era Vinyl la que se metía al cuarto de Shadow desde que tenían doce ambos y lleva conociendo a su ''hijo'' desde antes de la pubertad por lo que sabe que no le pondría una mano encima a su hija.

–Shadow, dime estás listo para tu primer día de escuela en esta ciudad, tu uniforme ya está en tu habitación y ya se acerca la hora de irse, ¿Sabes a que salón iras?- los comentarios no paraban por parte de Harp y Shadow solo escuchaba tratando de formular las respuestas a las múltiples preguntas.

-Sí, ya vi mi uniforme y creo que pude haberme imaginado una combinación mejor de colores, pero yo no fui quien lo diseño así que está bien. Y ya sé dónde está mi salón, en la segunda planta es el 2B y ya tengo a alguien que me guiara hasta mi salón- dijo Shadow.

Vinyl al oír el salón no pudo evitar decir.

– ¡Significa que iras con Tavi! eso significa que tendré a alguien para que te vigile y alguien para que la vigile a ella-

–Relájate hermana, por que estemos en el mismo salón significa que vallamos a ser amigos y no creo tener mucho que decir de ella ya que siempre es tan refinada y calmada- dijo Shadow.

–Dices eso porque no la conoces como yo- replico Vinyl –Además lo único que quiero es que veas como le va en clase, si hay alguien que le gusta o si alguien la molesta-

–Significa que quieres a alguien que la espié por ti- respondió Shadow y solo rodo los ojos

–Sí, y no te preocupes a ella le pediré que haga lo mismo contigo-

Su madre solo escuchaba la alegre discusión de sus hijos antes de darse cuenta de que la hora ya se acercaba. Haciéndoles una señal hacia el reloj los chicos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse. El uniforme de Shadow consistía en una camisa blanca con los bordes de las mangas color guinda con un pequeño botón dorado en ellas y unos pantalones guindas, unos zapatos color café y el atuendo de Vinyl era de los mismos colores solo que ella llevaba un top rosa oscuro por debajo de la camisa y traía una falda guinda y los dos traían sus audífonos en el cuello. Ambos se despidieron de su madre con un beso y salieron a tomar el autobús cuya parada era a solo a unas calles, al llegar allí vieron que Octavia los estaba esperando y la primera en saludar fue Vinyl.

–Buenos días Tavi-

–Buenos días igualmente Vinyl- giró la mirada para toparse con el chico –Siempre es un gusto verte Knight-

–Buenos días igualmente Melody- el aludido respondió –Bueno yo aquí las dejo, nos vemos en la escuela-

–Espera, ¿No nos acompañaras en el autobús?- pregunto Vinyl.

–No, quiero familiarizarme con la ciudad así que llegare corriendo a la escuela, ya sé dónde está y aún tengo media hora para llegar hasta allí así que nos vemos-

El chico salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela y de la nada dio vuelta en un callejón, las chicas se quedaron un poco confusas ante las acciones de su compañero pero continuaron con su rutina de todos los días de camino a la escuela.

* * *

Siguiendo a Shadow.

Justo cuando dio vuelta en el callejón Shadow dijo.

– ¡Ascenso!- causando que una enorme línea negra trepara por el costado de un edificio y él al poner el pie en ella comenzó a correr por la pared lo curioso era que ni su cabello ni su mochila se precipitaban hacia el suelo, de hecho parecía que seguían cayendo en dirección a los pies del chico a pesar que este estaba en una pared. Al llegar al techo del edificio se paró en la orilla se puso los audífonos, saco su celular de una funda que lleva agarrada a su cinturón y eligió una canción.

Turbowolf – Ghost Hunt

La línea negra recubrió otra parte del edificio y también lo cubrió a él haciéndolo ver en colores negativos y entonces salto del edificio, durante la caída sus pies tocaron la pared y este se impulsó hacía en frente cayendo en el techo de otro edificio y comenzando a moverse entre los obstáculos que se encontraban allí, saltando por encima de barandales y techos de cristal, pasando por debajo de tuberías, saltando de un edificio a otro y haciendo distintos tipos de salto desde la conocida voltereta hasta el full twist, pero siempre que hacia un movimiento que un ser humano común no podría hacer él siempre estaba en ese aspecto de negativo pero cuando se movía normalmente lo desactivaba. Termino de subir un edificio de veinte pisos y pudo ver desde lo alto donde estaba su escuela y se detuvo para retomar el aliento mientras hablaba para sí mismo.

–Puede que yo no tenga ese complejo de superioridad ¡Pero rayos, me encanta ver a la gente bajo mis pies!-

En ese momento y sin que se percatara de su presencia alguien más paso corriendo a su lado y salto desde la orilla del edificio, traía un conjunto de pantalones cortos y un top color negros y sobre el top portaba una camisa de tirantes color azul, lo más llamativo era su cabello que estaba pintado con los colores del arcoíris, por su figura era obvio que era una chica. La inesperada compañía callo en un edificio que estaba a quince metros de distancia y tenía seis pisos menos y aterrizo en él como si nada hubiera pasado, se paró y volteo a ver al el chico con cara de pasmado que la veía desde arriba y con una señal con dos dedos le indico que saltara. Ante esta provocación Shadow retrocedió un par de pasos, se puso en postura de salida y antes de correr decidió cambiar la canción.

Rammstein & t.A.t.U -mein hertz brennt

En lugar de correr se acercó a la orilla, junto los pies, abrió los brazos y sin agarrar impulso se dejó caer por la pared dando un pequeño giro que puso su cuerpo de espaldas al suelo. Sobra decir que la chica al otro lado estaba espantada por el acto que el chico acababa de hacer. Tras haber caído tres pisos hizo un rápido giro de su cuerpo y para cuando descendió hasta un cuarto piso genero una pequeña burbuja en sus pies que al hacer contacto con la pared del edificio lo mando volando al otro llegando al puro ras del techo de este, al recuperarse de la sorpresa la chica hablo.

– ¡Amigo eso fue totalmente genial! Eso es tener agallas, ya sabía yo que eras uno de esos- ante estas últimas palabras el joven quedo algo confuso.

– ¿De cuáles?- pregunto Shadow mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

–De los que se atreven a hacer la diferencia- respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar a las escaleras contra incendios en un costado del edificio seguida por Shadow.

– ¿Hu? ¿De que estas hablando?-

–Fue lo que me dijo mi mentor cuando yo salte desde ese edificio hace ya bastante tiempo- a pesar de que algo como eso sonaría un poco melancólico la chica seguía hablando con bastante ánimo.

– ¿Bastante tiempo? ¡Acaso saltaste cuando tenías seis!- dijo un tanto sorprendido el chico.

– ¡No, fue cuando tenía diez!- respondió algo irritada la chica.

–Entonces no fue hace mucho, solo ha pasado un año- ante este comentario la chica le dio un fuerte pellizco en el costado al chico- ¡OUCH! ¡Hey, apenas nos conocemos y ya nos llevamos así!-

Sin darle importancia a su comentario la chica habló.

–Tengo catorce, los cumplí hace dos meses- volteo a ver su reloj y su expresión cambio completamente – ¡Maldición, faltan solo diez minutos para que cierren la puerta! ¿Qué dices amigo, una carrera a la escuela? El perdedor le compra el almuerzo al otro-

–Yo traje mi propio almuerzo, pero acepto- respondió Shadow y ambos se pusieron en posición de salida y con un grito al unísono ambos salieron corriendo uno a la par del otro. Al llegar a la escuela el pobre chico apenas si podía respirar y la chica le estaba diciendo todo lo que quería para el almuerzo mientras él lo escribía en una libreta, lo hicieron rápido y cada uno partió a su salón. Sin que nadie lo viera Shadow se metió al baño y tras corroborar que estaba solo se recubrió enteramente con Umbra y cuando este lo soltó no había ni una gota de sudor en su cuerpo y tampoco despedía olor alguno y así una vez ''aseado'' se dirigió a su salón.

Al entrar en el aula lo primero que le llamo la atención fue.

–Knight, llegas tarde- Octavia lo recibió en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva.

–Melody, te lo diré de una vez. Vinyl me pidió que te vigilara en la escuela para que no te metieras en problemas lo cual no voy a hacer ya que lo que tu hagas con tu vida no me importa- respondió Shadow con un tono de voz que aunque lo que dijo sonaría como un insulto no lo parecía.

–Sí lo sé, me pidió lo mismo y te respondo lo mismo. No me llama la atención el tener que verte la espalda todo el tiempo así que hasta luego, ¡Oh! Y una cosa más, no vuelvas a llegar tarde. Esta vez tuviste suerte de que el profesor aun no llegara al salón así que toma cualquier asiento y no me mires durante todo el día- dijo la chica mientras retornaba hacia su asiento.

–Como órdenes- respondió el joven quien tomo un asiento vacío que se encontraba en la segunda fila cerca de la ventana y estaba entre los últimos del aula.

La clase prosiguió tranquilamente lo único diferente al día cotidiano fue la presentación de Shadow a la clase lo cual no importo mucho ya que solo dijo su nombre y retomo su asiento sin dejar que el profesor hiciera el clásico "¿Alguien tiene una pregunta para él?'' y permitiendo que el día prosiguiera. Sin que el chico lo supiera una chica con el pelo rosado y esponjoso lo veía desde tres asientos más adelante con la ayuda de un espejo que tenía en su estuche de lápices y una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

* * *

Durante la hora del almuerzo.

–(Susurro) Si, me di cuenta de que Rainbow tiene una cantidad de aura asombrosa y reconocí uno de esos elementos de la harmonía de los que Sombra me ha estado contando, pero será raro que de repente me aislé de todo el mundo, lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener un perfil común, además nunca se esperara que el temido Rey Sombra sea un chico como yo y hasta donde recuerdo tu retienes lo que es el 85% de mi aura así que es casi imposible que me detecten a no ser que use mis poderes, así que gracias por tu advertencia pero yo haré lo que crea conveniente-

Y con este pensamiento Shadow fue a la barra especial de la cafetería (en la cual compras los productos en lugar de que sean gratis) a conseguir todo lo que estaba en la lista de Rainbow la cual le dijo que estaría esperándolo en las gradas de la pista para correr ya que según sus palabras ''Almorzar en la cafetería le quitaba el hambre'' quien sabe que quería decir con eso.

* * *

Ya en las gradas.

– ¡No era enserio lo de comprar todo, era una lista de chiste!- decía Rainbow a punto de estallar por la risa y Shadow un poco abochornado se encontraba en las gradas de la pista para correr mientras comían (entre los dos) todo lo que Shadow había comprado – ¿Enserio conseguiste casi todo?-

–Lo único que me falto fue la rebanada de pastel de chocolate ya que se había acabado- dijo Shadow mientras comía el almuerzo que Harp le había preparado – ¿Y estas segura de que entre los dos nos comeremos todo esto? Quiero decir, sé que eres atleta y requieres energía pero en verdad es mucho- decía mientras señalaba la extensa lista que traía dos sándwiches de pan integral, dos sodas de naranja y otras dos de toronja, cuatro paquetes de papas fritas, cinco burritos de carne, tres flanes de vainilla, un panque completo y media pizza de pepperoni en rebanadas y otras pequeñas cosas como mini pretzels y gelatinas y unas bolsas de gomitas.

–Sí tienes razón, pero solo hay que esperar a que lleguen mis amigas y lo compartiremos con ellas y sé de cierta persona que sin problemas se comerá mas de la mitad de lo que tenemos aquí- respondió Rainbow mientras abría una de las sodas con un hábil movimiento de la mano que causo que la tapa volara como un disco y callera en un basurero cercano – ¿Que te pareció eso novato?-

–Impresionante he de admitirlo ¿Pero puedes hacer esto?- al destapar su propia gaseosa con un movimiento del pulgar la tapa salió volando hacia arriba golpeando una lámpara, rebotando y dando en un poste y luego cayendo en el basurero no sin antes moverse por la orilla como si fuera una llanta.

–Genial, bastante genial, pero sigo creyendo que el mío tiene más estilo-

–Eso no te lo puedo negar, mi truco solo se basa en ver el entorno y calcular la fuerza que requiero y el tulló realmente es pura habilidad-

–Wow, acabas de hacer que todo sonara aburrido, creo que te llevarías bien con Twilight-

– ¿Quién es Twilight?-

Apenas el chico formuló la pregunta Rainbow le señalo en una dirección y se aproximaban cinco chicas, dos de ellas eran las más altas una tenía la piel clara y su cabello estaba rizado y era de color azul oscuro y caminaba con aire de elegancia casi palpable, la segunda chica tenía la piel un poco bronceada y su cabello era rubio sujetado en la parte de abajo con una cinta roja y portaba un sombrero de vaquero, una chica un poco más baja de pelo rosado y esponjado caminaba con una enorme sonrisa que apenas si le cabía en la cara y había otras dos chicas que eran solo unos centímetros más bajas que la de pelo rosa, una tenía el cabello rosa pálido y portaba una bufanda larga amarilla y caminaba con cierto aire de temor y la otra chica tenía el cabello morado oscuro con una franja morada y rosa claro en el medio.

Rainbow se paro y se acercó para recibirlas.

–Que hay chicas, las estábamos esperando ¿Y porque esa sonrisa Pinkie?- pregunto al percatarse de la expresión de su amiga y a unos segundo se percató del porque – ¡Oh! cierto, chicas este es…-

–Shadow Knight, 16 años, recién transferido al salón 2B y al parecer con algún tipo de relación con Octavia Melody, una no muy buena al parecer, por lo que deduzco que aún no tiene amigos en la escuela, ¡Mi nombre es Pinkie y es un placer conocerte, dime ahora tus gustos y para el fin de semana te tendré lista una fiesta de bienvenida!- decía mientras vigorosamente agitaba la mano del chico – ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide ellas son mis amigas, ya conociste a Rainbow, estas son Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight- decía mientras señalaba a la chica rubia luego a la peli azul seguida de la de pelirosa pálido y al final a la pelimorada –Wow, Rainbow no mentía. Eres bastante interesante-

Cuando finalmente dejo de agitarle la mano, Shadow pudo hablar.

– ¿Como que interesante? ¿Qué les dijiste de mi tras 22 minutos de conocernos?-

–Les conté de nuestra pequeña carrera y sobre tu "Salto de Fe" si, me di cuenta de donde lo sacaste. Y qué tal si comemos antes de que se acabe el descanso- respondió Rainbow.

Mientras almorzaban Shadow no podía quitarse una sensación de incomodidad no solo por tratarse de las mismas chicas de las que Sombra le advirtió, sino que mientras comían y platicaban todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo y como culparlos si se encontraba con seis chicas atractivas y estuvo con ese sentimiento hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

–Ignóralos, no eres el único que ha estado en esa situación- le dijo Applejack con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro.

–Bueno ¿No deberían ir de camino a sus salones? el descanso ya casi termina- dijo Shadow.

–Y que nos dices de ti, tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo- replico Twilight.

–Tal parece que mi profesor saldrá así que mi próxima hora la tendré libre- contesto el chico.

–Que coincidencia, todas nosotras tenemos también la hora libre- Dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿De que estas hablando Pinkie, como sabes eso?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Tiene razón, habrá una junta de emergencia por parte de varios profesores así que poco más de la mitad de los salones tendrán la siguiente hora libre- dijo Rarity

– ¡Genial, tenemos más tiempo para conocerte!- dijo Pinkie.

–Sí, genial, jeje- respondió Shadow con una nerviosa risa.

* * *

Al terminar la escuela.

Después de un agobiante día en que nuestro protagonista tuvo que soportar por más de una hora a una sobrecargada Pinkie decidió tomar el autobús de regreso a casa con su hermana y Octavia.

-Así queeeeee hermanito, como te fue en tu primer día ¿Algo interesante ocurrió? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Hiciste algún amigo? ¡¿Estuviste rodeado por seis chicas en tu primer día?!- esa última pregunta estaba cargada con una mirada inquisitiva.

– ¡Creí que dijiste que no me estarías vigilando!- replico Shadow mientras le arrojaba una mirada a Octavia.

–Y no lo hice, se les podía ver desde el salón de música ya que está al otro lado de las canchas- respondió la aludida regresando la mirada.

– ¡¿Entonces te gusto una de ellas?! ¡¿O todas?! ¡Escuche que llegaste a la escuela acompañado de Rainbow!- el bombardeo constante de Vinyl no paraba así que solo restaba una cosa por decir para Shadow.

– ¡Con un demonio Vinyl soy gay!- replico el joven provocando que su hermana casi se fuera de espaldas y Octavia so llevara una mano a la boca llamando la atención de varios más en el autobús.

–Es mentira- dijo Vinyl –He visto las revistas que ocultas y sé que por lo menos dos de esas chicas, Octavia y yo entramos en tus gustos- concluyo con una sonrisa.

–Claro que no lo soy, solo pensé que así te callarías para que me dejaras hablar- tomo una bocanada de aire –Te daré tres razone por las cuales ninguna de esas chicas me gusta- decía mientras remarcaba el numero con los dedos.

1.- Recién las conozco, así que no hay forma de que ya tenga sentimientos hacia alguna de ellas fuera de pensar que son divertidas.

2.- Ahora mismo no estoy buscando pareja ye que tengo algo que hacer que me lo impide y antes de que preguntes no te lo puedo decir.

3.- Y en caso de que estuviera buscando pareja ya tengo a alguien en mente y eso tampoco te lo puedo decir, ya que a no ser que termine lo que estoy haciendo no puedo tener nada con nadie y no quiero que te hagas esperanzas de una cuñada.

–… Me vale esa respuesta- dijo Vinyl mientras se recargaba en su asiento satisfecha.

– ¿Enserio te basta esa respuesta?- pregunto un tanto incrédula Octavia.

–Llevo conociéndolo cuatro años y sé que su razonamiento es lo suficientemente lógico y además sé que es tímido para acercarse de forma sentimental a una chica, si no siente nada por una chica habla normalmente, pero si le gusta puede incluso empezar a tartamudear- decía Vinyl mientras se ponía sus audífonos.

–Bueno, si tú lo dices (eso quiere decir que ni yo ni Vinyl le gustamos)- dijo Octavia antes de ponerse sus audífonos.

–Bueno aquí vamos otra vez- respondió Shadow al ponerse sus audífonos y mientras pensaba – _/ (susurro) Lo sé, ya les he dicho mucho pero sé que Vinyl no es curiosa cuando le digo que es importante que no lo sepa y a Melody no le importa mi vida así que no se meterán y podre continuar observando a los elementos de la harmonía y tratare de que no me destruyan en caso de que descubran lo que fui. Solo espero que esto no se salga de control/-_ volteó a ver a su hermana y su amiga _–/Lo último que quiero es que terminen involucradas ellas y mi familia_ /- y con eso en mente el resto de la noche fue tranquila para Shadow sin saber que ya estaba en la mira de un alguien.

* * *

Desde un techo viendo como el autobús seguía su marcha dos individuos hablaban.

–Christopher ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea el involucrarlo? Sé que es alguien poderoso pero no es una reencarnación per se, sino que se trata del alma de Sombra en el cuerpo de un chico que fue un Equestre- preguntaba el primero que portaba un saco largo y tenía un mechón azul celeste en el cabello y ojos sin pupilas del mismo color y su expresión denotaba una tristeza absoluta.

–Perdimos al portador de la avaricia cuando las portadoras lo purificaron a él y al rubí de fuego así que necesitamos a alguien más para que tome su lugar y estoy seguro de que nos serán útiles sus habilidades aun si están selladas, vámonos Edward el tiempo apremia y necesitamos comenzar los preparativos para nuestra nueva adquisición- respondió el hombre al que se refería como Christopher con una sonrisa arrogante casi inmutable que portaba una gabardina negra con los bordes de color verde y al igual que su compañero tenía un mecho de otro color en el cabello solo que el de él era verde al igual que sus ojos solo que este individuo si tenía pupilas y con un movimiento de su mano un portal se abrió frente a ellos y se cerro cuando ellos entraron en él.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad (O más bien dicho otro plano dimensional)

Twilight se encontraba hablando con una chica mayor con el cabello de los colores del arcoíris solo que en tonos más pálidos, esta era su hermana Celeste la reencarnación de Celestia en el mundo humano y el plano donde se encontraban era el mundo onírico (el mundo de los sueños si quieren otra forma de llamarlo)

– ¿Enserio sentiste un aura oscura proveniente de él? Solo conozco tres criaturas con un aura oscura tan poderosa como para que hagan estremecerse a los elementos de la armonía Tyrek el cual fue mandado al reino de las sombras, Nightmaremoon a la cual ya derrotaron así que solo queda una opción… El Rey Sombra- Celeste tomo un profundo respiro – Si se trata de él deben de tener cuidado ya que no es un adversario al que puedan tomarse a la ligera ya que es un ser que puede adentrarse en el corazón de las personas al sentir la más minina seña de oscuridad y con eso en Equestria logro hacerse con un gran ejercito con el cual tuvo al imperio de cristal sometido y si lo que me cuentas sobre que su aura era fuerte pero se sentía comprimida significa que tiene un control de sus poderes superior al de cualquiera de los enemigos antes vistos- Twilight asintió mencionando "solo podía sentir su aura si estaba a menos de 30cm de él pero a esa distancia su poder era abrumador" a lo que Celeste respondió –Solo ten cuidado hermanita, no porque su aura sea oscura quiere decir que sea alguien malvado en esta vida, mira por ejemplo a tu amiga Pinkie, ella entro al reino de las sombras y fue contaminada por Tyrek convirtiéndola en una súcubo y ahora está entrenando para poder controlar al ser conocido como Diane. Así que solo mantén tu guardia arriba y traten de no relacionarse mucho con él ya que aún está la posibilidad de que tengan que enfrentarlo así como ocurrió con Spike que te costó el atacarlo aun cuando casi las mata- con eso en mente Twilight despertó de su sueño, miro por la ventana y hablo para sí misma.

–Rainbow espero que no tengas muchas esperanzas en ese chico, ya que podría ocurrir lo mismo que con Gilda y se bien que no eres tan fuerte para soportar ese golpe de nuevo-

* * *

Solo algo que agregar, en el comic mauroz solo mantuvo a los villanos hasta la temporada de Tyrek por lo cual yo no puse ni al poni de las sombras ni a otras criaturas de aura oscura en la lista y a pesar de que yo estoy distorsionando su universo intento que se quede en lo que el autor original creó y no estoy haciendo tanto Spolier ya que algunas cosas si me las invento pero otras fueron mencionadas en los post e imágenes de DeviantArt y es lo que uso para complementar.

Ya con esto dicho por favor dejen una review ya que esta es una historia original y no una traducción como varios de mis trabajos así que dejen un mensaje ya sea por mi ortografía, que me voy mucho por las ramas o solo porque me quieran matar por mancillar un buen comic.

Gracias a aquellos que me siguen hasta este momento y por favor esperen ya que me retrase con este capítulo por una cuestión dentro del universo que quería que mauroz me respondiera y como soy muy detallista no podía continuar con ella solo por eso (se trataba de que edades tenían y en que grados se encontraban exactamente las mane six) y como ni el autor se lo había planteado yo hice mi propio esquema.

De nuevo gracias a Nahuel836, Riuk-1234 y silverkiller100 por seguir la historia y espero sus reviews de este capítulo.

Sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	3. Capítulo 02: Confrontación

Los Ecos de nuestro pasado

Resuenan en nuestro presente.

Sofocante, Hora de Aventura

* * *

Capítulo 02: Confrontación (La Verdadera Naturaleza de las Cosas) (VF)

* * *

–Tal parece que esto funcionara mamá- decía Shadow mientras admiraba las contramedidas que había instalado su madre en la puerta de su habitación, un cerrojo interno en la parte superior e inferior de la puerta puestos para evitar que Vinyl se volviera a meter en la habitación del chico.

Uno podría pensar que esto es darle una privacidad casi absoluta a un joven pero para evitar que su hija se metiera en la habitación de un hombre bien valía la pena.

–Ahora alístate, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela- decía Harp a su hijo mientras bajaba las escaleras para comenzar a hacer sus almuerzos.

Mientras se alistaba Shadow hablaba para sí mismo

–Bien, con un cerrojo en la puerta podre incluso usar a Umbra en mi habitación… No, espera si lo uso suele causar que el ambiente en un lugar se vuelva pesado y agobiante lo cual podría traerme problemas, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me termino de preparar-

El resto del día fue lo mismo que el anterior con la diferencia de que esta vez tomó el autobús junto a su hermana y a Octavia las cuales como de costumbre conversaban entre ellas mientras él solo escuchaba música hasta que por la ventana vio a Rainbow corriendo en dirección a la escuela, en ese momento pidió su parada y le entrego su mochila a Octavia.

–Melody por favor lleva mi mochila a mi asiento en el salón-

–Sabes que no soy una asistente ni una sirvienta ¿verdad?- respondió la chica sin intentar sonar grosera.

–Te lo pido por favor, te comprare algo en el almuerzo si lo haces- y sin esperar respuesta se bajó del autobús casi de un salto y empezó a correr en dirección de la chica con el cabello arcoíris.

* * *

Con Octavia y Vinyl.

Mientras, Octavia sostenía la mochila y la estrujaba con los brazos decía.

– ¿Quién se ha creído encargándome que cargue sus cosas?-

–Es señal de que confía en ti- respondió la chica de tez oscura con una sonrisa –Él siempre dice…- empezó a imitar la voz de su hermano con una cara seria –"Detesto que la gente toque mis cosas y aun cuando yo se las he prestado no me gusta la idea de que alguien más las tenga"- dejó de imitar a Shadow –Así que, el que te confié su mochila dice que confía mucho en ti- le decía a su amiga.

En ese momento el autobús ya había empezado a garrar velocidad, pasaron junto a Rainbow y Shadow los cuales se notaba que estaban teniendo una muy animada conversación y se llevaban con mucha confianza. Octavia hablo en voz baja para sí misma mientras apretaba la mochila

–O solo no quería cargar nada mientras anda con su novia- a lo cual Vinyl no le prestó atención.

* * *

Con Shadow.

En cuanto se bajó del bus corrió en dirección de Rainbow a la cual alcanzo en una esquina debido a que había bajado la velocidad y ahora solo trotaba

– ¿Y eso que ahora no estás haciendo parkour?- pregunto el chico.

– ¡Hey Shadow que pasa! La verdad estoy así por tu culpa- decía mientras volteaba la cabeza en forma de reclamo.

– ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y porque?-

–Con todo lo que me hiciste comer ayer aumente un poco de peso así que ahora debo correr para recuperar mi peso de atleta-

–Yo no tengo la culpa, en ningún momento te puse un arma en la cabeza y te dije ¡Come! Y te veías muy feliz comiéndote el pastel de chocolate así que no tienes nada que reclamarme- y al decir eso se plantó frente a Rainbow con los brazos cruzados a lo cual la chica respondió dándole un codazo en el costado.

–Y porque tú tampoco estas en los tejados el día de hoy- pregunto la colorida chica.

–El hacerlo ayer solo era para familiarizarme con la zona, así evitare perderme en un futuro- al dar una vuelta en la esquina el bus en el que iba Shadow paso a su lado –Y allá van-

– ¿Qué?- pregunto Rainbow.

–Mi hermana y su amiga van en ese camión-

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

–Yo estaba con ellas hasta que te vi y decidí caminar contigo- al terminar de decir eso Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y discretamente los colores se le subieron a la cara.

– ¿Y quién es tu hermana?- por suerte Rainbow no se percató.

– ¿Oh? Vinyl Scratch, puede que tú la conozcas como DJ-PON3- respondió el chico mientras su expresión se relajaba.

–Si la conozco, Pinkie la contrata siempre que hace una fiesta ya que es muy buena con el tablero de mezclas, pero creí que era hija única-

–Bueno, realmente soy su hermanastro desde hace 4 años cuando nuestros padres se casaron y sip, antes de que preguntes no fue sino hasta que se casaron que nos presentaron-

Mientras caminaban una presencia los seguía de cerca lo cual alerto a Umbra y en ese momento Shadow empujo a Rainbow a un callejón y le cubrió la boca a lo cual la chica respondió dándole un puñetazo en el estómago pero a pesar del dolor el joven no la soltó.

–Rainbow por favor guarda silencio- la chica dejo de forcejear –Créeme cuando te digo que estamos en peligro- decía Shadow mientras destapaba la boca de Rainbow –Sígueme y no te quedes atrás- en ese momento y con una agilidad casi inhumana comenzó a trepar entre los edificios siendo seguido por Rainbow la cual al ver a habilidad de su "amigo" solo podía pensar.

– _/Yo tengo mi súper agilidad debido a mis poderes como pegaso y mi habilidad de controlar el electromagnetismo de la tierra ¿Pero cómo él puede igualarme? ni siquiera Soarin puede seguirme ahora el paso ¡¿Cómo es que él puede igualarme?!/-_ seguía pensando hasta que finalmente llegaron a la azotea de uno de los edificios.

Rainbow siguiendo su instinto levanto su brazo en dirección a Shadow y las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a brillar.

– ¡¿Quién eres?!- grito mientras Shadow aun le daba la espalda.

–Así que ya te diste cuenta- respondió Shadow dándose lentamente la vuelta – ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?- dijo mientras veía brillar los dedos de Rainbow.

– ¿Cuál era tu plan? Ya fracasaron en el pasado en tratar de hacerme cambiar de bando, Nightmare Moon fue destruida y Luna fue sellada y hasta donde se Chrysalis no está interesada en tratar de separarnos así que dime ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Para quién trabajas?- la voz de Rainbow empezaba a denotar desesperación y enojo.

–Mi nombre es Shadow Knight, tengo 16 años, vengo de la ciudad de California- la voz de Shadow comenzaba a hacerse metálica –Y en Equestria fui aquel que rigió el Imperio de Cristal por más de 3000 años- hizo una pausa mientras empezaba a liberar aura oscura la cual se manifestaba como una especie de humo o niebla que rodeaba todo su cuerpo y ante esta presencia el cuerpo de Rainbow comenzó a temblar – ¡YO SOY LA REENCARNACION DEL GRAN REY SOMBRA!- al gritar su cuerpo entero fue recubierto por Umbra volviéndolo un ente de pura oscuridad.

Rainbow finalmente salió de su shock y por puro impulso disparo.

– ¡Light Machine Gun!- al pronunciar el nombre de su ataque una ráfaga de pequeñas partículas electrificadas salieron de la punta de sus dedos hacia lo que ahora estaba parado frente a ella.

El ser solo se movió un poco para esquivar el ataque y con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha esta pareció alargarse en curso de colisión con la cabeza de Rainbow. Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y entonces Rainbow abrió los ojos, la mano de la criatura estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro que incluso le alcanzo a cortar un par de cabellos y al voltear hacia atrás vio que el golpe había conectado en el pecho de un hombre mayor vestido de panadero que tenía algo parecido a una garra con tres puntas hecha de piedra en la mano y aun parecía seguir con vida, con un movimiento más fuerte de su mano esta vez la enorme estaca negra atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo del hombre y Rainbow ante esa imagen estaba a punto de reiniciar su ataque contra la criatura hasta que un destello verde llamo su atención. El cuerpo del hombre se recubrió en un torbellino de fuego verde y cuando este cesó en lugar del hombre se encontraba una criatura con apariencia entre humana e insectoide solo que parecía estar hecha de algún tipo de piedra color negro con agujeros por todo el cuerpo y tenía una extraña joya verde del tamaño de una pelota de baseball en el pecho la cual ahora estaba partida en dos.

Con otro movimiento la mano de aquel ser oscuro se contrajo y entonces la materia oscura comenzó a replegarse mostrando a un Shadow levemente más pálido con los colores del cabello invertidos (gris platinado con las puntas negras) y estaba vestido con un conjunto de una camiseta de cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones de vestir, botas altas de diseño militar y una gabardina sobre los hombros puesta como capa, totalmente de color negro el conjunto y lo más destacable era el tatuaje que ahora estaba en la parte inferior de su ojo derecho que consistía en un semi-circulo con tres puntas en dirección descendente con la punta del medio siendo más larga y sus ojos ahora eran verde brillante y su expresión era un tanto fría.

–Y yo no soy tu enemigo- dijo el joven sin siquiera parpadear.

Rainbow en un impulso siguió arremetiendo con el mismo ataque pero este parecía inefectivo ya que la sombra que estaba alrededor del chico la cual parecía más una enorme mancha negra en el suelo se elevaba como un muro para interceptar su ataque. Otros hombres se unieron a la pelea y quitándose su camuflaje se podía ver que eran las mismas cosas que el panadero al que Shadow había eliminado anteriormente. El enfrentamiento ahora era entre doce de esas cosas contra Shadow que al mismo tiempo se enfrentaba a Rainbow la cual ahora había cambiado de táctica y trataba de conectar un toque con dos de sus dedos los cuales brillaban en un amarillo intenso pero esa protección que tenía Shadow siempre la repelía pero sin llegar a tocarla, mientras tanto Shadow se enfrentaba a esas cosas usando una técnica que hacía ver como si sus mangas fuesen látigos con los cuales ejecutaba movimientos los cuales mantenía al enemigo a distancia y con un movimiento de derecha a izquierda alineo a tres de las criaturas y con la otra mano atravesó a las tres criaturas sin siquiera esfuerzo.

– ¡Valkyrie Lightning, Forma Parcial!- el grito de Rainbow llamo la atención de Shadow que al voltear a verla noto que ahora la chica tenía una corona mecánica, brazaletes y un par de alas azul celeste así como también estaba todo su cuerpo recubierto por electricidad – ¡Ahora si lo vas a lamentar, no te dejare escapar!-

En menos de un parpadeo Rainbow se abalanzo contra Shadow intentando conectar ese mismo poder que anteriormente había intentado usar pero aun a esa velocidad Shadow la esquivo en el último milisegundo con solo un leve movimiento de su posición. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual pareciera que el tiempo se movía lento, la mirada desafiante y a la vez furiosa de Rainbow con la mirada fría y con muy poco sentimiento de Shadow, mientras hacían eso cinco de las criaturas trataron de atacar a Shadow sin éxito ya que al acercarse desde su espalda su gabardina (capa) se extendió y se dividió en algo similar a tentáculos los cuales destrozaron a las criaturas y el chico no parecía siquiera darse cuanta de lo que su sombra y su traje hacían. La chica parecía desesperarse cada vez más, las últimas cuatro criaturas fueron aniquiladas con tan solo un pulso de energía oscura la cual los redujo a solo un montón de escombros y el mismo pulso provoco que Rainbow tuviera que descender para no perder la estabilidad.

Shadow volteo a ver a Rainbow con la misma expresión que ha tenido desde que se transformó.

–Rainbow, ¿Estás bien? Sé que ese último ataque fue un poco más intenso de lo que debía pero esas cosas ya me estaban empezando a incordiar y no me dejaban hablar contigo-

–No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, tú, Gilda, Descent y los otros Shadow Bolts solo tratan de confundirme y llevarme con ellos pero a diferencia de ellos tú cometiste un error- Rainbow empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de electricidad en su mano derecha –Nosotros nos conocimos solo ayer y a pesar de que me pareciste un chico agradable- la electricidad en su mano tomo la forma de una navaja de al menos medio metro de largo – ¡No hay un solo motivo que me frene de atacarte! ¡Lightning Blade!- entonces Rainbow salió disparada contra el chico.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la navaja de energía que había creado fue atrapada entre dos de los dedos de Shadow y como si esta fuera solida fue destrozada con tan solo un movimiento de su mano.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? Esa técnica, llevo tres meses practicándola y nunca la habían podido detener y tú la rompiste como si no fuera nada-

–Es que para mí, tus poderes no son nada- respondió en chico.

– ¡Rainbow ya estamos aquí!- anuncio una voz femenina y al voltear a ver Shadow se percató de que se trataba de Applejack y Pinkie y habían llegado con sus formas parciales las cuales consistían en un juego de tiara y brazaletes solo que los de Pinkie eran unos brazaletes blancos muy anchos con una gran gema azul en el medio y los de Applejack eran anaranjados pero eran aún más largos que los de Pinkie y estos parecían una flamas cristalizadas.

– ¿Quién es ese Rainbow?- pregunto Applejack mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

– ¡Hey! ¿Ese no es Shadow? ¡Hola Shadow porque te vez tan pálido y sombrío!- dijo Pinkie con su acostumbrada efusividad.

–Hola Pinkie, solo digamos que estoy teniendo una mala mañana y tu querida amiga no quiere escucharme- respondía Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el resto de su expresión aún era fría.

–Es otro ser de oscuridad, destruyo a sus propias tropas para intentar ganarse mi confianza, de nuevo tratan de cambiar mi lealtad- dijo Rainbow mientras se unía la lado de Applejack tomando también posición de batalla.

– ¿Vez lo que te digo Pinkie?- Shadow replegó su sombra para que la mancha del suelo fuera una sombra común a sus pies –Rainbow déjame decirte tres cosas-

1.- Esas criaturas no eran mis tropas, yo no necesito de simples peones para hacer mi trabajo.

2.- Esas cosas no venían por ti, venia por mí ya que me habían estado siguiendo desde que salí de mi casa.

3.- Si realmente fuera un enemigo tuyo solo habría sido requerido tocarte con mi sombra para dejarte fuera de juego.

Ante estas palabras las dos chicas lo atacaron sin vacilar mientras Pinkie solo se quedó parada con un dedo en el labio pensando en voz alta.

–Haber, sin con que nos tocase su sombra bastaba para derrotarnos ¿Porque no nos atacó ayer que estábamos todas con él?- mientras Pinkie seguía pensando Applejack recubrió su puño de fuego y con un gancho ascendente el cual al rosar el suelo consiguió que la brea de la azotea volviera a derretirse conecto el golpe contra el rostro de Shadow, solo que este ni siquiera se inmuto por el impacto, de hecho ni siquiera consiguió hacerlo cerrar el ojo. Mientras tanto Rainbow trato de atacarlo por la espalda de nuevo con la "Lightning Blade" lo cual no tuvo efecto ya que esta se rompió cuando impacto contra el abrigo el cual pareció reaccionar y desplego tres puntas en dirección al rostro de Rainbow y ante tal reacción Shadow ejecuto un giro de 360 grados con lo cual hiso que las chicas retrocedieran. Mientras Pinkie seguía pensando –Tampoco se aprovechó de nuestra amistad como Trixie, ni se metió a amenazarnos a nuestras casas como ese chico guapo Cristopher y de hecho no parece siquiera entusiasmado con la idea de que Mua le hará una fiesta, así que no entiendo su punto de querer acabarnos si ni siquiera se esfuerza para hacernos daño, quiero decir que se nota a leguas que es mucho más fuerte que Applejack, evito que el ataque que iba contra Rainbow la tocara y yo he estado parada aquí pensando sin siquiera moverme y en ningún momento ha tratado de dañarme. Así que no entiendo tu ángulo al decir que es nuestro enemigo Rainbow- al decir esto las dos chicas cesaron sus ataques y se percataron que efectivamente su "enemigo" ni siquiera estaba tratando de atacarlas.

–Finalmente alguien que me escucha- dijo el chico mientras lanzaba un suspiro y por primera vez su expresión cambio, mostrando su expresión relajada que ya le habían visto. En ese momento el resto de las chicas llegaron junto con dos mujeres, una con una túnica negra con un peinado de mohawk y un aspecto que fácilmente uno deduciría que venía de África y la segunda era más joven con el cabello de los colores del arcoíris pero en tonos pálidos y tenía un cuerno vara con la apariencia de una corona y un par de alas blancas se extendían desde su espalda. La joven mujer hablo.

–Sombra, tiempo sin vernos- al decir esto una alicornio con la crin del mismo color que la chica apareció a su lado.

El rostro de Shadow se partió por la mitad como si hubiera una línea negra dividiendo su rostro y su ojo izquierdo se volvió completamente verde con la pupila siendo rojo sangre y un pequeño efecto de niebla negra salía de este y la parte izquierda del rostro de Shadow hablo.

– **Celestia que sorpresa, no esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuese a ser tan pronto-**

* * *

UF! Este capítulo me costó un poquito pero lo termine y eso fue por el sistema que tengo para hacer una historia que es siguiendo tres pautas

1.- Como escritor: se o que pasara por lo que la historia ya tiene una forma semi-concluida en mi mente.

2.- Como lector: no sé lo que ocurrirá por lo que si se pasa un detalle durante la escritura puede que algunos no capten lo que está sucediendo o el porqué.

3.- Como testigo: me tengo que imaginar bien las escenas para intentar transmitir lo mejor posible la imagen mental que yo tengo en cada escena y que trato explicar.

Y si lo que escribo no concuerda con solo una de estas tres tengo que darle vueltas hasta que esté en armonía con las tres y por eso es que me tardo.

Y respondiendo las únicas dos reviews que tengo (*suspiro* supongo que aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer para que la gente me haga caso cierto)

Desconocido: prácticamente tiene dos aliados que son Umbra y Sombra, externamente también los tendrá, créeme que los necesitara parta lo que ocurrirá.

Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia y se bien que estoy retrasado con las fechas de entrega de los capítulos de las traducciones pero como se acerca fin de año nos incrementaron la carga de trabajo y llego agotado y lo último que quiero es estar haciendo algo que no sea desquitarme con enemigos ficticios en un videojuego.

PD: no hare ni este año ni nunca (bueno, no creo llegar a hacerlo) un especial de nada, ni navideño, Halloween, San Valentín ni nada por el estilo. Tengo mis razones y espero que las respeten.


	4. Capítulo 03: Revelaciones Parte 1

El hombre nunca sabe de lo que es capas

Hasta que lo intenta.

Charles Dickens.

* * *

Capítulo 03: Revelaciones Parte 1 (El Pasado) (VF)

* * *

Anterior mente Shadow se había encontrado envuelto en un combate contra un grupo de criaturas viéndose obligado a usar sus poderes frente a Rainbow y esta al percibirlo como una amenaza decidió entablar un combate contra él. Al poco tiempo dos de sus compañeras llegaron a auxiliarla pero antes de que la batalla pasara a más el resto de los elementos de la harmonía y la re-encarnación de Celestia hicieron acto de presencia y tras una extraña anomalía en el rostro de Shadow esta se partió en dos mostrando partes del rostro del Rey Sombra.

* * *

– **Celestia que sorpresa, no esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuese a ser tan pronto-** dijo la parte del rostro de Shadow que estaba despidiendo una pequeña niebla negra del ojo.

–Rey Sombra si no me equivoco- respondió Celeste.

– **¡Oh cierto! No tienes tu memoria intacta, solo sabes lo que esa cebra te ha contado-** volteo a ver a Zecora dándole un pequeño **guiño –Y lo que te mostro tu corona cuando despertaste tus poderes, ya te gustaría haber corrido con mi suerte y mantener tu memoria total más el conocimiento recabado de este mundo-** mientras la segunda parte del rostro de Shadow hablaba el joven (la parte del rostro bajo su control) solo miraba preocupado los alrededores al notar que las portadoras de la harmonía se notaban algo ansiosas ante lo que estaban mirando.

–Creo que deberías presentarte con las demás, ella ya te conoce o por lo menos sabe que debe de conocerte, pero las demás chicas presentes se ven un poco consternadas, menos Pinkie, ella parece procesar bien las cosas- dijo el chico a lo que Sombra respondió.

– **Muy cierto, que modales los míos-** y tras hacer una reverencia dijo esbozando una sonrisa de soberbia **–Yo soy el gran Rey Sombra, legitimo gobernante del imperio de cristal y hermano de lo que alguna vez fue esa chica-** decía mientras señalaba a Celeste.

– ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono las siete chicas dejando a Celeste hablar –En ninguna parte de mis recuerdos de Equestria veo que seamos hermanos-

– **¡Ja! Lo siento, no pude evitar decirte algo como eso, aunque admito que fueron buenos tiempos. No, no soy tu hermano, por lo menos no de sangre pero fuimos muy unidos, tú, yo y tu hermana, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos siendo unos potrillos… pero esa es otra historia para otro momento-** Sombra se fijó con detenimiento en la corona de Celeste y alcanzo a denotar un pequeño destello azul oscuro –Ah, conque absorbiste los poderes de Luna-

– ¡¿Tu como sabes eso?!- exclamo Celeste.

– **Puedo sentir su aura emanar de tu corona y hace unos meces pude sentir como su esencia se desvaneció de golpe. Pensé que había muerto pero veo que hiciste algo peor, le arrebataste lo único que la unía a su pasado y me alegra saber que tu lado perverso y retorcido aún sigue en esta vida. Pero me desvió del tema, si tienes su aura y el conocimiento (aunque sea parcial) de Equestria significa que tienes acceso al reino de los sueños de una manera total así que si quieren jugar a las 100 preguntas tendrán que esperar hasta la noche-**

Con eso dicho el rostro de Shadow regreso a la normalidad y tan solo se dio la vuelta y dijo.

–Ya lo escucharon, si quieren hablar tendrán que esperar a la noche- se dispuso a irse pero Applejack lo llamo.

– ¿Y tú que eres exactamente? Solo un títere de Sombra-

–No, solo soy un tonto que pensó que podría tener una vida lo más simple posible tras haber metido la pata con mis poderes ¡Pero sé que tras toparme con ustedes mi vida será de todo menos simple! Y me estoy yendo no porque me lo ordenen, sino porque no quiero que la gente me empiece a llamar títere o una vasija con complejo de superioridad- en eso Pinkie se acercó a él y con su acostumbrada sonrisa pregunto.

– ¿Eres nuestro enemigo?-

–No Pinkie, aunque tampoco me pueden considerar un aliado, ahora me voy-

– ¿A dónde vas? si se puede saber- pregunto la alegre chica.

–A un parque que no queda muy lejos y está a las orillas del rio, esa clase de lugares suelen relajarme- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el muchacho.

– ¿No te preocupa que te ataquen de nuevo?- inquirió la joven poniendo los brazos en jarras.

–No es por alardear pero creo que Applejack y Rainbow ya vieron lo duro que soy. Pero gracias por preocuparte Pinkie-

– ¿Y qué hay de la escuela?- pregunto Twilight y se sonrojo al ver que todas sus amigas la miraban con una expresión de incredulidad.

–Twilight querida, por más que odie admitirlo ya faltamos a varias clases y no solo eso sino que nos fugamos de la escuela- dijo Rarity.

–Yo ni siquiera llegue- admitió Rainbow.

–Pero… pero yo… nunca, me he escapado de las clases- decía Twilight mientras parecía que se le escapaba el aire.

–De hecho si lo hemos hecho un par de veces pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones ella estaba inconsciente- le dijo Pinkie a Shadow.

–Twilight relájate, ya encontraremos la forma de reponernos- trataba Fluttershy de tranquilizar a su hiperventilada amiga.

–Bueno, veo que están ocupadas así que buena suerte con eso, yo ya me voy- dijo Shadow y acto seguido dio un salto que casi parecía que volase y de inmediato sus colores pasaron a negativo y desapareció de la vista de las chicas.

* * *

Más tarde en el parque.

Tras su llegada Shadow se dispuso a recostarse en el césped y contemplar el cielo mientras escuchaba el movimiento del agua en el rio. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas lo sacaron de su estado de calma.

–Señor Knight, es un placer conocerlo en persona- dijo la voz que se asomó por encima del rostro de Shadow y se trataba de un sujeto de unos 21 años bien vestido con un mechón verde opaco en el cabello –Te lo diré sin rodeos, formo parte de un grupo cuyo objetivo es eliminar a los elementos de la harmonía y utilizar sus poderes fragmentados para nuestros planes y queremos que te unas a nosotros- tras hablar el desconocido dio un paso atrás permitiéndole a Shadow incorporarse.

–Déjame decirte tres cosas "amigo"-

1.- No sé cómo un insecto piensa que puede venir y tratarme como si fuéramos iguales.

2.- Yo tengo mis propios planes para los elementos de la harmonía en los cuales tu "grupito" no está involucrado.

3.- Como me hablaste sin rodeos yo te responderé de la misma forma, como te vuelva a ver la cara te la arrancare junto con tu ridícula sonrisa de engreído.

–Ahora que dejamos eso en claro te doy permiso de que te retires y vallas a llorarle a tu reina que es lo único que tu colmena sabe hacer bien- concluyo Shadow con una expresión totalmente seria.

–Señor Knight, yo vengo en son de paz para hacerle la propuesta- dijo el sujeto levantando las manos a la altura del pecho en señal de defensa.

–Y acepto el que lo hicieras, por qué crees que tu cuello sigue en una pieza. Ya que no me gusto ese numerito que hiciste con tus drones para llevarme a la fuerza así que retírate o créeme que lo que sigue no te gustara- con esto dicho Shadow le dio la espalda al desconocido y este solo se fue caminando. Shadow viéndolo desde la orilla del ojo vio que el sujeto subió a una limusina y se fue en ese momento sombra hablo.

– _ **/Chico, te tiemblan las piernas/-**_

– ¡Hey! Hacerse el duro es más difícil de como lo hacen ver las películas, me era mas fácil cuando estaba con Artemis- soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de sentón en el césped –Necesito practicar más, pude sentir como su aura aumentaba y se preparaba para atacarme ¿Cómo te resulta tan fácil ser tan imponente e infundir miedo?-

– _ **/Necesitas años de práctica, un par de huevos cuadrados y un buen motivo para no dejarte amedrentar por nadie/-**_ respondió Sombra.

– ¡Genial! Entonces estoy perdido, la próxima vez tú te encargas de hablar-

– ¿Y entonces como conseguirás tus agallas muchacho?-

En eso la sombra del chico reacciono ante otra presencia y se expandió a un área de 2 metros de donde se encontraba sentado.

– _(Susurro)_ ¿Umbra que ocurre? _(susurro)_ \- volteo hacia su lado derecho y se encontró con Fluttershy que lo miraba con extrañeza – ¡Oh! ¿Nos escuchaste cierto?-

–De hecho solo te escuche a ti hablando solo- tras una pausa de unos segundos y tras una pequeña explicación (que les daré más tarde) sobre porque el poder de Shadow es tan alto se encontraban los tres hablando sentados en el pasto –Entonces ¿Cómo era Equestria antes del cataclismo?- pregunto la joven.

– **Era un lugar hermoso con leyes de la física y la materia diferentes a las de este mundo. Este mundo está regido por las partículas que componen la materia, mientras que Equestria se rige por la materia ya compuesta-** explico la mitad del rostro controlada por Sombra.

–No me estoy enterando de nada ¿Entonces como es la materia en aquel mundo?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Te lo ejemplificare como lo hizo conmigo en su día. Imagina como son las nubes aquí, solo un cumulo condensado de vapor intangible pero en Equestria la fusión del agua es más parecido a como la fermentación de la levadura la cual solo se esponja y pierde peso, convirtiendo las nubes en nada más que montones flotantes de algodón que incluso un poni común podía arrancarle un trozo a una nube. Pero solo los pegasos podían caminar sobre ellas- concluyo el chico.

– ¿Si? Pero aquí solo Rainbow puede hacer eso y es gracias a su habilidad de controlar el magnetismo de la tierra el cual le permite condensar un cumulo de nubes hasta convertirlas en una masa solida capas de soportar su cuerpo, yo una vez trate de subirme a su nube y me caí, a pesar de ser ambas pegasos sus poderes y los míos varían demasiado- explico la joven.

–Bueno hasta cierto punto sería bueno y en parte no ya que habían lugares donde el clima tenía vida propia y atacaba a lo que considerara un peligro para sí o para su entorno- respondió Shadow.

– ¿Cómo cuál?-

– **El imperio de Cristal-** respondió Sombra.

–Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Podrías contarme algo de él?- pregunto esperanzada la chica.

– **Era un lugar hermoso, se encontraba protegido por una barrera que mantenía el frio alejado produciendo un oasis verde en medio de la helada tundra. El lugar estaba enteramente construido con materiales muy similares a lo que aquí son las gemas y en el centro del imperio se encontraba el palacio, más grande de lo que uno podía soñar y relucía todos los días al amanecer y gracias a que la barrera funcionaba como un filtro lumínico no importaba si afuera había una tormenta, dentro el sol brillaba con fuerza** \- relató Sombra.

–Suena como un lugar de un cuento de fantasía… cierto, básicamente era eso- dijo algo apenada Fluttershy.

–O lo era hasta que un idiota con complejo de superioridad se apodero del imperio y lo corrompió consiguiendo que todo se volviera de tonos apagados, modificando la materia e infraestructura del lugar debido a la sombra proyectada por su magia oscura y… ¡Oh sí! Eliminando la esperanza de los corazones de los habitantes robándoles su luz interna- replico Shadow.

– **No me disculpare por nada, tu viste lo que hicieron y sabes el por qué hice lo que hice** \- dijo indignado Sombra.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron para que actuaras de esa forma?- pregunto totalmente consternada la joven.

Ante la pregunta sombra bajo la mirada y sus ojos se apagaron y poco a poco su rostro se disolvió dejando a Shadow en su estado normal y el muchacho habló.

–Es un recuerdo muy triste del cual le cuesta hablar-

– ¿Y tú no me puedes decir nada?- pregunto la chica.

–No, me tomo años ganarme su confianza como para que me contara su historia y no es algo que pueda decirse a la ligera. Pero si te puedo decir que cualquier persona en su posición habría hecho lo mismo que él le hiso al imperio- dijo el joven con una expresión sombría.

– ¡Oh lo siento! Lamento sacar ese tema- se disculpó la tímida chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

–No, lo que yo dije también fue parte del problema, yo solo quería hacer un chiste- tras una pausa Shadow se dio una doble palmada en las mejillas y se puso de pie – ¡Bien, hora de quitarnos la cara larga! Las historias tristes serán para otro momento… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo les fue con Twilight y su hiperventilación?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

Saliéndose de su ensimismamiento Fluttershy respondió.

–Bien, teníamos planeado ir al cine pero como estábamos fuera en horas de escuela probablemente no nos dejarían entrar o podríamos toparnos por la calle con alguno de nuestros padres-

–Espera ¿Tras un combate se les ocurre ir al cine así como así?-

–Fue una sugerencia de Celeste el que hiciéramos algo para despejar nuestra mente y así poder dormir esta noche-

–Si lo entiendo, por eso yo me fui a despejarme ¿Y donde están ahora?-

–En casa de Rainbow, su padre trabaja hasta tarde así que su casa estará desocupada hasta que llegue la hora de salida de la escuela-

– ¿Y porque no fuiste con ellas?- se preguntaba el chico.

–Bueno, es una historia graciosa-

* * *

Un par de horas antes.

–Bueno decidido, pasaremos la tarde en casa de Rainbow y una vez allí veremos qué hacer con el joven Knight- decía Rarity hasta que volteo a ver a su recién compuesta amiga –Y veremos que hacer también con Twilight-

– ¿Y no crees que alguien debería ir a vigilar a Shadow?- sugirió Applejack.

–Applejack tiene razón, yo lo seguiré ya que necesito algunas respuestas- respondió Rainbow y se disponía a salir volando con su armadura parcial cuando fue sujetada del pie por Twilight.

–No Rainbow, si tú vas acabaran en otra pelea y sé que será así. Ya sé que has sufrido mucho teniendo que enfrentarte más de una vez a quienes consideraste tus amigos, esto requiere de un enfoque más delicado- ante lo dicho todas voltearon a ver a Fluttershy la cual solo se ocultó su rostro dentro de su bufanda.

– ¿Enserio mandaras a Fluttershy sola contra él?- pregunto preocupada Applejack.

–No es una mala idea- intervino Celeste la cual hasta el momento había estado hablando con Zecora –Hasta donde sé, Sombra nos pudo haber atacado a todas juntas o por separado más de una vez y ese chico no parecía empeñado en hacernos daño, así que mandar la rama de olivo en vez de la espada sería más sensato. Pero Fluttershy no vayas a bajar la guardia ya que el mismo dijo que no era nuestro enemigo pero tampoco nuestro aliado, además de que tu condición como Heredera de Gaia permite que tu aura activa se confunda con la de la tierra así que no pensara que vas a atacarlo y cuando termines tu tarea regresa con las demás-

* * *

De regreso en el parque.

– ¿Así que te mandaron a seguirme y te pidieron que tuvieras tu protección de aura activa pero encubierta?- preguntó el joven con una ceja levantada.

–Sí, más o menos- menciono Fluttershy mientras se cubría la boca con la bufanda –No estas molesto ¿O sí?-

–Ne, la verdad me habría sentido insultado si no lo hubieran hecho, habría pensado que me menospreciaban-

–Bueno y que planeas hacer, yo me reuniré con las chicas ya que mi madre aún debe estar en casa-

–Puede que yo vuelva a la mía ya que ahora no está mi…- un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar y el rostro de Shadow se volvió aún más pálido que en su transformación, su rostro adopto una expresión de terror y con un tono de temor empezó a repetir – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Cuando se enteren que falte me van a colgar de los…- volteo a ver a la pobre chica que tenía una cara de extrañeza y miedo –Lo siento es que estoy más que muerto-

– ¿Por qué?-

–Sabes, ustedes tienen suerte de ser hijas únicas o de tener hermanos en otras escuelas, yo no corro con esa suerte. Mi hermana esta en nuestra misma escuela y siempre me busca en el receso y su mejor amiga está en el mismo salón que yo y eso quiere decir que a estas alturas ya debe estar afilando los cuchillos para despedazarme por haber faltado- soltó un resignado suspiro –Bueno será mejor que me prepare, Fluttershy fue un placer conocerte en esta vida- estrechó la mano de la chica y empezó a caminar. Tras unos pazos dio la vuelta y hablo –Por cierto, te quedo muy bonito el parque- y con eso dicho sus colores se volvieron negativos y desapareció de la vista de Fluttershy.

– ¿Cómo supo que yo hice el parque?- se preguntó la chica quedando confundida.

En casa de Shadow.

Tras una larga y tediosa caminata en la cual no pudo desactivar el modo negativo debido a que su padre siempre se está moviendo por la ciudad debido a su trabajo y no fuese que lo viera finalmente llego a su casa el agotado chico. Dentro lo primero que vio fue a su hermana y a Octavia sentadas viendo la tele con un tazón de palomitas y tras unos segundos de silencio el joven hablo.

–Y bien ¿Cómo paso esto?-

–El camión se descompuso por algún motivo y cuando llegamos a la puerta de la escuela no nos dejaron pasar ¿Y tú?- respondió Vinyl.

–Cuando me baje del camión a un par de cuadras rete a Rainbow a una carrera y terminamos siendo correteados hasta el otro lado de la ciudad por unos perros- lo dijo todo con una expresión estúpida en el rostro.

–Qué te parece esto, ninguno le dice a mamá y papá que faltamos y asunto arreglado- propuso Vinyl.

–Hecho, ahora si me disculpan señoritas voy a darme una ducha- empezó a caminar escaleras arriba y gritó – ¡Porque realmente apesto!-

– ¡Si, me di cuenta… y esa información no era requerida!- grito en respuesta Octavia.

– ¡Lo sé!-

Tras una larga ducha el joven se dispuso a ir a su habitación cuando se percató de algo y hablando desde el segundo piso le pregunto a su hermana –Vinyl ¡¿Qué rayos le paso a mi cerradura?!-

– ¡Creo que está rota!- La chica grito en respuesta.

–Eso lo puedo ver, la pregunta es ¿Porque está rota?-

–Necesitaba algo de tu cuarto y estaba evitando que entrara-

– _ **/Déjalo Shadow, sabes que no llegaras a nada contra ella/**_ \- le recomendó Sombra al frustrado joven.

Una vez dentro de su habitación y habiendo reparado lo que pudo de su cerradura se dispuso a hacer lo único que le vino a la mente para distraerse, jugar videojuegos. Cuando se acercaba la hora para que su madre regresara de trabajar los tres salieron y se dirigieron a un parque que no estaba muy alejado de su casa. Esperaron hasta que paso la hora de salida de la escuela y un rato más que equivaldría al tiempo que les tomaba llegar en el camión y así consiguieron despistar a sus padres de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Durante la cena.

Octavia había sido invitada a acompañarlos y mientras todos comían Michael relataba algo que le paso en el trabajo.

–Bueno, yo estaba allí con el auto de la compañía a medio puente y ¡BUM! que el auto se apaga, pero no parecía tener nada malo, solo se apagó. Entonces trate de llamar a la oficina para que no me fueran a decir algo por el retraso y perdí la señal entera del teléfono y yo no era el único, resulta que todo el mundo en la calle donde estaba tenía el mismo problema y lo más curioso de todo es que por unos segundos mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse muy pesado y justo después… nada. Luego regreso la señal y varios minutos más tarde el auto prendió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Hasta ahora es la segunda cosa más rara que he visto- concluyo su historia el hombre.

–Bienvenido a Ponyville amor, el lugar que se ha puesto en boca de todos en el último año debido a todas las cosas raras que han ocurrido, como tormentas de arena que aparecen de la nada en la playa- mencionaba Harp mientras Shadow la seguía con el pensamiento.

– _/Fluttershy o Rarity/_ -

–Destellos en la noche, como si hubieran estrellas en la tierra-

– _/Twilight, Rainbow o Applejack/_ -

–El sonido de truenos en pleno día sin que siquiera halla una nube en el cielo-

– _/Rainbow/_ -

– ¡Oh! Y no olvidemos aquella vez que en el viaje de verano cuando el rio empezó a ir en dirección contraria- agrego vinyl.

– _/Pinkie/_ \- concluyo el chico.

En eso comenzó a hablar Sombra dentro de su cabeza.

– _ **/ ¿Y cómo sabes que poderes tienen cada una con esa exactitud?/**_ -

– _/Recuerda cual fue una de las primeras técnicas que me ensañaste, fue la de leer el aura de las personas y al grado que ya lo domino me permite incluso ver la naturaleza elemental de las personas/-_

– _ **/ ¿Enserio te enseñe eso?/-**_

– _/Fue hace ya años y hasta hoy no había requerido utilizarlo a ese nivel/_ -

Ante el rostro de extrañeza de su hijo Michael le llamo la atención a Shadow.

–Hijo que ocurre ¿Paso algo en la escuela? Para que tengas esa cara debió ocurrir algo-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico el cual respondió.

–Pues me fue… es todo lo que puedo decir. Fue la misma basura de todos los días- debido a la respuesta el rostro de Michael tomo una expresión de preocupación pero fue cambiada antes de que alguna de las presentes lo notara.

Al terminar la cena Vinyl y Michael llevaron a Octavia a su casa mientras Harp y Shadow lavaban los trastos sin mucha conversación fuera de algunas preguntas sueltas y observaciones y una vez terminado todo Shadow se fue temprano a dormir. Mientras se preparaba su padre entro a su habitación.

– ¿Qué paso hijo?-

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?- cuestiono extrañado el chico.

–Me mentiste en la cena. Tú no sueles hablar así frente a la nosotros, ni siquiera en los días malos- tras una pausa se sentó en la cama – ¿Qué paso en realidad? Y quiero la verdad-

–La verdad es que Melody, Vinyl y yo faltamos a la escuela-

– ¿Por qué?- cuestiono con un tono suave.

–Ellas debido a que de la misma forma que a ti, se les descompuso el camión y para cuando llegaron a la escuela ya era tarde y no las dejaron entrar-

– ¿Y tú porque faltaste?-

–Por una tontería, me baje del camión para acompañar a pie a una chica que conocí y tras retarla a una carrera en una esquina una manada de perros nos comenzó a perseguir así que terminamos casi del otro lado de la ciudad- termino de explicar el chico manteniendo la calma para que su parte de la mentira pareciera creíble.

–Bien, sabes lo del perro me recordó cuando aquel ciervo te persiguió cuando fuimos al bosque en Toronto, lo curioso fue que tu primer idea en vez de correr fue trepar un árbol. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen "Entre más grandes, más idiotas"- abrazó a su hijo, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla volteo a ver al chico –Ya una vez me viste a los ojos y me mentiste y descubrí por las malas que habías tenido un motivo para hacerlo. Esta vez lo volviste a hacer y confiare en que igual que aquella vez tienes un motivo, pero recuerda que soy tu padre y me preocupo por tu bienestar- concluyo el hombre.

– ¿Aun tienes pesadillas?-

–No, deje de tenerlas unas semanas después de conocer a Harp. Parece que ella pudo calmar mi corazón- ante esto dicho Michael salió de la habitación y Shadow se recostó en su cama.

– ¿Cómo se supone que duerma con ese recuerdo devuelta en mi cabeza?-

– **/Yo tengo un truco/-** respondió Sombra y acto seguido el espectro de los ojos del Equestre se posicionaron sobre los del joven y se disolvieron en un efecto de ondas de agua provocando que el chico comenzara a caer presa del sueño apenas pudiendo decir unas palabras.

– ¿Hipnosis? Maldito trampo…- y Shadow cayo rendido.


	5. Capítulo 03: Revelaciones Parte 2

Se puede tener en lo más profundo del alma un corazón cálido

Sin embargo puede ser que nadie acuda a él.

Vincent Van Gogh.

* * *

Capítulo 03: Revelaciones Parte 2 (El Presente) (VF)

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro en un principio, se podía escuchar solo el sonido de su respiración y en un instante tras un destello Shadow se encontraba en un enorme salón blanco lleno de puertas las cuales tenían el nombre de las personas que conocía y de las puertas respectivas de los elementos de la harmonía cada chica salió mostrándose un poco conmocionadas cada una a excepción de Twilight y Pinkie las cuales caminaban por entre las puertas como si nada y en un destello por encima de sus cabezas apareció Celeste acompañada por un alicornio blanco con la melena de los mismos colores que la joven mujer. Entonces Celeste hablo.

–Bien parece que ya estamos todos- dijo la chica

–Espera hermana ¿Y Zecora donde esta?- pregunto Twilight y las demás se miraban entre sí haciéndose la misma pregunta.

–Zecora dijo que el reino de los sueños es un sitio al cual no debe entrar ya que esta fuera de su jurisdicción- respondió Celeste.

– ¿Por qué nos duele la cabeza a todas? Ya hemos estado en el reino de los sueños en el pasado y este dolor ocurrió solo la primera vez que lo hicimos- menciono Rarity al ver que varias de sus amigas parecían agobiadas por el dolor.

–Eso es debido a dos cosas, la primera es que aún no están totalmente dormidas, si no me equivoco acaban de entrar en estado de sueño por lo tanto aún están levemente conscientes de lo que ocurre en el exterior- respondió Celeste.

–Pero en la batalla contra Nightmare Moon también la enfrentamos estando recién dormidas y no nos había pasado esto- agrego Rainbow.

–Sí, pero en esa ocasión la hipnotizo y cayeron en el estado de sueño más profundo que puede haber- respondió Celeste –Pero no se preocupen, cuanto más profundo sea su estado de sueño les dejara de doler a cabeza-

– ¿Y la segunda razón?- pregunto Applejack.

–La segunda es porque se encuentran en el nexo, la sub conciencia colectiva a la que llamamos de forma casual "El Reino de los Sueños". Las veces que nos hemos visto todas han sido en una burbuja creada dentro de mi propio sueño y en el caso de Nightmare Moon fue que todas estaban en una arena creada precisamente para ustedes. Al estar aquí están hasta cierto punto ligadas a todas las personas que conocen y ese sentimiento se vuelve abrumador las primeras veces- respondió Celeste.

– ¿Y porque Twilight, Shadow y Pinkie no parecen afectados?- pregunto Fluttershy al ver que efectivamente esos tres individuos no parecían afectados.

–A mí ya no me afecta ya que soy la que más estrena en este plano- contesto Twilight.

–Yo no podía dormir así que Sombra me hipnotizo- contesto Shadow –Además, ya se una o dos cosas de este plano-

–Yo me tome una pastilla para dormir con un té de manzanilla y no me anduve con tonterías- respondió Pinkie con su clásica sonrisa.

– (¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso?)- dijo Rarity entre murmullos que todos alcanzaron a escuchar.

–Bueno, ya luego pueden discutir sobre sus formas creativas para dormir, de momento vallamos al grano del porque estamos aquí- hablo Shadow con un tono serio –Bueno, creo que es hora de que me presente como es debido. Mi nombre es Shadow Knight y soy el recipiente del Rey Sombra- tras decir eso la sombra bajo los pies del muchacho se despegó de él y se desplazó a la derecha y como si estuviera formada por masa esta se empezó a levantar mientras tomaba una forma humanoide sin ningún tipo de rasgo, solo era un maniquí de color negro. A pesar de no tener ojos las chicas podían sentir el cómo las seguía con la mirada –Esta es mi mano derecha y literalmente mi sombra, Umbra. Y nuestro anfitrión-

Shadow comenzó a retorcerse entre espasmos los que parecían desestabilizar su cuerpo y como si se tratara de una célula haciendo mitosis el cuerpo de Shadow se dividió en dos y ambas formas cayeron de rodillas. Uno de los cuerpos mantuvo toda la apariencia que tenía antes del suceso, por otro lado el segundo cuerpo traía puesta una armadura digna de un príncipe de cuento de hadas solo que las placas eran de color gris oscuro y la capa era color rojo, el individuo tenia los ya vistos ojos verdes con una niebla negra saliendo de ellos y el cabello del ente estaba compuesto por fuego negro el cual caía hasta sus hombros como una cascada, poseía un par largo de colmillos dignos de un vampiro y portaba una corona plateada cuya parte central era un cuerno negro con la punta roja que parecía liberar electricidad.

– **¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hacer esto?!-** pregunto el segundo ente enfadado y parecía que les costaba a ambos respirar.

–Desde que termine de dominar tus poderes- respondió el ser que aún era Shadow –Y han pasado años desde aquel entonces.

Tras ponerse ambos en pie y retomar un poco la compostura Celeste dirigiéndose al segundo ente dijo

–Rey Sombra, debo suponer-

– **En efecto querida Celeste y ¡Miren quien está aquí! Celestia, veo que los siglos te han tratado bien, aun cuando no eres más que un despojo de lo que fue mi hermana-** decía sombra mientras que en su rostro una expresión de soberbia se formaba.

– ¡Hey! no crees que deberías calmarte, si se enojan y me atacan será MI cuerpo el que recibirá daño- reclamo Shadow.

– **Sí, creo que mejor dejo las bromas de una vez-** Sombra volteo a ver a las chicas **–Mi nombre o por lo menos se me conoce como…-** haciendo un movimiento con su mano agito su capa e hizo una pequeña reverencia **– ¡El Gran Rey Sombra, legitimo regente del Glorioso Impero de Cristal, también conocido como "El Espectro del Norte"! Bien ya que terminaron las presentaciones vamos, pregunten ¿No es a eso que vinieron?-** concluyo el monarca.

Fluttershy levanto la mano.

–Uh, señor Sombra, señor tengo una pregunta- dijo con timidez.

– **Señor Gran Rey Sombra querida, aunque te tardes linda-** respondió el monarca con una leve sonrisa.

Confundida la joven volteo a ver a Shadow y este tras un suspiro solo dijo.

–No le hagas caso, nunca me ha hecho llamarlo de esa manera. Solo habla con él como en el parque-

–Sí, Sombra ¿Por qué no eres nuestro enemigo?- pregunto la chica con una mirada seria.

– **¿Acaso quieres que lo sea?-** respondió Sombra.

–Esa no fue mi pregunta, yo pregunte ¿Por qué?-

– **No hay un motivo particular para mí, todo es por ese muchacho-** dijo mientras señalaba a Shadow **–Él solo quiere una vida tranquila y por más que yo quisiera negarme no puedo, el cuerpo le pertenece a él y yo solo soy un huésped por lo cual yo no tengo poder sobre sus decisiones y como él no las considera enemigas yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto-** le respondió el monarca a la chica mientras este le daba una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Qué los trajo a nosotras?- pregunto Rarity.

–Un camión- respondió Shadow.

–Hazme el favor de responder seriamente- replico molesta la bella chica.

–Es verdad, yo no tenía ni idea de que siquiera existieran hasta que dos noches antes de que entrara a la escuela Sombra me advirtiera de su presencia. Si no fuera por el cambio de trabajo de mi padre para estar con su esposa nunca hubiéramos venido a esta ciudad- respondió de nuevo el chico.

– ¿Por qué nos atacaron hoy?- pregunto Rainbow.

–Ya te dije, no iban por ti y eso es algo que confirme por un encuentro que tuve en el parque una vez que me fui- contesto Shadow.

–Lo vi hablando con Christopher- mencionó seria Fluttershy.

Ante la revelación todas estaban nerviosas incluida Celeste y en ese momento todos escucharon un susurro ininteligible.

– ¡¿Que Fue eso?!- pregunto Celeste.

–Lo se Umbra, pude sentirlo- hablo Shadow al ser oscuro.

– ¿Shadow que fue ese susurro?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Es cierto, en estos momentos todas están conectadas a mi mente, no me sorprende que puedan escuchar a Umbra-

– ¿Esa era la voz de esa criatura?- pregunto Twilight mientras señalaba al ente –No le entendí nada-

–No sonó como algún idioma que conozca, ni siquiera como algún idioma Equestre- agrego Celeste.

–Claro que no, es un idioma ligado a las frecuencias de aura mía y de Sombra por lo que solo él y yo podemos entenderle- aclaro Shadow.

– ¿Y qué dijo?- pregunto Pinkie.

–"Dilatación de pupilas detectada, producción de adrenalina por encima de lo normal y en aumento, pulso de energía sináptica en dirección a las manos y proceso de control de la respiración detectada, incremento en el nivel usual de aura y en aumento. Conclusión: probabilidad de un ataque al 78% y en aumento". En pocas palabras, vio que me iban a atacar y me aviso- respondió serio el chico.

– ¿Todo eso lo dijo en un susurro?- pregunto devuelta Pinkie.

–Sí y como ya les respondí que paso ¿Podrían relajarse? Aun puedo sentir el cómo acumulan energía. Se los diré sin rodeos, ni las siete juntas, ocho contando al espectro de Celestia podrían derrotarme y en este plano menos ya que aquí los tres podemos actuar por separado, así que por favor cálmense antes de que hagan algo que luego van a lamentar- dijo Shadow tratando de evitar un conflicto.

–Bien, pero respóndeme ¿Qué quería Christopher de ti?- pregunto Celeste.

–Que me uniera a su grupo para despedazarlas a ustedes y tomar sus poderes- respondió secamente Shadow.

– ¿Y qué le respondiste?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Le dije que no me interesaba su "grupito" y que yo ya tenía planes para los elementos de la harmonía- respondió Shadow.

– ¿Y cuál es ese plan exactamente?- pregunto Applejack mientras retomaba su posición de batalla.

–Ninguno- contesto Shadow secamente.

–Espera ¿Qué?- la respuesta agarro por sorpresa a Applejack y a todas.

–No tengo ningún plan para ustedes, ya les dije que hasta que llegue aquí no tenía idea de que siquiera existieran y en dos días no me voy a sacar un súper plan malévolo. Solo dije eso para que me dejara en paz y pensara que yo también estaba en su camino, de esa forma no me volverá a hacer la invitación-

–Y entonces solo lo engañaste ¿Por qué?-

–Ya les dije que solo quiero una vida lo más simple posible. Ahora tengo que evitar que ellos me atrapen, que ustedes me maten, que mi familia se entere de mis poderes ¡Y TODO MIENTRAS TRATO DE TENER UNA VIDA LO MAS PLACENTERA POSIBLE EN LA SECUNDARIA!- Shadow empezó a respirar pesadamente tras el arranque que había tenido.

Sombra le puso la mano en el hombro y se dirigió a las chicas.

–Discúlpenlo, ya una vez trato de utilizar sus poderes para ser popular como en sus caricaturas y solo consiguió que lo despreciaran y le tuvieran miedo. Antes él quería una vida de aventura, pelear con monstruos, viajar a lugares raros y nunca vistos y que con sus actos la gente le tuviera respeto y encontrar el amor en el proceso-

– ¡Hey! Esa información no era necesaria- replico Shadow.

– **El punto es que él consiguió eso y no fue como lo esperaba. Casi lo matan tres veces y la gente al ver de lo que era capaz lo apedreaban ya que para su especie el toparse con un ser mucho más poderoso solo desemboca en miedo y por miedo tratan de acabar con ese ser. En el pasado él pudo ser considerado un dios pero hoy solo lo ven como un monstruo y por eso y por todo lo demás que le ha pasado en lo cual no entrare en detalles, él solo quiere una vida lo más común que pueda-** concluyó Sombra.

– ¿Pero eso no sería negar lo que eres?- pregunto Rarity.

–Nunca dije que dejaría de lado lo que soy. Solo que frente a la sociedad tratare de ser alguien común para que nunca me ataquen, claro que no dejare de utilizar mis poderes para mi propio beneficio. No dejare de lado lo que soy, solo que hasta que no tenga una idea clara de lo que hare en un futuro no dejare de tener un perfil bajo- contesto Shadow.

– ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotras?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Se los diré claramente, no soy su enemigo pero tampoco su aliado, si están en aprietos y yo siento que realmente necesitan mi ayuda acudiré pero no siempre estaré allí, solo seré su compañero en la escuela y si quieren seguir tratándome como un amigo bien y si no pues igual, si me van a hablar como amigas bien pero si solo lo harán para vigilarme mejor díganle a la siempre omnipresente hermana mayor que mantenga un ojo sobre mí y listo- respondió de forma cortante el chico.

– **¿Alguna otra pregunta?-** pregunto Sombra.

Twilight levanto la mano.

–Llevas ya un buen rato repitiendo que eres muy poderoso y sinceramente me parece molesto, según tú qué tan poderoso eres que ninguna de nosotras podría derrotarte-

– ¿Hace cuánto que tienen sus poderes?- pregunto Shadow.

–Casi un año- contesto Applejack.

– ¿Y tenían un incremento cada cierto tiempo?-

–Sí, cada vez que nos reuníamos con otro elemento de la harmonía nuestro nivel incrementaba de golpe- respondió Twilight.

– ¿Cada cuánto entrenan sus poderes?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

–Creí que nosotras éramos las que harían las preguntas- replico Rainbow.

–Estoy tratando de llegar a un punto, por favor responde- contesto Shadow.

–No entrenamos tanto, antes entrenábamos cada cierto tiempo en el reino de los sueños pero ahora casi no lo hacemos- respondió Rainbow.

–Gracias, una última pregunta ¿Alguna juega videojuegos?-

–Fluttershy- respondió Pinkie.

–Genial, así me será más fácil explicar, Fluttershy ¿Has jugado Skyrim?- pregunto el chico.

–Sí- contesto la chica.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo se sube la habilidad de cualquier cosa en el juego?-

–Sí, mientras más hagas cierta cosa, uses un arma o tipo de hechizo en concreto la habilidad con esa rama aumenta dándote bonificaciones cuando usas dichas habilidades, por ejemplo para que tu daño o tus habilidades con la espada incrementen tienes que estar peleando constantemente con una espada para que así tu maestría con esa arma desbloquee más poderes- contesto la chica.

–O como el caso de la arquería que puedes agarrar un puñado de flechas y ponerte a dispárale a un blanco de practica por 6 horas y solo con eso tu arquería aumentaría 15 niveles- agrego Shadow.

– ¡O como en el caso de abrir cerraduras que no importa si se rompe la ganzúa obtienes experiencia con solo estar tratando!- agrego la chica de una forma efusiva.

–Finalmente, alguien que habla mi idioma- dijo Shadow mientras señalaba a Fluttershy.

– ¿Y qué idioma es ese?- pregunto Applejack.

– ¡Hey, entendí esa referencia!- dijo Pinkie.

– ¿De que estas hablando Pinkie?- pregunto Applejack.

–Es que lo que dijeron yo lo vi en… olvídenlo aunque me sorprende que aún no se hallan visto la película- dijo un poco desanimada la alegre chica.

–Bueno, regresando al tema. El punto al que quiero llegar es que la práctica hace al maestro, ustedes dijeron que tienen casi un año desde que obtuvieron sus poderes y han tenido 6 incrementos exponenciales en ese tiempo pero que casi no practican ya que si lo hicieran su nivel sería más o menos 20 veces mayor al actual. Ahora aquí va tu respuesta Twilight, yo tengo mis poderes desde que tenía 6 años y comencé mi entrenamiento para controlarlos a los 8 así que tú has los cálculos y dime que tan por encima de sus poderes me encuentro. No es por alardear pero mi nivel y el suyo difieren tanto que casi hay un sistema solar de diferencia, si tengo que apostar mi nivel es más parecido a Chrysalis en su forma máxima o Tyrek con el sello de restricción roto, casi llegando a un Dragón Berserker totalmente evolucionado o Discord en forma Draconicus. De todas ustedes solo Celeste podría darme batalla y eso debido a su condición como Alicornio el cual la provee de energía ilimitada pero su cuerpo no aguantaría una batalla muy larga ya que sigue siendo humana y como ya dije en este mundo donde los tres nos podemos separar y cada uno posee habilidades, debilidades, fortalezas y poderes distintos nunca podrían ganarnos- concluyó el chico.

– ¿No crees que exageras con tus poderes amigo?- replico Rainbow.

–Bien, si no me creen se los demostrare ¿Alguna tiene capacidades sensitivas o la habilidad de medir el aura oscura?- pregunto el chico.

–Twilight, Celeste y Fluttershy pueden detectar el aura y Pinkie puede medir el aura oscura dentro de una persona- respondió Rainbow.

–Pinkie me servirá- Shadow le hizo una seña a Pinkie para que se acercara y está sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo, tras decirle algo al oído Shadow, Pinkie sonrió y se apartó un par de metros de él – ¿Lista Pinkie?-

– ¡Lista!- respondió efusiva la chica.

–Sera solo un pulso así que presta atención-

–Yo siempre presto atención, que no lo parezca ya es otra cosa-

Shadow cerró los ojos y Pinkie posiciono sus dedos índice y medio en fu frente. Cuando el joven abrió los ojos una enorme explosión de humo negro salió de su cuerpo y el impacto obligo a casi todas las chica a retroceder unos pasos (Celeste, Applejack y Pinkie no se vieron afectadas) y en un segundo tanto la onda expansiva como el humo volvieron a retraerse y entrar en el cuerpo de Shadow. Pinkie había dejado caer sus brazos, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula amenazaba con caer al piso, lentamente volteo a ver a sus amigas.

–Chicas… esa pequeña descarga supera a Diane en forma despertar- dijo la chica.

–Debes estar bromeando, Pink- respondió Rainbow.

–Sabes que no bromeo cuando tengo ¡Esta cara!- le dijo mientras señalaba su expresión.

–Y eso no fue ni el 10% de mi poder y no tenía elemento alguno, era pura aura. Quedarían aterradas si Sombra les mostrara su casi inexistente límite- agrego Shadow.

– ¿Cómo has llegado a tener ese poder?- pregunto Applejack.

–Nunca desactivo mis poderes, un ejemplo es que mi cabello nunca se ve afectado por nada debido a que tiene un campo gravitacional que lo mantiene en la posición que yo quiera- respondió el chico –Empezando con algo pequeño y luego llevándolo a que sea casi una segunda naturaleza es algo que talvez parezca algo sin importancia pero te da una ventaja tremenda a largo plazo ya que con eso el control sobre tu poder aumentar y los requerimientos para ejecutar ataques o hechizos disminuye- concluyo Shadow.

–Es como cuando practicas tanto un combo que luego te sale sin que lo estés pensando ¿No es así?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Correcto-

– ¿Quiere decir que cualquiera de nosotras podría alcanzar ese nivel?- pregunto Rainbow.

–Existen también otros factores como los límites de tu cuerpo, tu alma y la raza que eras en Equestria pero si quieres alcanzar tu máximo potencial ¡Ojo, dije potencial no poder! Necesitaras de un entrenamiento muy exacto pero tengo un par de ideas de como amplificar sus poderes, de hecho no sería muy distinto del entrenamiento que yo hice en su tiempo- concluyo Shadow.

– ¿Estás diciendo que nos entrenaras?- pregunto con algo de desconfianza Applejack.

–No, solo les daré un punto de partida si quieren. Bien ¿Alguna última pregunta? Puede que estemos dormidos y en el reino de los sueños pero eso no quiere decir que estemos descansando y yo quiero dormir un poco antes de ir a la escuela mañana- concluyo Shadow.

–Yo tengo una última pregunta- hablo Celeste – ¿Qué tanto puedes recordar de Equestria, Sombra?-

– **Todo-** respondió el monarca **–Yo recuerdo todo, desde antes que tú y Luna se volvieran Alicornios, la caída de Order y su trasformación en Discord, la creación de las Bio-armas conocidas como Changelings-** con cada oración Sombra alzaba más la voz **–La caída del norte, la aniquilación de las sirenas en toda la tierra, la desaparición de los pilares, el despertar de Nightmare Moon-** cada vez la voz incrementaba y el humo de los ojos de Sombra parecía fuego ahora **–¡La Inundación del Este! ¡El Día del Sol Rojo! ¡LA CREACION DEL CORAZON DE CRISTAL!-** al terminar de hablar sombra respiraba pesadamente y las chicas lo veían pero no con miedo ni tampoco sentían que fuera furia, él hablaba con rencor y dolor.

Shadow le puso la mano en el hombro a su compañero y este solo bajo la mirada, cosa que le recordó a Fluttershy la misma reacción del parque. Sombra solo se convirtió en una nube de humo y regreso al interior del cuerpo del chico y Umbra volvió a unirse a los pies de Shadow regresando a ser solo una sombra.

–Lamento esa reacción, él ha pasado por mucho y el poder recordar todo no sirve de nada- contesto Shadow –Bueno, me retiro- comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta que tenía su nombre escrito pero alguien le llamo la atención.

– ¡Shadow!- la voz era de Fluttershy y Shadow no volteo a verla pero si se detuvo – ¿Realmente es tan malo ese recuero?-

–Si existe algún motivo por el cual alguien normal quisiera destruir una ciudad entera y masacrar a toda su gente sin parpadear, es el que él tiene- y con eso dicho el chico se internó en su puerta la cual se cerró a sus espaldas.

– ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de que Shadow estaba llorando?- pregunto Applejack.

–No solo él- respondió Fluttershy –Pude ver una lágrima en el ojo de Sombra-

–Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de Sombra antes de su caída a la oscuridad son los de un unicornio fuerte, decidido y hábil el cual nunca estuvo en una situación que lo pudiera superar y el verlo llorar hoy me hace preguntarme ¿Qué le paso?- agrego Celeste –Será mejor que ustedes también duerman, mañana tienen escuela- todas comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas puertas hasta que Celeste hablo –Chicas, háganme el favor de tener un ojo en ellos. Tengo el presentimiento de que uno de estos días harán una locura, por favor vigílenlos- y con eso dicho Celeste y el espectro de Celestia se desvanecieron en un estallido de luz y todas entraron a sus respectivas puertas.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

Debido a lo dicho en el reino de los sueños, Shadow se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos lo cual preocupo a Vinyl la cual estaba sentada en su cama tratando de despertarlo porque se le haría tarde para la escuela. Tras unos ajetreados minutos de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa y una vaga explicación de que fue solo un mal sueño los dos chicos se dirigían a tomar el autobús y al acercarse se percataron de dos cosas, que Octavia los esperaba en la parada y que Rainbow también estaba allí y al acercarse Rainbow hablo.

–Espero que estés listo para la revancha, la carrera de ayer no la terminamos-

Tras un suspiro Shadow respondió.

–Bien, no creo poder vencerte ¡Pero tampoco te lo pondré fácil!- volteo a ver a su hermana –Vinyl nos vemos en la escuela- y comenzó a trotar en dirección a la escuela acompañado de Rainbow.

– ¿Lo vas a dejar ir así de nuevo?- pregunto Octavia.

–Vamos Tavi, tengo que admitir que me siento algo solita al no tenerlo cerca, pero también me hace sentir bien el verlo hablar con alguien más que solo nosotras- respondió Vinyl.

–Bueno tienes razón, lo veo un poco más alegre que cuando estaba en su otra escuela- afirmo Octavia.

– ¿Qué es esto? Alguien tiene interés en mi hermanito- decía Vinyl con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿De que estas hablando? Solo digo que se ve más feliz y recuerda que yo estoy saliendo con alguien- contesto calmadamente Octavia.

– ¡Oh cierto! Ese guapo salvavidas del campamento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-

–Un año-

La conversación de las chicas prosiguió aun cuando ya habían abordado el bus.

* * *

Mientras Con Shadow y Rainbow.

– ¿Por qué el repentino reto? ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?- pregunto Shadow.

–Celeste nos pidió que te vigiláramos para que no hicieras algo estúpido- respondió Rainbow.

– ¿Y bienes en calidad de vigilante o de amiga?-

–Te lo dejare así, no soy tu enemiga pero no por eso te quitare el ojo de encima-

–Suena justo ya que Umbra tampoco dejara de vigilarte-

–Bueno ya que eso está resuelto… que tal si hablamos de mi entrenamiento-

– ¡Lo sabía!- grito el chico levantando los brazos pero sin parar de trotar –Sabía que lo mencionarías tarde o temprano-

–Mejor temprano que tarde, así que ¿Qué dices?-

– ¿Conoces algún lugar donde no suela haber gente?-

–Hay un rio no muy lejos y nadie va por allí excepto las chicas y yo-

–Bien, después de la escuela me llevas y así podremos comenzar con tu entrenamiento-

–Es un trato-

Los dos se detuvieron y estrecharon sus manos antes de continuar su camino.

* * *

¡Carajo! Lamento el tener que partir el episodio es solo que como se dieron cuenta me estaba quedando un poco largo y puede que a uno que otro no le guste al idea de que el protagonista tenga un poder tan exageradamente grande pero lo hago debido a que esta no es una historia de acción, si lo fuera sería muy aburrido ya que este tipo seria invencible, el motivo del porque la historia no es acción es porque se basara más en las relaciones que van a ocurrir entre él y las portadoras de la harmonía (no, no va a ser harem antes de que lo piensen) y sí, van a haber una que otra pelea pero como soy malo para describir movimientos lo más probable es que sean algo cortas o serán muy exageradas (algo así como las peleas finales de Naruto Shippuden o Dragon Ball Super) por lo cual no sé si esas partes les gusten y para los que se lo pregunten, esta historia está pasando después del eclipse y la liberación parcial de Discord y de nuevo lo digo, esto variara mucho del comic a partir de lo dicho en los primeros capítulos.

Una cosa más cuando encuentren una palabra o frase con los [] alrededor significa que es parte de un pequeño juego, quien adivine de donde es el nombre, frase o escena descrita recibirá un pequeño adelanto de la historia y no se preocupen no pondré cosas que solo un 0.1% de la población conozca, pero si aumentare un poco la dificultad en los posteriores capítulos.

Con esto dicho, soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

PD: si les parece que la forma de hablar de algunos personajes es demasiado recatada o con mucha propiedad me disculpo pero es la única forma en la que puedo escribir sin caer en regionalismos severos y luego que personas ajenas a esos regionalismos no entiendan.


	6. Capítulo 04: El Inicio Del Entrenamiento

Un par de cosas antes de comenzar.

1.- Esto no es un Harem, el prota es hombre y sí va a estar rodeado de chicas pero fuera de una no habrá otra que muestre interés romántico en él aun cuando parezca que está tratando de ligar con más de una. Si fuera a ser harem lo hubiera puesto en la introducción.

2.- Una pequeña advertencia: dejare de explicar los trajes de combate tanto de los elementos de la harmonía como los de los portadores del pecado ya que como son un "poquito complejos" no la valla a cagar así que por favor véanse los diseños en el DeviantArt de mauroz (si, se escribe sin mayúscula) y cuando me refiero a forma parcial es cuando solo traen los brazaletes y la corona, no el traje completo. Imagínenselo así como una fase 1 y la completa como fase 2, por lo cual los únicos diseños que tratare de explicar bien son los de Shadow.

Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

Si das pescado a un hombre lo nutres una jornada.

Si le enseñas a pescar, le nutrirás toda la vida

Lao-Tsé

* * *

Capítulo 04: El Inicio Del Entrenamiento (El Principio del Fin) (VF)

* * *

En estos momentos Shadow se enfrenta a su peor enemigo… historia.

– _/ ¡Carajo! Por lo de ayer se me olvido que hoy tendríamos un examen de repaso/-_ pensaba mientras se comía la cabeza con la tercer pregunta del cuestionario.

– _ **/Relájate, mira el lado bueno/-**_ _le decía sombra._

– _/ ¿Cual lado bueno?/-_

– _ **/Que por lo menos no te contaron la falta de ayer/-**_ _le respondió el monarca._

– _/Si, por lo menos tengo eso/_ -

Unas horas antes, durante la asamblea escolar.

El director de la escuela se encontraba hablando en un podio con un micrófono mientras todos los alumnos se encontraban formados en la cancha de baloncesto.

–Estudiantes, en esta asamblea hay un tema a tratar que es mejor que aclare de una vez. El día de ayer 15 de septiembre hubieron muchas faltas debido a una anomalía que hizo fallar los autos por lo que más de la mitad del cuerpo docente y un 60% de los estudiantes no llegaron a tiempo a la escuela, incluso yo me vi atrapado en el evento y aun cuando los vehículos volvieron a funcionar muchos de los semáforos de la ciudad aún seguían fallando y debido a que tuvieron que ser canceladas las clases, el día de ayer no se contara como falta y el día de hoy se reanudaran las clases normalmente. Bien, con eso dicho proseguimos con la asamblea semanal…- la asamblea prosiguió como todas las semanas pero al ser la primer asamblea de Shadow (por lo menos en esa escuela) no faltaron las personas que lo incordiaban, en específico el chico que estaba formado justo detrás del Shadow el cual durante toda la asamblea no dejaba de golpear la parte trasera de las rodillas del ex-Equestre lo cual provocaba que doblara las rodillas y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse por eso.

* * *

De vuelta a el presente.

– _/Sí, por cierto ¿Dónde está ese idiota? Es hora de que Umbra le haga una visita/-_ pensaba mientras discretamente volteaba a todos lados.

– _ **/Olvídalo, concéntrate en tu trabajo/-**_ respondió Sombra.

– _/ ¡Bien! Hey, una pregunta de opción múltiple ¿Quién descubrió américa? Fácil, Cristóbal Colon o Ameri… ¡Hijo de puta!/-_ la cara de Shadow se volvió una mueca de frustración.

– _ **/ ¿Ahora qué pasa?/**_ **-** pregunto Sombra por la reacción de su compañero.

– _/Es una pregunta con trampa, ya decía yo que ¿Qué hacia una pregunta de primaria aquí? Escucha estas respuestas Cristóbal Colon, Américo Vespucio, todas las anteriores/-_

– _ **/Bueno tienes razón, es estúpido ¿Pero qué responderás?/-**_

– _/No la responderé/-_

– _ **/ ¿Qué?/-**_

– _/No lo dejare que me vea la cara de tonto/-_

– _ **/Estas exagerando, además se estará riendo de tu calificación si no respondes/-**_

– _/ ¡Que se ría, tengo mi orgullo carajo!/-_ ignoró la pregunta y prosiguió con el cuestionario.

* * *

Durante El descanso (En El Patio Con Los Elementos De La Harmonía)

–Entonces, tienes planeado entrenar con él- le decía Twilight a su amiga.

–Sí, él dijo que podría sacar mi potencial y si con un buen entrenamiento finalmente logró arrancarle las alas a Gilda y consigo que recapacite no veo por qué no intentarlo- mencionaba Rainbow.

–Pero ¿No crees que te podría atacar?- pregunto Applejack.

–Le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda- respondió Rainbow –Aparte, no voy a ir sola-

– ¿Quién ira contigo?- pregunto Rarity.

–Fluttershy- contesto Rainbow.

– ¿Y tú porque la acompañas Fluttershy?- le pregunto Twilight a su amiga.

–Porque parece que soy la única que realmente confía en él- respondió extrañamente seria la tímida chica.

–No eres la única- Pinkie salto de detrás de Fluttershy y con gran habilidad le robo un mordisco al sándwich que tenía la heredera de Gaia en las manos -Yo también quiero entrenar un poco- hablaba con la boca llena y tras tragar hizo un gesto de desagrado – ¡Guacala! Fluttershy, puedo tolerar el tofu hasta cierto punto, pero creo que exageraste esta vez- decía mientras se raspaba la lengua tratando de quitarse el sabor.

– ¿Y tú para que quieres ir?- le pregunto Twilight.

–Solo quiero ver que "movimientos" tiene ese chico- contesto Pinkie mientras trataba de robarle una papa frita a Applejack.

– ¿Y cuándo se verán?- pregunto Rarity.

–Saliendo de la escuela iremos al rio del bosque a donde siempre íbamos a practicar- respondió Rainbow.

–Ahora yo tengo que decirlo ¿Acaso ninguna va para vigilarlo como dijo mi hermana?- cuestiono Twilight.

– ¡No!- respondieron al unísono las tres chicas, luego Pinkie hablo –Twilight sé que estas preocupada pero tienes que dejar de ser tan paranoica. Puede que él fuera un enemigo en el pasado pero ¡YO! Sé que ahora es diferente y solo te pido que le des el beneficio de la duda, puede que sí o que no siga siendo nuestro enemigo. Tuviste fe en que Rarity detendría a Spike cuando enloqueció, tuviste fe en que Spike podría controlar sus poderes y lo dejaste conservar el rubí de fuego, tuviste fe en que solo nosotras seis podríamos detener a Discord y ahora…- Pinkie sostuvo el rostro de Twilight con sus manos y poniendo su frente cerca de la de la otra chica mientras la veía a los ojos y le daba una pequeña sonrisa dijo –Te pido que tengas fe, no en él sino en mí. En todo el tiempo que nos conocemos ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado con algo serio?- Twilight solo pudo susurrar un "ninguna" y la sonrisa de Pinkie creció –Bien, espero que recuerdes eso-

–Pinkie, una cosa- dijo Twilight.

– ¿Si?-

– ¿Te importaría soltarme la cara? Los chicos de alrededor nos están viendo raro- dijo Twilight.

Y efectivamente, los chicos que también se encontraban en el patio les estaban prestando "mucha atención" a lo que Pinkie estaba haciendo y la postura en la que había quedado con Twilight y algunos de ellos parecían "agitados" por decirlo de manera educada.

– ¡¿Qué están viendo babosos?! ¡Largo de aquí!- grito Rainbow y Pinkie soltó a Twilight –Bien, ya que todo está aclarado sigamos comiendo, necesitare energía para lo que me presente-

* * *

Durante el Descanso (En El Salón Con Shadow)

Mientras la plática de los elementos daba inicio Shadow se enfrentaba a su segundo peor enemigo… el hambre.

–Hugh- solo podía gemir el chico mientras tenía la cara en la mesa de su pupitre – _/Esto me pasa por quedarme dormido, no desayune y se me olvido agarrar mi almuerzo y la carrera con Rainbow elimino la poca fuerza que tenía/_ \- pensaba el chico hasta que una sombra se posó sobre él.

–Knight, te ves deplorable- la voz era de una chica, una a la que Shadow reconocería hasta dormido.

El chico respondió sin levantar la cara del pupitre.

–Melody, no tengo tiempo para tus burlas. Apenas si puedo aguantar el hambre-

– ¿Sabes que verte en ese estado tan deplorable le hace daño a mis ojos, no?-

–Que tierna, estas preocupada por mí. Pero si no traes nada para alimentarme tu lastima no me sirve-

Y en ese momento la chica le puso una bolsa sobre la cabeza y el joven al captar el aroma se levanto de golpe provocando que la bolsa se elevara sobre su cabeza y cuando esta callo y estuvo al alcance de la cara del chico, este cual demonio de Tasmania destruyo la bolsa hasta quedarse solo con el contenido, un sándwich de atún.

– ¡Gracias Melody!- el chico dijo antes de casi zamparse la mitad del emparedado de golpe.

–Si te preguntas de donde lo saque fue de tu hermana, dijo que no lo agarraste de la cocina y que se le olvido dártelo antes de que te fueras con Rainbow- agrego Octavia.

–Gracias, por cierto ¿Cuáles son tus planes?-

–Disculpa-

–Para el almuerzo ¿Iras a comer con mi hermana?-

–No, Vinyl está en el salón de música haciendo sus "mezclas"-

– ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?- pregunto calmadamente el chico.

– ¿Y eso de dónde salió?- cuestiono la chica con una ceja levantada.

–Me trajiste comida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecértelo de alguna forma- respondió el chico mientras volvía a comer.

–Bien, no tengo nada más que hacer- Octavia acerco una silla y se puso a comer de frente a Shadow.

Durante el descanso estuvieron hablando de música y lo difícil que era sacar a Vinyl del estudio una vez que se ponía a "mezclar" y durante la conversación Octavia le pregunto al chico.

–Me parece raro que se te olvidara el almuerzo-

– ¿Enserio?- el comentario sorprendió al chico.

–Si, en lo que te conozco sé que se te puede olvidar todo menos la comida- dijo la chica.

–Bueno, la verdad es que en la mañana tenía mucho en la cabeza, eso y el hecho de que casi me quede dormido- contesto Shadow.

–Oh, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué hablas así?-

– ¿Cómo así?- pregunto el chico.

–Con tanto porte, los modales y todo. La verdad es que se me hace raro, sé que uno debe cuidar los modales delante de la familia pero tú lo haces casi todo el tiempo-

–Eso es debido a que por culpa de "alguien" me veo obligado a mantener cierta imagen-

 _Flashback._

Podemos ver a un Shadow de unos 10 años frente a un espectro de Sombra en lo que parecía ser el reino de los sueños y el espectro hablaba con una voz que hacía eco en todas partes.

– _ **/ ¡Nunca te podre convertir en un digno rey! Pero te convertiré en lo más parecido a un miembro de la realeza que pueda ser capaz de portar el título de "El Espectro Del Norte"/-**_

– _/ ¡Púdrete!/- grito el pequeño._

– _ **/ ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!/**_ **-**

 _Fin del flashback._

Shadow tenía una expresión de asco al recordar eso.

–No son buenos recuerdos-

En eso la voz de sombra resonó dentro de su cabeza.

– _ **/ ¡Hey! Gracias a eso le gustabas a varias chicas en tu otra secundaria/-**_ dijo el monarca.

– _/ ¡Púdrete, por eso los chicos me querían partir el trasero, pensaban que era un estirado!/-_ replico Shadow.

– _ **/ ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!/-**_

–Bien Melody, mi hermana me conto que planeas ir este año al campamento de verano en el bosque Everfree ¿Acaso quieres volver a casi ahogarte como la última vez?- inquirió Shadow.

–Sí, la verdad es que desde ese día deje de ir a la piscina- contesto Octavia.

–No me sorprende, casi te ahogas de no haber estado allí ese salvavidas, puede que no hubieses estado para burlarte de mí este año- comento Shadow – ¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaba?-

–Erick- contesto Octavia –Se llamaba Erick, hemos estado saliendo casi desde que me salvo-

–Wow, no sabía que fuese de ese tipo de chica-

– ¿Qué tipo?-

–Con complejo de damisela en apuros-

–Yo no tengo complejo de damisela-

–Vamos Melody, te salvo la vida y puede que a los meses tu aceptaras salir con él con la intención de "pagarle de alguna forma el que te salvara" o me equivoco- agrego Shadow.

–Puede ser que comenzara así, pero ya llevamos un año así que no. Esto ya es algo serio no solo es agradecimiento, el me gusta y yo le gusto y punto- concluyo Octavia.

–Bueno, lo que tú digas Melody-

– ¿Por qué siempre me llamas por mi apellido?- pregunto la chica.

–Todo el mundo te llama por tu nombre por lo que es muy común y mi hermana te llama Tavi lo cual es algo muy personal de ustedes así que dije "¡Qué diablos! La llamare Melody ya que nadie le dice así" y de esa forma cuando alguien te llame Melody y no se trate de un profesor pasando lista quiere decir que soy yo- termino el chico.

–Entonces ¿Solo me llamas así para que sepa que eres tú?- llego a la conclusión Octavia.

–Exacto… oye ¿No te parece que el salón está muy vacío?- señalo Shadow.

Efecto, el salón estaba casi vacío debido a que todos estudiantes que se encontraban comiendo allí ahora estaban amontonados en la ventana y escucharon a uno decir "Te dije que no solo le interesaban los chicos" a lo que otro agrego "Entonces finalmente Pinkie hará su movimiento en Sparkle" e incluso algunas chicas estaban viendo y hablando entre ellas "Te dije que era muy raro que siempre que salen, ellas dos siempre están muy juntas" y con todo lo dicho Shadow y Octavia se levantaron y fueron a ver de que estaban hablando, la expresión de extrañeza en sus rostros no tenía precio, estaban viendo a Pinkie sujetando el rostro de Twilight mientras la primera tenía el rostro a escasos centímetros de la otra chica y se podían percibir en el ambiente alguna clase de brillos.

–Oh por dios ya empezaron, parece que no pueden ver a dos chicas llevándose bien porque si no luego piensan en…- empezó Octavia pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Shadow el cual estaba ligeramente rojo y parecía que de su nariz salía algo de sangre – ¡Knight!- ante el grito el joven salió de sus pensamientos –Y yo no sabía que fueras de esa clase de chicos que dan tanta rienda suelta a su imaginación. Límpiate la nariz y recoge el orgullo que se te cayó- dijo la chica mientras iba al pupitre de Shadow a recoger su lonchera.

Mientras Shadow recuperaba la compostura alcanzo a oír a otro chico decir "Y si lo de ellas es cierto, entonces lo que dicen de Rainbow y esa chica de bufanda amarilla también debe ser cierto" ante lo escuchado Shadow volvió a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación pero esta vez las protagonistas de la fantasía eran Rainbow y Fluttershy, tras tener cara de baboso por unos segundos agito la cabeza en negación para desaparecer dicha imagen y al hacerlo dijo para sus adentros.

– _/Sera mejor que en lo que dure el entrenamiento con Rainbow deje de ver yuri o no acabara bien, hablo de mis pantalones. Estos serán tiempos duros/_ \- volvió a tomar asiento y tras unos minutos sonó la campana y las clases prosiguieron.

* * *

Al Finalizar El Día Escolar (En La Puerta Delantera)

Shadow se encontraba sentado en la acera fuera de la escuela con la espalda recargada en un poste de luz y mientras esperaba Vinyl y Octavia se acercaron y entonces la chica de ojos rojos hablo.

–Hey hermanito, ¿Qué pasa? Creí que ya te habrías ido corriendo a casa-

–Tengo planes pero estoy esperando a alguien- contesto Shadow – ¿Podrías decirle a papá que llegare un poco tarde a casa?-

–Claro, pero ¿Con quién vas a salir?- pregunto devuelta la chica.

En ese momento una voz llamo a Shadow.

– ¡Hey Shadow, por aquí!-

Se trataba de Rainbow la cual venia acompañada de Fluttershy y Pinkie. Se acercaron al otro trio (Shadow, Vinyl y Octavia) y Rainbow hablo.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya estás listo?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

–Sí, pero ¿Y ellas?- Shadow señalo a las acompañantes de la chica.

– ¿Hu? Oh si, Pinkie y Fluttershy decidieron acompañarnos ¿No hay problema cierto?- pregunto la chica de cabellera arcoíris.

–No, así me evitare el repetir todo de nuevo- respondió el chico.

– ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Octavia pero antes de que Rainbow pudiera contestar Shadow hablo con naturalidad.

–Tenemos un proyecto personal, se trata de un entrenamiento un poco más exhaustivo de Parkour y gracias a que trajo a Fluttershy y a Pinkie ya tenemos a quien anotara nuestros avances- ante lo dicho Shadow volteo a ver a Rainbow la cual tras un suspiro respondió.

–Sí, Fluttershy ha sido mi soporte de entrenamiento durante años y Pinkie evitara que nos matemos en el proceso-

– ¡Si, la seguridad ante todo!- agrego la esponjada chica la cual salió de la vista de todos y cuando volvió a aparecer traía un casco de constructor – ¡Preparada!-

– ¿Pinkie de donde sacaste ese casco?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–De allí- señalo la obra en construcción que estaba prácticamente cruzando la calle.

–Pinkie- hablo Rainbow.

– ¡Si!-

–Regrésalo-

– ¡No!-

–Pinkie, le diré a Twilight-

–Está bien- con la cabeza baja la chica cruzo la calle y se dirigió a un hombre que estaba usando un taladro neumático, le toco el hombro al sujeto y este volteo viendo como la chica le daba el casco, el hombre se tocó la cabeza y apenas se dio cuenta de que no lo traía puesto. Una vez que Pinkie lo entrego regreso con todos –Listo- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

–Bueno Vinyl, dile a papá que llega… ¡Oh por dios quita esa cara!- la reacción de Shadow se debió a que su hermana tenía una sonrisa que amenazaba con llegar a la altura de los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

–Descuida hermanito- hablaba de forma picara sin quitar la sonrisa –Yo le diré a mamá y papá que llegaras algo tarde a casa ya que saliste a pasear con tres lindas chicas-

–Para- el chico suspiro de manera agotada y siguió –Solo, no lo digas de esa forma. Solo diles que llegare tarde, por favor- le suplicaba Shadow con las manos juntas.

–Bueno, si lo pones así. Nos vemos y adiós chicas- Vinyl y Octavia partieron a tomar el autobús dejando a las chicas y a Shadow yendo en dirección contraria.

* * *

Tras Unos Minutos De Caminar.

– ¿Qué tan lejos está el rio al que vamos?- pregunto el chico.

–No muy lejos, como a unos 30 minutos tras adentrarnos en el bosque- respondió Fluttershy.

– ¿Y porque no nos transformamos y llegamos allí en 2?- pregunto devuelta Shadow.

–Porque estamos en medio de la ciudad y todo el mundo nos vería- respondió Rainbow.

– ¿Acaso ninguna de ustedes sabe usar el hechizo de "bloqueo de percepción"?-

–Ninguna de nosotras fue un unicornio y quién sabe si Rarity o Twilight conozcan ese hechizo- contesto Fluttershy.

–Tienen suerte que yo sí, y que mejor momento que este- Shadow lo dijo al darse cuenta de que el parque por el que estaban cruzando no había nadie y las pocas personas que habían por la calle ni les prestaba atención. Shadow se paró frente a ellas y coloco sus manos frente a su pecho formando un triángulo invertido con sus pulgares y dedos índice y medio con los dedos anular y meñique entrelazados, comenzó a hablar casi como un susurro en otro idioma –Quoniam omnia videt oculus abscondita est extra mundum aditum oculis abscondere dignus esse qui vagari libere atque amemus vitam et mortem- mientras Shadow recitaba el hechizo una onda de energía color verde oscuro recubrió su cuerpo. De entre sus manos salió una burbuja de aspecto aceitoso que empezó a expandirse y al alcanzar a las chicas lo que causo que sus colores pasaron a verse en negativo, luego cada una desapareció de la vista de las otras y tras un momento volvieron a poder verse entre sí con sus colores normales, solo que ahora el ambiente se veía en un tono sepia y la luz parecía reflejarse en el aire como si este estuviera compuesto por espejos.

– ¡Lindo!- exclamo Pinkie al ver como el aire brillaba.

–Bienvenidas a El Mundo Etéreo, un punto medio entre el mundo terrenal y el espiritual, el cual no tiene relación con ninguno de los dos- agrego Shadow.

–Espera, si lo que hacemos es ir a otra dimensión ¿Porque lo llamas "bloqueo de percepción"?- pregunto Fluttershy.

–Porque no es otra dimensión es otro plano, en realidad seguimos en la tierra pero los humanos no nos perciben como tal. Por suerte en este lugar nuestros poderes no afectan el mundo físico de la misma forma, por ejemplo si yo usara cierto poder con la capacidad de arrasar con una ciudad entera en el mundo físico solo ocasionaría una potente ráfaga de aire y un pequeño temblor el cual no tiraría ni una maseta- explico el chico.

– ¡Espera! ¿Es como la dimensión espejo de Doctor Strange?- inquirió Pinkie.

–De hecho si, solo que aquí no te puedes poner a jugar con la física y hay efectos secundarios con nosotros-

– ¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunto Rainbow con una ceja arqueada.

–Aquí nuestros cuerpos son menos resistentes en cuanto al daño que pueden recibir, pero nuestros poderes y capacidades ofensivas tales como nuestras ráfagas de energía o nuestra fuerza se incrementan casi al triple- exclamo el chico antes de murmurar – (Al menos para ustedes)- lo cual si escucho Pinkie.

– ¿Por qué dices que al menos para nosotras?- hablo intrigada la chica.

–Bueno, como este es un plano al cual solo se puede acceder creando una burbuja de área o colocando un sello de transporte como lo hice con ustedes significa que estamos cubiertos por un "velo" el cual si se enfrenta a un aura mayor que la utilizada para crearlo se desgarrara y seriamos transportados a la realidad así que me veo obligado a utilizar gran parte de mi poder para mantener el "velo" en su sitio y pelear con solo una fracción de mis capacidades- explico el chico.

– ¿Y cuánto poder necesitas para mantener el "velo"?- pregunto Rainbow.

–Ya medí el poder que ustedes tienen y con sentir el poder de Christopher quien si no me equipo es uno de los más poderosos de sus enemigos diría que… el 80% es suficiente- contesto el chico.

– ¡El 80%!- exclamaron las tres chicas y Fluttershy aun sorprendida hablo –No creí que fuéramos tan poderosas-

–No lo son. Esas cuentas están hechas para contenerlas a ustede nuestros enemigos al mismo tiempo en su máximo poder-

–Increíble ¿Pero con el entrenamiento no te verías obligado a aumentar el poder utilizado en el "velo"?- pregunto Rainbow.

–No, el entrenamiento no es para aumentar su nivel de poder sino su control sobre el mismo- con eso dicho Shadow liberó un pequeño estallido de energía y al disiparse la energía este estaba transformado de la misma forma que en la batalla en el techo el día anterior –Vamos, que se nos acabara todo el día con pura explicación- entonces la cola de la gabardina del chico se comenzó a partir en dos hasta la mitad de la espalda y las dos partes se extendieron como alas sobre su espalda.

–Vale dos preguntas 1 ¿Puedes volar? Y 2 si solo necesitabas eso para transformarte ¿Porque todo el show en el techo?- pregunto algo molesta Rainbow.

–1 Sí y 2 es que me gusta ser un poquito dramático, aparte niégame que me vi genial en esa vez- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

–Sí, sabemos de alguien que también es así- respondió Fluttershy pensando en cierta chica de cabello azul.

– ¡Vamos chicas que se nos hará tarde!- dijo Pinkie ya transformada en su forma parcial.

–Tienes razón, andando- Rainbow se transformó y fue seguida por Fluttershy y los cuatro partieron volando en la dirección que las chicas señalaron con Pinkie montando una nube de vapor muy condensada mientras lleva la pose de Son Goku.

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde.

Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en círculo viéndose de frente, anteriormente Rainbow había hecho una señal de que se iba a cambiar para el entrenamiento y todos habían dejado sus mochilas recargadas en un árbol pero Shadow la detuvo diciendo que no era necesario ya que realmente no sudaría en el entrenamiento y de esa forma ahora se encuentra dándoles una explicación la cual parece que Rainbow no acaba de captar, Fluttershy tiene problemas para seguirle el paso y Pinkie… ella parece que le está entendiendo a todo.

–Bien ¿Alguna pregunta?- cuestiono Shadow.

Entonces Rainbow levanto la mano.

–Si ¿Podrías explicarlo todo pero esta vez de forma que te podamos entender?-

El chico suspiro y se puso de pie.

–Mejor te lo enseño, ven conmigo- Rainbow hizo caso a la indicación y ambos se pusieron frente a una roca que estaba a un lado de ellos -Bien Rainbow, dame tu mano-

–Espera un segundo amigo- hablo la chica y luego una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro –Apenas es la primera cita y ya me quieres tomar de la mano-

El chico sin dejarse de ella contesto con la misma sonrisa.

–Sorprendente ¿La tomboy sabe lo que se debe hacer en una cita? Y yo que creí que no tendrías idea ya que estarías todo el tiempo ocupada pateando a chicos y entrenando como loca-

– ¡TOMALA!- exclamo Pinkie desde donde estaba sentada.

– ¡Pinkie!- grito la chica de pelo arcoíris.

– ¿Qué? Si huelo sangre muerdo- contesto la chica de rosa.

–Ya sin tonterías, dame la mano Rainbow- volvió a decir el chico pero de forma seria a lo que la chica accedió.

Shadow entrelazo sus dedos con los de Rainbow y llevo el puño formado por ambos hasta la altura de su rostro y este se prendió en flamas negras lo cual sorprendió a Rainbow ya que era una flama tan intensa que podía sentir el calor de esta hasta su cara pero su mano no sentía ardor alguno. Entonces pusieron su puño frente a la roca a solo un centímetro y con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos la roca fue reducida a escombros por el impacto. Sobra decir que Rainbow estaba aún más sorprendida debido a que ella siendo atleta sabía los cambios que sufría la musculatura al ejecutar cualquier acción y ella no sintió siquiera que se tensaran los músculos de la mano de Shadow y siendo alguien que controla la electricidad en ningún momento vio que se intensificara la energía que recorría su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Rainbow una vez que Shadow la había soltado y se veía la mano con extrañeza.

–Eso es lo que puedes hacer si tienes un control casi total sobre tus poderes- contesto el chico –Cuando controlas bien tu energía puedes decidir qué objetivos se verán afectados por tu ataque y cuales no y de esa forma cuando puedas hacer lo que yo hice podrás hacer algo como esto en combate. Umbra muñecos de practica-

Al dar la directriz la sombra del chico se estiro hasta 8 metros de él y en esa posición salieron del suelo seis muñecos de paja con tres al frente y los otros tres a solo un centímetro detrás de ellos separados un metro entre sí.

–Umbra, diferencia a los enemigos de alguna forma- indicó el chico y entonces la sombra recubrió a los dos muñecos delanteros de las orillas y al muñeco trasero del centro y cuando los soltó estos tenían en la parte de la cara unas pegatinas de cejas amenazantes a lo cual el chicho solo pudo reaccionar dándose una palmada en la frente –Tienes que mejorar con tu sentido del humor- dijo el chico en voz baja, entonces volteo a ver a las chicas –Bien, si consiguen hacer algo como lo que hice con la roca sin herir a quien les ayude estarán cerca de poder hacer algo como esto- con un movimiento de su mano liberó una cuchilla de fuego negro la cual impacto a los muñecos de frente y solo los que tenían las pegatinas fueron cortados en dos dejando a los otros tres muñecos sin un rasguño a pesar de que la navaja impacto a los seis al mismo tiempo. Volteo a ver a las chicas de nuevo y concluyo diciendo –Podrán elegir a quien afectan sus ataques lo cual en una situación de rehenes será muy favorable y solo por controlar de esa forma sus poderes muchos de sus poderes obtendrán un aumento de daño y perderán el coste de energía que requieren-

– ¿Enserio?- pregunto aun sorprendida Rainbow.

–Vamos Rainbow, con el entrenamiento que tú haces deberías de saber cómo funciona cuando después de practicar una y otra vez el mismo movimiento comienzas a ver el cómo hacerlo más rápido, más preciso y en menos tiempo lo que ocasiona que te agotes menos rápido- explico el chico.

–Tienes razón. Entonces ¿Por dónde comenzamos?- dijo animada la chica arcoíris.

–Con esto- dijo el chico dándole una pequeña esfera de cristal del tamaño de una bola de baseball.

– ¿Y esto?-

–Es una Burbuja de Tesla, cárgala con energía y veras-

La chica inicio a cargar de electricidad la esfera pero apenas si generaba chispas y al ver frustrada su fracaso empezó a cargar con más energía la esfera, tanto que incluso de entre los dedos de su otra mano empezaron a brotar pequeñas descargas eléctricas y en un momento la esfera reventó como un foco.

– ¡Esto apesta!- exclamo la chica.

–Eso pasa porque te estas concentrando en la parte equivocada- Shadow metió la mano en su sombra, saco otra esfera y se la entregó a Rainbow –Esta vez observa bien la esfera antes de cargarla- le indico el chico y la joven con una expresión de aburrimiento comenzó a ver de cerca la esfera mientras Shadow la observaba con detalle para ver si descubriría el secreto de la esfera, estuvieron así varios minutos entonces Shadow comenzó a caminar hacia Fluttershy pero mientras se alejaba Umbra le dejo apiladas otro montón de esferas. Al llegar con la chica le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y los dos se adentraron un poco en la espesura del bosque –Algo me dice que tú no eres del tipo "ofensivo"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

–No, yo me especializo en barreras, contención y curación- explico la tímida chica.

–Entonces eres soporte. Bien ¿Cuál es el rango al que puedes curar a alguien?- pregunto el chico.

– ¿Rango?-

–Distancia ¿Cuál es la máxima distancia a la que puedes curar a alguien?-

–Hum, dos metros- contesto algo apenada la chica.

Pero fuera de sorprenderse o burlarse el joven solo la observo y dijo.

– ¿Tu poder es controlar la naturaleza verdad?-

–Sí-

Entonces el chico puso una rodilla en el suelo y poso su mano sobre el pasto y le hizo una indicación a Fluttershy de que hiciera lo mismo, cuando la chica puso la mano en el suelo Shadow hablo.

– ¿Que me dirías si te dijera que podrías curar a tus amigas por medio de las raíces de los árboles o con una ráfaga de viento?-

–Diría que, tienes un gran camino por delante si quieres que pueda hacer eso- contesto la chica.

–Pues empecemos con el primer paso, quiero que te concentres y sientas todo a tu alrededor- Shadow comenzó a hablar en voz baja casi como si fuera un susurro – (Tus poderes te permiten unirte al aura de la tierra y entremezclar ambas, eso quiere decir que la tierra es solo una extensión de tu propio cuerpo. Siente la tierra y las raíces bajo esta, el rio que se encuentra a unos metros y el viento que mueve las hojas, todo eso es parte de ti y de la misma forma en la que puedes curar a alguien con tus manos estos elementos te lo permitirán, pero solo si los puedes escuchar)- el chico seguía hablando en susurros para no romper la concentración de la chica la cual tenía los ojos serrados.

–Pero para escuchar bien a la naturaleza necesito transformarme- dijo la chica en voz baja.

–A mí no me parece que Rainbow necesite transformarse para usar sus poderes. Tú lo que necesitas es practicar, no peleando sino sintiendo el ambiente a tu alrededor. Dime ¿Alguna vez el viento a tu alrededor ha hecho algo extraño o las plantas cuando te acercas?- pregunto el chico.

Tras reflexionar un poco la chica respondió.

–Una vez, estaba en el parque y estaba triste por una pelea que tuve con mi madre entonces el viento movió mi cabello de tal forma que limpio mis lágrimas y sentí como jalaba mis manos para que me pusiera de pie, el viento me llevo hasta el canal que está en el parque y cuando vi mi reflejo podía verme a mí misma sonriéndome, me sentía rara de ver mi reflejo sonriéndome pero de alguna forma eso me alivio- termino de relatar la chica.

–Eso ocurrió porque la tierra no quiere verte sufrir, hará lo posible para que estés feliz y tú tienes que poder escucharla no como su dueña ni como su maestra sino como su amiga y compañera- el chico se puso de pie y la estuvo observando por varios minutos entonces le dijo que iría a ver cómo les iba a las otras dos y se fue dejándola en medio del bosque en la misma posición.

De regreso con Pinkie y Rainbow.

Al regresar a donde las otras dos chicas se encontraban se percató de que la expresión de aburrimiento de Rainbow se había ido y ahora estaba genuinamente interesada viendo la esfera. Shadow se dirigió a donde estaba Pinkie y le pregunto por el repentino cambio de Rainbow a lo que la alegre chica respondió.

–Solo quiere evitar que te burles de ella, reventó otra esfera y esta es la cuarta que está usando-

– ¿Qué paso con la tercera?- pregunto el chico al ver que las cuentas no le salían.

–La arrojó estando frustrada, pero ya lleva un buen rato viéndola y parece que está viendo algo a través de ella- dijo la esponjada chica.

Rainbow se percató que a pesar de parecer estar vacía la esfera en el centro había otra pequeña esfera que era casi imperceptible y esta vez tomo la esfera con las dos manos, cerró los ojos y en lugar de concentrarse en lo que había en sus manos se concentró en lo que estaba en el centro de estas. Sintió el diámetro de la esfera y el grosor del vidrio, mandando una pequeña descarga logro sentir el interior de esta y cuando abrió los ojos en la esfera había tres ases de energía que se movían por toda la esfera, pero en vez de alegrarse y festejar, la chica siguió enfocándose hasta que consiguió generar otro as de electricidad y prosiguió con la idea en mente de generar hasta 16 ases.

–Parece que ya le está yendo bien- dijo el joven al ver el progreso de Rainbow y luego volteo a ver a Pinkie –Bien, ahora ¿Qué hare contigo?-

–Puedes hacerme lo que quieras chico guapo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño.

–No gracias, ni que estuviera tan loco- respondió con una pequeña risa –Bien, si no me equivoco tu controlas el agua así que dime ¿Ya puedes caminar sobre el agua?-

–Hasta me puedo deslizar- respondió la chica.

– ¿Cambiar el estado del agua?-

–Hasta en los tres estados base-

–Controlar el agua dentro de otro cuerpo-

–Diane puede y no es una habilidad muy agradable que digamos-

– ¿Puedes controlar el agua de forma instintiva?- pregunto el chico ya casi quedándose sin ideas.

– ¡Ja! Ya hasta actúa por su cuenta-

– ¿Entonces para que necesitas que yo te entrene?-

–No quiero que me ayudes a utilizar mis poderes, quiero que me ayudes a utilizar los de Diane sin la necesidad de liberarla, de la misma forma en que tú lo haces con sombra.

–Bien, si ese es el caso te tendré que entrenar aparte, si estamos hablando del choque entre dos criaturas de "El Reino de las Sombras" nada saldrá bien, así que por favor espera hasta el sábado, entonces entrenaremos desde temprano hasta tarde- dijo el chico.

–Bien, si no queda de otra. Mientras seré apoyo moral para mis amigas ¿Eso no te molesta verdad?-

–Claro que no, solo no las sorprendas mientras están concentradas-

–No hay problema-

Ambos regresaron con Rainbow la cual ya tenía 23 ases de energía en la esfera y trataba de generar más pero Shadow le puso la mano en el hombro y rompió su concentración provocando que la esfera reventara pero en vez de gritar frustrada la chica respiro profundamente (casi como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración) y con un suspiro pregunto que si cual era la siguiente lección.

–Es lo mismo, solo que esta vez tendrás que generar de golpe un as y luego cancelarlo, esperar cinco segundos y generar dos de golpe y luego cancelarlos y tras cinco segundos generar tres de golpe y seguir así hasta que esos 23 ases los puedas estar haciendo con facilidad. Pero si no generas de golpe la cantidad de ases que tocaban en secuencia tendrás que cancelarlos y comenzar de nuevo ¿Quedo claro?- explico el chico.

Rainbow dio un largo suspiro y respondió.

–Sí, para mañana te aseguro que lo podre hacer-

–No te sobre esfuerces, tal vez parezca algo simple pero no es nada fácil lo que has hecho en solo un par de horas, mi entrenamiento consistió en algo muy similar y se lo agotador que puede ser así que hazme caso y no te excedas o sino mañana no podrás ni ponerte de pie créeme, ya me paso una vez y no te lo recomiendo-

–Bueno, hey ¿Y Fluttershy?- pregunto la chica arcoíris.

Ante la pregunta Shadow inspiro profundamente y dijo.

– ¿No les parece que el viento huele a perfume?-

Las chicas se vieron extrañadas por la pregunta hasta que pudieron olfatear en el viento un dulce aroma a jazmín el cual no estaba allí cuando llegaron. Entonces Shadow les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran en silencio, las guio hasta donde Fluttershy se encontraba y esta seguía en la misma postura en la que Shadow la había dejado con la diferencia de que ahora la chica estaba brillando con una tenue luz verde claro, el pasto a su alrededor había crecido casi el doble, el viento se movía a su alrededor como si de una espiral se tratara haciendo parecer su bufanda como las alas de un ángel y la chica estaba rodeada de animales entre los que habían conejos, ardillas mapaches y aunque pareciera increíble había una manada de lobos e incluso un oso pero todos estaban dormidos acurrucados entre sí y parecían estar en una calma total. Entonces Rainbow hablo en voz baja.

– (¿Qué está pasando aquí?)-

– (Fluttershy es lo más parecido a la madre naturaleza que veremos en nuestras vidas, la ayude a que pudiera unirse a la tierra y lo que vemos es el resultado de ello, por eso los animales no se atacan ya que cerca de ella se sienten a salvo y no necesitan lastimarse para comer)- contesto Shadow.

– (Quiero tomar una foto)- dijo Pinkie en voz baja.

– (Pinkie no lo hagas, si sacas a Fluttershy de su trance conseguirás que los animales se alteren y será una masacre, una que Fluttershy presenciara delante de sus ojos)- le advirtió el chico.

– (¿Y cómo la sacaremos de allí?)- pregunto Rainbow preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga.

– (Déjenmelo a mí)- respondió el chico

Lentamente pero sin miedo se acercó a Fluttershy la cual al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, entonces el chico se arrodillo frente a ella, coloco su cabeza a un lado de la de ella y dulcemente le dijo al oído en voz baja.

– (Fluttershy, ya es hora de despertar, abre los ojos pequeña y mira lo que has logrado)-

Al terminar de hablar Shadow se paró y retrocedió dos pasos entonces Fluttershy reacciono primero levantando lentamente la cabeza, abrió lentamente los ojos como si de un largo sueño estuviera saliendo y en sus ojos se podían ver unos diminutos brillos, la expresión en su rostro al despertar era de pura ternura, se veía radiante como una joya mientras el viento peinaba delicadamente sus cabellos y el aroma a jazmín era despedido por ella, al ver a los ojos a Shadow, Fluttershy le dedico una pequeña y linda sonrisa la cual provoco que tanto el chico como las dos chicas que estaban escondidas a unos metros se sonrojaran. Poco a poco los animales se despertaron y comenzaron a caminar en distintas direcciones sin siquiera verse entre ellos y para cuando se habían quedado solos la chica finalmente despertó.

–Shadow, no me lo vas a creer- comenzó la chica mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza como si de una jaqueca se tratara –Tuve un sueño de lo más raro, soñé que me desplazaba por un enorme prado, podía escuchar a los animales, pero no su idioma sino sus corazones, cada árbol hablaba a su modo pero yo los escuchaba a todos y entonces pude sentir un abraso cálido a mi alrededor, uno muy similar a cuando mi madre me abrazaba para que no le tuviera miedo a las tormentas pero quien me abrazaba no era mi madre, era una mujer hermosa con un vestido verde y un velo casi transparente la cual me veía con ternura y me dijo…- corto el relato al ver a las otras dos chicas y a Shadow viéndola fijamente y al entrarle el pánico lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar su rostro entre su bufanda.

– ¿Fluttershy que te dijo la mujer?- pregunto muy intrigada Pinkie.

–Ella dijo… no me acuerdo- respondió la chica y los tres se sintieron un poco decepcionados con la respuesta.

–Bien, ya que acabo esta hermosa escena ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Rainbow.

–Suena bien- respondió Fluttershy.

–Yo siempre estoy lista para comer- contesto Pinkie.

–Puede que en otra ocasión chicas, yo tengo que regresar a casa antes de la cena- fue la respuesta de Shadow.

– ¿Pero por qué?- pregunto Pinkie.

–Ya es tarde, miren la hora- respondió el chico y al ver sus respectivos relojes vieron que ya casi eran las 09:00p.m.

– ¡¿Pero cuando paso tanto tiempo?!- pregunto alarmada Rainbow.

–Es lo que tiene este entrenamiento, consume mucho tiempo sin que te des cuenta, así que coman algo, dense una baño y descansen, que mañana nos toca lo realmente pesado y no me refiero a esfuerzo físico- concluyo Shadow.

Todos volvieron a levantar vuelo con Pinkie montada de nuevo en su gran nube de vapor y su pose. Al llegar a la ciudad descendieron y Shadow retiro la burbuja causando el mismo efecto en ellas que cuando se activó solo que ahora los ciclos fueron al revés, entonces el chico se despidió de ellas y comenzó a correr camino a su casa.

Mientras corría Shadow hablaba para sus adentros.

– _/Hoy fue un gran día, Fluttershy hizo un gran avance pero si me dejo intrigado lo que Gaia le dijo y Rainbow ni se diga, sigo sorprendido por lo que hizo, a mí me tomo un mes y medio poder hacer lo que ella consiguió en solo dos horas y solo espero que el entrenamiento con Pinkie no se salga de control y de ser así tendré que hacer uso del sello de contención, solo espero no tener que llegar a ello/_ -

Mientras con las chicas (el trio al que dejo).

– ¿Rainbow cuanto vas a seguir practicando?- le preguntaba preocupada Fluttershy a su amiga.

–Lo que sea necesario- respondió mientras aún tenía una esfera de cristal en la mano –No por nada agarre varias de las esferas que Shadow me dejo- dijo al abrir ligeramente su mochila la cual tenía como unas 10 esferas de cristal.

–Y qué hay de ti Pinkie ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-

–Yo no entrene, dijo que el sábado seria solo para nosotros dos-

Ante la respuesta de su amiga los colores se les subieron a la cara a las dos chicas y antes de que alguna dijera algo Pinkie dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

– ¿Qué se acaban de imaginar chicas?- al ver que ninguna respondía y los ases de electricidad de la esfera habían desaparecido Pinkie volvió a hablar –Solo le pedí ayuda para aprender a controlar los poderes de Diane, ni Celeste ni Twilight son capaces de ayudarme porque no tienen conocimiento detallado de los seres de la oscuridad pero él si así que le pedí ayuda y dijo que como sería peligroso entrenaríamos por separado a ustedes dos-

Tras la respuesta las dos chicas respiraron profundamente y para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza Rainbow volvió a concentrarse en su esfera pero Fluttershy no podía sacarse de la cabeza otro pensamiento, lo que le había dicho la mujer del vestido verde "Solo tu podrás completar el trabajo que se me encomendó, por favor hija mía cumple mi sueño, recupera lo que perdí y purifica la fuente".

– _/ ¿Qué quiso decir?/_ \- Fluttershy se preguntaba mientras seguían caminando de camino a sus casas.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia y sí, sé que me pase esta vez. El capítulo anterior dije que lo partí en dos para que no fuera muy largo y cuando vi que este también estaba por las 6000 palabras me dieron ganar de cortarlo pero sentí que no estaría bien así que lo deje completo.

Ahora unos avisos.

1.- Ya lo puse al principio pero reafirmo. Esta historia no es harem, puede que el prota este rodeado de chicas y que de vez en cuando una lo haga ruborizarse o viceversa pero no pasara de eso.

2.- Dije en el capítulo anterior que iniciaría un juego para ver quien captaba las referencias que metería pero no mencione que no en todos los capítulos habría, de esta forma no les spoileare toda la historia.

Sin más que decir (o que me acuerde) o agregar.

Yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	7. Capítulo 05: Dentro De Nosotros parte 1

Nota antes de comenzar: Como soy un cabrón que detesta en gran medida los agujeros en la trama así que me puse a leer mi historia desde el principio y me di cuenta de que cometí varios errores que en el último capítulo discreparían mucho así que aquí les dejare en claro los errores ya corregidos (lo hago así para no reeditar el prólogo y el primer capítulo y que no se los tengan que leer de nuevo) bueno aquí los cambios:

1.- En el prólogo Shadow menciona que su primer contacto con sombra fue cuando tenía 14 años y ese fue un error ya que realmente como lo puse en el capítulo 3 parte 2 sus poderes los descubrió desde que tenía 6 años.

2.- Otro fallo cronológico es que en el principio estaría ambientado antes del enfrentamiento contra Discord pero ahora me decidí a que fuera después de dicho acontecimiento y el cómo fue que se encargaron de ello se dirá más adelante.

3.- Este fue solo un pequeño error que cometí en el segundo capítulo, confundí las descripciones y a Edward lo describí como a Christopher y viceversa. Solo dejo eso en claro, de nuevo los que leen el comic se debieron dar cuenta.

4.- Un error garrafal que cometí fue el decir que la habilidad de Umbra era la de controlar la gravedad y lo peor es que esta habilidad ya le pertenencia a alguien más y no sé porque dije que era de él (eso si fue pura estupidez mía) así que para no hacérselas muy cardiaca dejare en claro los poderes.

Como ustedes ya saben (si es que se leen el comic y la información que mauroz aporta en sus imágenes) cada personaje posee una habilidad única como los elementos que controlan las mane six o Trixie cuyo poder especial es crear portales, siguiendo ese concepto he aquí los poderes de los "tres" protagonistas: Shadow controla la gravedad (ya luego dejare en claro la forma en que la manipula), Umbra aparte de ser una masa oscura capaz de usarse como arma y defensa también tiene la cualidad de controlar el espacio (Vamos, la cosa es lo más parecido a un agujero negro o el mar de Dirac si es que alguno ha visto Evangelion) y Sombra aparte de sus conocimientos de la magia oscura al ser privado de su cuerpo físico se ha convertido en un ser de energía pura (de allí el hecho de que Shadow tenga tanto poder, posee el equivalente a un reactor auto recargable en su interior) y de esa forma me quito otra explicación larga de encima que no es plan de que esta historia se alargue a lo rellenuto (el que le entendió, le entendió) por tanta explicación.

Pd: Si se preguntan en que momento Shadow entro a la escuela fue justamente un lunes, la pelea en el techo y las explicaciones fueron el martes y el comienzo del entrenamiento fue obviamente el miércoles.

Sin que otra cosa bombardee mi cabeza, comenzamos.

* * *

Usted simplemente tiene que poner

Un pie delante del otro y seguir adelante.

George Lucas.

* * *

Capítulo 05: El Monstruo Dentro De Nosotros (La Máscara Que Portamos) Primera Parte (VF)

* * *

El entrenamiento con "La Valquiria Relámpago" y "La Heredera de Gaia" había ido totalmente sobre ruedas. Ya se había vuelto rutina que al terminar las clases fueran a practicar al rio y ambas habían hecho un avance sorprendente, Fluttershy finalmente era capaz de escuchar con facilidad la voz de la naturaleza a tal grado que ya podía hacer un uso limitado de sus poderes sin necesidad de transformarse y Rainbow había cambiado la esfera de Tesla a tener que mantener en todo momento la electricidad en su mano (el motivo de la esfera era para que aprendiera a concentrar y disipar la electricidad de forma natural) sin que esta hiciera un "arco voltaico" con ningún objeto y para que fuera un poco más difícil Shadow la había hecho pararse en el medio de seis varillas de metal que no estaban muy alejadas entre si y sobra decir que la chica se frustraba rápidamente debido a que la electricidad no la obedecía. De esa forma finalmente llego el sábado y con ello el tan esperado entrenamiento con Pinkie la cual al no poder aguantar la emoción fue directo a la casa de Shadow a las puras 06:00 a.m. lo cual no fue una grata sorpresa para el joven ya que aún estaba dormido y tras una enérgica y medio somnolienta conversación el joven desayuno (solo) y se preparó para el entrenamiento.

Una vez ya en el rio.

–Bien Pinkie, esto será un entrenamiento muy serio así que por favor, trata de no hacerme reír- suplicaba el chico mientras se paraba justo delante de ella tras haberlos enviado a al plano etéreo.

–Lo intentare- respondió alegremente la chica.

–Bien siéntate y cruza las piernas- dio la indicación el joven.

–Qué bueno que no traje falda- comento la chica mientras asumía la llamada "pose de meditación" y el joven se sentó justo delante de ella tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban entre sí.

–Ahora pon tus manos en mis hombros- la chica siguió la indicación y el joven hizo lo mismo –Ahora por favor no hagas un chiste malo. Necesito que pongas tu frente contra la mía-

La chica resistió el impulso de hacer un chiste y solo asumió la posición. Estaban tan cerca sus rostros que podían incluso oler el aliento del otro y lo único que podían pensar era.

– _/Que bueno que me cepille los dientes antes de salir/_ \- pensaba Shadow

– _/Que bueno que los únicos dulces que me quedaban eran mentas/_ \- pensaba Pinkie.

–Ahora Pinkie, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en mi aura- indico el joven y ambos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

En otro plano.

Todo estaba en total oscuridad hasta que dos siluetas brillantes comenzaron a formarse y en un pequeño estallido Pinkie y Shadow se hicieron presentes en aquel espacio.

–No creí que mi cabeza fuera a estar tan vacía, yo pensé que habría un gran desfile de las cosas que me gustan todo el tiempo- exclamo la chica con un silbido al ver el vacío.

–Es que no es tu mente Pinkie, esto es tu alma, o mejor dicho la parte de tu alma que tratas de ocultar- contesto el chico –Bueno, ya es hora de que entre los tres nos pongamos a trabajar-

– ¿Tres? ¿No querrás decir cuatro?- pregunto extrañada la chica.

–No, Umbra no puede entrar aquí, él carece de alma y por ende no tiene aura, aparte de todo eso es peligroso que él entre en el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo- contesto el chico.

– ¿Y eso porque?- inquirió la chica.

–Mira, te lo explicare luego primero hay que comenzar con tu entrenamiento así que dime ¿Ya intentaste en el pasado contenerla con la ayuda de tus amigas?-

–Sí, Celeste puso un bloqueo en mi mente para que yo pudiera controlar sus poderes durante un limitado tiempo sin que ella salga-

– ¿Me puedes explicar algunas cosas de ella?-

–Claro-

Una tercera voz resonó.

– _ **/ ¿Por quién fuiste corrompida Tyrek o Discord?/-**_ era la voz de Sombra el cual solo se manifestó de la misma forma que los jóvenes y tenía la misma apariencia que cuando apareció en el reino de los sueños.

–Tyrek- contesto calmadamente la chica.

– **¿Infección, contrato o posesión?-** volvió a preguntar el monarca.

–Contrato-

– **¿Reino de las sombras o mundo físico?-**

–Reino de las sombras-

– **¿Bruja, Gorgona o Vampiresa?-**

–Súcubo-

– **¡Maldición!-** se podía ver que la respuesta no le había agradado **–Shadow hay que tener cuidado con ella, puede que seamos fuertes pero con el puro hecho de que ella sea "eso" y nosotros seamos hombres ya nos puso en una considerable desventaja-** ante lo dicho por Sombra, Pinkie solo sonrió.

–Maldición, bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?- le pregunto el joven a su compañero.

– **Por invocarla, Risa ¿Sabes cómo llamarla? Si dices que puedes activar sus poderes a voluntad significa que debes saber atraerla-** menciono Sombra.

–Sí, si se cómo llamarla pero me gustaría no tener que hacerlo- respondió la chica bajando la mirada hablando con tristeza.

Shadow se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro y con la otra mano sujetándola de la barbilla levanto su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

–Hazlo, confía en nosotros-

La chica dio un largo suspiro y retomando su sonrisa (la cual obviamente era forzada) dijo.

–Bien, pero prepárense, será muy difícil-

– **De acuerdo-** contesto Sombra

Ambos se pararon frente a Pinkie tomando sus poses de batalla. La de sombra era completamente erguido con una mano elegantemente puesta en la parte trasera de la cadera y la otra mano destendida hacia abajo como si le estuviera dando el paso a alguien y su capa se había desvanecido dejándolo solo con su armadura y la de Shadow era ligeramente agachado con ambas manos apuñadas con el brazo derecho a la altura de la cintura y el otro brazo levantado por sobre su frente en posición horizontal y ambos desplegaron una fuerte ráfaga de energía que recubría sus cuerpos de un aspecto de flama negra y en un segundo Shadow tomo su transformación parcial (la gabardina sobre sus hombros, el tatuaje en su ojo derecho, color de ojos verde y el color de su cabello invertido) y se veían ya preparados para luchar, ante esta visión Pinkie volvió a bajar la cabeza y susurro de forma que hasta los hombres pudieron escucharla.

– (Diane, amiga es hora de jugar y ahora he traído amigos)-

Los ojos de ambos hombres brillaron (en sus respectivos colores) al sentir una presencia sedienta de sangre. A sus pies apareció una cantidad de agua la cual alcanzaba a cubrirles completamente los pies y cuando el caudal cesó su movimiento vieron como el color del agua se tornaba rojo oscuro y se volvía cada vez más espesa. Frente a ellos se formó un pilar de "agua" el cual poco a poco empezó a tomar una forma humanoide y cuando completo su forma el líquido se escurrió de su cuerpo dejando ver a una Pinkie con su traje de transformación final (Liquid Happiness) solo que este estaba todo mojado y sus colores eran más oscuros pasando de verse de la gama de colores del rosa al rojo, esta "Pinkie" tenía el cabello todo mojado con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho, su expresión era fría y su sonrisa consiguió helarle la sangre por un segundo a Shadow. Esa figura abrió la boca para decir algo pero un repentino destello de luz detrás de los hombres hizo que volviera a cerrarla, se trataba de Pinkie que ya se había transformado en su forma final y se veía muy seria. Finalmente el ente dijo algo.

– ¿Así que así serán las cosas? Y yo que pensaba que habías venido a jugar conmigo, estoy muy sola desde que esa bruja con complejo de diosa me encadeno en los abismos de tu mente pero aquí, en tu alma yo soy más grande de lo que soñaste- la entidad se puso de rodillas y junto sus maños en señal de súplica –Así que por favor, vuelve mí amada Pinkie, volvamos a ser una, yo fui la única que te amo en el pasado y soy la única en quien puedes confiar de que nunca te abandonara en el presente así que por favor déjame volver a amarte-

Al ver que aun con sus palabras la expresión seria de Pinkie no cambiaba la entidad se puso de pie y su expresión cambio a una que un humano no podría imitar, ahora su sonrisa era tan larga y deforme que casi alcanzaba sus ojos, sus dientes se habían vuelto completamente filosos y ahora sus ojos eran enteramente color carmesí sin pupilas y podía notarse que su voz ahora tenía un matiz metálico similar al eco de Sombra y se notaba frustrada.

– **¡SI ASI QUIERES JUGAR PUES BIEN, JUGUEMOS!** \- grito la entidad.

Cubriéndose con una espiral del "agua" bajo sus pies comenzó a deslizarse por la superficie y en solo un segundo había acortado la distancia entre ella y los demás casi pasando entre los dos hombres, apenas reaccionando tanto Shadow como Sombra intentaron detenerla con una patada, la de Shadow conecto con su rostro y la de sombra conecto con el abdomen de la criatura pero ante le contacto esta se convirtió en "agua" y al pasarlos retomo su forma y fue directo hacia Pinkie pero se detuvo a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la joven la cual ni siquiera parpadeo.

–No creas que con estos trucos baratos me vas a detener- mascullo la entidad.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su compañera y vieron a lo que Diane se refería. La espantosa aparición estaba atravesada por el abdomen con una enorme estaca de hielo de la cual casi le salía un metro de largo por la espalda. Pinkie volvió a bajar la mirada y tras unos segundos levanto el rostro solo que otra vez tenía su inconfundible (y ahora sincera) sonrisa.

– ¡Oh vamos Diane tontita!- dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz al ente con el dedo –En el pasado estuve sola pero ahora tengo amigas, si tan solo se te metiera eso en la cabeza ya te habríamos invitado a nuestro circulo especial- la joven le dio la espalda al ente y siguió hablando –Pero como eres una cabeza dura y nunca me escuchas no me queda de otra que encerrarte en tu habitación-

– **¡¿PARA QUE FINGES?! ¡TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESTAS MUERTA DE MIEDO! ¡NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE ME TEMES PORQUE SABES QUE YO SOY MAS TÚ QUE TÚ MISMA! ¡SOY EL MONSTRUO QUE RECIDE DENTRO DE TÍ Y QUE LE QUIERES OCULTAR A TODO EL MUNDO!-** gritaba el ente mientras trataba de soltarse de la estaca de hielo.

–Claro que tengo miedo- dijo Pinkie mientras los dos chico se paraban a los lados de Diane la cual los veía con ira –Pero el que tenga miedo no me evitara sonreír, aparte de que hay algo a lo que le temo más que a ti y eso es el ver morir a mis amigas, sé que debo tener tus poderes para evitar que eso pase- la chica se dio la vuelta volviendo a encarar a la bestia, le guiño un ojo y la señalo con dos dedos –Así que lo siento amiga y espero que me perdones por esto- con un movimiento de su mano fingiendo que esta fuera una pistola "disparó" y del piso otras ocho estacas atravesaron a Diane en todas las direcciones la cual parecía estar recibiendo mucho daño debido a que comenzó a gritar de dolor y sus expresión volvió a ser humana.

–Bien, veo que ya has derrotado tu miedo, eso hace que esto sea más fácil- menciono Shadow – Ahora te tengo que hacer una pregunta y tienes que contestarla aquí y ahora- el joven hablaba con mucha seriedad.

– ¿Cuál pregunta?- dijo la chica.

– **El proceso que llevaremos a cabo se llama "Difuminación" y lo que hará será entremezclar tu esencia con la de Diane, esto causaría en la mayoría de los casos que dejes de ser tu misma y que elle deje de ser ella, se convertirían en un ser nuevo con las memorias de ambas pero sin relación con la vida de ninguna-** explico Sombra.

–Dijiste "en la mayoría de los casos" ¿Significa que conmigo será diferente?- pregunto la chica.

–Si se hace apropiadamente sí, estaremos entrelazando fragmentos del ser de Diane con tu alma dando tiempo suficiente a tu cuerpo para asimilarlos y de esa forma, poco a poco volverás a estar completa y ambas volverán a esta unidas pero en este caso serias más o menos un 60% tu, un 10% ella y un 30% sería una nueva mentalidad nacida de ambas- explicó Shadow.

– ¿Y porque no tengo tiempo para pensar la respuesta?- pregunto Pinkie.

– **Porque no sabíamos que era una Súcubo y si la dejas ir ahora para la próxima vez que entremos esta se defenderá con todas sus fuerzas de nosotros, esta vez tuvimos suerte ya que se concentró en ti pero para la próxima no será así-** dijo Sombra.

Pinkie cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, tras unos segundos de meditarlo Pinkie abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.

–Háganlo, ¿Pero están seguros de que no cambiare tanto?-

–Sí, además que con lo fuerte que es tu personalidad no me sorprendería que se impusiera sobre las otras dos- le respondió Shadow de la misma forma con una sonrisa.

– **Pega tu frente con la de ella-** indicó Sombra.

La chica lo hizo, entonces los dos hombres estando a ambos lados de las chicas pusieron sus manos en el suelo y de estas salieron un torrente de letras negras las cuales formaron un circulo que rodeaba a las "dos" chicas y bajo los pies de estas se formó el símbolo del infinito, ambas chicas comenzaron a difuminarse en partículas pero sin perder su forma humana y las partículas de Diane comenzaron a entrar entre las de Pinkie, el proceso duro solo unos 30 segundos antes de ser cancelado y Diane tenía un aspecto de agotamiento y de disolvió convirtiéndose en agua común, el agua en todo el campo volvió a su color normal y comenzó a retraerse de la misma forma en la que apareció. Pinkie se veía algo confundida y se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le doliera algo, entonces Shadow se le acercó y Sombra se disolvió en una nube de humo y desapareció.

–Ya acabamos por hoy Pinkie, tienes que descansar- le dijo el chico y Pinkie sin soltarse el pecho solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

* * *

En el plano físico.

Pinkie y Shadow abrieron los ojos y se separaron lentamente, se pusieron de pie y Pinkie se volvió a llevar las manos al pecho. Shadow volteo a ver su reloj y vio que ya casi eran las 07:30 p.m.

– ¡Wow! Sí que se ha hecho tarde, a diferencia del plano onírico en el que el tiempo es mucho más rápido, en el plano interno de un alma el tiempo es mucho más lento ¡Lo bueno es que allí no da hambre!- el intento de chiste no sirvió para eliminar el ambiente que rodeaba a Pinkie la cual seguía con la mirada baja y con las manos en el pecho.

–Shadow- dijo en voz baja la chica.

– ¿Qué?-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo sentiré este vacío en mi corazón?-

–Lo que dure el proceso. Durante el proceso no solo absorbes sus cualidades sino también sus emociones y recuerdos, lo que ahora sientes es el vacío que ella tiene en su corazón y que quiere llenar contigo- al decir eso el joven se paró al lado de la chica la cual estaba viendo la corriente del rio –Mira el lado bueno, esto es lo que ella quería, volver a ser una contigo y de esta forma ella nunca volverá a estar sola, ahora dime ¿Quieres que hagamos esto una o dos veces a la semana?-

–Con una vez está bien, no podría soportar estar así todo el tiempo. Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevara terminar el proceso?- pregunto la chica.

–Con una vez a la semana el proceso lo completaremos en unos ocho meses si es que no hay problemas-

– ¿Cómo qué clase de problemas?-

–Si le damos demasiado tiempo a Diane, se reconstruirá enteramente y podría ser algo que ni tú podrías manejar ya que después de absorber seguidamente partes de ella dentro de tu alma te volverás débil ya que te estarás convirtiendo en algo nuevo para tu cuerpo-

–Oh, ya veo. Tengo una petición-

– ¿Cuál?-

– ¿Me podrías invitar algo de comer? eso me levantaría un poco el ánimo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

–Claro, ¿Me dirías a donde te gustaría ir?- pregunto Shadow con una sonrisa.

–Sugar Cube Corner, ese lugar estaría bien-

–Bueno, vamos-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que Pinkie abrazo fuertemente el brazo del chico el cual no reacciono.

–No te hagas ideas, es solo que… me siento sola, aun contigo aquí me siento sola-

–No te preocupes, yo sé lo que se siente y se por lo que estás pasando- el joven se soltó del abrazo de la chica y paso su brazo por alrededor del cuello de ella acercándola a él y ella solo lo abrazo de la cintura y ambos partieron de camino a Sugar Cube Corner sin dirigirse una palabra ni cruzar miradas.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde (en Sugar Cube Corner)

Tras un pastel de chocolate y un pay de manzana (y varias malteadas) Pinkie finalmente había recuperado su humor usual, o al menos sabia como fingirlo.

–Y yo que estaba preocupado por tu estado, ahora estoy más preocupado por mi billetera- el joven dijo con un largo suspiro.

Mientras Pinkie se atragantaba con un pedazo de pastel hasta que consiguió tragarlo y pasarlo con un gran trago de su malteada de fresa, entonces la chica hablo.

–Hey mira el lado bueno-

– ¿Cuál lado bueno?- dijo el chico con una ceja levantada.

–No lo sé, pero cuando lo encuentres deberías verlo- respondió la chica.

El joven rodo los ojos y prosiguió a robarle una rebanada de pastel a Pinkie la cual le agarro la mano antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, ambos levantaron la mirada hasta verse directamente a los ojos y entonces Pinkie dijo con un tono muy serio.

–Una vez mate a un hombre por una muñeca en el 46-

–Bien, entonces haremos esto por las malas- dijo Shadow igualmente serio.

Lo que prosiguió fue una lucha de vencidas, una competencia de piedra, papel, tijeras y con una servilleta hicieron una competencia de "gato" (Tic Tac toe) de las cuales Shadow solo gano la última.

–Bien ¿Ya te das por vencido?- preguntaba Pinkie a su ya humillado contrincante.

– ¿Dar por vencido? ¿Y eso con que se come?- respondió de manera asertiva.

–Sin pastel, así es como se come- respondió la chica –Bien, te daré el pastel si finalmente respondes mis preguntas-

–Hecho, pero ten en cuenta que hay cosas que en realidad no puedo responder ya que no solo me conciernen a mí- contesto el chico.

–Bien- la chica le pasó la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que le quedaba y el joven comenzó a comer –Bueno, primera pregunta ¿Qué rayos es Umbra? Y no digas que eso no lo puedes responder, ya me habías dicho que al final del entrenamiento me lo dirías-

Tras tragar la porción de pastel que se había llevado a la boca el joven hablo.

–Bien, pero prepárate que va una descarga de información-

– ¡Hecho!- la chica metió la mano en su mochila y cuando la saco llevaba puestas unas gafas de marco grueso cuadradas – ¡Estoy lista!-

– ¿Y esas gafas?- pregunto el joven desconcertado por la imagen de su compañera.

– ¿De qué hablas? En el salón siempre las traigo puestas- contesto la chica – ¿Qué acaso no me prestas atención?-

–Lo siento pero estas como a siete asientos de donde yo estoy y mi cabeza siempre está por otros lados como para prestarte atención- contesto el chico –Pero bueno, Umbra no es un "él" es un "eso". Umbra no está vivo y es lo más peligroso que conocerás en tu vida, él es un organismo parasitario creado por Sombra para mantenerme con vida- contesto el chico.

–Espera, si es un organismo parasitario ¿Porque dices que no está vivo?- pregunto la chica.

–Umbra tiene más similitud con una computadora o una inteligencia artificial que con un organismo propiamente dicho. Sombra lo creo y programo para que me cuidara y asegurara mi supervivencia. Umbra hace caso a todas mis órdenes por más absurdas o exigentes que sean pero si le doy una orden en la cual mis posibilidades de sobrevivir sean escasas la desobedecerá y tratara de ponerme fuera de peligro. Él al no estar vivo carece de aura y por ende es muy resistente a los ataques de energía basados en el aura y al carecer directamente de una forma sólida es resistente a los ataque físicos, aunque el hecho de atacarlo físicamente es el peor error que podrías cometer- explico el chico hasta que se echó a la boca otro trozo de pastel.

– ¿Por qué sería un error?-

Tras tragar el joven retomo la explicación.

–Como ya te dije, él es un parasito. Al más mínimo contacto con la piel puede comenzar a contaminar y dependiendo que tanto se adentre en el torrente sanguíneo el proceso de infección puede ser más rápido, por ejemplo: si tocas a Umbra directamente con tu piel desprotegida este entraría por los poros de tu piel, pero a ser una cantidad mínima solo tendrías una fiebre y unas cuantas alucinaciones, pero si este atravesara tu piel como una aguja o cortara tu piel como una navaja entonces entraría una cantidad significativa la cual tendría la fuerza suficiente para llegar a su objetivo-

– ¿Cuál es su objetivo?- pregunto intrigada la chica y el joven uso su tenedor (con el que estaba comiendo) para señalar la frente de la chica.

–El cerebro. Cuando la infección es tan concentrada que puede llegar al cerebro comienza el verdadero problema ya que causara psicosis, paranoia, un aumento brutal de estrés, aumento de adrenalina, insomnio, pérdida del control de las extremidades de forma paulatina y todo siempre culminara de la misma forma, con el infectado entrando en una racha homicida y luego suicidándose o solo se suicidara y punto- contesto el chico y prosiguió a volver a comer su pastel.

–Si me dices esto es porque ya ha pasado ¿Siempre es así tras ser infectado? ¿No hay forma de parar la infección?-

–Siempre hay una forma de parar una infección y es que el cuerpo viva lo suficiente y al parasito se le prive de las condiciones idóneas para proliferar, si esas dos pautas no se consiguen despídete. De hecho ni siquiera yo estoy a salvo de ella-

– ¿Por qué dices eso?-

–Lo único que me vuelve inmune a Umbra es mi condición como vasija. Veras, yo tengo un poder único así como tú puedes controlar el agua o Rainbow que controla la electricidad y el magnetismo yo puedo controlar la gravedad, ya sea la de mi propio cuerpo o la de un área extensa. Principalmente la puedo manifestar como pequeños agujeros negros que alteran la gravedad a su alrededor en forma de esfera o como un disparo de energía el cual hace vibrar rápidamente las partículas de un objeto por el cambio oscilante de su gravedad o como navajas con el mismo principio que lo anterior y sabes que es lo más hilarante de todo eso, que mis poderes los obtuve por el castigo que Celestia le puso a Sombra. Cuando Sombra fue mandado a esta dimensión fue encerrado dentro del cuerpo de otro Equestre debido a que su cuerpo físico había sido destruido por las portadoras de la harmonía y como él era muy poderoso lo que ella hizo fue crear una jaula de pura gravedad condensada dentro del alma del joven pony, lo que ella no sabía era que al ser mandado a este mundo su alma se entremezclo con la prisión en sí y fue lo que me dio mis actuales capacidades, por eso no tengo el alma de un unicornio común. Gracias a esa condición Sombra no puede escapar de mi cuerpo aun cuando yo quisiera y como yo era muy joven para cuidarme cuando lo libere él creo un guardián para mí, para asegurarse de que nadie lo fuese a matar por mi incompetencia y ese guardián es Umbra. Pero Umbra no puede entrar a mi cuerpo e infectarlo debido a que pasando mi piel se encuentra la súper condensada aura de Sombra y si bien Umbra es inmune al aura no es tan fuerte como para traspasar un muro de energía sólida que sería la forma más exacta de referirse a Sombra y gracias a Umbra mis poderes no pueden ser detectados ya que mantiene mi propia aura enjaulada lo cual también evita que mis poderes se salgan de control en ocasiones- el chico termino de explicar y prosiguió con su pastel.

–Déjame ver si entendí, Umbra no puede entrar a tu cuerpo porque esta Sombra dentro de ti, Sombra no puede salir de tu cuerpo por tus poderes de gravedad y tu evitas destruir una ciudad porque Umbra retiene tus poderes ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

–Sí, esa es la forma simple de decirlo- contesto el chico tras acabarse su pastel.

–Bien, la gravedad es tu habilidad especial pero ¿Qué hay de Sombra y Umbra?- pregunto devuelta la chica.

–Eso es más fácil de decir. Sombra es como cualquier otro unicornio solo que él tiene acceso a magia oscura, ojo no confundir con magia negra ya que la magia oscura tiene un costo terrible en el cuerpo de aquel que hace el contrato con dicho poder pero ahora que él no tiene cuerpo y es un ser de energía pura puede usar magia oscura sin represalias y por ende al ser yo una extensión de su cuerpo pero no su cuerpo en sí yo puedo usar esa misma magia sin verme afectado por los efectos secundarios y Umbra no tiene una habilidad especial propiamente dicha, pero lo que si puede hacer es absorber y almacenar todo con lo que tenga contacto incluida energía. Imagina que Umbra es como un gigantesco espacio negro, infinito e intangible. Él es una dimensión oscura a la que yo y solo yo tengo acceso-

– ¡OH VAMOS!- el grito de la chica atrajo la atención de los pocos clientes que aún estaban en el lugar –Debes estar de broma, controlas tres de las cinco fuerzas que componen al universo, energía lo cual es Sombra, espacio lo cual es Umbra y gravedad la cual controlas tú, solo faltaría que controlaras la materia y el tiempo, entonces ya serias completamente un dios- comento algo enojada la chica.

–No negare que note eso cuando comencé a interesarme por la astrofísica pero hay una gran diferencia entre un dios y yo y eso es que yo poseo un límite de poder. Si peleo más de la cuenta como ser humano que soy mi cuerpo se cansara y tengo una o dos o diez técnicas las cuales ponen en mi cuerpo una enorme presión y termino muy mal después de ellas y el que mi poder sea gravedad no lo hace más fácil ya que como no la controle bien podría invertir la gravedad de la tierra y eso no acabaría bien así que mis poderes son mucho más peligrosos de lo que en realidad parecen, por eso es que cuando entreno con Rainbow y Fluttershy realmente lo que utilizo es la magia de Sombra en vez de mis poderes ya que solo una de mis burbujas de gravedad es muy peligrosa- explico el chico.

–Bien, entonces debo tener cuidado cuando estés en una batalla. Pero cambiando de tema, ya es algo tarde y yo debo volverá casa- comento la alegre chica.

–Sí, tienes razón ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Para que no te vuelvas a sentir sola- comento el chico.

–No gracias, en ocasiones la soledad es algo necesario, te hace disfrutar aún más de la compañía- respondió la chica.

Tras pagar lo que habían comido y Shadow sentir el cómo su billetera había perdido dos tercios de su tamaño solo con pagar salieron de Sugar Cube Corner y comenzaron a caminar juntos por un par de calles hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación la cual iba a las casa de cada uno pero por caminos distintos.

–Bien, hasta aquí te acompañare- comento el joven.

–Fue divertido caminar contigo y toda la plática también, eres un buen amigo- respondió la chica.

–No hay de qué y recuerda lo que te dije, no estás sola, yo pase por lo mismo que tú y también me sentí de esa forma pero lo pude superar con el tiempo y tú también lo harás-

Al decir esto Pinkie se le acercó al joven y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de cruzar la calle corriendo ya que no había autos y desde el otro lado la chica solo se despidió con la mano de forma habitual antes de retomar su camino, Shadow se quedó parado tocándose la mejilla por unos segundos y dijo.

– ¿Acaso ella? No, la conozco de hace poco pero se nota que es del tipo directo, si le gustara a Pinkie apuesto a que me lo hubiera dicho a la cara, esto fue solo un gesto de confianza o de agradecimiento- el joven prosiguió su camino a casa sin darse cuenta que alguien más lo estaba observando desde la tercer conexión de la calle.

Eran dos chicas las cuales estaban cargando varias bolsas del supermercado.

–Rarity ¿Acaso esos no eran Shadow y Pinkie?- pregunto la primera.

–Sí Fluttershy, en efecto eran ellos-

–Pinkie no suele despedirse de beso de las personas, al menos que las conozca de hace tiempo- dijo Fluttershy.

–Sí, a mí también se me hace raro- respondió Rarity.

Las dos chicas se quedaron paradas viendo como el joven se iba caminando en dirección contraria y seguían especulando del porqué del comportamiento tan inusual de la chica.

* * *

Lo diré de una vez, el capítulo es en dos partes porque de la forma en que lo voy escribiendo puede que me quede incluso aún más largo que el ultimo y las explicaciones son porque como lo dije al principio soy un tanto perfeccionista así que por favor no se sorprendan si vuelvo a aclarar (evitare que pase) algún error que cometa así gracias por su comprensión.

PD: ¡LO SE! Saque dos capítulos en este mes pero es que ahorita la inspiración me está reventando la cabeza y puede que en los próximos días saque la segunda parte.

Soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	8. Capítulo 06: Dentro De Nosotros parte 2

Nota antes de comenzar: Cuando digo que les brillan los ojos realmente me refiero al iris (la parte coloreada que rodea la pupila)

* * *

El hombre satisfecho es una bestia

O un dios.

Aristóteles.

* * *

Capítulo 06: El Monstruo Dentro De Nosotros (La Máscara Que Portamos) Segunda Parte (VF)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Tras lo acontecido por Fluttershy y Rarity las chicas (Todas) se encuentran en el parque cerca del canal de agua (el parque cuidado por Fluttershy).

–Muy bien que empiece la reunión- vemos a una Twilight muy animada que se encuentra de pie mientras las otras están sentadas en el pasto formando un circulo –Primer punto a tratar en la reunión ¿Han notado algún comportamiento extraño en el sujeto denominado "Shadow Knight"?-

–Twilight- la interrumpió Rainbow – ¿Enserio te vas a poner en ese plan?-

– ¿De qué hablas?-

–Twilight, cada vez que terminamos de entrenar les llamamos y les contamos cómo nos fue, si hubo algún problema o si se está excediendo con las pruebas y la respuesta siempre es la misma-

– ¡No!- respondieron las tres alumnas del susodicho y Fluttershy continuo –Durante estos tres días nos ha enseñado más de lo que aprendimos en todo el año. Sí, puede que sus métodos sean raros y parezca que se desespera rápidamente pero eso es porque somos las primeras personas a las que les enseña-

En eso Pinkie se percató de que Rarity no dejaba de observarla y como la esponjada joven estaba comiendo una paleta se la saco de la boca y le pregunto si quería probarla. La elegante chica se puso roja al ver que la habían descubierto pero para evitar que descubrieran el porqué de su interés pregunto.

–Pinkie ¿Y cómo te va a ti en tu entrenamiento?-

Pinkie bajo la mirada y las demás la vieron extrañadas por su comportamiento. Pinkie levanto la mirada y rápidamente les dio su gran sonrisa.

–Va bien, según los cálculos solo me tomara como 8 meses terminar las sesiones- comento la pelirosa.

– ¡¿8 meses?!- preguntaron al unísono las chicas (por suerte el parque suele estar vacío), tras pasar el sobresalto Rainbow hablo – ¿8 meses? ¿Acaso tu entrenamiento es más duro que el nuestro?-

–No, la verdad es que lo que yo hago tomara tiempo ya que es muy peligroso si he acelera-

Ante lo dicho por la chica los rostros de Fluttershy, Twilight y Applejack se tornaron pálidos. Entonces Twilight hablo.

– ¿Qué tan peligroso?-

–Pues veamos- comenzó Pinkie a explicar todo lo que le había contado Shadow acerca del proceso de "Difuminación" y sus riesgos.

La charla de las chicas continuo con Pinkie siendo interrogada por sus amigas.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Shadow.

– ¡Hermano date prisa o se nos pasara el camión al centro! Diablos tarda más que yo en arreglarse- decía Vinyl molesta.

– ¡Ya voy!- Shadow bajo las escaleras y traía puesta una chaqueta negra con detalles plateados y una franja plateada que se extendía desde sus hombros hasta la punta de sus mangas, unos pantalones y botas de diseño militar de color negro ambas y una camiseta de doble manga con la manga larga siendo de color gris y la camiseta manga corta era roja con un pequeño diseño de una espada rodeada por espinas colocada en la parte izquierda del pecho –Ya estoy listo, solo me faltan mis audífonos- entonces el chico tomo dicho dispositivo también sus gafas y ya se disponían a irse cuando.

– ¿Adónde creen que van?- la voz de su madre resonó desde la cocina.

–Mamá vamos al centro- contesto Vinyl.

– ¿Vamos? Wow, como han cambiado las cosas ¿Así es como se pide permiso en estos días?- el golpe de sarcasmo se pudo sentir a kilómetros.

–Bien Mamá ¿Shadow y yo podemos ir al centro?- pregunto Vinyl.

–Sí, solo no se tarden mucho. A todo esto ¿A que van al centro?-

–En noviembre tendremos un festival y la temática es "Lo Retro" así que vamos a las tiendas de música y pasaremos por los puestos de la calle a ver que sacamos- contesto Vinyl.

– ¿Y que buscan exactamente?- pregunto su madre.

–Pues el tema de mi salón es a mediados de los 70 así que buscare ropa y puede que encuentre algún disco que tu no tengas mamá- contesto Vinyl.

–Suerte con eso ¿Y tú Shadow?-

–Mi tema es a finales de los 80, hasta papá me presto su viejo Walkman de cintas- Shadow se quedó viendo el dispositivo el cual es en el que esta vez escucharía música –Me siento como Shinji Ikari con esto en la mano-

– ¡Hijo súbete al maldito robot!- la voz de Michael venía desde el segundo piso y parecía provenir del baño.

– ¡Oblígame!- contesto Shadow.

– ¡No, definitivamente no eres un Shinji!- hablo aun desde el baño.

– ¡Papá termina primero tus asuntos y ya luego sales con tus ocurrencias!- el joven volteo a ver a Harp –Bien mamá, vuelvo en la tarde-

– ¿Vuelvo? ¿Tú vas a otra parte?- pregunto Harp.

–No exactamente, después de acompañar a Vinyl en sus compras iré a buscar a Pinkie y Melody para empezar a planificar lo que haremos en nuestro salón- contesto el joven.

– ¿Planificar? ¿Te ofreciste a ayudar?-

–No, tal parece que Pinkie se encarga siempre de los eventos de la escuela, pero como yo estoy en su salón me toco ser parte del comité planificador-

– ¿Pinkie es esa chica del pelo rosa esponjado que siempre te pide música?-

–Si mamá- contesto Vinyl.

–Hum, ya había escuchado acerca de sus fiestas, pero que la escuela la tome en cuenta para los eventos quiere decir que es sumamente buena- menciono su madre.

–Bueno, ya nos vamos-

Tras decir eso los chicos abrieron la puerta y casi salían cuando Harp hablo.

– ¡Los amo!-

– ¡Y nosotros a ti mamá!- respondieron los jóvenes y salieron de la casa.

– ¡¿Y qué hay de mi…?! ¡¿Ya se fueron verdad?!- preguntó Michael (aun desde el baño).

– ¡Si, la próxima vez asegúrate de salir del baño a tiempo!- le contesto Harp.

* * *

Siguiendo a Vinyl y Shadow.

Tras salir de su casa los jóvenes siguieron platicando hasta tomar el camión, tras tomar asiento Vinyl le dijo a su hermano que se dormiría y que la despertara antes de llegar (el viaje tomaba alrededor de una hora) entonces se puso sus audífonos y se durmió recargada en el hombro de su hermano mientras el pobre diablo no podía dormirse ya que si lo hacía se les pasaría la bajada y teniendo que aguantar la carga de ser el vigía el joven tuvo que aguantar el aburrido viaje.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad Vinyl trajo arrastrando (en algunos casos literalmente) a Shadow de una tienda para otra y de vez en cuando se tomaron unos minutos para divertirse en los videojuegos donde Vinyl arrastro por el suelo al joven ya que este no era bueno en los de pelea y también caminando por los puestos callejeros donde podían ver toda clase de ropa. Tras andar un rato Vinyl se detuvo frente a un puesto por varios minutos mientras Shadow compraba unas hamburguesas y cuando este se le acercó pudo ver a lo que la chica le prestaba tanta atención, eran unos aretes que tenían una pequeña cadenita y al final de esta tenían una estrella de unos 2 ml color violeta rojizo. El joven vio el precio que tenían y para estar en un puesto callejero su precio era alto, Shadow la saco de su ensimismamiento tocándole el hombro y haciéndole una seña con la bolsa de la comida ambos fueron a un parque cercano a comer.

Mientras comían Shadow se dio cuenta de que después de ver los aretes Vinyl se veía algo decaída, incluso estaba comiendo increíblemente lento lo cual era muy raro en ella y antes de que Shadow dijese algo Vinyl hablo mientras veía hacia el suelo.

–Sabes, realmente me gusta salir así contigo. Sin papá ni mamá, Octavia o alguien más, solo nosotros- la voz de Vinyl se notaba cargada de tristeza pero no caía una sola lagrima de sus ojos los cuales estaban descubiertos ya que se había quitado las gafas –Pero, en ocasiones no me parece suficiente, me gustaría ir a otros lugares, visitar otras zonas y ver otras tiendas, hablar de otros temas y…-

Lo que la joven decía tenia extrañado a Shadow el cual tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería decir solo que estaba usando otras palabras y mientras trataba de pensar el porqué del repentino cambio de Vinyl el joven se puso de pie de forma decidida con la intención de anima a su hermana.

– ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!- El grito de Vinyl se escuchó por gran parte de parque lo que extraño a los que se encontraban allí –No te atrevas- dijo con la voz quebrada.

– ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Shadow.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto! ibas a comprarlos- replico irritada Vinyl.

Shadow solo bajo la mirada.

–Esto no tiene que ver con los malditos aretes, tengo dinero para comprarlos y aun me sobraría bastante- contesto Vinyl.

– ¿Entonces porque te pusiste así después de verlos?- la pregunta ya carcomía a Shadow.

–Es solo que… tengo un desastre en la cabeza. Pero si tú los compras solo lo empeoraras- Vinyl jaló a su hermanastro para que este se sentara a su lado –Solo terminemos de comer, ya tengo lo que necesito así que regresare a casa y tú tienes cosas que hacer y se nos está haciendo tarde- con eso dicho la joven comenzó a apurar su hamburguesa y cuando ambos terminaron Shadow se ofreció a acompañarla a tomar el bus pero ella lo rechazo y solo se despidió de él con un abrazo, un abrazo que si bien era de la forma en la que se despedían esta vez parecía ir cargado de tristeza.

* * *

Sector oeste de la ciudad.

Shadow se encontraba corriendo por la ciudad debido a un mensaje de Pinkie que decía lo siguiente:

 _Shadow me reuniré con las chicas en el parque de Gaia (así se llama el parque que hizo Fluttershy por si te lo preguntas) estaremos un buen rato allí, ven a buscarme cuando termines tus asuntos pero que sea antes de las 3._

 _Pinkie_

 _PD: trae algo de comida, estoy segura que ninguna llevara algo para comer._

El chico seguía corriendo mientras pensaba.

– _/ ¡Maldición! El mensaje llego desde las 12 pero como soy subnormal y olvide que puse el teléfono en silencio no lo voy viendo hasta ahora y ya son las 02:40 y aún estoy muy lejos/-_

– _ **/ ¿Por qué no vuelas?/-**_ pregunto Sombra dentro de su cabeza.

– _/Porque de esta forma me siento…/-_

– _ **/ ¿Humano?/-**_ inquirió Sombra.

– _/Sí, ya cuando me falten 3 minutos me transformare y llegare en un santiamén/_ -

Al dar la vuelta en una calle se encontró con un joven de cabello verde, traía puestos unos jeans azul oscuro, una chamarra morado oscuro con capucha, unos tenis para correr negros con blanco y traía una camiseta azul con una flama verde en todo el pecho. Ambos por inercia se voltearon a ver a los ojos y cuando estos hicieron contacto visual una maseta cercana reventó espantando a la mujer que la estaba regando. Los ojos del joven estaban brillando con los de Shadow en rojo y los del chico en verde brillante, se acercaron y ambos comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección mientras que algunas de las ventanas y las losas de concreto en el suelo se agrietaban y parecía que partículas de polvo se elevan a su alrededor.

* * *

Mientras en el parque de Gaia.

La conversación de las chicas se había desviado "un poquito" del tema ya que ahora estaban hablando de la última cita que habían tenido Twilight y Big Mac. Todo eran risas y diversión hasta que Fluttershy y Pinkie abrieron los ojos de par en par y por reacción voltearon a ver ambas en la misma dirección lo que llamo la atención de sus amigas, Rainbow estuvo a punto de decir algo pero entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y cuando esta se detuvo (duro solo unos segundos) Fluttershy y Pinkie empezaron a correr en la misma dirección mientras ambas decían.

–No no no, esto es malo, muy malo-

Cuando las chicas llegaron finalmente a donde su instinto les decía no vieron nada lo cual dejo consternadas a Twilight, Rarity y Applejack pero Rainbow y las otras dos chicas ya sabían porque, todo lo que veían era una intersección de la calle con algunos daños menores y varias ventanas rotas con la gente extrañada, de pronto los ojos de Pinkie empezaron a brillar en azul claro y pudo "ver" donde estaban parados con exactitud Shadow y su oponente.

– ¡Chicas, están allí!- señalo Pinkie el punto exacto.

–Sí, yo también puedo sentirlos- exclamo Fluttershy pero sus ojos no estaban brillando.

Los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron en sorpresa y grito.

– ¡Ya se contra quien pelea Shadow, es...!-

Las seis chicas fueron absorbidas por la burbuja de aspecto aceitoso y después del ya mencionado efecto de colores aparecieron en una versión muy destruida de la misma intersección y el rostro de Twilight se tornó pálido al ver al oponente de Shadow.

– ¡SPIKE!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar la chica antes de que un estallido de energía cubriera el lugar de humo.

Al disiparse el humo de la zona de conflicto pudieron ver con mejor detalle, Shadow tenia destrozada su chaqueta, tanto su camiseta como sus pantalones estaban llenos de agujeros, su labio superior estaba pintado de rojo debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su nariz y su rostro estaba lleno de raspones y alguna que otra herida de la cual salía un poco de sangre y con Spike no era diferente, el dragón tenía sangre saliendo de su boca y una enorme marca de impacto en su ojo izquierdo de cuya ceja salía sangre y al igual que su oponente su ropa también estaban muy dañada. Lo más desconcertante es que a pesar del daño recibido ninguno tenía algún signo de agotamiento ya ni siquiera jadeaban, solo se veían el uno al otro a los ojos y ambos tenían una aterradora sonrisa. El joven de aura oscura volteo a ver a sus compañeras.

– ¡Chicas! Que gusto tenerlas aquí, por un segundo creí que no vendrían- Shadow no había terminado de hablar cuando volvió a enfocarse en su adversario –Pero llegaron justo a tiempo-

– ¡¿Spike, que rayos está pasando aquí?!- pregunto Twilight aun conmocionada.

–Creo que eso es un poco obvio Twilight- contesto el chico.

– ¡Al diablo, detendré esta locura!- al decir eso Twilight tomo su forma de Sorceress of the Stars (su forma completa).

– ¡NO INTERFIERAS!- el grito al unísono de los dos chicos causo un pulso de energía el cual rompió la transformación de Twilight dejándola helada del miedo y entonces Spike continuo –Esto es entre él y yo Twilight, no te metas-

El cuerpo de Spike comenzó a tornarse en una apariencia adiamantada que le dio un tono morado claro a su piel, su cabello se levantó en punta y parecía haberse endurecido se la misma forma que un diamante y su cuerpo estaba liberando una errática capa de energía color verde que recubría todo su cuerpo y parecía ascender desde sus pies. Spike soltó un potente grito el cual comenzó a tornarse en un rugido digno de un verdadero monstruo y la capa de energía se volvió aún más grande y esta vez empezó a liberar descargas eléctricas del mismo color, la descarga de energía era cada vez más intensa y en el mundo físico esto se estaba presentando como un ventarrón tan fuerte que provocaba que los vehículos altos se tambalearan. Un rugido más fuerte provoco que la tierra temblara y que la capa de energía se intensificará, tanto que se volvió imposible ver a través de ella.

– ¡Spike detente!- la insistencia de su hermana era fútil.

Los ojos de Pinkie y Shadow brillaron y sabían lo que venía a continuación.

–Bien, parece que planea pelear enserio. Ya me estaba ofendiendo el que no lo hiciera- hablaba Shadow para sí mismo.

Un gran destello surgió de la energía verde la cual forzó a casi todos a que apartaran la vista a excepción de Pinkie y Shadow los cuales no se vieron afectados. Tras unos segundos finalmente se detuvo el destello e incluso la energía de Spike había cambiado, ahora no parecía energía sino una especie de brisa que ascendía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza con pequeños destellos de electricidad verde y lo más raro no era que tuviera una tranquila mirada, ni que pareciera que sus heridas casi habían sanado, lo más extraño de todo era que ya no era un niño sino que parecía tener el cuerpo de un joven cercano a sus 20 que incluso parecía más alto que Shadow, pero sin perder los rasgos que lo hacían ver como Spike, ahora su cabello parecía brillar y la brisa enérgica a su alrededor lo movía con delicadeza, el aspecto adiamantado de su cuerpo había desaparecido junto con la tonalidad morada pero en su lugar sus músculos se habían ensanchado y lucia bastante fornido. Shadow soltó un silbido antes de hablar con una sonrisa.

–A eso llamo yo un cambio-

– ¿Spike, eres tú?- pregunto asustada Twilight – ¿No estas…?-

– **Descuida Twilight-** la nueva voz de Spike era más profunda y ahora poseía una especie de eco metálico al hablar y la brisa enérgica a su alrededor parecía vibrar al compás de su voz **–Esta vez estoy en control, no se repetirá lo de hace 10 meses-** dijo el nuevo ser antes de encarar a su oponente **–Ahora ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder!-**

– ¿Spike?- dijo casi en un susurro Rarity y eso causo que la criatura relajara su postura y la volteara a ver.

– **Rarity, lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esto de esta forma-**

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a controlarlo a este nivel?- pregunto la bella chica.

– **Llevo meses entrenando, es una suerte que tanto Celeste como Twilight no puedan ser capaces de sentir mi energía-** contesto el ya no tan joven muchacho.

– ¿Qué?- la expresión en el rostro de Twilight lo decía todo, ella no tenía idea de que no podía sentir la energía de Spike.

–No me sorprende- dijo Shadow –La técnica que Celeste y tú usan solo sirve para percibir aura no para rastrearla o medirla y solo funciona con el aura no con otros tipos de energía interna, por otra parte la técnica que Pinkie, tu hermano y yo usamos nos permite sentir energía en estado puro y hacer todo lo dicho anteriormente aparte de que también podemos saber con exactitud a quien pertenece la energía- explico Shadow.

– **Ahora, atácame con todo lo que tengas-** exigió la criatura.

–Como gustes- exclamo Shadow y ambos tomaron una postura de combate.

Entonces el cuerpo de Shadow comenzó a recubrirse con un tenue brillo negro que lo hacía ver más como una silueta en blanco (era la pura silueta de un cuerpo no se veían rasgos de ropa o cabello) y esta comenzó a amoldarse lentamente y mientras eso pasaba la voz de Shadow resonó por el lugar.

– ¡Considérate afortunado! tus hermanas y sus amigas solo han visto mi forma parcial y estoy seguro que mi forma completa no servirá contigo, pero a diferencia de ellas yo he tenido tiempo para desarrollar más de una transformación-

La silueta oscura termino de amoldarse y la energía alrededor de su cuerpo se empezó a descascarar como si fuera arcilla dejando ver a Shadow con el cabello ligeramente más largo y este era plateado enteramente, sus ojos tenían totalmente el aspecto de los de sombra y su cuerpo tenia puesta una armadura de placas tipo edad media sin ningún detalle y portaba una larga capa.

–Esta es mi forma total, una a la que con cariño llamo "Caballero Negro". Y esta es con la que peleare…-

Shadow comenzó a liberar mas energía mientras el mismo proceso ocurría solo que esta vez la silueta se amoldo un poco más delgada, la capa desapareció y cuando se descascaro de nuevo la armadura era color plata oscuro, en vez de capa tenía una larga bufanda que caía por ambos hombros a modo de capa la cual no le llegaba a la cintura y esta vez la armadura se veía incluso más delgada, por otra parte en la parte superior de la cabeza de Shadow había una pieza de metal a modo de diadema que mantenía todo su cabello peinado hacia atrás y este había crecido hasta alcanzarle la mitad de la espalda y esta vez la armadura tenía un bozal que solo permitía que pudieran verle los ojos.

– **A esta forma…-** la voz de Shadow estaba acompañada por el eco de la voz de Sombra y parecía algo más ronca – **La llamo "Hollow Paladin" y solo la he necesitado activar tres veces desde que la desarrolle-** comento Shadow.

Todas estaban conmocionadas ante la apariencia amenazante de los dos chicos pero la más afectada era Pinkie la cual se puso en posición fetal y sus amigas se acercaron a ella para ver lo que le pasaba y vieron que repetía susurrando "Es un poder aterrador".

/NOTA: de una vez lo dejo en claro, puede que la pelea sea algo larga y como no tengo idea de cómo describir o como se llaman ciertos movimientos me repita con algunas palabras, así que si tiene duda de cómo se desarrolla el combate solo imagínense una batalla tipo Dragon Ball pero sin volar y la música escúchenla en el orden que quieran o pónganse un soudtrack de su agrado/

(The Glitch Mob - Skullclub)

(Red - Breathe Into Me)

(Rise Against - Re-Education)

(Thousand Foot Krutch - Phenomenon)

(Tobymac - Ignition)

Ambos seres tomaron sus posturas de combate, el aire se detuvo por un segundo y en menos de un parpadeo los 20 metros que los separaban habían desaparecido y ambos se habían conectado un golpe en el rostro que no pareció afectar a ninguno, Spike comenzó a arremeter con múltiples golpes los cuales Shadow no se dignaba en esquivar sino que los estaba bloqueando con las palmas de sus manos y debido a la velocidad con la que lo hacía parecía que tuviera más de dos brazos, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos logro abrir los brazos de Spike dejando su pecho descubierto, coloco sus palmas en el pecho y con un golpe grave de aire mando al joven dragón varios metros atrás pero este no perdió el equilibrio y solo arrastro la tierra. En acto seguido Spike desapareció de la vista de todos y en menos de un segundo se encontraba en la espalda de su oponente y le propino un poderoso codazo en la nuca lo cual hizo que Shadow se fuera de cara contra el suelo, pero sin perder tiempo este se levantó con la ayuda de sus manos empujándose hacia arriba y tomando distancia de su oponente el cual solo observo el movimiento sin moverse, cuando se había hecho un espacio entre ambos Shadow levanto la mano y una esfera de energía color violeta oscuro salió en dirección a Spike el cual sin moverse solo la golpeo mandándola a otro lugar donde estallo.

– **¿Para ti eso es un ataque?-** pregunto el dragón **– ¡Esto es un ataque! ¡Burning Abyss!-**

Spike cargo su puño con una flama verde brillante y golpeo el suelo, la tierra bajo los pies de Shadow comenzó a temblar y un torrente de fuego salió de debajo de él. Cuando el torrente de fuego se detuvo vieron que Shadow no se encontraba en ese lugar, los ojos de Spike brillaron y giro su cabeza para encontrarse de cara con Shadow el cual se encontraba detrás de él y tenía un dedo en su espalda.

– **Poderoso sí, pero muy lento** \- dijo el caballero antes de decir en voz baja **–Onda Cinética-**

Al decir eso [1 el cuerpo de Spike empezó a brillar y salió disparado en dirección frontal pero sin perder la postura erguida que tenía] entonces Shadow apareció frente a él y le propino una patada alta a modo de guillotina la cual impacto en el rostro del chico lanzándolo en dirección contraria y una vez más Shadow apareció en el camino solo que ahora le propino una patada descendente la cual hizo que Spike fuera enterrado en el suelo por el impacto y Shadow retrocedió unos metros de un salto y gritó mientras extendía su mano al cielo.

– **¡Excalibur!-**

Una espada de tamaño colosal apareció en el cielo y esta descendió en picada en dirección a Spike el cual apenas se estaba levantando y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el objeto que impacto justo contra su cara volviendo a enterrarlo. La espada la cual parecía medir más o menos ocho pisos y tenía el grosor de un autobús de dos pisos ya se había enterrado hasta la mitad cuando se detuvo, comenzó a salir de la tierra mientras parecía que se esforzaba por seguir enterrando a su víctima y la imagen de cuando la punta del arma salió del suelo dejo impactadas a las espectadoras. Spike salió de debajo del suelo mientras detenía la espada con lo que parecía ser solamente su energía que [2 se manifestaba como una barrera de forma hexagonal] que aparecía justo en su frente, Spike alzo los brazos en dirección a la espada lo cual la hizo retrocederá aún más y exclamo.

– **¡Final Flame!-**

Un torbellino de fuego salió de sus manos y recubrió toda la espada y en solo segundos esta fue destruida y Spike parecía molesto.

– **Bien, conque así quieres pelear. Liberando cadenas de la uno a la tres-** cuando Spike dijo eso tres cadenas de energía aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo y en un segundo se rompieron lo que provocó una sacudida masiva de la tierra y que la expresión en los ojos de Shadow cambiara **–[3 Ahora, no desvíes la mirada, no te desconcentres, no parpadees porque cuando lo hagas abras perdido-** Shadow se puso en posición de combate y Spike adoptó una postura a cuatro patas **– ¡Aquí voy!-** con un fuerte impulso el cual causo que el suelo se destrozara Spike salió disparado contra Shadow que solo lo veía venir de frente y sin darse cuenta Spike impacto su cabeza desde el lado izquierdo como si siempre hubiera venido desde esa dirección y eso mando a volar a Shadow atravesando varios de los edificios] "fantasma" que estaban allí y provocando que estos se derrumbaran. De entre los escombros se pudo escuchar.

– **¡Cadena del génesis!-** y una cadena color dorado brillante con la forma de una cadena de ADN salió disparada y agarro a Spike por el cuello, la cadena se comenzó a retraer jalando a Shadow en dirección de su oponente y a solo centímetros puso su mano libre en el pecho de Spike **–[4 Cañón de Hadrones]-** un poderoso rayo de energía color negro y rojo golpeo a quemarropa el pecho de Spike pero por la cadena que aún lo mantenía cerca a Shadow este no salió volando provocando que recibiera todo el disparo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Shadow lo lanzo al aire haciéndolo elevarse varios metros y levanto la mano en su dirección **–** **¡Impacto Gravitacional 1000 Gs!-**

Los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron en sorpresa y horrorizada vio como utilizaba un poder que él le había dicho que era muy peligroso. El impacto de Spike contra el suelo fue tan rápido y tan potente que la onda resultante de la colisión provoco que la tierra se deformara y se moviera como si fuera una ola de agua y las chicas para ponerse a salvo saltaron a una plataforma flotante hecha con la magia de Rarity y Twilight. Shadow solo se quedó parado viendo el enorme agujero que su oponente había hecho pero no bajaba la guardia, él aun podía sentir la energía errática de Spike y vio que se estaba moviendo por debajo del suelo, trato de propinarle un golpe saliendo por sorpresa de debajo de sus pies y el puño solo logro tocar la barbilla del bozal, cuando el cuerpo de Spike ascendió lo suficiente le propino una patada a Shadow en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder y cuando los pies de Shadow hicieron contacto con el suelo este brillo con intensidad y otro torrente de fuego salió de debajo de sus pies solo que este fue más intenso, tanto que parte de su bufanda se quemó y lo obligo a quedar de rodillas entonces de debajo del suelo salieron cuatro copias de Spike solo que estos parecían hechos de diamante, se posicionaron en los cuatro puntos alrededor de Shadow hincados sobre una rodilla, aplaudieron al mismo tiempo y cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con el suelo se formó un circulo entre ellos el cual tenía una cruz en el centro donde estaba de rodillas Shadow y de esa marca salieron varias estacas de cristal las cuales atraparon su cuerpo evitando que se moviera y finalmente el verdadero Spike se hizo presente, estaba parado frente a Shadow y empezó a liberar energía como al principio solo que esta vez mientras ascendía comenzaba a tomar una forma que cada vez se hacía más y más grande. En un estallido esa forma se hizo totalmente visible y [5 se trataba del torso de una criatura hecho de energía pura con Spike parado en el puro centro de esta] y ese "espectro" tenía la forma de un Dragón Berserker ya crecido. El ser de energía abrió la boca mientras Spike señalaba a Shadow con la palma abierta.

– **Se acabó Sombra, yo gano-**

Con eso dicho la colosal criatura disparo un poderoso rayo de energía desde su boca la cual impacto de frente a Shadow sin siquiera poder moverse. Cuando el humo causado por el disparo se disipo se podía ver que los clones de diamante se habían destruido y que Shadow estaba de cara al piso sin moverse lo que produjo que Fluttershy se tapara la boca y que a Rainbow se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, Applejack no sabía ni que pensar ya que por un lado él había sido un enemigo pero por otro le había parecido un sujeto agradable y a Rarity y Twilight les parecía increíble la idea de que Spike hubiera matado a alguien. Rainbow estuvo a punto de gritarle a Shadow para que se levantara cuando Pinkie finalmente se puso de pie y dijo en voz baja.

–No está muerto-

Del cuerpo de Shadow broto una onda de energía como un incontrolable tornado la cual provoco que flotara lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y ante esto Spike retrocedió varios metros. Shadow parecía bastante dañado ya que aun cuando traía una armadura se podía ver que apenas se podía poner de pie, su armadura estaba bastante dañada y lo más curioso es que en las partes donde se había destrozado se podía ver su piel solo que esta era totalmente negra cual carbón y parecía salir humo de ella pero lo más curioso ocurro cuando pudieron ver a través de una grieta del bozal, no se veía la boca de Shadow, en su lugar podían ver unos dientes filosos y largos dignos de una criatura de pesadilla. Dio un poderoso grito el cual les helo la sangre a las chicas ya que parecía más un alarido que también intensifico la ráfaga de energía alrededor de su cuerpo y reconstruyo su armadura como si esta estuviera echa de tejido viviente ya que las grietas se sellaron de la misma forma en la que se regenera una herida y cuando ese proceso termino se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba enojado.

– **¡Estoy harto, me dejare de juegos y te derrotare de una vez!-** grito Shadow.

– **¡Hare que te tragues mi ataque definitivo!-** grito en respuesta Spike.

Ambos comenzaron a cargar energía, Shadow comenzó colocando su mano como si fuera una garra (con los dedos entre cerrados) apuntado a Spike, entonces todo el torrente de energía que estaba liberando comenzó a condensarse en una pequeña partícula no más grande que una canica de 1 cm de diámetro la cual se movía de forma más y más errática en el espacio entre la palma de Shadow mientras absorbía mas energía.

Spike empezó a cargar su cuerpo provocando que el "espectro" a su alrededor también fuera absorbido, la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a elevarse y su cuerpo empezó a brillar solo que esta vez no estaba liberando energía solo incrementaba el brillo en su cuerpo.

Shadow aún seguía concentrando energía en la partícula solo que ahora la partícula se había dividido en tres y estas estaban girando en posición de triangulo.

El brillo de Spike seguía incrementándose, tanto que hasta su cabello empezó a brillar con fuerza.

Mientras Shadow cargaba más y más energía las tres partículas volvían a ser una solo que esta vez no estaba saltando de forma errática por toda la mano del joven sino que ahora estaba quieta en el puro centro de entre los dedos de Shadow.

Spike por otra parte empezó a concentrar su brillo interno de tal forma que ahora lo que brillaba eran las venas en su cuerpo y ahora el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a derretirse pero él no se hundía solo estaba parado sobre la lava.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y ambos respectivamente dijeron al mismo tiempo (en el mismo orden que explique la carga de los poderes).

– **¡** **Jūryoku ryūshi no taihō!-**

– **¡Aliento Atómico!-**

La partícula de Shadow dejo de moverse por completo y un haz de luz color rojo brillante salió de la pequeña partícula en la mano de Shadow y el brillo en las venas de Spike comenzó a retrásese y concentrarse todo en las venas alrededor de su coca y de esta salió un disparo de energía azul claro con el contorno blanco el cual parecía una flama. Cuando ambas energías colisionaron se generó una esfera de poder en el puro centro del impacto el cual tenía los colores combinados de ambos ataques y parecía moverse en cámara lenta, tras unos segundos esta exploto y la energía liberada fue tan grande que Rarity tuvo que invocar el pecho del Golem De Diamante y Twilight creo una barrera protectora y ambas las combinaron para soportar la explosión.

Para cuando todo se calmó las chicas vieron que el suelo bajo el punto donde los poderes impactaron se había cristalizado y ambos jóvenes estaban parados uno frente al otro en ese mismo lugar de colisión, ambos levantaron la mano a la altura de sus rostros y las chicas cerraron los ojos esperando que la pelea se retomara y solo escucharon un potente impacto. Cuando abrieron los ojos solo vieron a los dos chicos haciendo un golpe de puños mientras Spike sonreía (puede que Shadow también pero traía el bozal).

– **Ok lo admito, eres muy fuerte-** dijo Spike.

– **Tú no te quedas atrás, mira que obligarme a usar una habilidad definitiva y lograr igualarla, eso no es cualquier cosa-** replico Shadow y las chicas se acercaron con la plataforma flotante con expresiones que estaban entre llanto, confusión, ira y preocupación, pero sobre todo ira.

– ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREEN QUE HACIAN USTEDES DOS?!- fue lo primero que dijo Twilight cuando la plataforma al fin estuvo a ras del suelo.

– **Una prueba de fuerza-** contestaron ambos chicos y en un estallido de energía volvieron a su forma normal la cual aún se veía dañada.

Twilight les dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a ambos y les comenzó a dar un sermón sobre lo que habían hecho y lo que les habían hecho pasar a ellas, todas los regañaron por lo ocurrido y Rainbow les dio un rodillazo a ambos, Applejack solo le pego a Spike ya que según ella Shadow no era su jurisdicción pero lo que sorprendió a ambos y les hizo entrar en razón de lo que habían hecho fue que Fluttershy se les acercó con los ojos rojos por el llanto y a ambos les dio una bofetada, no fue muy fuerte (los suficiente para dejar una marca) pero si se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba.

– ¿Entonces, como comenzó todo esto?- pregunto ya un poco más calmada Twilight.

–Bueno…- comenzó Shadow.

Flashback

Un par de horas antes.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección mientras las cosas a su alrededor se veían afectadas por su energía.

–Mis hermanas me han contado de ti- hablo Spike sin siquiera voltear a ver a Shadow.

– ¿Hermanas? Hasta donde se solo dos elementos de la harmonía tienen una hermana y un hermano y como el hermano de Applejack es mayor que ella eso me deja con una opción, tu eres Spike el hermano menor de Twilight y Celeste- hablo Shadow mientras seguían caminando sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

–Correcto, tú eres Shadow Knight, un chico que fue trasferido al salón de Pinkie, actualmente la entrenas a ella y a otros dos elementos, también sé que eres el nuevo Rey Sombra-

En cuanto Spike dijo eso volteo a ver de reojo a Shadow y sus pupilas pasaron a tener un aspecto de felino y su energía se incrementó lo que provoco que una ventana reventara.

– ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?- pregunto Shadow mientras incrementaba su energía hasta el mismo nivel que Spike lo que comenzó a hacer temblar la tierra y sus ojos tomaron la apariencia total de los ojos de Sombra solo que sin el humo.

Fin del Flashback.

–Entonces así comenzó ¿Pero cómo acabaron peleando sin querer matarse?- pregunto devuelta Applejack.

–Solo conversamos un poco y tras una pequeña pelea de quien era más fuerte si un joven Dragón Berserker o un Candidato a Alicornio, decidimos arreglarlo con un pequeño parry- contesto Spike.

–Pues a mí no me pareció nada pequeño- contesto Fluttershy.

–Bueno, admito que exageramos un poco pero el chiste era ver nuestro potencial y parece que al fin conseguí a alguien con quien entrenar sin contener todo mi poder- agrego Shadow mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza a Spike.

– ¡De eso ni hablar! No dejare a mi hermano pelear con alguien como tú- exclamo furiosa Twilight.

– ¿Alguien como yo? Se mas especifica querida- respondió bastante cabreado Shadow.

–Un animal- contesto Twilight.

– ¡Twilight!- grito Spike –Tú no puedes decidir por mí, te guste o no ya estoy inmiscuido en esta guerra, ya vinieron por mi dos veces y en ambas no pude hacer nada más que salirme de control y en una de ellas casi las mato a ustedes es por eso que me puse a entrenar sin recurrir al rubí de fuego, solo así podría superar mis límites y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de entrenarme con alguien igual de poderoso que yo sin el peligro de que me mate en el proceso no la desperdiciare- la mirada en los ojos de Spike era de decisión.

–No te dejare seguir con esto- le contesto su hermana.

– ¿Y qué aras, le dirás a mamá o me acusaras con Celeste? ¿Me mandaras a otra dimensión o me eliminaras?-

– ¡Spike no me hables así!-

–Lo dejare de hacer cuando entiendas a la razón, nuestros enemigos se hacen cada vez más fuertes y el hecho de que no los hemos visto en un tiempo no significa que se hayan ido, solo significa que están tomándose su tiempo para hacer un plan sin fallas-

Applejack se metió entre los dos.

–Bien, creo que algunos aquí aún tenemos la sangre un poco caliente así que ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo y vemos ya calmados este asunto?-

–Suena bien- contesto Fluttershy.

–Lo siento pero Shadow y yo tenemos planes y se nos está haciendo tarde- agrego Pinkie y por las palabras dichas Rarity y Fluttershy recordaron lo de la noche anterior.

–Es cierto, será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez- agrego Shadow.

Hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a un lugar específico y cuando volvió a hacer el hechizo de alteración de percepción esos aparecieron justo en un callejón de donde había comenzado la pelea y vieron el desastre que causo el viento ocasionado por la pelea.

–Creo que sería una buena idea pelear en lugares donde no este habitado, aunque estemos en otro plano aun afectamos en parte al mundo físico y como ven eso sería un problema- dijo Shadow.

–Hey Rarity ¿Podrías hacer algo con esto?- pregunto Spike mientras señalaba su ropa toda destruida.

–Haber ¿Cómo era el hechizo para reparar la ropa? Lo uso todo el tiempo y ahorita no me acuerdo- respondió Rarity.

–Pero no podremos ir al cine conmigo viéndome así- agrego Spike.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo- comento Shadow. Le apunto a Spike con dos dedos y dijo – ¡Maken-Ropa!- tras un leve destello en el cuerpo de Spike su ropa se había reparado y Shadow exclamo –Ese es mi poder más metrosexual- luego él mismo se lanzó el hechizo.

– ¿Acaso no es el mismo hechizo que yo uso?- pregunto Rarity.

–La verdad es que si, solo que le cambie el nombre solo por puro chiste, ya luego si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo hacer hechizos sin necesitad de recitarlos- explico Shadow.

– ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

–Sí, y eso me permite ponerles los nombres que yo quiera pero esa es otra historia-

–Ahora que lo pienso- interrumpió Spike – ¿Por qué el nombre de tu técnica definitiva esta en japonés?-

–Es solo para diferenciar, tengo tres técnicas con ese poder pero se manifiestan de forma distinta y los tres están en japonés solo porque si, así que si me escuchas hablar en japonés será mejor que corras-

– ¡Shadow, vámonos o se nos hará mas tarde!- decía Pinkie mientras lo empujaba.

–Bien, nos vemos luego Spike, chicas nos vemos en la escuela- Shadow se despidió y se fue con Pinkie.

–Bien Rarity ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Spike y Rarity lo tomo del brazo, ambos se despidieron y partieron en su propia dirección.

Twilight aún seguía algo molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano pero Applejack le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo con una expresión severa.

–Twilight sabes que tiene razón, nuestros enemigos son cada vez más y en más de una ocasión hemos terminado con nuestras vidas en un hilo y no podemos rechazar cualquier ayuda que se presente-

– ¿Y entonces porque no te has ido a entrenar con Sombra?- pregunto molesta Twilight.

–Porque te estoy esperando a ti al igual que Rarity, y la verdad me sorprende la actitud tan prejuiciosa que estas tomando-

Twilight bajo la cabeza y Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy se quedaron a platicar con ella.

Con Pinkie y Shadow.

Tras su partida ambos chicos caminaban de camino a casa de Melody para comenzar con los preparativos y mientras estaban de camino platicaban acerca de la anterior pelea.

–Entonces ¿Eso es el 20% de tu poder?- pregunto Pinkie recordando lo que Shadow le había dicho acerca de mantener el velo-

–Lo fue en el primer tercio de la pelea, pero cuando Spike se transformó me vi obligado a usar el 95%, ese niño es muy poderoso- contesto Shadow.

– ¿95%? ¿Y qué paso con mantener el velo?-

–Durante la pelea Sombra se encargó de ello, lo que viste fue mi propio poder, mis propios límites no el de Sombra ni el de Umbra- decía el chico mientras miraba al cielo el cual comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado.

– ¿Por qué durante la pelea Umbra no te protegió si sufriste tanto daño?-

–Porque mi vida no estaba en peligro, Spike y yo quedamos en que sería una prueba pero que atacaríamos con todo y si hubiera dejado a Umbra pelear, bueno digamos que Umbra no se contiene, él ataca a matar-

– ¿Y porque japonés?-

Las preguntas continuaron hasta que llegaron a casa de Octavia y mientras hacían la pre planeación Shadow no dejaba de pensar.

– _/Estoy seguro que le gane la apuesta/_ -

Mientras con Rarity y Spike.

Tras haber ido a ver una película de la cual se salieron a la media hora ya que apestaba los jóvenes se encuentran en la fuente de la plaza y ya ha caído la noche.

– ¿Rarity?- hablo Spike – ¿Enserio estas bien con nuestra relación?-

– ¿Ya me has preguntado eso seis veces desde que comenzamos a salir?- contesto la bella chica.

–Lo sé, es solo que se me hace raro que aceptes tener de novio a un niño-

–Si lo dices así me haces sentir como una vieja que busca jovencitos- la chica tomo el rostro de Spike con sus manos –Spike, estoy feliz de tener esto contigo. Tú ya sabes que me cuesta trabajo tener contacto con los hombres después de lo que me sucedió pero contigo eso no me pasa y no es para que pienses que estoy contigo para no estar sola, lo digo para que entiendas lo importante que eres para mí, sé que nuestras edades difieren por más de tres años pero, me gusta esta relación donde yo te amo y tú me amas sin que lo físico importe, aquella vez que te transformaste hace ya 10 meses te detuviste por mí, me diste a entender lo que yo te importaba y ahora estoy aquí contigo- dijo la chica mientras posaba su cabeza encima de la del chico y lo tomaba de la mano –Aparte, si cuando crezcas te desarrollas de la misma forma que la apariencia de tu transformación entonces estarás arrebatando suspiros a las chicas de la misma forma que yo lo hago- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y tras darle la vuelta para encáralo esta le dio un beso en la frente.

Si bien ese era el único acto de amor que el pedía y siempre lo hacía feliz esta vez tenía una expresión de frustración por el acto.

– ¿Qué pasa? Eso usualmente te levanta los ánimos- pregunto extrañada Rarity.

–No es nada _/Es solo que perdí la apuesta/-_ pensó el chico.

* * *

Flashback: antes de la pelea.

– ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?- propuso Shadow.

– ¿Qué clase de apuesta?-

–Conseguiré que te luzcas y que Rarity te elogie y te de un beso-

– ¿A cambio de qué?- pregunto Spike con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Qué planes tienes con Rarity?-

–Iré con ella al cine-

–Mierda, bueno cuando necesite ayuda con algo tú me darás una mano-

–Eso suena muy sospechoso-

–Hey, te iba a pedir dinero pero si vas a una cita lo necesitaras más que yo-

–Bien acepto, pero si lo que me llegas a pedir no me parece me negare-

–Hecho-

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

–Solo me acorde de que le debo algo a alguien- dijo Spike.

–Bueno, que hacemos ahora, si mal no recuerdo nos quedan tres horas más antes de que tengas que regresar a tu casa- exclamo Rarity.

–Quiero ir a caminar al parque, dicen que estos días las luciérnagas se están reuniendo y lo vuelven un lugar muy hermoso- contesto Spike.

– ¿No será que me quieres besar en la oscuridad del parque?- pregunto Rarity con una voz coqueta.

–Como si necesita ir al parque para hacer eso- contesto Spike con una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron caminando en dirección al parque mientras hablaban.

Mientras todos se divertían y hacían planes, se consolaban e intentaban hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos alguien se encontraba llorando en su habitación, una chica de piel oscura y ojos carmesí lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, un chico ataviado con una gabardina amarilla con los bordes café seguía a Pinkie con la vista desde arriba de un edificio mientras hablaba para sí mismo, una chica con el cabello rojo y dorado a la cual al parecer le faltaba un ojo observaba a Twilight a través de lo que parecía un espejo con una expresión de furia y una joven de cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros observaba a Rainbow mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa con Fluttershy y a la primera la veía con anhelo y a la segunda con fuego en sus ojos.

Uno tiene que tomar decisiones en su vida y les guste o no esas decisiones siempre afectaran de forma negativa a alguien, dicen que uno debe tomar la decisión que haga más feliz a tu corazón aun cuando eso signifique lastimar a alguien más a quien también quieres pero dar ese consejo y poder llevarlo a cabo es muy diferente y en ocasiones la decisión se debe tomar sin poder pensarlo o peor, la tomas sin saber.

* * *

Bien, he aquí otro capítulo y desde aquí les digo que el relleno debe bajar, a partir de este punto la trama principal se comenzara a desarrollar pero no evitara que haya capítulos de relleno los cuales me servirán para crear memorias, relaciones y meter pequeños detalles los cuales evitaran que algunas decisiones futuras parezcan un Deus ex machina (en otras palabras las cosas ocurran solo porque si sin explicación) y para los que entren en el juego de las referencias les diré que si responden correctamente les daré un adelanto por mensaje privado para evitar Spoilers a los otros lectores y que a pesar de poner varias preguntas el resultado no es acumulable, si responden solo una o todas no abra diferencia, las múltiples opciones son para que tengan más opciones de responder, aunque claro en un futuro las preguntas se volverán más difíciles. Las que están ahorita bien pueden buscarlas solo con Google.

Por cierto la armadura de Hollow Knight es similar a la nueva versión de la armadura dorada de Géminis en "la Leyenda Del Santuario" en los caballeros del zodiaco solo que sin las hombreras y el casco.

Bien ya sin nada más que decir yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

Empecemos con algo fácil, no importa si solo responden una

1.- ¿Quién en Dragon Ball super hizo este movimiento?

Pista: aparece en la primera pelea real de la serie, la diferencia es que en dragon ball lo hizo tres veces y él ponía la palma de su mano.

2.- ¿Cómo se llama esa barrea?

Pista: aparece en Evangelion.

3.- ¿Qué enemigo en la serie de Bleach dice eso y lleva acabo ese ataque?

Pista: fue considerado el mejor enemigo en la serie e incluso era más poderoso que su superior.

4.- ¿Qué Mecha utilizaba esa arma en el anime Code Geass?

Pista: es una de las unidades pilotadas por el protagonista.

5.- ¿Cómo se llama esta técnica vista en Naruto Shippuden?

Pista: parece que solo los Uchiha pueden llegar a desarrollarla.


	9. Capítulo 07: Decisiones (Camino A o B)

Antes de comenzar pediré que me disculpen por estar saltando meses enteros, esto lo hago debido a que si no lo hiciera de esa forma entonces serian cuatro capítulos más de puro relleno que no vendría al caso. Así que desde una vez les digo que los únicos capítulos de relleno que habrá serán cuando un personaje tenga un momento el cual definirá su evolución o que tenga cierto peso sobre decisiones futuras, pero con la trama principal ya en la puerta esos capitulo serán pocos.

En conclusión: perdón por saltarme fechas, pero lo seguiré haciendo de todas formas.

* * *

-¿Quieres decirme por favor qué camino tomar para salir de aquí?- pregunto Alicia.

-Eso depende mucho de adonde quieres ir- respondió El Gato.

-Poco me preocupa a donde ir- dijo Alicia.

-Entonces poco importa el camino que tomes- replico el gato.

Lewis Carroll. Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas.

* * *

Capítulo 07: Decisiones (Camino A o B) (VF)

* * *

Tras despedirse vinyl de su hermano se dirigió a su casa de inmediato. Tras llegar cerró la puerta y la voz de su madre llego desde la sala.

– ¿Olvidaste algo? ¿Amor?-

Harp fue a la puerta pensando que se trataba de su esposo pero el sonido de objetos cayéndose la hizo correr a la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija de pie frente a la puerta con la cabeza abajo y lo que escucho caer fueron las cosas que Vinyl traía en una bolsa.

–Mamá- dijo en voz baja la joven.

– ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto angustiada su madre.

Vinyl levanto la mirada y sus ojos parecían cascadas mientras su boca se forzaba lo más que podía en mantener una sonrisa.

– ¿Hija, que…?-

Vinyl se desplomo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente y su madre por impulso se arrodillo delante de ella, le retiro las gafas solo para ver como sus ojos carmesí estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, acomodo el rostro de su hija en su pecho de la misma forma en lo que lo hacía cuando Vinyl se asustaba cuando era pequeña y la chica la abrazo con fuerza mientras su madre le peinaba el cabello con la mano a su pequeña. Con su suave voz apunto de llanto Harp hablo.

– ¿Qué ocurre nena? ¿Por qué lloras?-

La chica seguía llorando en brazos de su madre y entre sollozos decía.

–Solo soy su hermana, siempre seré su hermana-

* * *

Tras el combate contra Spike ha pasado ya un mes y medio en el cual una gran cantidad de cambios ocurrieron entre los que estaban en hecho de que tanto Rarity como Applejack se unieron al entrenamiento, cada una con un régimen de prácticas distinto para fortalecer sus habilidades y reducir sus debilidades. Rarity paso el primer nivel de su entrenamiento en el cual fue ayudada por Fluttershy y Spike, su entrenamiento consistía en mejorar sus defensas ya que Rarity no era del tipo ofensivo y para lograrlo debía aprender el "sistema de cristalización por capas" inventado por Spike el cual permitía rápidamente generar protecciones increíblemente resistentes ya que al ser una capa tras otra de diamante o roca ultra comprimida, para cuando un ataque lograba atravesar una capa e impactar la segunda este ya iba muy desgastado y gracias a eso cada vez que Rarity formaba una barrera o invocaba alguna parte de El Golem de Diamante esta era mucho más dura sin necesidad de gastar tanta energía durante la invocación para alcanzar esa resistencia y el entrenamiento de Applejack consistía en mejorar sus ataques a largo alcance que si bien no eran su fuerte debía de tener habilidades para golpear a distancia más allá de su bola de fuego, así que con ayuda de Spike y Shadow comenzó a utilizar el fuego de forma enérgica, más como un tipo de laser que como fuego en sí, pero antes tuvo que pasar por lo mismo que Rainbow solo que en vez de una esfera de Tesla era una hoja de papel que se quemaba desde el centro hacia las orillas y su tarea era evitar que el papel se consumiera totalmente al mismo tiempo que evitaba que el centro del papel se apagara y de esa forma los días pasaron, termino octubre y Shadow se enteró porque no había festival de Halloween, todo se debió a que durante dicho festival hace un año un grupo de personas de la misma edad que los estudiantes se metieron a la escuela disfrazados y causaron severos daños a los salones y golpearon brutalmente a una alumna, esa era la versión oficial pero ese grupo realmente fueron Los Portadores Del Pecado y a la chica que golpearon fue a Fluttershy a la que consiguieron separar del grupo y resulta que el festival "Retro" lo propuso Rarity para levantar el ánimo debido a la cancelación del evento de Halloween, pero eso no evito que saliendo de la escuela Pinkie se pusiera un traje de súcubo que provoco que los chicos le "prestaran mucha atención" pero a Shadow solo le provoco darse un golpe en la frente. El evento Retro de noviembre se llevó a cabo sin problemas salvo por la curiosidad de que vinyl no se presentó y que su hermano se había dado cuenta de que últimamente se comportaba algo distante con él. Y ahora nos encontramos a primero de diciembre y Shadow se está llevando otra sorpresa.

Muro interno de la escuela (una zona alejada de la gente)

– ¿Me repites eso?- le preguntaba Shadow a cierta chica de cabello morado.

–Quiero unirme al entrenamiento- respondió molesta Twilight.

–No- contesto el chico.

– ¿Pero porque no? Estuviste insistiendo y ahora que me quiero unir ¿Te niegas?- refunfuño Twilight.

– ¿Enserio quieres saber? Sabes que mejor olvídalo, te entrenare a cambio de algo- dijo Shadow.

–Que sorpresa, alguien que pide algo cambio de poder ¿Dónde he visto esto antes?- el sarcasmo de Twilight ya le empezó a molestar al joven.

–Quiero una disculpa- dijo Shadow.

– ¿Qué?-

–Ya me oíste, quiero una disculpa-

– ¿Y porque debería disculparme?- pregunto molesta Twilight.

– ¿Quieres un motivo?-

–Sí-

–Te daré tres- dijo Shadow y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

1.- Desde que descubriste lo que soy me has estado tratando como a un apestado, ni siquiera regresas el saludo que te doy en las mañanas por educación.

2.- Después de mi pelea con Spike comenzaste a insultarme cuando yo no te he hecho nada.

3.- Luego de que todas tus amigas se unieran al entrenamiento tu comenzaste a decir cosas a mis espaldas, tantas que has provocado que hasta tus amigas se sientan incomodas con esa actitud.

–Ahora dime ¿Con esas te basta o necesitas más? Tengo otras cinco por si también las quieres- agrego Shadow.

–Pero yo…- Twilight fue interrumpida por Shadow quien levanto la mano en señal de que parara.

El joven suspiro y relajo la voz.

–Mira Twilight, no necesitamos ser amigos pero si lo que quieres es que te entrene tendrás que cambiar esa actitud hacia mí ya que si no lo haces todo lo que te diga te entrara por un oído y te saldrá por el otro y solo conseguirás perder tu tiempo y frustrarme. Ahora dime ¿Realmente quieres entrenar conmigo y tus amigas? Ten en cuenta de que al entrar en el campo de entrenamiento tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes, habrán cosas que no te parecerán correctas y otras que te desagradaran el cómo las ejecuto pero tendrás que acostumbrarte así que responde ¿Aceptas mis términos o no?- concluyo el chico.

– ¿Acaso tengo opción?- respondió algo frustrada Twilight.

–Sí, negarte e irte a casa-

La chica dio un largo suspiro.

–Acepto- dijo resignada.

–Bien ya no hay marcha atrás, al terminar las clases acompaña a las demás al campo de entrenamiento- explico el joven y la campana de entrada sonó.

* * *

Al terminar las clases (En el campo de entrenamiento)

Todas habían desaparecido de la vista de Twilight en un segundo y ella tenía una extraña sensación de incomodidad, como si no debiera está allí y mientras se planteaba si debía irse a casa o esperar llego Shadow el cual antes había dicho que debía pasar a su casa por algunas cosas.

–Llegas tarde- dijo algo irritada Twilight.

–Lo siento es que antes tuve que atender una llamada la cual no podía ignorar- contesto el chico.

– ¿De quién?-

–La naturaleza-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo debido a la respuesta del joven.

– ¿Y porque no entraste con ellas?- pregunto Shadow.

–No lo sé, yo las iba siguiendo y de repente desaparecieron y ni siquiera puedo sentirlas- respondió Twilight.

–Apuesto a que hicieron esto apropósito. En fin, dame la mano- dijo el chico mientras le tendía la mano a Twilight.

– ¿Qué quieres que?- pregunto Twilight enojada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Solo hazlo- dijo de forma severa el joven y Twilight tomo su mano sin perder el leve rubor –Y deja de sonrojarte, haces que me sienta incomodo- agrego Shadow.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en una dirección y a cada paso que daba Twilight incrementaba el sentimiento de incomodidad, comenzó a sentir como si caminara a través de un muro de cristales solo que no sentía que lo atravesara era más como si este se amoldara a su cuerpo causando que le costara respirar y entonces trato de zafarse del agarre de Shadow pero fue en vano ya que el chico comenzó a apretar aún más fuerte su mano, trato de gritar mientras forcejeaba pero el sonido no salió de su boca y siguió siendo jalada por su captor. Tras unos segundos de caminar comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se liberaba poco a poco de la presión y finalmente podía respirar con naturalidad entonces le gritó al chico que aun la jalaba.

– ¡¿Qué demonios planeas hacer?!-

El chico le contesto sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Te ayudaba a cruzar la barrera-

– ¿Barrera? Pero no vi ningún sello o algún trazo de energía mágica- comento confundida Twilight.

–Caminemos mientras te explico-

Mientras caminaban Shadow le hablo de las barreras dobles y de cómo estas no requerían un sello sino que solo necesitaban marcadores puestos en una amplia zona para quedarse de manera permanente y que para crearlas solo necesitabas saber dos hechizos uno de barrera y otro de alteración de percepción de campo y con un proceso simple pero no fácil de combinación podías crear una zona libre y altamente resistente en donde cualquier persona que no haya sido llevada por alguien que ya haya estado dentro se sentiría temeroso, inseguro y extrañado mientras más cerca estuviera de la barrera y que por eso las últimas semanas ya nadie se aproxima al bosque.

–Wow ¿Entonces esta barrera es permanente?- pregunto Twilight.

–Básicamente, la puse para que ellos pudieran ponerse a entrenar sin riesgos y sin que me tuvieran que esperar a mí, ya llegamos- comento Shadow.

Twilight quedo sorprendida ante la imagen del entrenamiento. Rainbow estaba cargando electricidad en sus alas las cuales ahora se habían convertido en alguna clase de cristal transparente color azul claro, Rarity estaba parada (más bien levitaba) en el lago mientras hacía girar a su alrededor un grupo de seis cristales en orbitas y velocidades distintas cada uno, Pinkie estaba comiendo papas fritas mientras le disparaba balas de agua a Fluttershy con la ayuda de ocho tentáculos de agua los cuales estaban unidos a su espalda a modo de alas y Fluttershy con la ayuda de un vórtice de aire a modo de esfera a su alrededor atrapaba las balas y las regresaba para que los proyectiles chocaran entre si y un poco a lo lejos se encontraban Spike y Applejack los cuales estaban liberando enormes descargas de fuego en forma de pilares de luz para absorberlas de inmediato lo que provocaba que sus cuerpos brillaran por unos segundos y la tierra bajo sus pies ya se había cristalizado.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto atónita Twilight.

–Su entrenamiento. Y este es el tuyo- al decir eso el joven levanto la mano de Twilight la cual nunca había soltado y le entrego algo.

– ¿Y esto que es?- pregunto la chica al ver lo que Shadow le había dado. Eran tres esferas metálicas con un peso combinado de seis kilos y una pulgada de diámetro – ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?-

–Quiero que las hagas levitar alrededor de tu mano, que cada una tenga una órbita y velocidad única y…- tomo la otra mano de la chica y le puso tres pulseras doradas de distintos tamaños y tenían una enorme separación (como la de una herradura) por sonde cabía toda su muñeca –En esta mano quiero que hagas girar los anillos en direcciones opuestas sin que ninguno llegue a tocar tu muñeca o de lo contrario te cortaran- explico el chico.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! Apenas empezando me pones una prueba tan peligrosa- reclamo molesta la chica.

– ¿Crees que eso es peligroso? El entrenamiento de Spike y Applejack si no se lleva a cabo correctamente les podría costar la vida, lo tuyo es de principiantes, aparte ¿No dijiste que aceptabas mis términos? ahora ponte el cintillo con tu cuerno vara ya que sé que aún no eres capaz de usar tus poderes sin tu elemento o el cintillo, entonces cállate y empieza- tras decir eso Shadow se alejó de ella.

Mientras Shadow caminaba Rainbow se le acerco y ella seguía imbuida en electricidad solo que ya había guardado sus alas. Entonces con una coqueta voz le dijo al chico.

–Quien te viera, no pensé que fueras del tipo al que le gusta regalar joyas-

–Que te puedo decir querida, estoy lleno de sorpresas y para que no te pongas celosa también te traje algo a ti- contesto Shadow con una sonrisa.

El joven metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un par de aretes los cuales solo tenían una pequeña cadenita con una pequeña esfera color gris no más grande que un guisante.

–Shadow, sabes que la joyería no es lo mío eso es más bien cosa de Rarity pero hasta yo sé que esas cosas no combinan conmigo- contesto la chica.

–No son para que los luzcas- dijo el joven mientras le picaba la frente a la joven con dos dedos –Tan solo póntelos- Tras colocarse el "obsequio" del chico, Shadow prosiguió –Esos aretes están hechos de carbón comprimido con pequeños trazos de fosforo y como sé que eres mala en química te diré que si una chispa hace contacto con el fosforo causara que esos aretes ardan como el infierno y tendrás que despedirte de tus orejas a menos que no pierdas la concentración-

Con una expresión muy seria en su rostro Rainbow hablo.

– ¿Estas bromeando cierto?-

–En gran parte, pero de que te va a arder te va a arder- contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, ya que- contesto Rainbow regresándole la sonrisa y desde el fondo se escuchó otra voz.

– ¡Espera, le traes algo a ella y no a mí!-

Sin siquiera verlo venir Shadow recibió una tacleada digna del Super Bowl propinada por Pinkie dejando a Rainbow atónita. Mientras ambos seguían en el suelo todos se acercaron a ver el porqué del escándalo y solo vieron a Pinkie llorando desconsoladamente (y de forma muy exagerada) en el pecho de Shadow el cual solo rodo los ojos mientras la chica sobre su pecho hablaba.

– ¡Te lo perdono todo el tiempo, pero siempre haces lo mismo! Te la pasas coqueteando con mis amigas y yo que pensé que teníamos algo especial-

Shadow contesto con una dulce y comprensiva voz mientras evitaba reírse.

–Pinkie, amor ya te dije que es parte de mi trabajo y que nunca te seria infiel- el chico trataba de contener su risa.

– ¡Pero te la pasas regalándole cosas a todas menos a mí!- Pinkie volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Shadow mientras su llanto parecía volverse más un berrido.

Shadow solo estiro la mano para alcanzar su mochila y de esta saco una bolsa.

–Cielo esta vez si te traje algo- dijo el joven.

– ¡Enserio!- contesto Pinkie levantando su rostro con lágrimas (obviamente fingidas).

–Sí, llegue tarde porque pase a la tienda por algunas cosas y fui hasta Sugar Cube Corner por algo para ti y como no me quise arriesgar te traje lo que sé que te fascina- Shadow saco de la bolsa una lonchera y esta la puso frente al rostro de la chica –Te he traído tu postre favorito, una buena porción de MMM-

– ¿MMM?-

-MMMhum- contesto Shadow moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta Pinkie ya no estaba sobre él, ahora se encontraba sentada donde estaba antes de la embestida mientras comía su MMM. Twilight se acercó (mientras aun hacia lo indicado por Shadow) y pregunto en voz alta.

– ¿Siempre es así?-

–No- contesto Fluttershy –Ayer me tacleo a mí-

– _/Genial, ahora Fluttershy se cree comediante ¿Qué más me he perdido durante el entrenamiento?/-_ pensó Twilight.

El entrenamiento prosiguió de forma cotidiana con un descanso de una hora y cuando se acercaban las 08:00 p.m. todos partieron a sus casas menos Shadow el cual dijo que tenía algo que hacer en "el Campo" y los demás se fueron.

* * *

Con Los Elementos de la Harmonía y Spike (de camino a la ciudad)

– ¿Y qué te pareció Twilight?- le pregunto Fluttershy a su amiga.

–Molesto, no puedo creer que me tuviera todo el día con esas esferas y una trampa en la otra mano- decía Twilight mientras se tallaba las muñecas.

–Te dije que no se había dado cuenta- le dijo Rainbow a Rarity en voz baja.

– ¿De que no me di cuenta?- pregunto Twilight ya que las había escuchado.

–Querida, las pulseras que te dio ni haciéndolas girar a la velocidad del sonido le hubieran hecho algo a tu piel- menciono Rarity.

– ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Twilight.

–La orilla de las pulseras tiene una delgada capa de silicón, si estas hubieran tocado tu piel mientras giraban lo más grave que hubiera ocasionado sería un salpullido, aunque eso también sería malo para la piel de cualquiera- menciono Rarity.

– ¿Entonces porque…?-

–Nos lo dice a todas- la interrumpió Rainbow –Nos menciona sobre algún riesgo de muerte para que nos lo tomemos enserio, mira estos- Rainbow se quitó los aretes –Me dijo que con una chispa harían arder mis orejas y te digo que en el pasado he tratado con fosforo y estas cosas no tienen nada de fosforo, no son más que una esfera de carbón con pólvora adentro y ni siquiera es fuerte. Si estas cosas estallaran en mis orejas solo me abrían dejado sorda unos minutos- concluyo Rainbow mientras se volvía a colocar los aretes.

–Nunca ha estado cerca de lastimarnos, ni siquiera cuando entrena directamente con nosotras- menciono Applejack.

–De hecho una vez- comenzó Rarity –Estaba practicando mi nueva barrera de tierra y diamantes cuando el comenzó a lanzarme su hechizo de lluvia de espadas y apenas si podía contenerlas y en un segundo de descuido mi barrera cayo, él me había dicho que la lluvia no cesaría y que debía cuidarme y cuando pensé que moriría cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí las espadas flotaban quietas a mi alrededor, Shadow me regaño por perder la barrera pero lo más extraño fue que quise tocar una espada y esta se alejó de mi manteniendo la misma distancia de todas con respecto a mi cuerpo y allí me di cuenta de que las espadas tenían un hechizo para nunca impactar contra mi cuerpo. Él siempre dice que si bajamos la guardia en el entrenamiento terminaremos muertas en el campo de batalla, pero la verdad es que se preocupa por nuestra seguridad- concluyo su relato Rarity.

–Y volvemos a los aretes, el chiste de que al reventar me dejarían sorda por unos minutos era para que creyera que realmente me había quemado los oídos y tras unos minutos descubriría lo cerca que estuve de que realmente me pasara eso- explico Rainbow.

–Entonces ¿Todo es mentira?- pregunto Twilight.

–No, el riego es real solo que él lo exagera y así evita que bajemos la guardia, aun así eso no evita que barra el piso con nosotras durante el entrenamiento de combate- mencionaba Applejack.

Mientras las chicas seguían platicando Spike las seguía mientras caminaba atrás de ellas y mientras veía al suelo no dejaba de pensar.

– _/Espero que Shadow se equivoque, si lo que dijo de nuestros enemigos y esos artefactos mágicos es verdad significa que solo entrando en mi forma Berserker podre hacerles frente, pero sería muy peligroso. ¡Necesito volverme más fuerte! tengo que proteger a Rarity y a mis hermanas, a las chicas y también a las Crusaders. Parece que no tengo opción, aceptare ese entrenamiento especial que me ofreció Shadow, dijo que esta vez sí había un riesgo muy grande en lo que haríamos pero si con ese riesgo las puedo proteger entonces estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo/-_

Todos prosiguieron con su camino a casa.

* * *

Mientras en "El Campo" con Shadow.

Shadow se encontraba parado en medio del lago mientras veía el cielo estrellado y hablaba "solo".

–Bueno, finalmente todos los elementos están con nosotros incluso el dragón se nos unió, eso hará que sea más difícil para ellos atacarnos cuando efectuemos el plan-

– _ **/Si, finalmente podré cumplir el único objetivo que le queda a mi vida pero recuerda que debemos ser cuidadosos, apenas se nos acaba de unir el elemento de la magia y aun no confía en nosotros y si actuamos apresuradamente puede que nos descubran y nos liquiden así que hasta entonces tienes que ganarte aún más su confianza y cariño y si puedes unirla a ella también, será mucho mejor/**_ **-** hablaba Sombra desde dentro de su mente.

–Entonces solo tengo que seguir como hasta ahora y sé que cuando finalmente tenga la confianza de Twilight hasta Celeste querrá venir a entrenar conmigo-

Shadow siguió observando las estrellas hasta que estas fueron cubiertas por una telaraña de energía color morado.

–Finalmente, la barrera está completa- exclamo Shadow con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los días pasaron y durante toda la semana la rutina se repitió sin ningún contratiempo salvo que Twilight logro alcanzar rápidamente a Rarity y pronto comenzarían con sus lecciones de magia avanzada hasta que ciertos planes se metieron en la agenda, unos que involucraban a Pinkie.

En la escuela (un sector de los pasillos)

– ¿Cómo que este sábado no vendrás Pinkie?- pregunto un tanto confuso Shadow.

–Lo siento, es que el estreno de una película es este sábado y tenemos las entradas pre compradas desde antes de que vinieras a la escuela- respondió Pinkie.

– ¿Y qué película es?-

– ¡Darring Doo y el rubí del sol negro!- grito Rainbow mientras hacia un salto de rana usando a Shadow de plataforma.

–Oh cierto, casi olvido que eres adicta a esa cosa- hablo el joven dirigiéndose a Rainbow.

–No soy "adicta" y no es "cosa" es Darring Doo- respondió Rainbow.

–Tu di lo que quieras, a mí me sigue pareciendo otra versión femenina de Indiana Jones, más o menos como Lara Croft- comento Shadow.

–Con la diferencia de que Angelina Jolie no estará en esta película- agrego Pinkie.

–Y con eso perdiste mi interés, a todo esto ¿Cuántas películas ya van, 22?-

–No seas exagerado, con esta es la 15?- respondió Rainbow orgullosa y Shadow solo rodo los ojos.

– ¿Y porque no vienes con nosotras y ya el lunes tenemos nuestra sesión?- pregunto Pinkie.

–No son de mi agrado, mejor me voy a casa y veo las originales, las de Indiana Jones por si no entendieron y ¿Por qué dices que hasta el lunes? Sabes que necesitamos mucho tiempo para el proceso-

–Ya se te olvido que este lunes comienzan las vacaciones de navidad- contesto Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

–Es cierto, esta es nuestra última semana de clases en el año-

–Vamos Shadow, dales una oportunidad a las películas y ven con nosotras, no seas tan amargado- le decía Rainbow con una sonrisa.

–Nadie me dice que tan amargado puedo ser, pero la verdad no suena tan mal, de eso a estar en casa…- el chico bajo la mirada.

– ¿Hay algún problema en tu casa?- pregunto Pinkie.

–Es que últimamente mi hermana a estado actuando muy diferente y el ambiente en casa se ha vuelto muy tenso y…- Shadow se llevó la mano a la barbilla y tras unos segundos de meditar dijo –Acepto, si iré con ustedes al cine-

– ¿Y porque el cambio tan repentino?- pregunto extrañada Rainbow.

–Recordé que mis padres saldrán durante todo el fin de semana y lo más probable es que mi hermana llame a Melody para que se quede a dormir en nuestra casa y quiero evitar ese ambiente, yendo con ustedes al cine podre salirme de la casa en todo el día y solo necesito decirles que pasare la noche con algún amigo _/puede que use a Spike como excusa y duerma en "el Campo"/_ y ya veré en que entretenerme todo el domingo- dijo el chico.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos en la plaza del centro a las cinco de la tarde el sábado, no llegues tarde- lo amenazo Rainbow.

Entonces se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones y mientras estaban en clase Shadow no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza. El actual comportamiento de Vinyl no dejaba de parecerle extraño, podría ser que lo que pensó aquella vez en la fuente fuera cierto, realmente su relación con su hermanastra había cambiado tanto o ellos habían cambiado tanto que ya no podían llevar las cosas como antes, a pesar de conocerse solo desde hace cuatro años ellos habían formado rápidamente una relación muy estrecha de hermanastros pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué tan estrecha se había vuelto? Shadow seguía pensando en su situación y no dejaba de imaginarse cosas, pero no estaba bien, ya fuese que fuera a casa con su hermana o al cine con sus amigas el presentía que nada le saldría bien, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas solo pudo decir en voz baja menor a un susurro.

– (Espero que si invite a Octavia)-

Mientras eso pasaba Pinkie lo observaba con el espejo de su estuche y podía ver lo decaído que lucía, ella solo sonrió levemente y dirigiendo su mirada devuelta a la pizarra comenzó a pensar en sus propios planes y solo podía repetirse mentalmente.

– _/Es mi momento de ayudarte, ahora yo te ayudare a lidiar con la oscuridad de tu corazón/-_ lo pensaba mientras la sonrisa en su cara se hacía más grande.

* * *

Durante los entrenamientos de la semana las chicas le mencionaron a Shadow que a pesar de que serían vacaciones ahora tendrían menos tiempo para entrenar, por parte de Rarity se debía a que por las compras de navidad la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaba medio tiempo se había vuelto un caos y requeriría de la ayuda de Twilight y Fluttershy para evitar perder la cabeza y Applejack estaría ocupada con las cuentas del negocio de su familia ya que si bien ese era trabajo de su hermano y su abuela en estas fechas el trabajo se volvía mas agotador debido a todas las ventas de sidra y el resto de productos para las cenas de esas fechas. Lo que significaba que solo entrenaría a Rainbow y Spike ya que Pinkie tendría que ayudar a la familia Cake con las ventas. Y todo se lo explicaron mientras se dirigían al cine.

– _/Diablos, entonces esto es lo que pasa cuando uno tiene trabajo. Que suerte que yo ya termine con eso hace años/_ \- pensaba el chico.

–Pero tendremos los fines de semana y los viernes para entrenar, así que dame unas horas y tendré un esquema perfecto para las horas de entrenamiento- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

–No te deprimas compañero, tampoco es como si fuera muy necesario entrenar tan duro- agrego Applejack.

Ante lo dicho las expresiones en los rostros de Spike y Shadow se tensaron, ninguno les había dicho del inminente peligro y a pesar de que sabían que estaba mal habían decidido guardar silencio para no preocuparlas y disimulando su expresión mantuvieron la conversación de forma normal y entraron a su sala y tras varios minutos la película empezó.

Mientras la película proseguía Shadow no le prestaba atención y no porque no fuera interesante sino porque algo mas rondaba su mente, ese último momento antes de salir de su casa.

* * *

Hace unas horas (en casa de Shadow)

El joven se había acabado de dar una ducha y cambiar y mientras se preparaba para salir se dirigió a la sala para tomar sus llaves, sus audífonos y al entrar en dicha habitación vio a Vinyl sentada en el sofá con su órgano electrónico, con los audífonos enchufados a este pero los tenía alrededor del cuello y no en las orejas. Evitando el contacto visual Shadow hablo.

– ¿Ya se fueron mamá y papá?-

–Sí- contesto Vinyl sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Voy a pasar la noche fuera ya le avise a papá-

–Sí, me lo dijo-

El ambiente se sentía pesado y parecía que si se veían a los ojos algo raro pasaría así que seguían evitando el siquiera levantar la mirada.

–Bueno, ya me voy- menciono Shadow mientras le daba de espaldas a Vinyl.

–Que te valla bien- le respondió la chica.

– ¿Melody vendrá a pasar la noche contigo?- pregunto algo esperanzado el joven.

–Eso creo-

La respuesta solo lo hizo sentir aún más raro ¿Acaso su hermana se quedaría sola esa noche? ¿Realmente estaba bien dejarla o sería peor quedarse?

–Dijiste que irías al cine ¿Iras con las chicas de la escuela?- pregunto vinyl y el joven sintió que no debía responder.

–Sí, ellas me invitaron ¿Acaso hay algo de raro?-

¿Porque hizo esa pegunta? ¿Acaso buscaba una respuesta?

–No, no hay nada de raro, después de todo ellas son amigas-

Qué extraña frase, que quiso decir con eso. No pudo pensar más ya que su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Rainbow.

–Bueno, ya me voy- dijo el chico.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa olvidando sus anteojos oscuros encima del mueble donde estaba el televisor y Vinyl solo se quedó viendo el accesorio de Shadow.

* * *

Al terminar la película (habiendo ya salido del cine)

POV Shadow

Las chicas hablaban de la película de forma muy animada y hasta Pinkie y Rainbow imitaban escenas de ella, terminamos yendo a comer donde finalmente pude ver un poco de cómo era la relación de Spike y Rarity la cual no era muy diferente a la de unos novios comunes, solo que Spike no abrazaba a Rarity ni intentaba besarla, era una escena de lo más conmovedora el ver una relación tan pura, tan inocente y eso solo me causaba un malestar en el estómago, necesito sacar eso de mi cabeza, necesito concentrarme en otra cosa.

–Hey chicos, aquí están sus sodas- quien hablo fue Rainbow quien había ido con Pinkie a rellenar nuestros vasos.

Cuando ella se acercó para darme mi refresco su cabello callo por sobre su hombro y le cubrió la cara y con su mano libre lo volvió a acomodar por detrás de su oreja… ¡¿Por qué trae los aretes de carbón?! Mejor dicho ¿Por qué están pintados? Ahora son azules pero sé que son los que le di para el entrenamiento ya que tienen la misma cadena que yo les puse ¿Por qué rayos apenas estoy cayendo en cuenta que Rainbow está sentada a mi lado? ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima después de verla con los aretes, sé que dije que debía concentrarme en otra cosa pero no en alguien.

– ¿Qué te pasa Shadow?- La pregunta de Pinkie me agarro por sorpresa.

–N-Nada, e-e-es solo que t-tengo algo en la cabeza-

¡Estoy tartamudeando! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! Necesito concentrarme, inhala y exhala lentamente, tienes que evitar ponerte rojo como un tomate. Tienes que razonar Shadow, esto ocurre porque te sientes vacío, si, es por eso. Siento un vacío por el cambio en mi relación con mi hermana y ahora estoy buscando algo con que llenar ese vacío ¡¿Pero porque tenía que ser Rainbow?! ¿Por qué no Pinkie o incluso Fluttershy? Ellas me podrían ayudar a arreglar mi estado, ellas entienden lo que es la soledad pero ahora no me saco a Rainbow usando los aretes que le di de mi cabeza y ahora no puedo dejar de verla, espero por lo menos poder disimularlo. Bueno, no me queda de otra ya terminamos de comer ahora debo alejarme de ellos sin levantar sospechas, me iré al campo de entrenamiento y dormiré allí y ahora debo sacarme dos cosas de mi cabeza. Rainbow no se merece esto, si no la saco de mi cabeza lo único que conseguiré será lastimarla, sé que solo la usare para llenar este vacío y cuando el vacío se llene o yo crea que se llenó puede que ella me deje de importar y lo último que quiero es dañarla.

–Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por aquí ¡Nos vemos el lunes!- Pinkie se despidió de forma efusiva de las demás.

Ahora estoy peor que antes ¿Por qué Pinkie, Rainbow y yo tenemos que vivir en la misma dirección? Bueno por lo menos no estoy solo con Rainbow… espera ¿Qué es eso? Pinkie está sonriendo y no es su sonrisa habitual ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

–Bueno chicos, tengo que hacer una parada antes de ir a casa y ya se está haciendo tarde así que ya me voy ¡Cuídense!- Pinkie paso corriendo hasta el otro lado de la calle y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección mientras yo me quede como tarado con la mano alzada por intentar detenerla. No me queda de otra, tengo que caminar y acompañar a Rainbow rápidamente a su casa.

– ¿Así que no quieres estar conmigo?- me pregunto Rainbow con una sonrisa, muy bien Shadow respira profundo y habla con normalidad.

– ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- bueno, eso sonó normal.

–Talvez que no querías que Pinkie se fuera, o será que querías irte abrazado de ella como cada sábado-

– ¡¿Nos Viste?!-

–Sí, dos veces-

– ¿Cuándo?-

–Después de su segunda sesión, ya que ella había dicho que su entrenamiento era más pesado me quede con la duda pero cuando fui no vi a nadie y pensé que era por tu hechizo y cuando los arboles comenzaron a moverse y el agua del lago comenzó a enloquecer me di cuenta de donde estaban, lo que no me espere fue que estuvieran allí todo el día y me sorprendió que cuando finalmente se hicieron visibles la estabas abrazando de una forma muy cariñosa, ahora dime ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?-

– ¿Realmente quieres saber o es que estas celosa?- ¡¿Pero qué carajos estoy diciendo?! Bueno esto no puede ser peor, quiero decir, me llevo así con ella, si respondiera de otra forma a lo mejor se le hacía raro.

–Realmente quiero saber-

¡¿Por qué?! Digo para que lo quiere saber, es imposible que yo le guste y se sienta celosa, si Rainbow y yo nos llevamos bien y todo, de hecho salvo por la unión que tengo con Pinkie, ella es con la que más me llevo.

–No dejare que mi amiga salga con alguien que puede que solo juegue con ella, así que quiero saber si vas enserio-

Menos mal que era eso, bien ahora necesito una respuesta convincente ¡Al diablo con eso solo dile la verdad!

–Si quieres saber del porque me voy abrazado de ella ven a la próxima sesión el lunes y de una vez te digo que entre Pinkie y yo solo hay un profundo sentimiento de empatía, nada más-

– ¿Enserio?-

–Sí, lo único que nos une es que soy el único otro ser de oscuridad que ha conocido y ella me ve como alguna clase de hermano-

¿Hermano? O no aquí vamos de nuevo, otra vez me viene a la mente Vinyl y como si fuera poco ahora sí que solo esta Rainbow y no se en que concentrarme.

POV Shadow fuera.

Rainbow debido a su insistencia y Shadow debido a sus pensamientos dejaron de prestar atención a su alrededor y al acercase a la intersección no vieron que un camión se acercaba a alta velocidad.

Solo escucharon el sonido del claxon y Rainbow sintió como el vehículo sacudió sus cabellos, ella ya estaba cerca de la mitad de la intersección y ahora estaba devuelta en la acera y sentía que no podía respirar, algo le apretaba el pecho y su espalda era sujetada fuertemente lo que la mantenía apresada no era nada más que Shadow el cual la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

– ¡FIJATE IDIOTA!- fue lo que el chico le grito al conductor el cual solo respondió volviendo a sonar el claxon.

* * *

POV Rainbow.

¿Porque? ¿Por qué estoy en sus brazos? Ya me había pasado algo similar cuando me metí en el medio del Aliento Atómico de Spike, pero en esa ocasión Shadow solo me jalo del brazo y con eso basto ¿Porque ahora me abraza? Puede que sea porque lo estuve molestando con Pinkie, o talvez solo no reacciono a tiempo e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente… ¡¿Por qué me estoy tratando de justificar el abrazo?! ¿Por qué lo veo como un abrazo y no solo como que me aparto del camino? Espera que es lo que oigo ¿Es su corazón? Late muy fuerte y al verlo a los ojos el sigue viendo en dirección del camión ¿Realmente esta tan molesto de que casi me golpea? Pero él sabe que mi cuerpo es resistente no sé porque se enoja tanto ni por qué esta tan preocupado por mí.

POV Rainbow fuera.

* * *

"Porque esta tan preocupado por mí" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rainbow y una pequeña imagen se formó en su cabeza, era exactamente la misma escena en la que se encontraba solo que en vez de Shadow a quien veía era a Soarin, esa fantasía, esa imagen se la había formado cuando lo volvió a ver y llego a pensar en él como en algo más que en un mentor pero esa idea la había descartado debido a que el Wonderbolt nunca la vería de esa forma y ese no era el problema, ella ya lo había aceptado, el problema era que esa era la misma imagen que tantas veces se hizo en su mente, ella entre los brazos del joven atleta con su cabeza recargada contra el pecho de este y pudiendo escuchar como latía su corazón, luego ella levantaría la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel sujeto y mientras ella se ponía de puntillas él bajaría la cabeza y entonces… Si bien la chica no era romántica esa imagen nunca abandono su cabeza.

– ¿Shadow?- fue lo único que la chica pudo decir ya que hasta su boca estaba tapada.

– Idiota- dijo una última vez – ¿Qué pasa Rain…?-

El chico se quedó helado, la había abrazado por inercia y el que pareciera que los ojos de ella brillaban con la luz de la luna llena "¡¿Por qué tenía que haber luna llena?!" Fue lo que el joven pensó al ver aquel brillo que evitaba que soltara a la chica. No soltó el abrazo ni un centímetro pero lo raro era que parecía que a Rainbow no le molestaba, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por varios segundos y los dos abrieron ligeramente la boca, como si quisieran decir algo pero ninguno formulo una sola palabra. Shadow no podía quitar los ojos del rostro de la chica, de sus grandes ojos rosa oscuro, su cabello de los colores del arcoíris que si bien a alguien más lo harían ver como a un payaso a ella solo la hacían lucir encantadora y… esa pequeña boca la cual parecía tener una pequeña capa de brillo labial y todo iba acompañado de una expresión de inocencia. Talvez la chica era muy ruda e incluso poco femenina para muchos, pero él apostaba que ni siquiera sus amigas habían visto esa cara, esa expresión que a él le gritaba.

Ella siempre había sido el pilar de fuerza de otros, no se podía permitir mostrar debilidad ya que si ella llegaba a desplomarse, a mostrar la más mínima debilidad entonces su amigas se desplomarían con ella, pero en ese momento ella se sentía indefensa, no peleaba no porque no tuviera fuerzas sino que no lo hacía porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que si rompía ese momento no lo podría recuperar, una parte de ella sabía que era raro el momento pero la otra parte de ella, la parte que hasta su mejor amiga solo había visto pocas veces le pedía que no lo dejara ir y de esa forma ella paso sus brazos por la espalda del joven y de la misma forma que él ella lo sujeto fuertemente. Rainbow solo veía el rostro de su captor con el cual no estaba luchando y lo único que podía ver era a un chico con una expresión de tonto, con la boca medio abierta y que le temblaban los labios, el chico tenia las mejillas rojas y ella podía ver como la tenue luz de los faroles de la calle hacían brillar los ojos carmesí del joven que la tenía en sus brazos. Ella vio muchas veces esa imagen en su cabeza, pero en ese momento no recordaba quien estaba con ella en dicha escena, todo lo que le venía a la mente era el joven frente a ella y Rainbow sabía lo que pasaba la final de esa imagen.

Ambos pasaron saliva, y al mismo tiempo Rainbow se paró de puntillas acercando su rostro y Shadow de forma delicada comenzó a agacharse pero sin soltar el abrazo, los centímetros entre ambos desaparecían lentamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando a que lo que iba a pasar pasara y estando a solo un par de centímetros un imagen inundo la cabeza de Shadow. Celeste se hizo presente en su cabeza y el recuerdo de un juramento que le hizo a su compañero lo hicieron romper el abrazo lo cual asusto a Rainbow la cual por pura inercia busco agarrase de la manga de la chaqueta del joven pero este retrocedió unos pasos y volteo a ver el cielo el cual estaba despejado. Rainbow sintió una potente punzada en su pecho y sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero ninguna salía, solo sentía que lo iban a hacer en cualquier momento.

–Valla el cielo ahorita está despejado, recuerdo que cuando salí de casa estaba todo nublado- dijo Shadow mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunto Rainbow con la cabeza abajo.

Shadow paso saliva y dio un largo, pesado y tembloroso suspiro.

–Porque no quiero lastimarte- contesto el joven.

–Pues ahora me estas lastimando- dijo Rainbow sin levantar la cabeza y con voz temblorosa.

–Es solo que, tengo un lio en la cabeza y en mi corazón- lo mejor era sincerarse aun si ella lo entendía o no pero no quería mentirle –Puede que lo que este sintiendo en estos momentos solo sea una ilusión y cuando al ilusión desaparezca yo ya no sienta nada y si fuese así. Es solo que no te quiero hacer sufrir-

Rainbow levanto la vista para encáralo y él la pudo ver con claridad, ese rostro que hace unos momentos estaba a solo centímetros de él ahora tenía pequeñas lágrimas, pero no era tristeza lo que había en su expresión o por lo menos no era solo eso. Su expresión iba acompañada de un gran coraje que estaba acompañado de una mirada acusadora.

– ¿Y qué crees que me estás haciendo ahora?-

Sin esperar una respuesta la chica saco sus alas las cuales ahora eran naturalmente transparentes debido al entrenamiento y relajando un poco su expresión lo cual finalmente dejo ver la tristeza en su rostro dijo.

–Hasta mañana Shadow-

Ella levanto vuelo a una enorme velocidad la cual causo un pequeño vendaval que le importo poco al joven el cual solo se quedó viendo como una luz azul recorría el cielo y desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

Minutos más tarde (Casa de Shadow)

Vinyl se había quedado dormida sobre su instrumento mientras estaba cubierta con una manta y alrededor de sus ojos se podían ver pequeñas bolsas y el rastro de lágrimas secas, en su mano se encontraban las gafas de su hermano las cuales tenía fuertemente apretadas aun dormida. Y allí se encontraba la joven de ojos carmesí, en una casa fría y a oscuras siendo la única fuente de calor que ella tenía para esa fría noche de invierno.

* * *

Minutos más tarde (Casa de Rainbow)

A su padre se le hizo raro que su hija entrara corriendo a su casa y se fuera directo a su habitación y si bien él sabía que ese comportamiento en su hija no era normal si se podía imaginar a que se debía. Mientras en su habitación Rainbow se había hecho un ovillo mientras se acurrucaba con un peluche de una tortuga y no pensaba nada ni decía nada, a su cabeza solo venia la imagen de cómo habían acabado las cosas y de cómo debieron haber acabado. Y allí se encontraba la chica del cabello arcoíris, con una punzada en el pecho y una increíble tristeza y rencor a partes iguales.

* * *

Minutos más tarde (El Campo)

Shadow se había dirigido al único lugar en el que se sentiría seguro y ahora se encontraba recostado en un árbol mientras la imagen anterior regresaba a su mente.

–Celeste- decía con algo de rencor el chico.

– _ **/ ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?/**_ **-** pregunto sombra dentro de su cabeza.

–No me puedo dar ese lujo, si llevamos a cabo el plan ella nunca me lo perdonara y si bien yo saldré lastimado para ella será el doble por lo que voy a hacer y por qué no podríamos estar juntos- contesto el chico mientras se ponía en posición fetal llevando sus rodillas hasta sus ojos.

– **/No deberías perder la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien especial, yo voy a hacer lo que hare debido a que perdí a quien más amaba, pero quiero que tu tengas una vida más allá de mis objetivos. Tienes razón, puede que ella no te quiera ver, pero no deberías darte por vencido/-**

– ¿Y qué tal si en realidad solo la estoy usando para llenar un vacío? Entonces ella no sería más que una herramienta para hacerme sentir bien-

– _ **/En eso no puedo ayudarte, tu eres el único que puede aclarar tus sentimientos/**_ **-** respondió el monarca.

Umbra tomo la forma de gabardina y lo cubrió como si de las alas de un ave se tratase. Y allí se encontraba el joven con las ideas cruzadas, en medio de la intemperie en una de las noches más frías que había sentido y no era debido a la temperatura del ambiente sino al frio en su corazón.

– (Odio el frio)-

* * *

–Shadow-

Podía escuchar la voz de una chica a lo lejos.

–Shadow despierta-

La voz se hacía más fuerte mientras el joven abría lentamente los ojos.

– ¡Shadow arriba!-

Lo último que sintió era que algo lo hizo irse de cara al suelo y para cuando el joven abrió los ojos se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba ver tan temprano.

– ¿Rainbow?-

–Levántate, que solo estás perdiendo el tiempo-

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confuso el chico el cual ya se había puesto de pie y se dio cuenta que el ambiente entre ambos se sentía muy relajado pero veía a Rainbow caminar de una forma muy decidida hacia una mochila que tal parece ella había traído.

–Quiero que me enseñes una nueva técnica de combate, no quiero que modifiques las que ya tengo, quiero que me enseñes una nueva- respondió decidida Rainbow.

–De acuerdo, lo hare- respondió el joven con una mirada decidida y ninguno relajo la expresión en sus rostros.

– _/No sé qué es lo que tramas Rainbow, pero si con esto logramos aclara nuestro sentimientos entonces tengo que esforzarme/-_ pensaba el joven mientras veía a los ojos a Rainbow.

– _/Dijiste que estabas confuso, eso quiere decir que si te ayudo a aclarar tu corazón podre recibir una respuesta y no planeo quedarme con la duda/-_ pensaba la chica mientras veía a los ojos a Shadow.

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido el más pesado de escribir y todo es debido a que siempre he sido débil ante estos temas la verdad. Ahora como ven finalmente se respondió la duda de ¿Quién es el interés amoroso? Y sobre Vinyl, bueno digamos que este no es su final feliz y eso no es un Spoiler ya que a partir de aquí ella tendrá poca relevancia y si quieren conocer el destino de la pobre chica ¡Entonces entren en el juego del capítulo anterior!

Bueno, ya saque eso de mi sistema. Ahora les diré que no me gustan las relaciones apresuradas, ni en las series, historias y ni en la vida real, por eso el que la relación de Rainbow y Shadow se llevara acabo de esta forma, si bien la atracción principal fue muy rápida ahora el tema es aclarar si solo fue un momento de debilidad por parte de ambos o si es algo más y el entrenamiento juntos es en parte excusa para pasar tiempo juntos también en parte servirá para los acontecimientos y peleas futuras.

Ahora una aclaración.

Si bien en un principio dije que no metería a los enemigos que aparecieron más allá de Tyrek, les digo de una vez que si meteré a los siguientes villanos, Las Sirenas (no serán enemigas pero tampoco aliadas), Starlight Glimmer (el caso de ella será algo curioso así que no adelantare nada), El Pony de las Sombras (Su aparición será breve pero tendrá un gran impacto en la historia), Daybraker (Esto estará bueno), Midnight Sparkle (Peso para las relaciones entre los personajes) y un villano "inventado" por mi (realmente es un villano ya existente pero reinventado) y pronto… bueno no tan pronto, se descubrirán los resultados de los entrenamientos especiales de Rainbow y Spike.


	10. Capítulo 08: Conociéndonos Mejor

Nota: los capítulos del 1 al 3 ya fueron re-editados para que no tengan esos agujeros que ya mencione anteriormente, solo por si quieren echar un vistazo para aclarar algunas cosas que antes no estaban bien.

En otras cosas cambie de opinión y esta historia si será en una buena parte acción y por eso es que con las explicaciones estoy nerfeando a Shadow, si bien sigue siendo muy poderoso ahora se muestran sus muchas limitaciones y por qué no tiene acceso a algunos poderes si no se cumplen algunas pautas

* * *

Hay que endurecerse pero sin

Perder jamás la ternura

Ernesto "Che" Guevara

* * *

Capítulo 08: Un Nuevo Entrenamiento, Conociéndonos Mejor (Secretos y Verdades) (VF)

* * *

–Bien Rainbow, tengo una técnica, bueno es más bien un estilo de pelea para tu elemento en específico- decía Shadow con una mirada muy seria ya que tanto él como Rainbow se saltaron el ambiente incomodo entre ellos y fueron al grano –Pero a no ser que desarrolles mejor tus ojos nunca podrás llevarla a cabo-

– ¿A qué te refieres con mis ojos?- pregunto algo confusa Rainbow.

– ¿Lista para una explicación?- pregunto con una sonrisa el joven.

– Siendo sincera, ya me están empezando a gustar tan solo no abuses de mi comprensión- contesto la chica regresándole la sonrisa.

–Bien, aquí vamos- comenzó con su explicación –La capacidad de sentir energía la cual ya dominas te permite percibir en todo momento donde se encuentra tu oponente ¿No es así?- Rainbow solo asintió –Bien, pero algo me dice que nunca te diste cuenta de que todo lo demás, todo alrededor del sujeto cuya energía estas sintiendo se ha distorsionado o difuminado ¿No es así?- Rainbow pensó unos momentos su respuesta y en efecto eso ocurría, cada vez que sentía energía y sus ojos brillaban solo podía ver con exactitud la fuente de energía y todo en el fondo se oscurecía o se veía difuminado y tras pensar en eso asintió la chica –Eso se debe a que nuestros ojos están diseñados para captar la luz, pero con el entrenamiento los hemos hecho cambiar, ahora dejan de percibir la luz y comienzan a percibir el ambiente en base a las pulsaciones de energía de los cuerpos de otro y el tuyo propio lo que causa un leve mapeado de la zona y esto es conocido como un "Sexto Sentido"- Shadow cerro los ojos e inhalo con fuerza, luego exhalo lentamente y vio a los ojos a Rainbow de forma decisiva –¡Para dominar mi técnica tendrás que desarrollar un Séptimo Sentido!-

El momento dramático por parte del joven tuvo el efecto contrario ya que Rainbow se estaba aguantando la risa.

–Rainbow, por favor- dijo el chico al ver como su compañera se cubría la boca – ¡Rainbow por favor, no lo hagas!-

Rainbow comenzó a carcajearse ante la escena del chico y tras unos segundos finalmente pudo hablar entre risas.

– ¿Y qué es lo que sigue? Elevar mi cosmos al máximo o hacerlo arder- tras decir eso siguió riéndose.

– ¡Oh por dios Rainbow, has hecho una referencia de anime que sorpresa!- decía sarcásticamente Shadow.

–Qué te puedo decir amigo, estoy llena de sorpresas- contesto Rainbow.

–Bueno como te decía, el séptimo sentido es una mutación de la habilidad que ya les enseñe a casi todas, solo que el cómo se manifiesta y el que hace varían de individuo en individuo-

–Tengo una pregunta ¿Tu ya lo desarrollaste?- pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa la chica.

–Sí, y no solo yo sino que también Sombra lo tiene, de hecho él desde Equestria ya lo tenía solo que muto al venir a este mundo. Mi séptimo sentido me permite no solo generar un mapeado de la zona en la que estoy con el poder de mi adversario sino que me permite ver todas las acciones que llevara a cabo, algo así como predecir sus movimientos solo que sin poder ver el futuro y gracias a eso es casi imposible golpearme- concluyo el chico.

– ¿Así que predices al oponente? ¿Cómo funciona eso?-

–Cuando lanzamos un hechizo, golpe o ráfaga de energía nuestro poder trazar un túnel de vacío para que nuestros ataques se muevan con una libertad total sin verse afectados, un ejemplo es que cuando Applejack lanza una bola de fuego esta no se disuelve en el aire o se despliega, eso es debido a que esta se está moviendo por un área designada para que llegue a su objetivo y mis ojos me permiten ver esa área y cuando se crea y debido a eso puedo ver la velocidad, rango, potencia, poder, dirección, trayectoria y el daño que este causara con anticipación y esquivarlo con facilidad-

– ¿Así que lo ves todo?-

–Sí, pero hay una condición, mi poder no debe interferir. Para que funcione debo estar totalmente calmado y mientras menos energía libere mi cuerpo menos interferencia reciben mis ojos por lo cual no debo pasar de mi primer transformación y no puedo atacar ya que al hacerlo mi propio poder confundirá a mis ojos-

– ¿Entonces para que podría servirte una capacidad que se confunde tan fácilmente?-

–Es muy útil para enfrentarse a varios enemigos a la vez y no hay problema si combato cuerpo a cuerpo pero es mucho más útil cuando me enfrento a un enemigo sumamente poderoso ya que mientras más poder posean más fácil me es leer sus movimientos y mientras los esquivo puedo encontrar en su cuerpo un punto débil-

–Ya entiendo, es una capacidad estratégica y no táctica- concluyo Rainbow.

–En efecto-

– ¿Y qué hace la de Sombra?- pregunto devuelta la chica.

– La de Sombra es más compleja- contesto Shadow.

– ¿Más compleja que la tuya?-

–La mía es difícil de explicar pero se resume en que "mientras más fuerte sea mi adversario más fácil me es esquivarlo" por otro lado la de sombra es fácil (bueno no mucho) de explicar pero es una habilidad muy compleja- respondió el joven.

–No me tengas en suspenso, dime que hace-

–Él llama a su séptimo sentido "El Devorador de Pecados"- al decir eso la expresión del chico se volvió sombría y Rainbow se sintió extrañada por ello –Él puede meterse y escarbar en tus secretos más oscuros, tus pecados, tus mentiras y engaños, tus traiciones, todas esos actos de los cuales te arrepientes pero no quieres que nadie más sepa son una ventana por la cual él puede ver tu alma, él puede entrar por el mas mínimo rincón oscuro de tu alma y acceder con total libertad a todos tus secretos y en algún momento encontrara ese "algo", ese algo que no quieres que nadie sepa y que estarías dispuesto a matar con tal de ocultarlo y lo usara en tu contra, lo usara como moneda de cambio por servicios o desde dentro de tu alma lo hará surgir para torturarte mental y espiritualmente y no importa lo fuerte que seas, lo mentalmente preparado que estés o el nivel al que te encuentres, humano, Equestre, alicornio o incluso dios, si tienes ese "algo" oculto él lo encontrara y no podrás evitarlo- termino de explicar el chico mientras su aspecto era aún más decaído.

– ¿Y alguna vez lo has visto usarlo?- pregunto Rainbow con miedo de la respuesta.

–Sí, lo utilizo contra mí en todo mi entrenamiento- respondió Shadow mientras levantaba la mirada y en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza.

– ¡¿Qué?!- la reacción de Rainbow ante tal respuesta fue tomar al joven por los hombros – ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo pudo usar eso en ti?-

–Dijo que solo así podría tener una oportunidad contra el mundo- el chico desvió la mirada para no ver a Rainbow a los ojos –Lo hizo cuando tenía 12-

* * *

Flashback

Vemos a Sombra y Shadow en lo que parece ser el plano onírico con Sombra en su aspecto adulto viendo con desprecio al niño el cual se veía severamente agotado y respirando con dificultad. Shadow hablo entre jadeos.

–Ya… estoy harto… de este… entrenamiento- el niño cayó sobre una rodilla.

–He dicho ¡De nuevo!- Sombra enfoco su mirada al niño y este comenzó a retorcerse y podía verse como su cara se ponía roja debido a la presión de su sangre y el joven se llevaba las manos al pecho – ¡No conseguirás nada de esa forma! ¡ENFRENTAME! ¡Libérate de mí hechizo!-

En un arrebato de furia el niño trato de golpear a sombra solo para que este lo esquivara y eso se repitió cuatro veces y en la ultima el monarca le dio una potente bofetada con el revés de la mano la cual le dio vuelta al rostro del niño que causo que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara y seguido de eso le propino una patada recta al rostro la cual lo arrojo un par de metros hacia atrás solo para terminar cayendo de espaldas y jadeando con dificultad mientras su nariz, una ceja y varias partes de su rostro sangraban. Sombra se paró a un lado del niño el cual yacía tendido en el suelo y entonces el monarca hablo.

–Que patético, [1 luchas con tus demonios. No puedes pelear conmigo cuando peleas contigo mismo]- Sombra se arrodillo y con una mano sujetó a Shadow de la parte superior de la cabeza y lo alzo hasta que estuvo al nivel de sus ojos y se repitió el proceso, una vez más Shadow era torturado por los ojos de Sombra pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía patalear, solo estaba con los ojos desencajados y respiraba de forma agitada – [1 Yo no combato mis demonios, yo los acepto]-

Fin de Flashback

* * *

Al escuchar el relato Rainbow se quedó helada con las manos en la boca y Shadow volvió a verla a los ojos y hablo.

–Gracias a eso yo también deje de pelear con mis demonios, me di cuenta que no servía de nada enfrentar algo que sin importar lo que hagas siempre regresaría para atormentarte, así que solo los acepte y gracias a eso tuve acceso a un poder al que pocos en toda la historia han tenido-

– ¿Qué poder?- pregunto Rainbow con miedo.

–Confianza- contesto el chico –Es la confianza el poder que obtienes. La confianza es lo que te permite pelear sin titubear y mientras tus enemigos pelean contra sus demonios nunca podrán pelear contra ti, tu juicio nunca es nublado por sentimentalismos, recuerdos o experiencias, rara vez te cuestionas lo que estás haciendo, aunque también afecta tu vida ya que ahora vives solo para ti, pierdes el miedo de equivocarte y dejas de lado las opiniones de la gente, las personas se vuelven ajenas a tu vida ya que tus experiencias y recuerdos nunca afectan tu juicio y por ello…-

–Pierdes tu humanidad y por ello no puedes estar con las personas que amas- dijo la joven en voz baja y con la vista al suelo –No solo en el campo de batalla es que olvidas tus sentimientos, temores, recuerdos y experiencias-

– ¿Tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Shadow.

–No eres el único que ha hecho eso, hace años mi padre hizo algo muy similar. Dejo de lado todo para concentrarse en su trabajo como policía ya que en Siberia, en la ciudad que vivíamos el crimen se había soltado y gracias a que hizo eso él solo logro reducir el crimen en la ciudad y se convirtió en el mejor oficial de la jefatura, pero al hacerlo también nos dejó de lado a mi madre y a mí, cuando nos veíamos parecíamos extraños. Todo cambio cuando mi madre murió por una enfermedad y cuando la realidad finalmente alcanzo a mi padre casi se rompe, yo me convertí en su ancla, su soporte, su motivo para seguir adelante y tras un tiempo vinimos a Ponyville y finalmente volvió a ser mi padre- la chica le puso la mano en la mejilla a su compañero y este la vio a los ojos –Shadow, ya no estás solo, no importa lo cruel que parezca el mundo o lo feas que se pongan las cosas, ahora no necesitas confiar solo en ti, puedes confiar en nosotras o al menos en mi-

Shadow puso su mano sobre la de la joven y con delicadeza la retiro de su rostro pero sin soltarla y entonces le dedico una sonrisa y Rainbow le sonrió de regreso.

–Bueno, nos desviamos mucho del tema- dijo Shadow ya fuera del ensimismamiento –Así que recapitulando, para que aprendas la técnica y con ello el estilo de combate necesitas desarrollar un séptimo sentido y eso no será sencillo así que comencemos-

El joven indico a Rainbow que fueran a una zona despejada y una vez allí le indico pararse en el centro del campo, él se alejó unos metros y comenzó a explicar.

–Este entrenamiento lo harás sin transformarte ya que si desarrollas el séptimo sentido transformada solo podrás activarlo en esa forma-

– ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Concentrar mi energía, desarrollar otra transformación o volverme Súper Sayayin?-

– ¡Tomate esto en serio!- Shadow no parecía molesto pero si muy serio –Este entrenamiento pondrá tu cuerpo, espíritu e incluso tu propia vida más allá de su límite y si no lo haces bien podrías acabar severamente dañada en todo sentido y esta vez no estoy exagerando- en su voz se notaba preocupado.

–Está bien, ahora dime lo que tengo que hacer-

Shadow chasqueo los dedos y su hechizo de lluvia de espadas se hizo presente. Todas las armas estaban apuntando a Rainbow y formaban una pared por la cual era casi imposible ver y Shadow toco con su mano la tierra y los pies de Rainbow quedaron atrapados en esta sin posibilidad de escapar.

– ¡Hey! ¿De qué va todo esto?- reprocho Rainbow.

–Lo que tienes que hacer es desviar todas las espadas de tu cuerpo, ninguna debe alcanzar a tocarte ya que si eso ocurre te dolerá mucho y tendrás que empezar de nuevo. ¡Oh! Una cosa más, no te preocupes por el daño, las espadas tienen un hechizo para no atravesar tu piel, pero si va a doler mucho así que suerte-

La lluvia de cuchillas comenzó y Rainbow solo pudo detener seis usando sus puños antes de ser golpeada en el abdomen por tres y dos más en el antebrazo derecho, su protección de aura evito que tuviera moretones pero los golpes le dolieron.

– ¡Otra vez!- exclamo Shadow y el ataque se reinició sin darle tiempo a Rainbow de reaccionar bien y ahora solo desvió dos antes de ser golpeada – ¡Otra vez!- y así el ciclo se repitió todo el día. Tras varias horas de "entrenar" el cuerpo de Rainbow había sufrido muchos daños, tantos que incluso su barrera de aura fallo y recibió el golpe directo de siete espadas en todo el cuerpo, ahora se encuentre inconsciente y sobre todo muy cómoda aun cuando ella no lo sabe.

– _/Muchas veces me imagine esta escena con una chica, solo que era yo el que estaba recostado/-_ pensaba Shadow mientras veía el rostro de Rainbow la cual estaba recostada con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del muchacho.

– _ **/ ¡Bésala!/**_ **-** sonó la voz de Sombra dentro de su cabeza.

– _/ ¡Cállate!/_ \- replico Shadow.

– _ **/Shadow, soy tu subconsciente… ¡Bésala!/-**_ repitió Sombra mientras su voz hacia un efecto de eco.

– _/Lo último que necesito son tus concejos amorosos/_ \- dijo Shadow.

– _ **/No es un consejo, es lo que quieres hacer, solo que yo lo digo en voz alta/-**_ comento el monarca **–** _ **/Aparte, de no ser por mis "Habilidades en el Cortejo" nunca hubieras tenido novia antes/-**_

– _/ ¿Novia?/-_ pregunto con sarcasmo _–/Tenia 15, era un amor estúpido y parecía un tonto a su lado/-_ replicó algo molesto Shadow.

– _ **/Lo dices porque ella era una cantante profesional y tu un mozalbete de secundaria que reprobó un año/-**_ el monarca hablaba con un tono burlón.

– _/Lo de mozalbete no era necesario. Tampoco ayudo a que estuvieras presente casi todo el tiempo/_ -

– _ **/Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Hace cuánto que rompiste con ella?/**_ **-**

– _/Un año/_ -

– **/** _ **¿Un año? ¿Eso fue antes o después de que fueras a aquel campamento con tu hermana y su amiga?/**_ **-**

– _/Antes, ahora que lo pienso hace un año pasaron muchas cosas, el despertar de Celestia y con ello el de los elementos de la harmonía, el rompimiento con mi ex, lo ocurrido en el templo de la oscuridad entre esa maldita pelirroja y yo, el casi ahogamiento de Octavia y lo que paso entre Vinyl y yo en la cabaña de almacenamiento al mismo tiempo/-_

– _ **/Y esas son solo algunas cosas, ese año fue una locura, sin olvidar el hecho que de la nada el mundo comenzó a llenarse con criaturas infectadas por Discord y aún sigo sin creer que ese Dios del Caos fue detenido por estas… ¿Niñas? No, no creo que ese apelativo aún les siente/**_ **-**

– _/Heroínas creo que es más adecuado/-_ dijo el joven mientras pasaba su mano con delicadeza entre el cabello arcoíris de la chica en sus piernas.

– _ **/ ¡BÉSALA!/**_ **-**

– ¡CÁLLATE!-

Ante el grito la joven abrió los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto un poco somnolienta.

–Nada, lo siento no quería perturbar tu sueño. Si quieres vuelve a descansar- sugirió el chico mientras ella volvía a acomodar su cabeza en las piernas de su compañero.

–Shadow, dos preguntas, uno ¿Por qué estoy en tus piernas?- pregunto la chica.

–Quería que descansaras y por aquí no había nada más para usar como almohada- contesto el joven mientras evitaba la mirada de la chica viendo él al atardecer.

–Bien, dos ¿De dónde sacaste la manta?-

Y en efecto, la chica estaba cubierta con una manta color azul.

–Bueno- el joven pasó saliva y trato de pensar rápido en una respuesta pero nada le vino a la mente –La-la saque de Umbra- dijo apenado.

Ante la respuesta Rainbow sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el mientras le picaba la mejilla con el dedo.

– ¿Y porque no sacaste también una almohada?- Shadow no contesto –O fácilmente pudiste haber sacado una mochila o algo así- el joven siguió sin responder – ¡Oh espera! Si mal no recuerdo yo traje una mochila ¿Por qué no la usaste?- Shadow solo desvió la mirada al cielo –Responde ¿O es que tenías otro motivo para hacer esto?-

Antes de que Shadow pudiese decir algo Rainbow le puso su mano en el rostro y tomo la mano de él con la otra y la llevo a su rostro.

– ¿Por qué Shadow? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

–No es que no quiera aceptarlo, es que no debo- contesto el chico mientras quitaba su mano del rostro de la chica y retiraba la mano de ella de su rostro –El entrenamiento término, ve a casa a descansar-

Pese a que ninguno quería romper el contacto ambos se pusieron de pie, Umbra volvió a tragarse la manta y Rainbow recogió su mochila.

–Quiero que me respondas algo- dijo la chica cuando volvió a encarar de nuevo a su amigo – ¿Qué sentiste ayer? Me refiero a cuando me tenías en tus brazos y estuvimos a punto de besarnos ¿Qué sentiste entonces?-

Shadow abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de inmediato y bajo la cabeza, estuvo así unos segundos y cuando levanto la vista para ver a Rainbow en su rostro habían unos ojos fríos, una sonrisa de soberbia y en conjunto una expresión que desbordaba arrogancia y entonces el joven hablo.

–Rainbow la verdad me sorprendes, nunca pensé que fueras una chica tan desesperada por atención. Vamos, sé que te gusta ser el centro de atención pero el que te enamoraras de mi tras una noche es algo estúpido ¿Enserio te sientes tan sola? O es que ya te hartaste de que los chicos que te buscan solo lo hacen para que te unas a su equipo de soccer. Ya solo te falta cambiar tu ropa para ver si así alguien se fija en ti, así que hazte un favor y conserva la dignidad que te queda y ve a casa, si quieres entrenar ven hasta el martes- Shadow quería morderse la lengua por todas y cada una de las palabras dichas, pero sabía que era necesario para el bienestar de Rainbow.

Rainbow bajo la vista y parecía que las manos le temblaban, camino hasta estar a centímetros de Shadow el cual aún mantenía esa expresión arrogante. La joven levanto la mano con la palma abierta sin alzar la mirada y Shadow solo cerró los ojos esperando recibir lo cosechado por sus palabras. Con un certero movimiento de su mano Rainbow le propino un pequeño golpe en la nariz al joven el cual abrió los ojos en sorpresa solo para toparse a la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro y mientras Shadow estaba sin palabras ella hablo.

– ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy? ¿Tienes idea de cuanta basura he soportado en mi vida? ¿En verdad pensaste que con decirme eso me deprimiría y me iría a casa a llorar por otro amor no correspondido? Mira, no soy Applejack pero hasta yo sé que lo que acabas de decir es una mentira y una GORDA. Te puedo creer lo de que estés confundido, pero hazte un favor camarada y deja de ver telenovelas para sacar esa clase de escenas y ahora…- tomo con fuerza el rostro del chico, tanto que incluso sonó cuando sus manos impactaron las mejillas de este y continuo hablando de forma seria –Respóndeme, dijiste un montón de tonterías en tu "gran mentira" pero en ningún momento respondiste mi pregunta ¿Que sentiste?- concluyo Rainbow mientras soltaba a su compañero.

Moviendo rápidamente sus manos Shadow atrapo a Rainbow entre sus brazos y ambos quedaron en la misma posición que la noche anterior, él coloco su cabeza a un lado de la de ella y en voz baja le habló al oído.

– (Sentí que si te soltaba, nunca podría tenerte en mis brazos otra vez)- apretó un poco más el abrazo con la chica y esta respondió de la misma forma – (Sentí que tu pequeño y esbelto cuerpo había sido hecho para estar entre mis brazos y no me importa si eso se escucha muy cursi, tonto o exagerado, eso fue lo que sentí)- aparto un poco a la chica para poder verla a los ojos – (Cuando te vi a los ojos, pensé que si moría en ese mismo momento me llevaría la imagen más hermosa que vería en mi vida y al ver tu boca no dejaba de imaginarme lo suaves que serían tus labios o el sabor que estos tendrían)- cuando Shadow dejo de hablar se podía ver como su rostro estaba rojo pero aun así mantenía su expresión calmada.

Rainbow sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzo a llegar hasta la oreja del joven y con una suave voz le dijo al oído.

– (¿También le decías eso a tu exnovia?)-

El rostro de Shadow se tornó pálido y repentinamente alejo a Rainbow la cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

– ¡¿En qué momento…?!-

–Discutías en voz alta- contesto Rainbow.

– ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-

–Me desperté desde la primera vez que dijiste "cállate"-

– _/ ¡Lo escucho todo!/_ \- pensó Shadow –B-bueno, pues veras yo…- fue interrumpido por Rainbow la cual le puso un dedo en la boca.

–Amigo, eres muy cursi- dijo Rainbow mientras rompía el abrazo pero tomo la mano de Shadow y la alzo hasta la altura de su pecho –Pero no negare que eres el primer chico que me habla así- soltó la mano de Shadow, recogió su mochila y con una sonrisa dijo – ¡Nos vemos luego!-

La chica inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia abajo y con un delicado movimiento de sus hombros libero sus alas las cuales parecían desplegarse en cámara lenta, al ser ahora transparentes liberaban una tenue luz azul la cual inundaba el ambiente y pequeñas plumas salieron volando cuando estas se terminaron de desplegar, una leve corriente eléctrica paso entre ellas lo cual las hizo brillar aún más y entonces la chica volteo a ver a su compañero y hablo.

–Tienes cara de bobo- dijo con una sonrisa y efectivamente, Shadow tenía una expresión de idiota en toda la cara –Para que veas que no solo tú sabes hacer un momento dramático-

[2 Rainbow estiro sus alas y estas comenzaron a absorber lo que parecían pequeñas partículas de luz y en un instante Rainbow salió disparada en línea recta hacia el cielo dejando un leve polvo luminiscente.]

Y allí estaba el joven, viendo al cielo con cara de tonto y tras un largo (muy largo) suspiro dijo.

–Ok, me lo merecía, ayer yo la deje así-

– _ **/ ¿Entonces si querías besarla?/-**_ pregunto Sombra.

– ¡Sí, la quise besar desde ayer! Sabes que, mejor olvídalo y vámonos a casa- al darse la vuelta el rostro de Shadow se volvió blanco una vez más.

– ¿Qué paso ayer exactamente?- pregunto cierto chico peliverde el cual estaba recargado contra un árbol no muy lejos de ellos.

– ¡Hey Spike, mi amigo!- Shadow tenía una sonrisa de vergüenza en la cara y cuando volvió a abrir la boca fue interrumpido.

–Antes de que preguntes, Sí, los vi. Sí, los escuche. Sí, estuve desde el principio y Sí, te escuche al final. Ahora responde ¿Qué paso ayer?- Spike hablaba con una sonrisa.

–Puedo ver que ya dominaste el poder ocultar tu energía- dijo Shadow.

–No, tú y Rainbow estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ni se dieron cuenta que estaba aquí y eso que hasta me pegue con un árbol y no cambies el tema- explico Spike.

–Espera ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo agitado Shadow.

–Me dijiste que viniera a entrenar hoy y no cambies el tema- respondió Spike.

–Te lo contare todo cuando terminemos de entrenar- dijo Shadow ya recuperando la compostura – ¿Trajiste otro cambio de ropa como te dije?-

–Sí, pero ¿Que acaso no sabes el hechizo para reconstruirla?-

–Con lo que vamos a hacer tendremos suerte si podemos respirar sin que nos duela- respondió Shadow.

–Ouch, espera ¿Cómo sé que no huiras cuando acabemos de entrenar?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada el joven dragón.

– ¿Qué no me oíste? No podremos ni movernos, lo más probable es que pasemos aquí a noche, tirados en el suelo respirando con dificultad y antes de que preguntes ¡No! No podemos pedirle ayuda a Fluttershy ni a nadie, si tus hermanas y sus amigas se enteran no nos permitirán hacerlo y nos condenaran en el proceso-

– ¿Así de fuertes son?- pregunto Spike con preocupación.

–Mucho más-

– ¡Maldición! Y yo que esperaba que después de Discord no fuera a aparecer algo peor- exclamo Spike.

–Te contare un secreto Spike, el poder de Discord es tan grande solo porque está loco, sin ninguna regulación o control el poder se desborda de su cuerpo sin límites, por eso es que es prácticamente un dios-

–Pero hace unas semanas las chicas me contaron sobre su charla contigo en el reino de los sueños y les dijiste que tu poder casi igualaba al de Discord- menciono el niño.

–Sí, pero es solo en mi forma definitiva y para activarla debo llevar a cabo ciertas pautas y pagar un precio muy alto por tal poder, de hecho es más parecido a un ritual de invocación que a una transformación per se y aun con todo eso no podría mantenerla por más de 30 segundos- explico Shadow.

– ¿Cuántas veces lo has activado?-

–Solo una, cuando tenía nueve y aun me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- el joven cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro, luego volteo a ver a su compañero –Bueno, comencemos-

– ¿De qué va este entrenamiento?- pregunto Spike.

– ¿Alguna vez te conté del proceso de "Difuminación"?- pregunto devuelta Shadow.

* * *

Con Rainbow (en el cielo)

Tras despedirse de Shadow y alzar vuelo Rainbow se encontraba revoloteando en el cielo, se recostó en una nube y mientras veía lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol hablaba para sí misma.

–Muy bien Rainbow ¿Cómo va la lista de éxitos hoy? Uno, tengo un nuevo y muy doloroso entrenamiento. Dos, logre que me confesara lo que sentía y tres, me vengue por lo de anoche- decía mientras soltaba un suspiro –Aunque si no fuera tan rencorosa por lo de anoche hoy pude haber conseguido un be…- finalmente Rainbow se percató de todo lo que había hecho, dicho y le habían dicho y los colores finalmente se le subieron a la cara y más roja no se podía poner – ¡Ugh! ¿Qué hice? Ya lo tenía servido en el plato y lo deje ir, buen trabajo Rainbow- se regañaba a sí misma la frustrada chica y comenzó un debate interno sobre lo que paso.

(Lo definiremos así "RI" es la Rainbow interna la cual le está respondiendo a la Rainbow normal la cual habla en voz alta)

– _/ ¿No crees que estas yendo muy rápido?/_ \- pregunto RI.

– ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho algo lento? Aparte ya llevo un par de meses conociéndolo- respondió Rainbow.

– _/Pero solo ayer fue que tus sentimientos se confundieron/_ \- menciono RI.

– ¿Y? se bien que me tomo mucho más tiempo darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de Soarin pero eso paso porque no pasaba mucho tiempo con él- dijo Rainbow.

– _/No estabas enamorada, estabas "deslumbrada", recuerda que Rarity no dejaba de usar esa palabra/_ \- exclamo RI.

–El punto es que he convivido con Shadow ya dos meses y en ese tiempo me he dado cuenta que es un muchacho increíble- contesto Rainbow.

– _/ ¿Increíble hu? ¿Tanto como para que sea tu no…?/_ \- se quedó allí RI.

Cuando siquiera se hizo la idea su rostro ya no podía ser más rojo pero sus alas transparentes comenzaron a pasar del color azul a morado para pasar a rojo brillante.

– ¡UGH! ¡¿Porque es tan vergonzoso enamorarse?!- grito a los cielos con fuerza la pobre chica.

– ¿Así que estas enamorada Dash?- la voz venia justo de detrás de ella y cuando Rainbow volteo no había nada –Sería una pena que alguien encontrara a ese idiota y lo despedazara ¿No crees?- pregunto con un tono agresivo aquella voz –O peor, que tal si esa persona a la que amas también te da la espalda, te abandona a tu suerte pero tú la amas tanto que prefieres verla muerta a que se valla de tu lado-

– ¡Déjate de tonterías y aparece de una vez Gilda!- exigió Rainbow quien ya había tomado su transformación parcial y sus alas ya habían recobrado su color natural.

De entre las nubes salió una chica de cabello blanco con las puntas moradas, traía una chaqueta de aviador café oscuro con una camiseta negra debajo y unos pantalones levis azul oscuro con unas botas de campaña café claro y en su espalda habían un par de enormes alas cuyas plumas estaban compuestas por los colores café oscuro, dorado y blanco yendo desde la raíz a la punta en ese orden y cada vez que las batía las nubes alrededor se disolvían.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Gilda?!- pregunto furiosa Rainbow.

– ¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte? Ya te lo había dicho Dash, te voy a alejar de todo este mundo así tenga que meterte en una caja y enterrarla. ¡Tú me perteneces, tu vida me pertenece a mí y no dejare que nadie más la tenga!- exclamo Gilda y en ese momento sus manos se recubrieron con unos guantes dorados con unas garras de por lo menos 45cm de largo –Ahora dime quien es el pobre diablo y te enviare su cabeza-

La expresión en el rostro de Rainbow se tornó en una de preocupación solo para ser cambiada por una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Quieres matarlo? No me hagas reír- dijo Rainbow entre risas – ¿Acaso olvidaste tu pelea con Spike? Me refiero a aquella en la que tuviste que huir con la cola entre las patas ya que estaba barriendo el piso contigo- se podía notar que Gilda estaba furiosa por lo dicho, más que nada porque era cierto –Pues déjame decirte que Spike se ha vuelto mucho ¡MUCHO! más fuerte y el chico que me gusta es igual o más poderoso que Spike. Ahora dime cuando quieres conocerlo y te lo presento- concluyo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

–Ladra cuanto quieras Dash, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que ese camarón y ese imbécil del que me hablas tampoco podrá hacer algo contra mí y menos cuando encontremos el libro y la flor, entonces ni tus amados Elementos de la Harmonía lograran pararnos, así que disfruta por ahora, cuando acabe contigo nunca volverás a ver la luz del sol- termino Gilda y se fue volando a una enorme velocidad.

–Jeje, idiota- exclamo en voz baja Rainbow –Ahora ya sé cómo es su energía y nunca se podrá esconder de mí. Tengo que admitir que se ha vuelto más fuerte, incluso casi logra igualarme pero en sus sueños le soportara un golpe a Spike o a Shadow. Ahora debo avisarle a Twilight y a las demás de que los portadores están tramando algo- al decir eso Rainbow salió disparada en dirección a la casa de Twilight.

Durante las siguientes tres horas hasta el anochecer las chicas conversaron en casa de Twilight sobre lo que Gilda dijo acerca de unos objetos y al mismo tiempo Spike y Shadow llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento secreto, veamos en que concluyeron ambos eventos.

* * *

Con Spike y Shadow (Tras varias horas de entrenar)

Spike y Shadow se encontraban en el suelo del campo respirando con dificultad, sus ropas estaban totalmente chamuscadas y las pocas partes de las prendas que seguían en pie estaban carbonizadas y parecía que se convertirían en cenizas si estas se movían, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por rasguños, golpes, quemaduras y echaban humo. El campo entero parecía haber sido arrasado por el infierno mismo y entonces Spike comenzó a hablar entre quejidos.

– ¿Cuánto aguantamos esta vez?-

–22 segundos- contesto con dificultad Shadow.

– ¡¿22 segundos?!- Spike trato de moverse por la sorpresa pero fue detenido por el dolor – ¡Ugh, todo mi hermoso cuerpo me duele! Se sintió que fue una eternidad ¿Seguro que solo fue eso?-

–Sí, yo ya hice esto en el pasado y créeme, se cuánto duele por cada segundo- contesto adolorido Shadow.

– ¡¿Entonces dolerá más?!-

–Mucho más, mientras más tiempo la usemos más dolerá pero descuida, el dolor nunca nos matara solo nos dejara fuera de combate- explico Shadow.

–Entonces esta técnica es solo una última alternativa-

–Sí y no debemos usarla a la ligera. El lado bueno es que si la practicamos seguido…-

1.- Nos volveremos levemente insensibles al dolor, en otras palabras sentiremos menos daño.

2.- Nuestros poderes por si solos mutaran haciéndose aún más letales.

3.- Nuestros cuerpos se acostumbraran a la técnica y nos costara menos trabajo el ejecutarla.

– ¿Tu cuerpo no debería ya estar acostumbrado a esto?- pregunto Spike finalmente pudiéndose sentar.

–Ese no es el problema, el problema eres tu- contesto Shadow finalmente sentándose –Tu eres la nueva variante y tengo que acostumbrarme a tu poder-

–Otra pregunta, si necesitas a dos personas para hacer esto ¿Quién te ayudaba antes?-

–Aunque no me lo creas en el pasado tuve a mi propio equipo, era genial salir de aventura con ellos y creernos súper héroes- Shadow dio un largo suspiro –Pero entonces todos crecimos y las líneas entre amigos y enemigos se tornaron borrosas y algunas desaparecieron incluso-

–Eso suena duro. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Realmente necesitamos tanto poder destructivo?- pregunto Spike viento todo el daño que le habían provocado la campo.

–Te contare algo Spike, de vez en cuando subo hasta la cima de esta ciudad, la punta de La Torre Del Sol y desde allí uso una habilidad para sentir una energía muy específica y con eso he podido seguir el rastro de nuestros enemigos y al parecer se han hecho con unos objetos los cuales si no me equivoco al tener el juego completo tendrán el poder de barrer el piso con todas las chicas e incluso puede que con nosotros si nos descuidamos y estoy un 80% seguro de que necesitaremos usar esto para ganar, lo bueno es que si son los objetos que creo nunca tendrán el juego completo-

– ¿Y qué objetos son?- pregunto Spike.

–No te lo puedo decir-

– ¿Por qué no?-

–Fue una promesa, no puedo divulgar la existencia o la naturaleza de objetos de Equestria a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario- menciono Shadow.

–A mí me parece muy necesario- dijo Spike.

–Sí, lo sé pero el problema es que mientras no sepa con exactitud que objetos son no puedo decir nada, no valla a hacer que me equivoque y revele la existencia de otros objetos por error- contesto Shadow.

– ¿A quién le hiciste esa promesa?-

–A una vieja amiga-

– ¿Era tu ex?-

– ¡No! Ni en sus sueños ni en los míos seriamos eso, ella era la única que me comprendía incluso mejor que mi novia y era una experta en objetos de Equestria y fue una de las tres veces que casi muero- respondió Shadow.

–Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tu amiga casi te mata?-

–Te dije lo de las líneas, en nuestra última vez juntos fuimos a un templo a recoger un objeto de un inmenso poder y tras conseguirlo ella y yo tuvimos una discusión, ella pensó que en algún momento yo trataría de quitarle los objetos que resguardaba y yo sabía que en algún momento tendría que quitarle las cosas que en el pasado fueron de Sombra. Todo concluyo con ella tratando de cortarme la cabeza con una navaja de plasma solar, fue un error decirle el cómo se podía dejar fuera de combate a Umbra y obviamente ella lo uso en mi contra. A final yo gane pero hubo un costo tremendo y ella y yo no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces, por lo menos no en persona- término de relatar Shadow.

–Bueno, aunque tengo curiosidad por tu equipo tenemos que seguir practicando- dijo Spike tras finalmente ponerse de pie – ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuando nos atacaran?- tras la pregunta Shadow también se puso de pie.

–Sí, considerando lo que han tardado en encontrar los objetos que ya tienen y de nuevo, si no me equivoco con lo que son entonces tardaran cerca de cuatro meses-

– ¡¿Cuatro meses?! ¿Tan pronto será?-

–Puede que menos, pero será alrededor de ese tiempo-

– ¿Crees que lo logremos? Me refiero a que si todos lo lograremos- pregunto preocupado Spike.

–No será fácil, míralo desde mi lugar Spike, tengo solo cuatro meses para que perfeccionemos esta técnica, una técnica que nos tomó a mí y a mi viejo compañero diez meses dominar, lo bueno es que como yo ya la perfeccione solo tengo que hacer que tú la domines. Tengo solo cuatro meses para mínimo duplicar el nivel de los elementos de la harmonía para que tengan un 40% de probabilidad de ganar la batalla ya que el 60% restante seremos nosotros y como ahora estoy con los buenos no puedo pelear como solo yo lo sé hacer-

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

–Spike, esto te lo cuento no porque te tenga confianza sino que lo hago para no llevármelo a la tumba-

– ¿Qué pasa?-

–Spike, a mis 16 años de edad he matado a más de 500 personas-

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sorprendido el dragón – _/No puede ser ¿En verdad hay un asesino frente a mí?/_ espero que me digas el ¿Por qué?-

–En el pasado mi equipo y yo teníamos serios problemas económicos y por serios me refiero a MUY SERIOS y buscamos una forma de arreglarlos, así que usando un hechizo de alteración de percepción hicimos que la gente nos viera como si fuéramos adultos, fuimos con las personas correctas y conseguimos trabajo como mercenarios, usando nuestros poderes pusimos fin a más de una guerra que se jugaba bajo la mesa, de hecho te sorprendería la cantidad de guerras que este país genera sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Actualmente Umbra tiene mi dinero almacenado dentro de él y si quieres saber son más de quinientos millones de dólares-

–Espera ¡Quinientos millones! ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¿Qué trabajos hacían?-

–De todo tipo, caza de objetivos, eliminación, rescate de rehenes, recuperación o robo de información, extracción de armas o proyectos, pero todo es clasificado, puede que el gobierno hiciera el trato con una ilusión pero nosotros dimos nuestra palabra que no divulgaríamos lo hecho. También vendíamos al mercado negro una que otra reliquia de Equestria siempre que esta no estuviera imbuida en magia y usando los contactos del mercado logramos dar con una gran cantidad de objetos de Equestria, aunque no siempre llegamos a tiempo, los portadores se nos adelantaron en obtener en Cuerno-Vara de Rarity y el Ruby de Fuego y cuando ella se entere de quienes fueron los que nos robaron en ese entonces los portadores estarán perdidos-

– ¿Por qué no me dices su nombre? ¿Quieres mantener el suspenso o ser dramático?- pregunto algo mosqueado Spike.

–No, bueno si, bueno… en parte. No te digo su nombre por un motivo similar al de los objetos, todo es porque no te puedo decir quien fue un Equestre, eso lo debes descubrir tu-

–Bueno, creo que te entiendo… espera ¿Quién compraría objetos de Equestria en el mercado negro? creí que la civilización Brony había quedado en el olvido luego del gran éxodo y no me vengas con que sigue viva- menciono Spike.

–Sí y no, la civilización está muerta pero sus descendientes directos siguen vivos. Cuando Celestia había terminado el éxodo y planeaba enviar su alma tomo las coordenadas del multiverso donde se encontraba Equestria y como los Equestres no reencarnaríamos hasta un futuro muy distante Celestia decidió marcar las coordenadas en los únicos en los que confiaba en ese entonces, hay una forma de saber quién es un descendiente directo y es que en la parte superior de su nuca se encuentra el estandarte y Cutie Mark de Celestia, los que poseen la marca tienen en su interior las coordenadas completas de Equestria, así que con que solo uno sobreviva bastaría para poder regresar- explico Shadow.

–Si son tan importantes ¿Por qué Celeste no los conoce?-

– ¿Quién crees que le indico donde encontrar su corona y los elementos? Fueron ellos, solo que hasta Celeste sabe que son muy peligrosos-

– ¿Por qué?-

–Son una secta religiosa, consideran a Celestia y por ende a Celeste como diosas encarnadas que llevaran a los devotos a su nueva meca-

–Equestria-

–Correcto, lo que no saben es que solo los que fueron Equestres podrán regresar y como se lleguen a enterar su secta se derrumbara y eso no es lo peor de ellos. En la secta existe una célula llamada "La Orden De La Instrumentalización" y esos sujetos están más que desquiciados con la idea de ir a Equestria, buscan a diestra y siniestra objetos de Equestria que tengan poder y los utilizan para experimentar y crear armas con energía mágica-

–Temo a la respuesta ¿Pero para que quieren armas mágicas?-

– ¿Para que el ser humano usa las armas?- pregunto devuelta Shadow.

–Para matar a sus objetivos- respondió el joven dragón con la cabeza abajo – ¿Pero quiénes son sus objetivos?-

–Sirenas, lobos de madera, manticoras, grifones, golems, búfalos, yaks, dragones, yo. Cualquier cosa que no sea un poni normal y que pueda entrar a Equestria debe ser destruido, incluso los ponis de cristal están en sus objetivos así que si no eres un poni terrestre común, un pegaso, unicornio o alicornio tienes que morir- respondió Shadow con un peso en su voz.

– ¿Trataron de matarte?-

–Sí, cinco veces y en una de ellas es que libere mi forma definitiva, tenía que sobrevivir-

–Shadow ¿Tú conoces mi condición con mi familia?- pregunto Spike con la voz temblándole.

– ¿De que eres adoptado?-

–Sí, crees… ¿Crees que lo que le paso a mis padres…?- el dragón apuño las manos tan fuerte que parecía que empezarían a sangrar – ¿Crees que ellos pudieron haber matado a mis padres?-

–Ni siquiera lo dudo ya que intentaron matar a mi padre en el pasado, no solo a mí sino que todos mis amigos fueron cazados por ellos durante años y no me sorprendería que fueran a matar a la criatura más poderosa de Equestria el último Dragón Berserker-

–Me sorprende que respondas tan rápido, alguien más me hubiera dado largas para evitar responder- dijo Spike con la ira marcada en sus ojos.

–Mereces saber la verdad y estoy un 90% seguro que esos malditos fueron los causantes, perdí dos amigos cuando tenía seis porque creyeron que ellos podían ser Sombra al igual que todos los chicos de mi edad y cuando dieron conmigo trataron de matar a mi padre para que no fuera capaz de engendrar otro Sombra o que se yo, durante el forcejeo uno apuñalo a mi padre en el pecho y en un arrebato de furia, miedo, desesperación y dolor lo desate-

– ¿A quién?-

–Hollow, mi forma definitiva y más poderosa. Mis recuerdos son borrosos de lo que ocurrió tras transformarme al igual que los de Sombra y Umbra no tenía registros de lo ocurrido, todo lo que recuerdo es que al despertar yo tenía los síntomas de la infección leve de Umbra, algunos de esos sujetos se habían convertido en una masa sanguinolenta esparcida por toda la habitación y otros habían sido despedazados como si solo estuvieran hechos de papel, mi padre estaba recuperado y no tenía señal de la herida y me veía aterrado. Luego de todo eso fue que nos mudamos de Detroit donde había vivido toda mi vida, la policía nunca nos pudo culpar de lo ocurrido ya que no había pruebas pero nos tuvieron vigilados hasta hace seis años, cuando comencé a trabajar como mercenario, use mis contactos para que el gobierno se olvidara de mi familia y así poder estar tranquilos y sin expediente- termino de relatar Shadow.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-

–Porque se lo que es querer vengarse-

– ¿Y que, ahora me dirás que no lo haga? ¿Qué la venganza es solo un acto que te deja con un vacío?-

–Claro que no, yo aún busco venganza contra la persona que me arrebató mi pacifica vida y Sombra busca a quien le arruino la suya y ninguno de los dos descansaremos hasta conseguirla. Tienes razón, puede que la venganza solo te deje un vacío pero hay personas que son incapaces de seguir adelante hasta que no sienten ese vacío y yo sé dónde están varias de sus bases de operaciones-

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

–Hace años entre en una de sus bases y me hice con toda su biblioteca, de allí es de donde saque todo lo que te conté de ellos, sobra decir lo que les hice a todos y en el proceso conseguí mapas de varias bases o puntos donde se reúnen-

– ¿Por qué no los cazaste en ese momento?-

–Porque si no tienes un motivo para vivir y para matarlos a todos no sobrevivirás a un encuentro con ellos. En ese entonces yo tenía una cuarta parte del poder que tengo ahora y casi me matan de no ser porque estaba furioso por lo que le hicieron a mi padre y como arruinaron mi vida. Ellos no son enemigos que te puedas tomar a la ligera, puede que sean humanos comunes pero llevan siglos peleando con criaturas mucho más poderosas y han perfeccionado su estilo de casería, están locos, pero son muy decididos y eso es algo muy peligroso. Sus armas son cada vez más poderosas y de alguna forma se expanden rápidamente, la última vez que utilice esta técnica que te estoy enseñando fue para acabar con un batallón de ellos y aun así nos hicieron sufrir así que imagínate lo poderosos que son y como son humanos ordinarios no podemos sentir su poder ya que no tienen y tampoco podemos analizar su aura ya que se mezcla con la de todo-

–Shadow ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar información sobre mis padres?-

–Claro, pero primero tenemos que hacer frente al enemigo que toca nuestra puerta así que vamos de nuevo, ahora ¡Una vez más, Concéntrate en esa ira, mientras más sincronizados estemos será más fácil!-

Ambos tenían la furia en los ojos, soltaron un potente grito que poco a poco se convirtió en un aterrador rugido y la energía que liberaban alzo dos enormes pilares de luz verde y oscura los cuales al crecer se empezaban a entrelazar.

* * *

Casa de Twilight, reunión de emergencia (a unos minutos de verse con Gilda)

Tras el encuentro con su vieja amiga, Rainbow se dirigió a casa de Twilight a mencionarle lo que Gilda le había contado y en solo una hora todo el grupo incluida Celeste se habían reunido.

–Déjame ver si entendí ¿Gilda apareció y dijo que nos atacarían?- pregunto Twilight.

–Sí, sin contar que se han vuelto más fuertes o por lo menos ella- contesto Rainbow.

– ¿Y menciono un grupo de objetos que les darían un gigantesco poder?- pregunto ahora Celeste.

–Sí, pero parece que aún les faltan dos objetos una flor y un libro- contesto de regreso Rainbow.

– ¿Qué piensas Celeste?- pregunto Twilight al ver como su hermana se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

–Esos objetos que Rainbow menciono me suenan del pasado pero algo evita que descubra su identidad, en mi mente solo veo un sello mágico con la Cutie Mark de Star Swirl y…- el comentario de Celeste fue interrumpido por una imagen que se posó sobre el sello y esa imagen eran los ojos de Sombra, solo que esta vez sus pupilas no tenían el diseño de felino sino que eran normales y debido a ese susto Celeste se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

– ¡Celeste! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada Twilight.

–Sí, solo que en mi cabeza hay un sello de restricción y es uno muy poderoso- respondió la mayor.

– ¿Por qué alguien sellaría tu memoria?- pregunto Fluttershy.

– Lo más probable es que Celeste sepa algo que a alguien no le conviene- le respondió Applejack.

– ¿Dónde está el chico Sombra?- pregunto Celeste y Rainbow se debatía si contestar o no.

–Debe de estar en el campo de entrenamiento- respondió Pinkie y Rainbow suspiro aliviada –Ayer seguí su energía y ese fue el último lugar donde lo sentí, aunque mi rango tampoco es tan amplio y él pudo salir por otra parte de la barrera-

– ¿Cómo sabes eso Pinkie?- pregunto Rainbow extrañada y Pinkie solo le sonrió.

–Lo estoy monitoreando constantemente, así se cuándo una chica se acerca a mi hombre-

Rainbow se quedó helada al oír eso y ver la pícara sonrisa que Pinkie le estaba dando, por su parte Rarity y Fluttershy no habían podido hablar sobre lo que vieron hace un mes debido a los entrenamientos pero con eso ellas confirmaron que si debía hacer algo entre su esponjada amiga y Shadow. Rainbow se había quedado con la expresión en blanco y por solo unos segundos una imagen apareció en su cabeza y era la escena de ella y Shadow abrazados solo que ella fue cambiada por Pinkie y esta al ser de la misma estatura que el chico sus rostros quedaban de frente y tras ver como estos se acercaban hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una no muy grata sensación, Pinkie se encontraba babeándole el cuello (como a Twilight en el parque de diversiones) a lo que la chica respondió alejándose (literalmente) como un rayo de Pinkie a lo que todas quedaron sorprendidas.

–Interesante ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso Rainbow?- pregunto Applejack.

–/ _¡Piensa rápido Rainbow! No puedes mentirle a Applejack pero si se enteran que he estado entrenando a solas por la noche con Shadow se imaginaran cosas, al diablo les diré la verdad/_ \- tras su debate interno Rainbow respondió –Fue en los entrenamientos con Shadow-

–Querida, en ningún momento te he visto practicar dicha técnica- menciono Rarity y Rainbow comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

–Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora- interrumpió Celeste a lo que Rainbow estaba agradecida –Mañana quiero hablar con el joven Knight ¿Alguien ira a verlo mañana?-

–Yo- contesto Pinkie –Mañana será mi próxima sesión así que puedes venir Celeste, pero tiene que ser muy temprano-

–De acuerdo, tengo que discutir algo con él ¿A las siete de la mañana estará bien?-

–No, desde las cinco salimos de nuestras casas y tratamos de iniciar desde las seis así que tienes que estar antes de esa hora o esperar hasta las siete u ocho de la tarde-

– ¿Tanto tiempo les toma?-

–Bueno más o menos, el tiempo es algo relativo en las sesiones, ya cuando estés allí lo entenderás- agrego Pinkie.

–Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana- agrego celeste.

Apenas termino la plática Rainbow salió disparada por la ventana haciendo uso de la misma técnica con la que se alejó de Pinkie lo que dejo a algunas de las chicas consternadas menos a dos, Pinkie y Fluttershy se percataron de su extraño comportamiento desde que llegaron. Tras explicarle a Celeste sobre la barrera y que debía esperar a Shadow o a Pinkie para atravesarla evitando el sentimiento de incomodidad el grupo se separó con Fluttershy y Rarity yendo en la misma dirección, Applejack tomo su camioneta y se fue a su granja y Pinkie partió rumbo sin decir a donde se dirigía y al final Celeste y Twilight se quedaron conversando en la habitación de la menor.

–Dime Twilight ¿Has notado un comportamiento extraño en el joven Sombra? Me refiero a que ahora que lo ves más seguido- pregunto Celeste a su hermana menor.

–Quitando el hecho de que se comporta conmigo un poco cretino, no- contesto Twilight.

– ¿Y porque se comporta así contigo?-

–Bueno, tan solo digamos que mi comportamiento tampoco fue el más educado y ahora estamos en un punto donde nos llevamos algo pesado pero nunca nos hemos peleado-

– ¿Y su comportamiento con las demás?-

–Explicado fácil… me recuerda a Shining Armor antes de salir con Cadence- dijo Twilight.

–Espera ¿Cuándo tenía 14 o a los 17?-

–A los 17- contesto Twilight y ambas hicieron una expresión de asco al recordar esa faceta de su hermano.

–Bueno, por lo menos eso significa que trata bien a las chicas- menciono Celeste.

–Sí, aunque también se desespera muy rápido y en veces la toma contra cualquiera que le hable- dijo Twilight con una expresión irritada.

– ¿Enserio?-

–Aunque hay hilarantes situaciones en las que para calmarse hace algo ridículo solo para bajarse el mismo los humos-

La expresión de Celeste cambio a una de seriedad e interés.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? me gustaría saberlo- pregunto la mayor.

–Una vez durante mis practicas con las esferas comencé a acelerar una de forma exagerada y en un milisegundo que me descuide salió volando e iba en dirección a Rarity que se encontraba descansando y él la detuvo a centímetros de su cabeza y comenzó a gritarme de la misma forma que papá cuando casi me caigo por la ventana por estar con mi telescopio y levanto la mano, por un momento pensé que me golpearía con la esfera pero solo la arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo y respiro profundo, dijo que iría a caminar un rato, se adentró en el bosque y lo escuchamos gritar, maldecir e incluso se puso a gritar en alemán y francés pero no sonaba como algo agradable y mientras gritaba todo eso genero un pilar de luz negra que hizo temblar el campo y escuchamos como caía un árbol y un grito de dolor, cuando Shadow regreso con nosotras tenía la cara roja y estaba cubierto de hojas y tenía unas ramas en el cabello, se veía muy agitado, fue al lago y se lavó la cara sin decir una palabra , luego se dirigió a mí y haciendo una reverencia inglesa se disculpó por todo lo que me dijo, también por su comportamiento y por todo lo que hubiésemos escuchado, pero me repitió mi error y me dijo que con la potencia que tenía la esfera le abría atravesado la cabeza de lado a lado a Rarity y al día siguiente había ampliado el campo otros cien metros cuadrados y ahora nos separó a todas para entrenar. Puede que sea un poquito grosero y en veces engreído pero se ve que no quiere que nos pase algo a nosotras- termino su relato Twilight.

–Ahora si me llama la atención- exclamo Celeste –Lo que me cuentas me recuerda a Sombra antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad y no es siquiera acercado ¡Es idéntico! Algunos recuerdos de Celestia cuando era una potrilla la muestran a ella y a luna siendo regañadas por Sombra debido a su comportamiento y después del regaño hacia algo para calmarse y que fuera ridículo para relajar a las pequeñas y después ya recompuesto les decía calmadamente lo que habían hecho mal y les explicaba cómo evitar que pasara de nuevo y te lo repito, lo que me contaste de Shadow y lo que yo recuerdo es exactamente igual y eso es raro aun para una encarnación o una vasija, si fuera porque Sombra lo crio así por ser un recipiente entonces tendría que ser un derivado del comportamiento de Sombra no una réplica exacta y como encarnación nuestras experiencias vividas como humanos cambian nuestra forma de pensar como ponis, mira por ejemplo a Rarity, su "yo" anterior era sumamente segura de sí misma y la actual debido a lo que vivió la convirtió en alguien más insegura que buscaba estar rodeada de gente para sentirse aceptada. Pero lo que me cuentas de Shadow lo pone como una calca exacta de Sombra antes de su transformación y eso es algo desconcertante-

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Twilight.

–Mañana hablare con él y tratare de averiguar que oculta, así que ¿Me recomiendas que valla desarmada o lleve mi cuerno?-

–Tú nos dijiste que era mejor mandar la rama de olivo en vez de la espada… pero ya he visto como es y te recomiendo que vallas con tu cuerno y tengas activa tu barrera sino él dirá que se siente ofendido de que no lo tomes como una amenaza. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué horas ya son?-

–Ya son las 09:42 p.m. y Spike aún no regresa ¿Adónde dijo que iba?- pregunto Celeste.

–Dijo que caminaría para despejarse, últimamente lo hace seguido pero ya es muy tarde-

– _/ ¿Qué estará haciendo?/_ \- se preguntaron ambas hermanas.

A medida que pasó el tiempo ya había oscurecido y Spike y Shadow seguían tirados en el campo el cual ahora era un cráter gigantesco, como si un asteroide se hubiera impactado allí y justo a la orilla estaban ambos tumbados en el césped el cual a su alrededor estaba totalmente calcinado y ambos estaban casi enteramente desnudos y tras varios sonidos de sufrimiento y dolor por partes iguales Spike fue el primero en hablar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hicimos esta vez?- apenas podía hablar, su cuerpo estaba enteramente cubierto por heridas y quemaduras, su piel estaba al rojo vivo y tanto sus ojos como su cabello brillaban con intensidad y el constituía la única fuente de luz del área.

–33 segundos- contesto Shadow estando exactamente en las mismas condiciones que Spike solo que en su caso sus ojos eran los únicos que brillaban en rojo ya que su cabello era una flama negra.

–Me ahorrare gritar esta vez, tengo que regresar a casa antes de que vengan a buscarme, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas siquiera para respirar-

–Ambos nos merecemos un descanso, dame un segundo- Shadow estiro la mano para que su palma tocara el suelo y entonces se puso de pie –Listo, ten- dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Spike.

El joven dragón con dificultad logro levantar un poco la mano y al estrecharla con Shadow sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba un poco de fuerza y por fin logro ponerse de pie. Antes de agradecerle noto algo en el ambiente y era que algunas rocas pequeñas y partículas de polvo junto con hojas e incluso el agua estaban elevándose lentamente y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se había vuelto curiosamente más ligero, tras un leve razonamiento descubrió lo sucedido.

– ¡Absorbiste la gravedad del área!- exclamo con asombro el joven dragón.

–Sí, así puedo recuperar un poco de energía pero mis heridas no sanaran hasta que mi aura se recupere y puedo transmitir esa energía en estado puro a otro cuerpo pero en cantidades pequeñas. Ahora hay que cambiarnos-

Umbra escupió la mochila de Spike que se había tragado antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento y luego recubrió a Shadow y en unos minutos ambos estaban cambiados y ya podían moverse con relativa facilidad pero se notaba que seguían agotados.

–Bueno, nos vemos cuando puedas- dijo Shadow.

–Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero saber algo- comento Spike.

– ¿Qué?-

– ¿Tus ex compañeros siguen vivos?-

–Por desgracia si- contesto Shadow.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?- ante la pregunta Shadow levanto su mano derecha y en la parte posterior apareció una restrella con seis puntas y en las puntas de cuatro había un pequeño punto brillante.

–Cada punta es uno de nosotros, la estrella sigue completa así que todos siguen vivos-

– ¿Y qué significan los puntos brillantes?-

–Es un último recurso que podemos usar, pero solo podemos usarlo una vez y dos ya lo usaron en el pasado-

– ¿Quieres volver a verlos?- pregunto Spike.

–No, ellos y yo ya cortamos lazos y solo hablo con dos miembros del equipo y nunca es en persona ¿Otra pregunta?-

–No con eso me vasta- dijo Spike.

Ambos salieron del campo y se dirigieron a sus casas, Spike se llevó un regaño por que se veía herido y el argumentó que mientras caminaba por el bosque se tropezó y fue de cara a un barranco lo cual obviamente Celeste y Twilight no creyeron y cuando trataron de confrontarlo él solo les dijo que estaba así por culpa, que tenía que defenderlas ya que ellas no se esforzaban por sobrevivir y tras decir eso se encerró en su habitación sin cenar. Por parte de Shadow el joven llego a su casa la cual estaba enteramente ordenada y cuando entro a la sala de estar vio a Vinyl con una tazón de palomitas viendo una película y la chica lo invito a sentarse a su lado, Shadow sintiéndose un poco incómodo acepto y su hermana se ofreció para traerle algo de beber a lo que acepto y cuando lo trajo dijo algo que dejo extrañado a Shadow.

–Muy bien hermanito, aquí tienes- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hermanito?- pregunto Shadow.

–Hey la próxima vez avisa, tienes suerte de que papá y mamá se hayan retrasado y vallan a llegar hasta mañana-

–Vinyl estos dos días estuviste so…- fue interrumpido por su hermana la cual le puso un dedo en la boca.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente mi fin de semana? Me desperté el sábado y vi que la casa estaba muy sola y tras desayunar algo rápido porque no hay chiste estando solo tú en una mesa me sentí cansada y aburrida así que me puse a limpiar toda la casa y ¿Sabes que me paso algo curioso? De la nada comencé a llorar, así de un de repente ¡bum! lágrimas en mis ojos y no sabía ¿Por qué? Así que comencé a pensar "Si, puede que las cosas no salgan como una quiere y todo cambiara de un de repente, pero una no puede hacer nada al respecto así que lo único que me queda es aceptar el lado bueno que me queda y aferrarme a él. Mamá siempre dice que las cosas ocurren por algo y ella nunca me ha mentido así que debo creerle ahora y aceptar el lado bueno de mi vida" y bueno estuve el sábado y el domingo limpiando la casa y mira como de reluciente quedo-

La chica se volvió a dirigir a la cocina y desde allí le dijo a Shadow.

– ¿Tú también quieres palomitas hermanito?-

– ¿Hermanito?-

–Sí ¿Qué tiene de raro? Eres mi hermanito y siempre serás mi hermanito no importa como cambien las cosas- contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

– _/Vinyl, comprendo lo que me quieres decir y realmente espero que en un futuro puedas perdonarme desde el fondo de tu corazón y espero que conozcas a alguien que pueda darte lo que yo no/_ \- decía en sus pensamientos el joven –Sí ¿Tienes con extra mantequilla?-

–Me las acabe hace media hora, llega temprano la próxima vez-

Pasadas varias horas y habiéndose ido cada uno a su habitación Shadow le mando un mensaje a Rainbow para que fuera a verlo diciéndole que era algo urgente que necesitaba decirle. Pasados unos minutos Rainbow se hizo presente volando fuera de la ventana de Shadow con una expresión de extrañeza, este la hizo entrar en su cuarto y ya estando los dos a solas parados de frente Rainbow fue la primera en hablar en voz baja debido a que Vinyl ya se había dormido.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste a tu habitación? ¿Qué es tan urgente que tengo que venir a estas horas y que no me puedes decir en el campo como todas las noches que nos hemos visto allí a entrenar?-

–Rainbow, realmente me gustaría tener algo contigo pero antes de que tomemos alguna decisión hay algo que necesito contarte sobre mí-

–Ya me estas preocupando ¿Qué ocurre?-

–Hay tres cosas que debes saber si realmente quieres algo conmigo y no me sorprendería si al saberlas no me quieres ni ver la cara pero necesito que las escuches hasta el final para que puedas hacerte una idea correcta de mi- contesto Shadow bajando la cabeza.

–Muy bien entiendo, ahora dime que es y yo ya lo pensare-

–Y por favor, no me interrumpas- dijo el chico y manteniendo la cabeza abajo empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

1.- Soy un asesino, por falta de dinero en el pasado hice trabajos fingiendo ser un adulto y mate a mucha gente, incluso a algunos inocentes.

Rainbow se cubrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

2.- Les estoy ocultando muchas cosas a todas las cuales no puedo decirles bajo ninguna circunstancia debido a que tengo que hacer algo antes de eso pero si te diré que las involucra.

Rainbow trataba de entender lo que le decía, pero todo se rompió dentro de ella cuando Shadow volvió a abrir la boca.

3.- Yo ya no soy humano, Pinkie les abra contado de lo que le estoy haciendo y fue lo mismo que me paso a mi hace años, lo que tienes frente a ti no es la criatura que nació como Shadow Knight, yo soy lo que surgió de la fusión del Shadow de ocho años y el ultimo remanente del viejo Sombra.

–Yo no soy humano, soy una especie de hibrido entre Equestre y humano que tomo el nombre de una de sus dos partes y se ocultó de todos. Sabiendo todo eso ¿Aun sientes algo por mí?-

Ambos se quedaron de pie el uno frente al otro con Rainbow tapándose la boca con una mirada de terror en su rostro y Shadow en ningún momento levanto la mirada.

* * *

Los engranajes han comenzado a moverse, las decisiones se han tomado y la cuenta regresiva inicio. Ahora solo queda ver en que desembocan estas acciones.

* * *

Rayos mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora y que puedo decirles… Claro que soy un subnormal indeciso y que por eso verán cambios en lo que tenía planeado (Que suerte que nadie respondió correctamente el juego ya que les habría dado un adelanto de algo que no ocurriría) y pasando de eso ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Y para los que crean que le estoy dando mucha importancia a Shadow y aleguen que ni los elementos de la harmonía pueden tener una conversación que no se trate de él de una vez les digo esto: Es desarrollo de personajes. Me explico, esto lo hago para que conozcan la personalidad y forma de ser de Shadow, les guste o no las personalidades de las chicas están un poco más claras ya que son muy similares a la serie pero con los cambios del comic como lo que menciona Celeste acerca de Rarity, por otro lado Shadow al ser un personaje nuevo y creado por mi necesito dejar en claro el cómo es para que en un futuro cuando él tome una decisión no se vea forzada o que salió de la nada, es por eso que lo que hago es construirle una identidad ya que si no lo hiciera terminaría con un personaje Badass, con mucho poder y sin personalidad (Algo así como Kirito de SAO) lo cual lo volvería sumamente aburrido y la historia no tendría chiste. Lo que yo intento (esto sonara estúpido pero los que escriben con seriedad saben que es cierto) es crear una forma de vida, un personaje que se sienta vivo y que sea creíble y como no tengo los recursos (talento) para plasmarlo en imágenes o videos tengo que describir el cómo es él cada que pueda, pero no se preocupen lo que es esta primera parte servirá para definir en gran medida su forma de ser y en arcos posteriores se verá su evolución junto con la de los demás personajes.

Demonios, hasta en los créditos doy explicaciones largas.

Bueno, yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

Ahora el juego, advierto que las preguntas están formuladas basándose en la versión latinoamericana ya que sé que en otras versiones del español se usan palabras distintas.

1.- ¿Qué enemigo de la serie de DC comics Justicia Joven (Young Justice) dice esa frase?

Pista: sale en la primera temporada y se enfrenta a Artemisa y Zatanna y tiene la manía de hablar en tercera persona.

2.- En el anime Code Geass ¿Contra quién se está enfrentando el Lancelot Albion cuando hace ese efecto?

Pista: es la primera batalla en la que se usa el Knightmare de novena generación.

Esta es suelta.

¿De que anime es esa manía de decir tres puntos enumerando con los dedos?

Pista: es de una de las generaciones de Yu-Gi-Oh!


	11. Capítulo 09: Conclusión

Vivimos en un mundo donde nos escondemos para hacer el amor,

Mientras la violencia se practica a plena luz del día.

John Lennon.

* * *

Un aviso antes de comenzar: El titulo puede parecer confuso pero de una vez aclaro que no es el final de la historia y conforme lean entenderán del por qué este capítulo esta en esta posición y no en la siguiente.

* * *

Capítulo 09: Conclusión (Después De La Tormenta Llega La Calma) (VF)

* * *

Semanas han pasado y a solo tres días de navidad las chicas se preparaban para dicha celebración salvo por una.

– ¡De nuevo!- gritó Shadow.

El ataque de lluvia de espadas se reinició, ahora no solo atacaban a Rainbow de frente sino que a sus 360° habían cuchillas lloviéndole, sus pies ya eran libres pero no podía moverse de un área de menos de medio metro de ancho y tenía prohibido esquivar las espadas ya que si esquivaba alguna todas las demás la atacarían al mismo tiempo sin avisar, Rainbow había cambiado su estilo de interceptar las hojas ya que ahora en vez de golpearlas con los puños solo usaba sus palmas cubiertas de electromagnetismo para desviar las cuchillas en vez de detenerlas, giraba su torso para tener lo más parecido a una vista completa del campo y de esa forma al desviar una cuchilla esta impactaba contra otra y ahora los ojos de Rainbow se movían a una velocidad sorprendente lo cual le permitía ver casi de forma entera el campo al rotar sobre su limitado espacio y su habilidad para percibir la energía ahora le permitía ver el patrón de movimiento de las espadas o así era en un principio. Shadow alzo su mano y las espadas se detuvieron, entonces la bajó con fuerza y todas las espadas al mismo tiempo cayeron sobre Rainbow. Durante el entrenamiento Rainbow exigió un reto mayor y Shadow acepto sin reparos, quito el hechizo de protección de las espadas y ahora son capaces de infringir un corte o perforación de 1ml de profundidad lo cual multiplicado por las miles de hojas que la golpean equivale a un daño enorme y ahora con el ataque por todos los frentes Rainbow solo pudo empezar a girar sus brazos en círculos mientras giraba sobre sus talones para crear un pequeño escudo magnético y rechazar el ataque, la táctica parecía efectiva hasta que una hoja alcanzo su talón y la hizo caer de rodillas, en parte sorpresa y en parte dolor Rainbow perdió la concentración del escudo pero con un rápido movimiento de sus manos (Las cuales ahora dejaban unos pequeños hilos de electricidad por donde pasaban) logro desviar una enorme cantidad de cuchillas de su cuerpo pero varias más la hirieron y en ningún momento se percató de la que estaba justo detrás de su nuca y al girar su cuerpo sin previo aviso sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una punta dirigiéndose directo a su ojo derecho y Rainbow cerró los ojos por reacción, unos segundos después los abrió solo para encontrarse con Shadow parado frente a ella mirándola con desprecio.

–Tus habilidades han decaído, te has vuelto lenta y tus movimientos son torpes y aun así crees que te podrás enfrentar a los portadores-

Shadow le dio la espalda y la chica aun de rodillas lo veía con odio pero tenía tantas heridas en el cuerpo, el dolor era algo insoportable y debido a ello no podía hablar. Shadow giro rápidamente su cuerpo y le dio a Rainbow una potente patada en el rostro con la parte posterior de la pierna lo que hizo salir volando a la chica un par de metros y antes de que esta tocara el suelo Shadow se transportó detrás de ella y la agarro de la parte trasera de la cabeza y ahora el joven tenía su transformación de Caballero Negro y con una gran fuerza azoto el rostro de Rainbow contra la tierra, tan fuerte fue el impacto que no solo el rostro sino que parte del torso de la chica hicieron un agujero en el suelo.

–Eres patética- dijo en un susurro el chico al tener a la joven con la cara en el suelo –No solo desperdicias mi tiempo sino que te haces falsas esperanzas tu misma- Shadow levanto a Rainbow aun sosteniéndola de la parte posterior de su cabeza y desde la palma de la mano con la que la sostenía se vio un destello negro y rojo y con un torrente de energía salida de su mano lanzo a Rainbow varios metros al frente y esta solo rodo contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y mientras aun rodaba contra el suelo Shadow la alcanzo corriendo y la tomo por el cuello – ¿Crees que ellos se contendrán?- al hacer la pregunta azoto su cuerpo contra el suelo – ¿Crees que ellos tendrán piedad?- esta vez la arrojo contra un árbol el cual se partió en dos al impactarlo la chica y Shadow rápidamente la tomo por el rostro dejando libre solo su ojo derecho y en un susurro el chico le dijo con una voz seca de todo sentimiento – (Tú no eres una guerrera, eres una mocosa a la que solo le gusta llamar la atención, un débil intento de querer ser algo que no es, tú no eres una heroína solo eres una niñita idiota que quiere ser alguien importante, lo fuiste en otra vida pero aquí terminaras hecha trizas en un charco de tu propia sangre)- la volvió a arrojar y ahora impacto contra una gran roca la cual se agrieto completamente y antes de reaccionar la joven Shadow se transportó delante de ella y le propino un potente gancho directo al estómago lo que provoco que Rainbow callera de rodillas sujetándose el vientre y luego escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, entonces Shadow la tomo de nuevo del rostro como lo hizo antes mientras la sangre de su boca ahora se escurría a través del guante y el joven la azoto contra la roca la cual se hizo añicos y de nuevo la azoto contra el suelo y mientras la semi enterraba comenzó a correr manteniendo a Rainbow en el suelo y la chica solo podía sentir como su espalda y nuca eran despedazadas por la tierra y como los cortes hechos por las cuchillas se abrían cada vez más – ¡¿QUÉ HARAS CUANDO VENGAN POR TI, TU FAMILIA Y TUS SERES AMADOS?! ¡LOS VERAS MORIR ANTE TUS OJOS PORQUE FUISTE DEBIL!- las acusaciones de Shadow se detuvieron al sentir que el cuerpo de Rainbow se había detenido con algo.

ZebraHead - Survivor

La espalda de la chica comenzó a erguirse con dificultad debido a que Shadow no le soltaba el rostro, se apoyó en sus brazos para levantarse y eso hizo que los pies del chico arrastraran la tierra debido a la enorme fuerza con la que la chica impulsaba su cuerpo y cuando su espalda se había retirado por completo del suelo el chico finalmente vio con que se había atorado el cuerpo de Rainbow. En estas dos semanas las alas transparentes de Rainbow finalmente terminaron de mutar y esas alas brillantes hechas de plumas habían sido reemplazadas por unas de un diseño más tecnológico, estas estaban adheridas a su espalda por una especie de mini jet pack con un propulsor en el medio y tres más pequeños a cada lado y de este se desplegaban un par de "brazos" los cuales generaban tres enormes placas triangulares de cristal las cuales funcionaban como alas de color azul celeste. Con fuerza la chica sujeto el brazo del joven con el cual la tenía del rostro y lentamente comenzó a quitársela de su cara y al ser libre se podía ver que su rostro tenía lágrimas de rabia y varios cortes, entonces Rainbow finalmente contesto.

– ¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TI?!- con un movimiento instantáneo en el que se convertía en una estela eléctrica intangible se posiciono detrás de Shadow, coloco ambas manos en la espalda del joven y este quedo paralizado como una estatua mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por pequeños hilos de electricidad, la chica lo alzo en la misma posición como si este estuviera pegado a sus manos y cuando apuntaba con él al cielo dijo – ¡TU SOLO ERES UNA VASIJA CON COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD QUE NO MERECE VIVIR!- Rainbow disparo al joven al cielo y mientras este se elevaba ella se transportó en su camino y dándole una patada giratoria lo mando de regreso al suelo y al momento de propinar el golpe dijo – ¡ERES SOLO UN IMBECIL COM HAMBRE DE PODER!- cuando Shadow impacto contra el suelo su cuerpo reboto y antes de que volviera a tocar el piso Rainbow descendió a Mach 2 (Dos veces la velocidad del sonido) impactando un puñetazo directamente en el rostro del chico y este al golpear de nuevo el suelo lo atravesó y levanto una enorme nube de polvo de la cual la chica se apartó volviendo a levantar el vuelo y desde arriba le apunto con ambas manos totalmente abiertas y tan juntas que formaba un triángulo con los dedos índice y pulgar – ¡ESTAS TAN MUERTO POR DENTRO QUE FUIESTE CAPAZ DE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS POR PODER!- desde sus palmas se generó una gigantesca esfera de plasma eléctrico la cual se parecía mucho a una burbuja de Tesla de color violeta intenso – ¡MATASTE A CIENTOS POR DINERO Y A MILES MAS POR PODER!- Shadow apenas había sacado la cabeza del agujero donde Rainbow lo enterró y lo único que pudo ver fue una enorme esfera violeta descendiendo sobre él seguido de un destello del mismo color. La explosión fue tan potente que gran parte del área de entrenamiento fue reducida a nada y arboles enteros fueron arrancados por la onda expansiva haciendo que estos se golpearan contra los límites de la barrera. Para cuando la nube de polvo ionizado y electricidad de disipo Rainbow finalmente pudo ver donde se encontraba Shadow y la chica se veía frustrada, el joven se encontraba tendido en el suelo enterrado parcialmente pero su armadura no parecía haber sufrido daño y tras ponerse de pie y sacudirse la tierra volteo a ver a Rainbow y este parecía furioso – ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA! ¡BOMBARDEO DE PLASMA!- una vez más la chica genero la esfera de Tesla solo que esta vez tenía un 50% más de tamaño y la electricidad dentro de ella era más errática y al lanzarla a Shadow grito furiosa – ¡TRAGATE ESTO DESGRACIADO HIPÓCRITA!- la esfera comenzó su descenso sobre el muchacho el cual solo veía el orbe de forma asertiva y cuando esta estuvo a solo unos metros de él levantó la mano y la esfera se detuvo y comenzó a retroceder.

–Eres más ilusa de lo que pensé si creíste que con esto me podrías herir- dijo Shadow mientras que con solo una mano hacia retroceder la enorme esfera.

Rainbow puso más fuerza de su lado que incluso activo su propulsor el cual la ayudo a poner más empuje e hizo que los pies de Shadow se hundieran en la tierra, ante esto el chico alzo su otra mano como si con ella también empujara la esfera y el orbe comenzó a moverse rápidamente en dirección a Rainbow. La chica para evitar el impacto aumento la potencia de su jet pack e inclino todo su cuerpo en dirección a Shadow como si estuviera volando a toda potencia y el poder del jet pack era tanto que incluso las nubes fuera de la barrera se abrieron por el golpe de aire que generaba y en solo unos segundos ella ya podía rivalizar con la potencia de empuje de Shadow. Al ver que ya no podía hacer retroceder la esfera para que impactara con Rainbow el joven solo sonrió de forma arrogante y grito.

– ¡ANULACION SINCRONICA!- de los pies de Shadow salió un torrente de fuego negro y rojo intenso el cual al posicionarse bajo la esfera se extendió en una área muy amplia y empezó a elevarse y a tomar la forma de una flor la cual se estaba cerrando mientras envolvía la esfera de plasma, para cuando la "flor" se terminó de cerrar la esfera en su interior paso a tener colores negativos y se desintegro en pequeñas partículas de polvo brillante sin siquiera hacer un estallido de aire.

Rainbow descendió furiosa y antes de tocar el suelo salió disparada rumbo a Shadow mientras que en su mano derecha formaba una garra de electricidad densa y cuando esta hizo contacto la chica se sorprendió debido a que no dio en su blanco. Shadow había interceptado su garra entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la chica recubriendo su propia mano con fuego negro y sin darle tiempo de pensar a Rainbow la jalo hacia él y le dio otro fuerte puñetazo en el estómago solo que esta vez Rainbow lo detuvo con su rodilla y antes de que el joven respondiera ella lo jalo levemente de la mano para que este perdiera el equilibrio y cuando lo consiguió Rainbow le corto una parte considerable de la pechera de su armadura con el uso de su Lightning Blade la cual ahora era tremendamente poderosa ya que era capaz incluso de cortar la armadura de Hollow Paladín sin muchos problemas y cuando trato de darle un segundo golpe con la cuchilla fue interrumpida , ahora Shadow la tenía por el cuello con su mano libre y estaba empezando a apretar muy fuerte. Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rainbow y en un intento de zafarse del agarre movió su mano como un molino aun con la navaja eléctrica activa y esto le corto parte del brazal de la armadura al joven e hizo que la soltara. Ambos por impulso con su mano libre sujetaron el rostro del otro y teniendo un solo ojo libre se miraban de forma agresiva (Shadow con su ojo izquierdo y Rainbow con el derecho). El tiempo de volvió lento al contacto entre miradas, el viento se volvió pesado y las partículas de polvo en él se detuvieron, los cabellos de ambos los cuales se agitaban por el forcejeo ahora se movían lentamente. Shadow enfoco su mirada en el ojo libre de Rainbow y con lo que pareció ser un parpadeo el ojo del joven comenzó a cambiar, su globo ocular el cual es blanco ahora se tornó negro completamente, su pupila la cual es roja por naturaleza ahora se volvió plateada con el diseño de una pequeña estrella de cuatro puntas con las superficies redondeadas y su iris tubo el cambio más significativo tomando la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas más larga color rojo brillante y a diferencia de la estrella interna que era su pupila esta tenia formas rectas y puntiagudas. Rainbow se enfocó en el ojo de Shadow y lo reconoció, ese era su séptimo sentido a lo que Shadow llamaba "Buscador De La Verdad (Seeker Of Truth)" y en su momento Rainbow sintió de primera mano lo que era enfrentarse a alguien que podía ver tus movimientos aun antes de que siquiera los pensaras, pero eso fue hace dos semanas y hace solo una ella ya pudo rivalizar con ese poder. Rainbow cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos también habían cambiado, ahora el globo ocular de Rainbow tenía un diseño de anillos en los que se encontraban los colores del arcoíris y su pupila había desaparecido, en su lugar el iris había tomado la forma de una estrella de seis puntas compuesta por seis rombos alargados (en forma de cometa) que contenían cada uno los colores de sus amigas, esta habilidad ella la bautizó como "Prima Relámpago (Lightning Prism)". Ambos se veían al único ojo libre que tenían, el tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad y sus ojos parecían vibrar al encontrarse y en solo un segundo tanto de la mano derecha de Shadow como de la mano izquierda de Rainbow salieron unos torrentes de fuego negro y rojo así como relámpagos azules y violetas respectivamente y sin siquiera parpadear por el dolor de las descargas enérgicas en sus rostros ambos incrementaron la potencia y esto causo una gigantesca explosión.

* * *

En casa de Pinkie (6 Horas después)

– ¡Haber holgazanes! ¡Hay mucho trabajo y solo quedan tres días para el gran evento así que quiero el 10,000% de cada uno y no quiero excusas!- hablaba con voz de mando la esponjada chica rosa.

–Pinkie por favor, al fin la tienda cerro y tenemos el día libre ¿No podrías dejarnos descansar al menos unas horas?- pregunto agotada Rarity.

– ¡Ni hablar! ¡Si hubieran seguido el esquema de trabajo que les mande desde el principio del mes habrían podido trabajar sin problemas y habrían tenido tiempo para ayudarme! Pero como no lo hicieron ¡Se aguantan!- replico Pinkie – ¡Twilight!-

– ¿Qué pasa Pinkie?- pregunto Twilight quien estaba enredada en serpentinas.

–Como sé que eres un desastre en la cocina-

–De hecho soy buena en…- tras la interrupción de Pinkie por parte de su amiga la primera la tomo por los hombros a Twilight y esta vez Pinkie tenía un aura oscura y amenazante.

–Como dije- esta vez Pinkie arrastro las palabras –Como sé que eres un desastre en la cocina tú te encargaras de decorar el árbol- Pinkie saco de la nada una caja grande llena de adornos para el pino y se la entregó a Twilight –El año pasado no tuve tiempo suficiente pero por fin tengo esferas que nos representan a cada una e incluso me quedo tiempo para hacer algunas para las nuevas adiciones al equipo- explicaba mientras sacaba de la caja múltiples esferas con las cutie marks de cada una de sus amigas y los símbolos de Spike y Shadow (una flama verde y una negra respectivamente) –Y quiero que los pongas en 5 hileras en el siguiente orden: Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Spike, Rarity, Rarity, Shadow, Pinkie, Rainbow, Shadow, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie, Twilight…-

–Pinkie, creo que enloqueciste- dijo Twilight interrumpiéndola.

–Enloquecí desde pequeña, esto no es nuevo, ahora ¿En dónde me quede?... ¡Oh sí! Applejack, Spike, Rarity y Shadow- concluyo la joven de rosa.

–Espera ¿Por qué no mencionaste a Fluttershy?- pregunto curiosa Twilight después de terminar de tomar nota.

– ¿No es obvio? Ella va en la punta del árbol- al decir eso Pinkie saco se la caja un adorno para la punta la cual era una mariposa color rosa pálido –Y si te lo preguntas tengo estas guirnaldas para Celeste- menciono sacando dicho adorno.

–Hey ¿Por qué yo no soy el adorno de la punta si mi cutie mark es una estrella?- pregunto algo molesta Twilight.

–Porque tener una estrella en el árbol It's Too Mainstream (Es muy común)-

Twilight solo refunfuño algo en voz baja y se puso a su tarea encomendada mientras Pinkie seguía dando órdenes.

– ¡Rainbow!- grito Pinkie una vez más con su voz de mando.

– ¡Si, señora!- respondió Rainbow apareciendo de la nada saludándola como militar.

– ¡Toma!- dijo Pinkie entregándole una bolsa chica de cartero – ¡Estas son todas las invitaciones para nuestras familias desde la A de Apple hasta la S de Sparkle! ¡Ahora ve a entregarlas todas sin excepción!-

– ¿Puedo volar señora?-

– ¡Solo en tus sueños! ¡Ahora corre, Corre, CORRE!-

Con una enorme velocidad Rainbow abrió la ventana, se volteó a ver a todos y tras hacer el saludo militar salto a través de ella (Ojo está en el primer piso) y comenzó a correr como loca por la calle.

– ¡Y ni te atrevas a regresar si aún te queda una!- grito Pinkie con la cabeza fuera de la ventana –Ahora ¿Qué más me falta?... ¡Knight!-

– ¡Si, señora!- respondió el joven Shadow mientras que al igual que Rainbow apareció de la nada haciendo el saludo militar.

El joven traía puesto un delantal con la frase "no toques al cocinero" en el frente y se veía ligeramente cubierto de harina a excepción de sus manos las cuales estaban totalmente cubiertas.

– ¡Sargento Knight! ¡¿Cómo van los planes por su frente?!-

– ¡Ya tenemos 65 de los 180 pastelillos previstos y Applejack sufrió una crisis nerviosa!- el joven respondió sin dejar de saludar.

– ¡No sufrí una crisis nerviosa!- se pudo escuchar el grito de la granjera desde la cocina.

–Como dije, sufrió una crisis nerviosa debido al agotamiento, tan grave era su situación que incluso le agrego algo de tierra y gaseosa de naranja a una vendeja de mescla y debido a eso tuve que mandarla a descansar- explico Shadow.

–Entonces ¿Qué hace aun en la cocina?-pregunto Pinkie.

–Cuando le dije que descansara solo se recargo contra el refrigerador y se deslizo hasta terminar en el piso, por fortuna no he necesitado moverla debido a que todo lo que ocuparíamos ya lo teníamos en la mesa-

– ¿Y porque no la llevaste a un sillón?-

–Porque pesa mucho-

Las palabras del joven resonaron por toda la casa y tanto Rarity como Twilight lo veían como a un hombre muerto ya que si bien Applejack no es una chica vanidosa ni le importa mucho el como otros ven su cuerpo (salvo por "ciertas miradas") hay cosas que un hombre no puede decir acerca del cuerpo de una mujer… y Shadow había dicho una.

– ¡Es todo, cuando me levante estarás muerto Knight!- gritó Applejack aun desde la cocina (y probablemente desde el suelo).

Shadow estrecho la mano de Pinkie y dijo.

–General, fue un placer servir a su lado-

–Lo mismo digo sargento… ¡Espera! Antes de que te maten te tengo otra misión- contesto Pinkie.

– ¿Cuál?-

Pinkie le entrego un pequeño ramillete de hojas verde intenso con unos pequeños frutos rojos esféricos en él los cuales tenían unos cascabeles colgando con un pequeño listón rojo.

– ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el chico.

–Un muérdago genio. Ahora ¡¿Dónde cree que sea la posición estratégica más adecuada para dicho objeto?!-

Shadow tomo el muérdago, saco de Umbra una pequeña tachuela y usando una parte del listón que tenían los cascabeles puso el muérdago justo encima de él y de Pinkie ya que ambos estaban bajo el portal que iba directo a la sala de estar.

–Interesante- exclamo Pinkie con una mano en la barbilla mientras volteaba hacia arriba viendo susodicho objeto – ¡Explíquese sargento!-

–Este es…-

– ¡Fuerte soldado, quiero escucharlo!- grito Pinkie.

– ¡Este es el portal principal de la casa! ¡Cualquier persona que entre por la puerta principal tendrá que pasar por aquí al unirse a la fiesta y para ir de esta a las otras tres habitaciones de la primera planta incluyendo las escaleras y exceptuando la cocina también debe pasar por este punto y el motivo de ponerlo tan alto es que al ser un punto de convergencia de múltiples vías las personas se fijaran principalmente en lo que les podría aparecer de frente y nunca voltearan hacia arriba y debido a ese hecho hay altas probabilidades de que dos personas se encuentren bajo el muérdago, Señora¡-

– ¡SANTA MADRE TEREZA MONTADA EN UN MALDITO MERCEDES VENS! ¡No encuentro forma de debatir esa estrategia sargento! ¡Por sus esfuerzos lo recomendare para que le den una maldita medalla!- Pinkie le dio una fuerte palmada en la frente al joven y cuando retiro la mano Shadow tenía en el puro medio de sus cejas una pegatina con apariencia de medalla – ¡ENORGULLECETE!-

– ¡GRACIAS SEÑORA!-

– ¡Ahora, toma estos 24 ramilletes y distribúyelos por toda la casa, no quiero un solo rincón descubierto! No permitiré que alguien se me escape esta vez- decía Pinkie mientras sonreía de forma malévola al ver a sus amigas.

Ante tal comentario Shadow y Spike no pudieron sino imaginarse varias cosas lo cual dibujo una sonrisas de idiotas en sus rostros, ambos se las quitaron agitando la cabeza y Shadow se puso manos a la obra con su nueva tarea aun teniendo la pegatina en su frente.

La decoración continúo sin contratiempos… O así fue hasta que llagaron las Crusaders las cuales tras entrenar un par de días con Shadow, Rainbow y Spike creían que estaban capacitadas para usar sus poderes con más libertad y todo se volcó en segundos, entre los estallidos de magia de Sweetie Belle los cuales dejaron a Rarity cubierta de mezcla de pastel ya que ahora esta se encargaba de los pastelillos junto a Shadow el cual había terminado con el muérdago minutos antes, Scootaloo la cual aún no es capaz de mantener el vuelo debidamente por el hecho de que su prótesis le quita el equilibrio y para compensar aletea muy fuerte causando ráfagas de viento intensas y aun cuando Apple Bloom es la que mejor controla sus poderes esa calificación solo es entre ellas tres ya que en veces se le va la fuerza que utiliza y termina destrozando las cosas (Solo no sabe medirse con los objetos ya que hasta ahora no ha herido a un ser vivo de forma directa) y esta vez no fue la excepción con el sofá siendo su víctima ya que al tratar de moverlo uso más fuerza de la que debía, lo levanto con una mano y del susto lo dejo caer, este al impactar contra el piso de madera rompió cuatro tablones y el sillón en si se hizo pedazos y con un esfuerzo de los tres unicornios presentes lograron reparar el daño provocado a excepción de Rarity la cual llevo su ropa rápidamente a lavar y tuvo que ponerse un cambio de ropa que le presto Pinkie el cual era muy simple ya que consistía en una camiseta manga corta azul oscuro con el cuello alto tipo tortuga, unos jeans grises y unas zapatillas para correr (siendo Rarity no conservaría sus amadas botas si estas no iban a combinar) negras con blanco, todo el conjunto era de colores opacos y sobra decir por el simple hecho de tal combinación de colores a Rarity le estaba dando ese "algo" que le suele dar al ver un conjunto que no debería existir pero ya que ni la ropa de Pinkie ni la de sus dos hermanas menores le quedarían por la estatura tubo que prestarle uno de los cambios de su hermana mayor Maud la cual no era una chica muy a la moda. La peor parte llego cuando se percató de que la camiseta era mucho más ajustada que su blusa original y esta "resaltaba sus encantos femeninos" y cuando bajó las escaleras llamo la atención de todas incluidos Spike y Shadow y cuando este último se le quedo viendo Spike corrió a buscar el abrigo de Rarity y se lo puso a la chica en los hombros para que cubriera su cuerpo, esta solo le agradeció y habiendo pasado ese momento las decoraciones continuaron pero ahora era Pinkie quien le ayudaba a Shadow en la cocina. Debido al escándalo causado Applejack decidió irse a dormir a la habitación de Pinkie a lo que la chica de rosa accedió sin remilgos solo le advirtió que no tocara su almohada de malvaviscos a lo que la granjera solo le restó importancia y justo cuando se dirigía a las escaleras Rainbow iba entrando, las dos se encontraron de cara en el portal y por instinto ambas voltearon hacia arriba y se toparon con el muérdago, desde la puerta de la cocina solo se veían los ojos brillantes de Pinkie y Shadow los cuales les provocaron un escalofrió a las dos chicas. Pasaron varias horas más y seguían decorando y más de un par cayeron en las trampas de muérdago colocadas por toda la casa y cada vez que se percataban de ello podían ver en alguna esquina, debajo de un mueble o en una puerta entreabierta los ojos de Pinkie y los de su oscuro compañero. Al cabo de unas horas llego Big Mac con la excusa de que ayudaría a Applejack ya que se había sobre esforzado la última semana pero su verdadero objetivo fue obvio cuando en vez de preguntar primero por su hermana fue directo a saludar a Twilight con un abrazo, las horas pasaron y gran parte de los preparativos se consiguieron y debido a ello Pinkie finalmente dejo a todos irse con la ya descansada Applejack llevando a Rarity, Fluttershy y las Crusaders en la camioneta de su hermano teniendo cuidado ya que en las últimas semanas ya había comenzado a nevar, Twilight y Spike se dirigieron a su casa acompañados por Big Mac platicando con su compañero de Calabozos y Dragones mientras iba tomado de la mano con su novia, Pinkie se fue a descansar después de poner una alarma para la última bandeja de pastelillos la cual dejo en el horno, Rainbow y Shadow fueron los últimos en irse y en cuanto salieron de la casa y el joven lanzo su ya conocido hechizo de alteración y ambos levantaron vuelo en dirección al centro de la ciudad, ambos aterrizaron en la parte más alta de La Torre Del Sol el edificio más grande de Ponyville muy parecido al Empire State de Nueva York, una vez allí ambos estaban sentados en la orilla con sus piernas colgando y veían lo que quedaba del atardecer con Rainbow recargada en el hombro del joven y con sus alas en su primera forma (las de plumas) mantenía cubierto a Shadow y este al mismo tiempo la tenía tomada de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados y con la "falda" de su gabardina cubría las piernas de la chica para que no le diera frio ya que esta solo traía unos shorts cortos con unas medias semi térmicas por debajo y mientras la leve luz golpeaba sus rostros los jóvenes jugaban con su aliento ya que este se veía debido a la temperatura, Rainbow volteo a ver a su compañero el cual por unos segundos se miró pensativo y con una voz calmada y baja hablo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo algo distante-

–Sigo pensando- contesto el chico.

–Ya te dije que si cumples tu promesa yo encontraría una forma de perdonarte- le dijo Rainbow mientras apretaba su mano.

–Sí, pero no quiero perderte y se bien que el resentimiento seguirá allí y seguirá hasta que ya no lo aguantes-

–Mira, he perdonado a mucha gente incluso a dos que casi matan a Twilight y Fluttershy y ellos si planeaban matarlas. Tú me prometiste que no matarías a Celeste pero yo también sé que el resentimiento es un lastre del cual no te puedes librar hasta que o lidias con él o le pones fin- la joven sujeto el rostro de Shadow con su mano libre –Si no me mentiste con lo que harás entonces no hay tanto problema-

–Pero ¿No sientes que está traicionando a tus amigas?- pregunto preocupado el chico.

–Nop, si las estuviera traicionando entonces mi elemento se habría ido desde hace una semana y si yo sintiera que las estoy traicionando entonces la joya me daría un escarmiento y sé que lo que hago si bien no es algo bueno si es lo correcto ya que así lo siento yo- contesto la chica.

Shadow solo sonrió, tenía sientas de preguntas se la misma índole pero sabía que si seguía insistiendo con ese tema Rainbow se enojaría así que solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y tocar la cálida mano que tenía en su mejilla. Rainbow se relajó al ver como la expresión de su compañero se había calmado y ella también cerró los ojos, ambos posicionaron su frente contra la del otro y aun con los ojos cerrados podían sentir los copos de nieve que recién habían comenzado a caer entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos libres y las levantaron hasta la altura de los hombros de Rainbow, sin despegar sus frentes ambos abrieron los ojos y ahora podían observar con cuidado los profundos ojos del otro y con el ultimo destello de luz golpeando sus rostros la distancia entre sus rostros desapareció, el sentimiento cálido y suave para ambos era increíble y por el sentimiento de no querer que sus labios se separaran Rainbow paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y Shadow la sujeto por la cintura, parecía eterno el tiempo que sus almas eran una y entre pequeños momentos en los que se separaban para tomar aire retomaban rápidamente su unión con una intensidad palpable, el beso era lento pero muy fuerte, no les importaba nada ya que el puro hecho de finalmente poder estar juntos era lo único que necesitaban, el joven pasaba su mano por entre el cabello de la chica y está sin abrir los ojos, solo usando sus manos sentía todo el cuerpo del chico conociendo cada rincón de su torso y tras lo que incluso llegaron aparecer años finalmente ambos chicos se separaron y con la mirada baja y respirando pesadamente Shadow fue el primero en hablar.

–C-creo que te debería acompañar a casa-

–Sí, eso estaría muy… Gracias- contesto la chica aun mirando sus manos las cuales de nuevo estaban entrelazadas.

Sin soltarse las manos ambos solo se inclinaron por el lateral del edificio. Durante la caída libre no les preocupaba nada que no fuera a quien tenían enfrente y tras caer varios pisos ambos desplegaron sus alas manteniendo la formación sin soltarse y surcando los cielos como si estuvieran bailando.

* * *

Casa de Rainbow (Unos minutos y algo de aire frio después)

–Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo el joven mientras caminaban por los últimos metros de la calle antes de llegar a casa de la chica.

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro sin tocarse pero aún se mantenían muy cerca.

–Lo dices como si el viaje hubiera sido muy largo- dijo Rainbow dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado a Shadow –Aparte ¿Por qué te ofreces a acompañarme a casa? No es como que sea una tierna niña indefensa o que me fuera a perder-

–Tan solo digamos que me gusta un poco el estilo antiguo ya sabes, caminar por el parque o la playa, dar un detalle o salir a un lugar especial para compartir memorias, tener un día de campo y ver tu rostro mientras duermes en mis piernas, soy alguien chapado a la antigua-

– ¿Significa que no me responderás los mensajes sino que me mandaras cartas?- pregunto Rainbow con una ceja levantada.

–Puede ¿Quieres que te escriba cartas o poemas?- respondió Shadow con una sonrisa.

–No gracias, no es mi estilo pero si podrías salir a correr conmigo de vez en cuando y creo que lo de la playa o el día de campo tendría que esperar a que el frio y la nieve se hallan ido-

–No es necesario ¿Nunca has caminado por la playa durante los días de nieve o cuando esta nublado y con viento? El sonido del mar te da un sentimiento de paz y la brisa salada y fría te hace sentir… no sé ni cómo explicarlo, te llevare uno de estos días-

–Bueno, ahora me basta con que me dejes en mi casa- dijo la chica al señalarle que por estar hablando se habían pasado un poco de la puerta de su casa.

–Lo siento, bueno te veré mañana en el campo y espero que ya se halla regenerado por lo que hicimos en la mañana-

–Si, a mi también me duele un poco el destruir a cada rato el campo, si no fuera por el hechizo especial de reforestación de Fluttershy ese lugar nunca podría tener arboles otra vez- menciono Rainbow.

Abrieron la pequeña puertilla del cerco de madera y Shadow acompaño a la joven hasta la puerta principal.

–Me sorprende que accedieras a estar en la fiesta, habías dejado muy en claro que detestabas prácticamente todas las festividades- comento Rainbow mientras sacaba sus llaves de su bolsillo.

–Bueno, te conté el motivo por el cual odio principalmente la navidad pero tampoco es como que pueda ir en contra de Pinkie así que no me queda nada más que hacer lo que pueda para disfrutar esta que viene, aparte ya hice llorar a Pinkie por mi previo comportamiento así que he de compensárselo-

–Bueno, a mí solo me alegra el poder pasar la navidad con más gente-

– ¿Cómo tu novio?- pregunto el chico con una ceja levantada.

–Wow wow wow quieto allí camarada, yo no iría tan lejos- contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras le daba vueltas a sus llaves por entre sus dedos.

– ¿Significa que no soy tu novio? ¡Oh destino cruel!- decía el joven mientras fingía que se atravesaba el pecho.

–Realmente me pregunto el porque me gusta un chico tan dramático y ridículo-

– ¿No será porque soy encantador?-

–Si… yo no contaría con eso-

En eso Shadow se percató del cuadro en el que estaba con Rainbow moviendo sus llaves en su mano y siguiéndole la corriente y una escena de una película le vino a la mente y una frase resonaba en su cabeza.

–/ [1 Cuando una mujer está jugando con sus llaves en la puerta de su casa es porque está esperando un beso, la mujer que no quiere un beso solo saca sus llaves y entra a su casa]/-

Y antes de que pensara en besarla otro fragmento de dicha película vino a su mente.

–/ [1 El beso es muy importante pero recuerda que debes tener cuidado, siendo el hombre tienes que avanzar el 90% y ella el 10% solo así sabes si ella realmente está de acuerdo contigo, nunca avances el 100%]/-

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento Shadow tomo las manos de Rainbow las cuales aun tenían las llaves lo que tomo por sorpresa a la joven y este acerco su rostro una gran porción de la distancia que los separaba pero no más. Rainbow comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de él y en voz baja dijo.

– (Yo también me vi la película)- y con eso le dio un leve pisotón en el pie –No creas que caeré con algo tan simple amigo- Rainbow abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió dejando solo su cabeza por fuera –Intenta eso cuando estemos volando y puede que tengas éxito- con eso dicho le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven y cerró la puerta.

Shadow tras reponerse del leve daño sufrido salió de los límites del cerco y se quedó viendo la puerta de la casa de Rainbow y con una sonrisa dijo.

–Me desea- y comenzó a reírse como un tonto mientras caminaba.

– _ **/Muy bien, eso fue patético/-**_ resonó la voz de Sombra en su cabeza.

–Sí, sí que lo fue- contesto Shadow.

– _ **/Bien, ahora quiero que me aclares una cosa/**_ **-**

– ¿Cuál?-

– _ **/ ¡Como rayos terminamos en esta situación!/**_ **-**

– ¿Ensero necesitas un recuento?-

– _ **/Si, estoy un poco perdido/**_ **-**

–Bueno, todo comenzó hace dos semanas cuando finalmente le dije a Rainbow lo que sentía pero que debía saber ciertas cosas de mí antes de tomar una decisión- comenzó el relato el joven mientras caminaba hablando solo por la calle.


	12. Capítulo 10: Sueños y Esperanzas

El tiempo me convirtió en el monstruo que soy ahora

Y aun cuando la vida me trató de forma horrible

No desearía que hubiera sido de otra forma

Ya que por ese camino que me toco cruzar

Es que estoy aquí, ahora.

Lorian Vanagandr

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sueños y Esperanzas (Un Pasado solo, un Futuro juntos) (VF)

* * *

Dos Semanas Antes (habitación de Shadow)

–Si me estás diciendo esto es porque piensas que lo comprenderé, entonces explícate-

–Bien, pero antes- Shadow levanto la mano y la habitación se recubrió con una delgada capa de energía color azul –Listó, ya podemos hablar con normalidad, este hechizo evitara que salga el sonido ¿Por dónde empiezo?-

–Me dijiste tres puntos, empieza en ese orden- contesto Rainbow.

–Bien, Primero: te contare por qué soy un asesino- Shadow tomo asiento en una silla que tenía para el escritorio de su computadora y a medida que la historia de su vida como mercenario avanzaba Rainbow seguía de pie sin dejar de prestarle atención.

Durante su relato Shadow le menciono lo mismo que le contó a Spike y ahora fue un poco más exacto con la cantidad de muertes que llevaba con él y al mismo tiempo menciono que no sentía remordimiento por ellas.

–Y de esa manera obtienes esta- decía el chico y tomo su transformación parcial y señalo el tatuaje de su ojo derecho –Cuando tomas una vida siendo consiente de tus actos y no sientes remordimiento aparece este tatuaje, mis compañeros y yo la llamamos sigillum mortis, sello de la muerte, al principio el tatuaje es casi transparente pero conforme vas matando a más y más esta comienza a oscurecerse- Rainbow se sorprendió tanto por lo dicho como al ver que el "sello" en el rostro de Shadow era completamente negro –Por tu expresión se ve que ya te diste cuenta , la mía se dejó de oscurecer después de los 100 y sigo sin arrepentirme de una sola-

–Bueno, eso no era algo que me esperara, pero hasta mi padre a cargado con eso y él tenía un motivo para no arrepentirse- comento Rainbow.

– ¿Y cuál era?-

–Él dice que no puede darse el lujo de llorar por una vida que ha tomado conscientemente ya que eso sería hipocresía-

–Curioso, es la misma lógica que yo uso-

– ¿Y sobre tu plan?- pregunto la chica –Dijiste que no tenías planes para nosotras ¿Acaso era mentira?-

–Sí, era una mentira-

–Déjame adivinar, usaste la presión que ejerce el plano onírico en nuestras mentes para ocultar tu mentira de Applejack- Shadow se le quedo viendo extrañado ante la afirmación –No soy tonta, ante la creencia popular si hay un cerebro aquí arriba- menciono Rainbow mientras señalaba su cabeza –Ahora explica ese plan-

–Nuestro objetivo original era: En caso de llegar a hacer contacto con la reencarnación de Celestia, atraparla, torturarla física, psicológica, enérgica y espiritualmente al grado de que esta desee la muerte y tras conseguir el mismo resultado tres veces finalmente asesinarla-

Rainbow cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, luego pregunto.

–Dijiste "era" ¿Ahora cuál es?-

– ¿Actualmente? Atrapar a Celeste en el plano onírico pero con su forma física, enfrentarnos a ella y hacerla sufrir hasta que el único deseo de Sombra se haga realidad-

– ¿Y cuál es ese deseo?-

–Lo siento, eso es entre Sombra y yo, pero puedo decirte que le va a doler mucho, pero no la mataremos- contesto el joven.

– ¿Y se puede saber la razón del porque? ¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión? ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?-

–Por nuestro pasado, lo que nos hizo Celestia es completamente imperdonable y aun cuando Celeste no recuerde lo que hizo en el pasado sus pecados no pueden ser olvidados- contesto el chico.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?-

–Es cosa de nuestro pasado, lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir-

– ¡No me estés jodiendo! Quieres que comprenda el hecho de que quieres dañar a la hermana de mi amiga pero no me dices nada para apoyar esa idea ¿Entonces como esperas que comprenda tu situación?-

– _ **/Yo tengo una idea, déjame hablar con ella/**_ **-** sonó la voz de Sombra en la cabeza del joven.

– _/Entendido/_ \- contestó mentalmente el chico y luego de dirigió a Rainbow –Sombra quiere hablar contigo-

El rostro de Shadow volvió a hacer el efecto en el que se partía en dos, una vez más mostrando la mitad del rostro del monarca.

– **Buenas noches elemento de la Lealtad-** dijo Sombra.

–Buenas noches Sombra ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó cortésmente la joven.

– **No puedo decirte lo que nos hizo, eso sería como mostrarle las fotografías de tu vida a una persona-**

–No habría ningún sentimiento ni conexión- dijo en voz baja Rainbow y Sombra asintió – ¿Entonces qué harás?-

– **Shadow ya te conto de El Devorador de Pecados-**

– ¿Para que servirá una habilidad de tortura?-

– **No siempre la utilicé para eso, hace mucho tiempo yo diseñe el hechizo para ayudar a los soldados que habían sufrido experiencias traumáticas a causa de la guerra contra los dragones, haciendo uso de él yo conseguía que ya no sufrieran, si bien no borraba sus memorias si podía eliminar las emociones ligadas a estas y para aquellos que no querían eso me permitían replicar sus emociones en mí y así podía comprender sus situaciones, esto último es lo que hare contigo, te transmitiré nuestros sentimientos, esa parte de nosotros que quiere hacer pagar a Celestia es lo que conocerás-** explico el monarca.

–Pero al hacer eso ¿No terminaría yo también odiando a Celeste?- pregunto algo preocupada Rainbow.

– **Para nada, solo te transmitiré las emociones sin los recuerdos-**

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

– **Como ya te dije, un recuerdo sin una emoción es solo una imagen sin contexto y una emoción sin el recuerdo es solo una sensación. Lo que te ocurrirá será que sentirás el cómo nos sentimos pero no sabrás él porque-**

– ¿Y porque no me das también los recuerdos?-

– **Porque de esa forma se retroalimentarían las emociones y los recuerdos como si tú los hubieras vivido y entonces desarrollarías tu propio odio y rencor contra la encarnación de Celestia-**

–Bien, creo que comprendo… empecemos- dijo Rainbow con una expresión de seriedad.

– **Entonces toma asiento-** índico Sombra.

Rainbow tomo asiento en la cama de Shadow, el joven se arrodillo frente a ella y la sostuvo de los hombros viéndola a los ojos, mientras ambos se miraban con seriedad ninguno pudo evitar un ligero rubor en sus rostros el cual ambos notaron y tras respirar profundamente Shadow bajó la cabeza y la mitad del rostro de Sombra desapareció de su cara y estando en esa posición Shadow hablo con una voz baja y quebrada.

–Rainbow, por favor perdóname, nunca quise que acabara así. Esto que estas por sentir es un peso con el que solo yo debía de cargar-

Shadow levanto la mirada y en sus ojos estaban activos los ojos de Sombra solo que la niebla no salía esta vez y al verlos directamente Rainbow trato de desviar la mirada de forma agresiva solo para que Shadow la sostuviera de la cara con sus manos y acercara su frente contra la suya y ambos sin parpadear comenzaron llorar, de los ojos de ambos jóvenes se precipitaban los ríos de lágrimas aun con sus frentes juntas y sin desviar la mirada en un impulso Rainbow sujeto la cabeza de Shadow por ambos lados de la misma forma en la que él la tenía a ella y tras un minuto finalmente Shadow cerro los ojos y ambos se soltaron, para cuando el joven volvió a abrir los ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, volteo a ver a Rainbow y esta se estaba agarrando fuertemente el pecho y por la forma en la que respiraba parecía que se fuera a desmayar, Shadow se apresuró a abrazarla y coloco la cabeza de la chica en su pecho mientras la sujetaba fuertemente.

–Respira, descuida yo estoy aquí, estoy contigo y no te dejare caer- repetía el chico mientras con delicadeza peinaba con su mano los cabellos de Rainbow.

–E-esto es lo que sientes, esto no es solo odio y rencor, es desesperación, tristeza y soledad- las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos rosa oscuro sin señal de detenerse –Cualquier persona con esto dentro ya…-

– ¿Se habría suicidado?- ante la pregunta Rainbow solo se acurruco en el pecho de Shadow –Te mentiría si te dijera que nunca lo considere-

– ¿Y cómo lo superaste?-

–Me concentre en tres cosas, tres cosas que me importaran, tres cosas por las cuales debía vivir- contesto el joven.

– ¿Cuáles me recomiendas?-

El joven tomo la mano de Rainbow y la llevo a la altura del rostro de la chica, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y mientras Shadow contaba ella enumeraba al mismo tiempo que él.

1.- Tus seres queridos te quieren ver una vez más.

2.- Sigues siendo el ancla emocional de tu padre, su único motivo para seguir adelante.

3.- Aun tienes qué vivir, cosas que experimentar y emociones que conocer.

La joven solo susurro un gracias antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Shadow con sus lágrimas secas, el joven la recostó en su cama, la arropo y sin darle importancia a las consecuencias le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Rainbow quien aún dormida se veía muy triste, el joven se acostó en el piso envuelto en una manta que sustrajo de Umbra y se durmió sin desactivar el hechizo de silencio de la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente (Campo de entrenamiento 06:00 a.m.)

Tras una agitada noche donde el pobre Shadow no pudo dormir debido a la idea de que estaba compartiendo habitación con una chica llego medio adormilado al campo de entrenamiento donde Pinkie ya se encontraba y tras un somnoliento saludo por parte de ambos una tercera voz sonó.

–Buenos días señor Knight- saludo Celeste (solo ligeramente más despierta que los otros dos).

– ¿Celestia? Bueno, esto es inesperado- exclamo Shadow.

–Señor Knight…-

–Shadow- dijo el joven interrumpiéndola –Saltémonos las formalidades, tengo tanto sueño que soy incapaz de ser cortes, así que di de una vez a que has venido Celeste-

–Bueno iré al grano, cunado intento acceder a mi memoria pasada usualmente aparecen sellos de restricción los cuales son ligeramente difíciles de remover pero cuando trato de acceder a fuentes pasadas a la creación de los elementos de la armonía, me he encontrado con un sello que consta de un hexagrama que en cada punta tiene sellos alquímicos y en el centro se encuentra la cutie mark de Star Swirl y lo más curioso es que cuando me concentro para eliminarlo aparece un espectro de los ojos del Rey Sombra, me gustaría saber porque-

– ¿No es obvio? Yo puse ese sello allí hace ya mucho tiempo- contesto Shadow.

Tanto Pinkie como Celeste se sorprendieron por la naturalidad con la que el joven respondió.

– ¿Por qué le pondrías un sello a su memoria?- pregunto Pinkie con los brazos cruzados y una mano en el mentón.

–Bueno, no fui precisamente sólo yo, lo puse por orden de Star Swirl-

Celeste se encontraban shock, su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas y una de ellas era ¿Por qué le creía con tanta facilidad al joven? Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y los oídos a zumbar, todo alrededor se tornaba borroso y ella sentía como su cuerpo se perdía en una espiral.

– ¡Celestia!- la voz del joven sumado el ruido de un estallido la saco del estado en el que se encontraba, ahora Shadow estaba parado frente a ella y el sonido del estallido surgió debido a que el chico aplaudió justo frente a su rostro –Menos mal, no creí que este trucó aun funcionara en ti- exclamo el chico.

–Eso…- comenzó Celeste – ¡Eso lo asías siempre que yo enloquecía cuando era una potranca!-

–Interesante, recuerdas eso pero no cosas más importantes- el chico se llevó una mano al mentón –Eso significa que el sello está quebrado, mas no roto, no deberías de acordarte de mí antes del resurgimiento del imperio de cristal… ¡JA! ¡TRAGATE ESA STAR SWIRL! le dije que el sello no serviría contra un Alicornio- El joven comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo tras ese arranque.

– ¡Shadow!- grito Pinkie y el joven salió de sus pensamientos –Podrías darnos algo de contexto, estamos como cuando entras al cine y la película ella está la mitad (historia real) ¡Contexto please!-

–Lo siento me dejé llevar. Bueno Celeste, para no hacer el relato muy largo te diré que ese sello se puso para tu "protección" aun cuando estuve en contra. El sello es una serie de candados los cuales bloquean tus pensamientos cada 500 años y guardan la información más valiosa en una sección aparte cada 100, ese sello fue diseñado por Star Swirl y por mí cuando no llevabas más de quince años siendo un alicornio y se puso para evitar que tu larga vida te volviera loca. Después de la guerra con los dragones y la pérdida de Cosmos y Cronos te sumiste una enorme depresión. Siendo incapaz de regir la tierra y seguir dirigiendo el ejército debido a tu estado mental y que Luna siendo menor que tú no había sido convertido en alicornio todavía, se decidió… Bueno realmente fue Star Swirl quien decidió solo. Él decidió que tus memorias eran peligrosas para la seguridad del reino y con ayuda del hechizo devorador de pecados colocamos un candado en tu mente, memorias, alma, espíritu, emociones y poder con el fin de evitar que te fragmentaras, es por eso que no posees todo tu verdadero poder- El joven tomo una rama caída de un árbol y comenzó trazar líneas en el suelo –Puede que creas que Celestia tenía cerca de 10,000 años cuando ella en realidad tenía más de 90,000 Y ese mismo sello se le puso a Luna tras convertirse en alicornio. Si quieres puedo desbloquear aquí y ahora uno de los segmentos con más información conocido como "la cámara de las realidades", es el segmento de tu memoria donde se encuentra información detallada de muchos artículos mágicos de Equestria, pero solo desbloqueare 800 años de conocimiento- Concluyo Shadow.

– ¿Porque sólo 800 años? ¿Por qué no me quieres dar toda la información?- Pregunto Celeste con una mirada agresiva a lo que el joven solo suspiro y llevándose una mano la frente respondió.

– ¡Qué acaso nadie tiene sentido común en este mundo!... Ya, ya me calme. Pinkie por favor explicare antes de que me dé un ataque, tal parece que sólo tú, Fluttershy y Spike me comprenden- Exclamo el chico antes de irse a tomar asiento tras dejar a medias su dibujo en el suelo.

–Bien, yo explicare- Dijo Pinkie animada y jalando agua del río comenzó haciendo una figura de Celeste –Mira, esta eres tú, te guste o no la idea tu cuerpo y tu cerebro son los de un ser humano por lo cual tienen un límite del información que pueden albergar y aun cuando seas la reencarnación de un alicornio eso no cambia nada, si llegas a exceder el límite de información que tu cerebro puede aguantar- Pinkie comenzó a meter más y más agua en la cabeza de "mini Celeste" y a comprimirla hasta que con un movimiento de su mano su cabeza estallo –Algo así pasara… Pero no literalmente, lo que puedo decirte que acabaras en el piso babeando y luego morirás asfixiada ya que tu cerebro no recordara como respirar- Con la explicación la "mini Celeste" comenzó convulsionarse estando en el "piso" hasta dejar de moverse y ante tal imagen la verdadera Celeste tenía una expresión de horror.

–Pinkie explícale lo otro antes de que se le ocurra preguntar- menciono Shadow el cual había retomado su tarea haciendo un dibujo a la tierra.

– ¿Lo otro? ¿Qué otro?... ¡Oh, eso otro!- Pinkie volvió a levantar a "mini Celeste" y comenzó de nuevo –A lo que él se refiere es a pedir que desbloquee tu poder, pues pasara básicamente lo mismo ya sabes –Mientras Pinkie explicaba le comenzó meter más y más agua a la réplica en miniatura de Celeste –El poder contenido por años, el reinicio de tus habilidades combinado a el hecho de que el nivel actual que tienes el cual es parcial te costó mucho el obtenerlo… Pues dará como resultado que tu cuerpo no pueda contener tanta energía y ¡BUM!- Al gritar el efecto, Pinkie hizo explotar a la muñequita con toda el agua comprimida de su interior la cual era tanta y a tan alta presión que dejó totalmente empapados a los presentes Incluido Shadow el cual estaba hasta cuatro metros de distancia e hizo retrocederá Celeste un par de pasos. Luego de secarse cada uno haciendo uso sus poderes Celeste se percató de que el dibujó ya completó era un sello el cual consistía de dos hexágonos uno dentro del otro con varios círculos en cada punta y un hexagrama (Una estrella de seis puntas) en el centro con un circulo de solo medio metro de diámetro en el centro de todo y le pidió a Celeste que se parara el centro.

–Bien Celeste, entonces ¿Quieres tus poderes completos o recapacitaste lo de los 800 años?- Pregunto Shadow y Celeste solo hizo una expresión de enojo, si bien el chico pregunto de forma sarcástica por su sonrisa engreída era fácil ver que se burlaba de lleno de Celeste la cual solo aparto la vista y el joven prosiguió –Bien 800 años serán, Umbra ¿Me harías el favor?-

Ante la petición la sombra del chico se expandió moviéndose por todos los surcos del sello hasta que éste fue claramente visible, entonces Umbra comenzó a soltar un líquido espeso por las marcas a medida que se retiraba y este líquido era color rojo oscuro y tanto Pinkie como Celeste vieron horrorizadas que el sello ahora estaba marcado por sangre.

– ¡¿Para qué es necesario sello de sangre?!- Pregunto alarmada Celeste.

Los ojos de Shadow brillaron en color rojo intenso y la sangre en el sello comenzó a burbujear y a liberar una neblina roja, Celeste trato de salir del círculo pero le fue imposible ya que sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera en un estanque de brea y de pronto vio a Shadow parado justo a unos centímetros de ella y este coloco su mano en la frente la chica mayor, la niebla roja se contrajo en ese punto formando una esfera del líquido rojo la cual estalló empapando celeste de sangre, su visión se tornó borrosa y su boca tenía un sabor a hierro, en su nariz se formaban burbujas de líquido rojo y estaba a punto de gritar. Celeste abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el suelo recostada, su cuerpo estaba limpio y en su boca no había ningún sabor extraño, se encontraba cubierta con la chaqueta que Shadow llevaba y al buscarlos con la mirada se encontró con una extraña escena, Pinkie y Shadow se encontraban besándose, pero cuando ella cambio de ángulo vio que solo tenían contacto sus frentes, se acercó a Pinkie y trato a tocarle el hombro pero por cada centímetro que su mano se acercaba podía sentir cómo se ejercía una enorme presión en ella, su instinto le advirtió de no tocarla y Celeste solo se apartó, observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que lo único que iluminaba el campo era la parte interna de la barrera la cual liberaba una luz anaranjada lo que hacía parecer que aun fuera el atardecer y al ver su teléfono se percató de que ya eran las diez de la noche y tenía seis llamadas perdidas de sus padres, Twilight y su hermano Shining pero antes de que los llamara Pinkie y Shadow salieron de su trance.

–Veo que ya regresaron, Shadow ¿Qué me paso?- Pregunto Celeste.

–Simplificando, utilice un sello de sangre para debilitarte debido a que tu cuerpo se habría defendido de mi intromisión y una vez que quedaste inconsciente removí una parte del sello y coloque un "filtro" de información, imagínalo como la boquilla de un reloj de arena, Evitara que esos 800 años golpeen tu cerebro de una vez- Contestó el chico.

–Entiendo… ¿Qué le pasa a Pinkie?- La pregunta de Celeste hizo que el joven se enfocara en su compañera ya que esta tenía una expresión muy agresiva en su rostro, casi como si quisiera golpearlo a él a Celeste o a quien se le atravesara.

– ¡Tomen una foto, dura más!- Les reclamó Pinkie por la forma en la que se le quedaron viendo.

–Pinkie como la practicamos, respira profundo, concéntrate únicamente en el latido de mi corazón- al decir eso el joven llevo la cabeza de la chica hasta su pecho –Sincroniza tus latidos con los míos, relájate- repetía el joven mientras Pinkie forcejeaba.

– ¡Más te vale que me sueltes maldito bastardo oscuro o te arrancare la cabeza!- Las amenazas fueron en vano ya que es Shadow no soltaba el abrazo.

Estuvieron varios minutos así y Celeste no podía dejar de ver lo ocurrido con curiosidad ¿Por qué Pinkie actuaba así? ¿Y qué es lo que trataba Shadow con esa posición? Y las preguntas seguían y pasada media hora y un intento por parte Pinkie de querer morder a su compañero finalmente la esponjada chica se "calmó".

–Bien ¿Ahora podrían explicarme que fue eso?- Pregunto Celeste.

–Pinkie absorbió una buena cantidad del ser llamado Diane, lo primero que su alma comenzó a asimilar fue su tristeza y rencor, ahora su agresividad- Contestó el joven aun teniendo abrazada a Pinkie –Y no me deja de abrazar por qué soy su "ancla", es parte de un ejercicio que hacemos para lidiar con sus nuevas experiencias y emociones-

– ¿Y no te incomoda abrazar a una chica que no es de tu familia?- Inquirió Celeste con una ceja levantada.

–No, se por lo que está pasando mejor que nadie, yo estuve en su lugar y no tuve a nadie para que hiciera esto por mí, tuve que afrontar todo esto solo y fue lo que en parte me convirtió en el sujeto que soy ahora-

– ¡Aléjate de él perra, es mío!- El reclamo (e insulto) de Pinkie sorprendió a ambos.

Para evitar un arranque por parte de Pinkie Shadow la escoltó a su casa mientras que Celeste se fue a su departamento.

Los días pasaron y en todo ese tiempo Shadow no había visto a Rainbow y ya empezaba a preocuparse ¿Qué tal si las emociones le habían ganado? ¿Y si realmente no pudo contra lo experimentado? el chico seguía yendo día a día al campo de entrenamiento para ver si la peli arcoíris se presentaba pero nunca lo hizo.

* * *

Al cuarto día (Casa de Shadow)

El joven había despertado sintiéndose peor que antes, la noche anterior le pregunto a Pinkie si había hablado con Rainbow y resultó en que ninguna la había visto en esos cuatro días y los nervios ya lo habían hecho ir a casa de la joven y al llegar allí se percató de dos presencias enérgicas ambas de un nivel tan bajo que ninguna podría ser Rainbow y ni siquiera con el buscador de la verdad podía detectarla al subir a lo alto de la torre del sol y esa mañana las preocupaciones se lo estaban comiendo vivo a tal grado que no se dio cuenta que se puso al revés mas de una prenda y tras volver a cambiarse se dirigió a desayunar sin muchos ánimos, tras finalmente terminar de comer alguien llamó a la puerta, por instinto el joven sintió quién era y por su presencia de aura se podía ver que no era nadie importante, Harp fue a atender la puerta y tras unos segundos la llamada de su madre sorprendió al joven.

–Shadow, Tu amiga que busca- Dijo Harp desde la puerta y el joven fue corriendo.

Si no había una seña de energía legible no podía ser amiga de él, todos sus amigos del pasado eran personas con poderes y ninguno de ellos podía ocultar su huella enérgica. Al llegar a la puerta Shadow tuvo que contenerse de hacer lo que le vino a la mente ya que frente a él se encontraba Rainbow, pero no parecía ella misma ya que tenía una apariencia frágil, tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una linda y débil sonrisa en el rostro acompañada por unos ojos tristes y con una mano se agarraba el otro brazo de tal forma que su antebrazo quedaba la altura de su pecho y ante tal imagen el joven solo podía pensar una cosa "¡Santo dios, se ve tan tímida como Fluttershy!". Shadow quería correr a abrazarla pero se contuvo ya que su madre estaba aún en la puerta, su hermana lo veía desde el segundo piso y su padre lo veía discretamente desde el comedor. El joven respiro profundo disimulando para que no sospecharan y finalmente hablo.

–Rainbow, que raro verte por aquí- dijo Shadow tratando a sonar natural.

– ¿Podemos y a otro lado a hablar? ¿Por favor?- la chica pregunto sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

–Sí, claro- contesto Shadow y volteo a ver a su ya no tan escondido padre –Papá ¿Puedo…?-

–Ve, yo lavo los trastos no te preocupes- contestó Michael sin darle tiempo de terminar la pregunta.

Shadow se dirigió toda velocidad a su habitación pero recién subió las escaleras ya se encontraba allí Vinyl con la chaqueta y las botas de su hermano las cuales le entrego junto con un guiño y mientras el chico se alistaba a Rainbow se le ofreció pasar dentro pero ésta lo rechazo y se quedó fuera de la puerta, Shadow solo tardo unos minutos en ponerse las botas y a toda velocidad salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar con Rainbow la cual iba tan lentamente que el joven tuvo que bajar la velocidad. Para cuando llegaron al parque que se encontraba unas calles de que la casa del chico este atrapo a Rainbow en un fuerte abrazo del cual la chica no se resistió e incluso se puso cómoda colocando su cabeza en el pecho del joven y escuchando su acelerado corazón.

–Relájate, estoy bien- dijo en voz baja la joven.

–Por un momento pensé que… Que tu…- el joven repetidamente cerraba la boca antes de decir la frase y Rainbow solo apretó el abrazo –Pensé que te había perdido- dijo ya con su voz más calmada.

–Descuida, no soy tan débil- la joven enterró su rostro en la camiseta de Shadow –Pero aún lo puedo sentir, el vacío en tu corazón. Esto que estoy sintiendo ¿Es verdad que pertenece a ti y no Sombra?-

–Es el tercer punto que te explicaría. Yo…-

–Te funcionase con Sombra hace años ¿Verdad?-

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto Shadow bajando la cabeza pero sin apartar Rainbow de su pecho.

–Siempre le repites a Pinkie que tú pasaste por lo mismo y el hecho de que esos sentimientos sean tuyos pero a la vez de Sombra quiere decir que están más unidos de lo que parece-

–Hace años que me volví uno con un fragmento de él- Contesto el joven.


	13. Capítulo 11: Sueños y Esperanzas

– ¿Qué harás cuando te enfrentas a un mal que no puede ser derrotado con justicia? ¿Te convertirás en un mal mayor o aceptaras que la justicia cae contra el mal?-

–Yo me convertiré en un mal mayor-

Lelouch Bi Britannia, Code Geass

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sueños y Esperanzas (Un Viejo Sendero, Un Nuevo Camino) (VF)

* * *

– ¿Qué rayos hace aquí este trío?- Pregunto Shadow teniendo frente suyo las Crusaders.

– ¿Versión larga o versión corta?- Pregunto Spike.

–Cualquiera de las dos- contesto el recipiente.

–Las crusaders vinieron para que las ayudas a controlar sus poderes. Veras, hace varios meses las chicas creyeron que sería buena idea darles una porción de sus poderes a estas tres por sí ellas fallaban contra Discord así que entre ellas tres están repartidos los seis elementos y… Bueno, últimamente han tenido problemas para controlarlos- explico el joven dragón.

–En primer lugar eso fue hacer trampa, me refiero a lo de vincularlas a los elementos ya que ahora serán ellas directamente sus nuevas portadoras y le han quitado la oportunidad a otras candidatas más aptas así que más vale que se tomen en serio su posición y en segundo lugar ¿Por qué yo? podían ir con sus respectivas hermanas y estas las podían poner a practicar de la misma forma que yo-

–Es que Scootaloo quería conocer el chico del que tanto hablaba Rainbow y al otro par le picó la curiosidad-

–Bien ¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto?-

–Me iré entrenar a otra parte de la barrera, sé que no te gusta que te molesten. Ya luego entrenaremos nosotros-

–Una cosa más ¿Qué con ese traje?-

El traje de Spike eran unas botas azul oscuro con punta de acero altas las cuales estaban cerradas únicamente por varios cinturones, unos pantalones holgados azul cielo agarrados únicamente por una faja violeta, portaba una camiseta suelta de manga corta color verde esmeralda bajo un chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones el cual estaba agarrado también por la faja y en sus manos traía unas vendas negras las cuales estaban desde sus manos hasta el codo.

–Es mi nuevo Gi. Le pedí a Rarity que me hicieron un nuevo traje para pelear a base de mis escamas y de alguna forma lo consiguió y como bono esta imbuido con el hechizo para reparar la ropa el cual se activa tras estar un rato sin recibir daño, astuto no crees-

Shadow solo agito la cabeza sonriendo y Spike se fue corriendo a otra parte del campo entonces Shadow se acercó a las crusaders.

–Un gusto conocerlas niñas- dijo Shadow al acercarse.

– ¿Tú eres Shadow?- Pregunto Scootaloo –Rainbow me ha hablado de ti y pensé que serias más imponente-

–Y tú eres Scootaloo, Rainbow también hablo de ti y por lo dicho pensé que serías menos impertinente- contesto el joven con un tono severo.

–Oye solo era una broma- alegó Applebloom.

–Les hablaré de frente y sin rodeos. No me agradan, no me agrada lo que son ni en lo que se convertirán-

– ¿Por qué tan agresivo contra nosotras?- Pregunto Sweetie Belle.

–Muy bien, se los diré- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

1.- Le han arrebatado la habilidad de elección a los elementos y con eso han provocado que candidatas más aptas hayan sido descartadas.

2.- Han obtenido un poder para el cual no eran candidatas, no estaban listas y nunca se ganaron.

3.- Es obvio que aún no comprenden la posición en la que se encuentran ya que si los elementos actuales mueren ustedes tres cargaran con el futuro de no solo uno sino dos mundos.

Las niñas se vieron entre ellas algo preocupadas y Shadow relajó la voz.

–No me agrada la gente que obtiene poder sin merecérselo, sin habérselo ganado ya que esas personas no respetan dicho poder o el poder no las respeta ellas y siempre sin excepción termina mal, usted están en esa segunda categoría. Cuando sus hermanas les dieron el poder de los elementos estos no las percibieron como buenas candidatas así que les dieron una muestra de lo que podría hacer con ellos pero con el tiempo vieron que ustedes no son merecedoras de dicho poder y estos están tratando liberarse de sus cuerpos. Los fallos de control que han tenido son debidos a que sus poderes no las respetan- concluyo Shadow.

– ¿Y después de ese arranque contra nosotras nos entrenaras hasta dominarlos?- Pregunto Sweetie Belle.

– ¿Acaso no están poniendo atención? Su problema no es el control, su problema es que sus poderes no las aceptan cómo sus dueñas y mi trabajo es convertirlas en buenas sucesoras, en unas buenas candidatas-

– ¿Y cómo harás eso?- Pregunto Scootaloo.

–Las hare sufrir- contesto el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada fría.

La sangre se les helo a las crusaders y se pusieron pálidas tanto por la expresión del joven como por lo que dijo, Applebloom estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Shadow retomo la palabra antes.

–Pero claro es su decisión, pero antes de que tomen una decisión he de decirles que en caso de que sus poderes se salgan de control YO personalmente las matare ignorando lo que me digan sus hermanas- esta vez la expresión del chico era de seriedad.

–Bien ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Pregunto decidida Applebloom.

–Perfecto, al piso quiero 300 lagartijas- ordenó Shadow, pero al ver que ninguna le hizo caso levanto la mano y las tres chicas cayeron de rodillas – ¡DIJE, AL PISO QUIERO 300!- Las chicas tomaron posición y comenzaron con el ejercicio notándose que a Sweetie Belle le era más difícil – ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, esto es un regalo para que cierta niña no tenga más facilidad- Shadow bajo la mano y el cuerpo de las tres niñas se recubrió con un aura de color negro y rojo el cual relucía como el reflejo de la luz en el agua –Eso es un campo de gravedad aumentada, no se preocupen no las despellejara mi sufrirán los problemas de la gravedad, eso solo evitara que alguna tenga ventaja, ahora las tres tienen básicamente la misma dificultad y será mejor que acaben en menos de dos horas ya que tendremos otro ejercicio- y con eso dicho el joven se fue caminando en la misma dirección que Spike.

El entrenamiento con las crusaders duró toda la tarde y para cuando comenzó a oscurecer Shadow finalmente las dejó ser libres, libres de una tortura que duró once horas y tras quedar desmayadas por el cansancio llamaron a Applejack para que las recogiera y entre ella y Spike las llevaron a sus respectivas casas. Shadow se quedó en el campo y tras hacer una llamada por teléfono a unos minutos llegó Rainbow aun viéndose muy triste y deprimida.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto preocupado Shadow.

–E-estoy bien, creo que ya lo estoy superando-

Shadow solo se acercó ella y la abrazo con Rainbow aferrándose a la espalda del joven.

–Sabes que es trampa lo que haces ¿no?- Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa –Te aprovechas de una pobre y desamparada chica-

–Puede ser, pero te queda carácter suficiente para apartarme… ¿O es que no quieres?-

Rainbow solo sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de Shadow.

–Dijiste por teléfono que tenías un idea para mi situación ¿Cuál es?-

–Podrá sonar raro pero sé que contigo funcionara, terapia de ira-

– ¿No esto ya lo suficientemente calmada?- Pregunto la chica con sarcasmo.

–No, esto no es para que te relajes sino al contrario-

– ¿Significa que me vas a hacer enojar?-

–Sí, el punto de esto será hacer hervir tu sangre y aumentar tu adrenalina de esa forma superaras tu estado actual… ¿Ninguna de tus amigas sabe de tu estado verdad?-

–No descuida, no le he dicho nadie ¿Y en qué consiste esta "terapia"?-

–Fácil, tú me insultas, yo te insulto, ambos peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y con eso tu producción de adrenalina se activará-

–En pocas palabras pelearemos entre nosotros-

–Es un poquito más complicado que eso, estamos hablando de que debes enfurecerte, debes desear matarme mientras peleamos ya que solo de esa manera tu tristeza actual será superada por otra cosa-

–Bien, ya te entendí ¿Pero no será peligroso? Me refiero a atacarte con todas mis fuerzas, sé que eres fuerte pero hay un límite- Menciono preocupada la joven.

–Estaré bien Rainbow, pero para que no te preocupes te daré un regalo-

– ¿Qué clase de regalo?-

–Una habilidad, le permite a tu cuerpo recibir daños masivos sin riesgo a morir, el problema es que requiere mucha energía la cual tu cuerpo realmente no tiene-

– ¿Y de que me servirá entonces?-Pregunto secamente Rainbow.

–Te enseñaré la técnica y antes de cada entrenamiento te daré una aparte de mi poder, pelearemos hasta que quedes exhausta y te llevaré a tu casa, luego retiraré lo que queda de mi poder y estarás tan agotada que te iras a dormir inmediatamente, con todo ese plan no tendrás un solo segundo para deprimirte y al final del día no te queda energía ni para llorar- Shadow se acercó más al rostro de Rainbow y coloco su frente contra la de ella –Despeja tu mente, te pasare directamente mi conocimiento de la técnica así será como si la hubieses entrenado durante días y con tu habilidad para replicar a otros no te costará dominarla-

Shadow activó el devorador de pecados y Rainbow comenzó a ver dentro de su cabeza imágenes de ella entrenando una extraña habilidad muy parecida a una barrera que se pone sobre la piel y tras varios minutos el proceso término.

–Con eso bastara, practica un poco- dijo Shadow y Rainbow al primer intento produjo la barrera que vio en su cabeza –Impresionante, ahora empecemos-

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones de pelea y tanto la lluvia de insultos como de golpes comenzaron por parte de Shadow. La sesión duro horas y tal y como lo dijo el joven al principio Rainbow era reticente a atacar pero con un par de insultos a su condición y a su estatura esta empezó a enojarse y a devolver los golpes y llegadas las ocho de la noche Rainbow se encontraba en el suelo, el campo estaba destruido y Shadow estaba parado frente a ella.

– ¿Quieres descansar?- Pregunto el joven.

–Sí, ya no me quedan fuerzas- contesto Rainbow – ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?-

Shadow solo asintió y tomo la chica en sus brazos como a una novia a lo que la joven solo arqueo una ceja y pregunto.

– ¿Exactamente qué estás haciendo camarada?-

–Tomo ventaja de una dulce e indefensa chica ¿Tú que crees?- Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

–Lo que creo es que no te dejare que me lleves a mi casa así hasta oír ciertas palabras, ciertas palabras que he querido escuchar desde hace unos días- Dijo Rainbow con expresión seria.

– ¿Enserio me vas aceptar? Aun sabiendo que no….- El chico fue interrumpido cuando Rainbow le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que cerrara la boca.

–Hablas demasiado, como el elemento de la lealtad y como Rainbow Vankof Dash te prometo que mientras cumplas tu promesa de no matar a Celeste yo haré lo posible por perdonarte-

Shadow permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego contesto.

– ¿Tú segundo nombres Vankof?- Pregunto el chico queriendo reírse.

– ¡No, es mi apellido! ¡Yo haciendo un esfuerzo para tomar enserio a un chico y el tonto solo bromea con mi…!- Rainbow fue interrumpida por un cálido sentimiento.

Shadow se encontraba besando la frente de la joven que yacía sin palabras en sus brazos, mientras se mantenían el contacto el joven comenzó a elevarse y para cuando Rainbow finalmente reacciono ya se encontraban por encima de las nubes. Shadow volteo a ver a Rainbow a los ojos y la débil luz de la luna los hacia brillar y mientras el joven veía hacia el cielo estrellado sobre ellos con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro dijo con una suave voz.

–Rainbow, desde hace varios días sino es que meses he desarrollado sentimientos por ti y a pesar de que soy un Imbécil y un monstruo ¿Te gustaría darme una oportunidad para ser algo más que amigos? Una oportunidad para ver hasta dónde nos llevara esto- concluyo el chico bajando la mirada y de nuevo volteando ver los ojos de la joven en sus brazos.

Rainbow tomo el rostro y Shadow con ambas manos con suavidad y el joven cerro los ojos para centrarse mejor en el suave tacto de su compañera y esta le dio una doble bofetada con ambas manos y ante la sorpresa de Shadow Rainbow hablo.

–Sería un placer ver hasta donde nos lleva esto, ahora por favor deja de hablar así y llévame a mi casa que quiero dormir- ante la petición de su compañera Shadow solo voló hacia la casa de Rainbow y aprovechando que su padre estaba en el turno de la noche el joven la acompañó hasta su cama donde le extrajo la energía restante de él y la chica cayó rendida ante el cansancio, Shadow solo frotó la frente de Rainbow con su mano y antes de que algún "impulso" le ganará salió de la casa y la joven la cual realmente no estaba dormida solo gruño de frustración.

El siguiente día fue únicamente entrenamiento con las crusaders ya que Spike estaba en una cita con Rarity y Rainbow quedó más agotada de lo que ambos creían así que el día entero fue Shadow torturando a las tres pobres niñas y así transcurrieron tres días más, con Rainbow yendo por la noche y las crusaders durante el día, los entrenamientos con Spike y ahora estaba el hecho de que Pinkie quería aumentada a dos sesiones a la semana ya que según ella "no quería perder en su totalidad la forma de ser de Diane" y el joven recipiente poco a poco sentía el peso de su carga y al acercarse cierta fecha su ánimo se ponía cada vez peor.

– ¡Es suficiente! Descansen- ordenó Shadow y sus tres pequeñas víctimas cayeron rendidas en el pasto –En cuanto puedan caminar pueden irse, hemos terminado por hoy- el joven hizo una pausa mientras iba a recoger su mochila –Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cuándo reanudan sus clases?-

–En febrero- contesto adolorida Scootaloo.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos en enero, no quiero verlas aquí hasta entonces o descubrirán lo que es un verdadero infierno, ahora váyanse-

De la misma forma en la que se expresó con las crusaders el joven recipiente les dijo al resto de los elementos que no los verías hasta enero y tras su último entrenamiento con Spike también se lo explicó al dragón.

– ¿Y qué harás hasta entonces? Creí que debíamos practicar nuestra técnica- comento Spike.

–Ya la hemos dominado, lo que estuvimos haciendo ha sido sólo experimentar con ella- contesto Shadow.

– ¿Ya les dijiste a las demás?-

–Solo me faltan Rainbow y Pinkie-

– ¿Ya les explicaste a las otras tus motivos?-

–No, y el que tú los conozcas significa que has estado hurgando en mi cabeza durante las prácticas-

–No es a propósito, aunque me he enterado de datos interesantes, como varios de tus motivos y esa hermosa confesión que le hiciste Rainbow-

– ¿Entonces me trataras de detener para no pelear con Celeste?-

–No, la verdad es que te entiendo, mi parte dragón aun quiere la sangre de Celestia ya que por su culpa mi especie fue extinta y al "yo" de Equestria le ocultó la verdad y lo hizo vivir como un asistente. Aunque gracias a esa segunda parte es que no quiero matar a mi hermana y mientras cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a Rainbow yo te ayudare a evitar que las chicas se entrometan–

– ¿Enserio confías en mí a ese grado?- Pregunto sorprendido Shadow.

–No es confianza es conocimiento, he visto lo suficiente de tu interior para saber qué no harás algo que aleje a Rainbow de ti-

–Gracias Spike-

–No me agradezcas, si veo que a la hora de la verdad estas exagerando con mi hermana te atacare hasta hacerte pedazos–

–No esperaba menos, en realidad me sentiría insultado si no me amenazaras-

– ¿Y cuando se lo dirás a Rainbow? Si mal no recuerdo hace solo un par de días que comenzaron a salir oficialmente-

–En realidad aun no pienso en eso, creo que primero lidiare con Pinkie. No quiero arrastrar a Rainbow a mi estado de ánimo, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Vamos a entrenar una última vez ya que hasta enero no lo volveremos hacer- concluyo Shadow.

* * *

Al día siguiente (06:00 p.m. Sugarcube Corner)

– ¡PORQUE LA NAVIDAD ES SOLO UN INTENTO DESESPERADO DE QUERER SENTIRSE APRECIADO! ¡NO ES MAS QUE UN DIA BASURA CON LA UNICA FINALIDAD DE GASTAR DINERO!-

El grito de Shadow se escuchó en toda la cafetería, el rostro del joven estaba rojo y Pinkie lo veía con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos azules.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- Pregunto enojada la esponjada chica.

–Sí, es todo- y con eso dicho el chico salió de Sugarcube Corner

–Idiota, olvídate de él Pinkie entre nosotras estará bien la fiesta- decía Applejack tratando a consolar a su amiga.

–Applejack tiene razón, este es uno de los pocos días libres que tenemos hay que disfrutarlo juntos querida- agregó Rarity pero de pronto Pinkie se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y volteo a ver a Rainbow.

– ¿Adónde fue?- Pregunto sería la joven de rosa.

– ¿Y porque me preguntas a mí?- Contesto evasiva Rainbow pero Pinkie la seguía viendo de forma seria –Me contó que cuando se estresa o se enoja le gusta ir hasta la punta de La Torre del Sol en el centro ya que nadie que no pueda volar jamás lo podría alcanzar ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-

–Iré a amablemente fregarlo hasta que acepte- contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa Pinkie.

–Sabes que eso no acabara bien- agrego Twilight.

Sin prestar más atención a sus amigas Pinkie salió de la cafetería y comenzó a correr rumbo al centro.

–10 a 1 que lo consigue- dijo Spike.

– ¿Estas bromeando? Es más que obvio que lo conseguirá, es Pinkie de quién hablamos- le contesto Twilight.

– _/Pinkie espero que lo consigas, realmente me gustaría pasar la navidad con todos/_ \- pensaba para sí misma Rainbow tratando de ocultar su expresión triste pero Fluttershy se le quedaba mirando a su amiga.

* * *

Torre del Sol (minutos más tarde)

–Creí dejar en claro que tu ridícula fiesta no me importa- contesto Shadow ante la renovada invitación.

–Muy bien jugare tu juego, dime el motivo- replico Pinkie aún parada en su nube de vapor.

–Ya te lo dije-

–No, dijiste lo que dice cualquier tonto que no tiene argumentos y recurre a las frases más trilladas que se le ocurren. Ahora habla- Pinkie tenía los brazos en jarras esperando una respuesta pero al ver que Shadow no quería hablar finalmente dijo –No quería recurrir a esto. Shadow, sabes que soy mitad súcubo y sí quiero te puedo sacar toda la verdad con solo seducirte pero la verdad es que quiero que te habrás más conmigo. Tú ya has entrado en mi alma, ahora yo quiero entrar en la tuya- Pinkie ahora se veía algo más triste.

– ¿Realmente lo quieres saber tanto como para amenazarme?- Pregunto Shadow bajando la cabeza.

–No, lo que quiero es comprenderte, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor. Nadie había tocado un punto tan profundo en mi vida y quiero devolver que ese favor- contesto Pinkie.

–Bien, siéntate- con la indicación del joven Pinkie tomó asiento a su lado en la orilla del edificio entonces Shadow comenzó el relato –En su mayoría es por culpa de mi madre, veras yo realmente no conocí a mi madre, y mi padre siempre me decía que ella sólo estuvo conmigo hasta los dos años y después se fue- Pinkie se llevó una mano a la boca por la noticia pero al ver que Shadow no mostró siquiera tristeza o pesar algo en ella la hizo sentir rara –No me tengas lástima, se fue pero nunca cortó la comunicación con mi padre, no es como si lo amara o me quisiera a mí, ella solo llamaba cuando necesitaba algo y mi padre con tal de que ella regresar hacia lo posible por ayudarla pero cada navidad le llamaba pidiéndole que pasara las fiestas conmigo, ella siempre se negó alegando que no le importaban esas cosas. Cada año era lo mismo desde que tenía tres y todo cambio cuando cumplí los seis años, esa vez mi padre finalmente consiguió que mi madre aceptara pasar navidad conmigo, ella le indico que me llevara a la estación de trenes y me mandara en uno rumbo a la estación ocho, mi padre me había criado bien y yo era niño bien portado y muy listo así que me mandó solo, bueno no tan sólo ya que el conductor del tren era amigo suyo y él se encargó de mí durante el viaje. Me divertí mucho, toque el silbato del tren, ayude a apalear el carbón aunque sólo podía levantar unas cuantas piezas ya que la pala pesaba mucho, en total fue el viaje más divertido de mi vida y llegue muy ilusionado a la estación ocho o lo estuve las primeras cuatro horas, las siguientes seis me la pase temblando por el frío ya que había oscurecido y yo solo llevaba dos cambios de ropa y una chamarra esponjosa en mi maleta y aun con la chamarra hacía frío y las últimas tres horas me la pasé llorando en la estación. Llegue allí a las dos de la tarde, haz las cuentas y dime hasta que ahora estuve allí solo- Pinkie trato de hacer las cuentas pero el joven se le adelantó –Estuve hasta las tres y media, estuve solo por trece horas y fue en ese momento que un susurro me dijo que nunca debía sentirme solo otra vez. Esa fue la primera vez que escuche la voz de Sombra, el me cuido, me consoló e incluso afectó una máquina expendedora para conseguirme algo de comer. Finalmente me sentí a salvo y a las cinco de la mañana apareció el amigo de mi padre para su trabajo, cuando me vio me bombardeó con preguntas y luego le llamo furioso a mi padre, cuando finalmente mi padre llego tenía unas enormes lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años y repetidamente me pedía perdón. Cada año que mi padre le pedía a mi madre que pasara navidad conmigo y ella se negaba terminaba con mi padre deprimido y en veces llorando en el sofá, yo era el motivo por el que sonreía pero ahora había cambiado, durante el viaje en tren de regreso me la pase en sus piernas con el abrazándome fuertemente mientras me decía "nunca más necesitaremos a mamá, ahora seremos sólo tú y yo, solo nos tendremos a nosotros" y cuando tenía siete pase mi primera navidad sin depresiones y a los ocho mi Padre me pregunto si quería mudarme a América-

–Wow wow wow ¿América? ¿No eres de aquí?- Pregunto Pinkie interrumpiendo Shadow.

–No, soy de Londres- contesto Shadow muy tranquilo.

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta y tras un unas preguntas acerca de su nacionalidad Shadow prosiguió con su relato.

–Siéndote sincero mi padre siempre quiso mudarse pero no lo hacía por mí, pensaba que yo preferiría mi vieja casa y a mis amigos pero en realidad yo también quería huir de allí así que acepté. Para ello nos mudamos a Detroit y allí cumplí los ocho, fue difícil pero finalmente nos estabilizamos y ya teníamos preparado todo para esa navidad, ya nos preparábamos desde temprano, era el 24 y todo iba bien o así fue hasta que alguien toco la puerta, ese alguien era mi madre. Antes de que pienses algo erróneo déjame decirte que no había ido para recuperarme o para reclamarle a mi padre por nuestra mudanza. Allí, teniéndome enfrente solo me miraba con una mirada fría y sin emoción y entonces…-

* * *

Flashback.

– ¡¿Qué carajos dijiste?!- La expresión de Michael era de completa furia mientras que la de la mujer sentada frente a él seguía siendo fría.

–Quiero la médula ósea de tu hijo, en este maletín que traigo hay más de tres millones de dólares y te los daré a cambio de suficiente médula ósea- contesto la mujer.

– ¡Shadow es solo un niño! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedir eso?!-

–Puedo hacerlo como su madre, yo lo geste así que tengo derecho a su vida. Realmente le hubiera dado más tiempo para crecer pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo- la mujer se acomodó sus enormes gafas de marco cuadrado y prosiguió –Mira te pondré en contexto, mi hijo está terriblemente enfermo y no sobrevivirá sin un trasplante de médula-

– ¿Hijo? ¿Desde cuándo tienes otro hijo?-

–Desde hace diez años, cuando nació detectaron en su sangre un patógeno extraño el cual afectará a largo plazo su vida pero con una buena transfusión tanto de sangre como de médula ósea se logrará curar, pero como no tengo hermanos no había candidatos para las transfusiones, o por lo menos no había- la mujer volteo a ver a Shadow y Michael solo se paró furioso –Yo que tú no hago nada ¿No querrás que el guardia en la puerta haga algo?- En la puerta de la casa se encontraban parados dos enormes sujetos y ambos portaban armas –Mira podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.

Opción A) haces lo que te digo y te pago por el material.

Opción B) no lo haces y llamó a mis abogados para obligarte a que me des al niño.

Opción C) eso dos tipos entran te rompen la cara y me llevo tu hijo.

–Tú eliges-

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Pinkie se encontraba impactada por lo dicho y Shadow tenía una sonrisa retorcida y sádica en el rostro.

–Yo acepté, Sombra me dijo lo que debía decir. Le exigimos tanto el dinero como el divorcio y papeles donde estipulaba que ella perdía todo poder sobre mi existencia y en menos de tres horas ya los tenía, eso dejó en claro la urgencia que tenía para despedazar mi cuerpo. Pasé el 25 de diciembre en un hospital con una enorme aguja encajada en mi espina dorsal y me sacaron cuatro litros de sangre, no tengo idea de cómo convenció al doctor para hacer todo eso pero fue lo que paso. Cuando esa maldita tuvo lo que quería se fue en su jet y dejó el maletín en recepción, como no se hizo un trato de compra por mi material genético ya que sería un papel diciendo claramente "abuso infantil" esa perra no cumplió su parte del trato y el maletín estaba vacío. Allí nos tenías, yo caí en coma por la debilidad y mi Padre tenía una cuenta de hospital de siete dígitos en una ciudad donde las oportunidades de trabajo básicamente no existían y allí estaba yo, 26 de diciembre, convaleciente en una cama de hospital con un 3% de probabilidad de recuperarme. ¿Quieres más o con eso te basta?- Concluyo el joven.

– ¿Cómo saliste de eso?- Pregunto Pinkie notablemente desanimada ya que su cabello se había alaciado de la nada.

–Mientras estaba en coma Sombra se acercó y me ofreció poder, me ofreció volverme tan fuerte que superaría mi condición y la condición humana en el proceso, me convertiría en una de las criaturas más fuertes en la tierra a costa de perder muchas cosas-

–Difuminación- murmuro Pinkie.

–Correcto-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste en coma?-

–Tres meses, en solo tres meses absorbí y asimile a un adulto totalmente crecido con sus recuerdos y experiencias. Cuando desperté ya no era más el pequeño Shadow Knight- Shadow respiro profundo y volteo a ver a Pinkie a los ojos –Ahora entiendes, cada vez que esta fecha se aproxima significan problemas y no sólo terminó allí, aun después de despertar atacaron mi casa y traumatice a mi padre cuando me defendí, huimos por varios años y cuando mi padre se casó finalmente él lo superó pero yo no y en estas fechas también perdí a un ser querido. Todo este mes me ha destrozado y es por eso que prefiero encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar que pase sin pena ni gloria-

Tras el relato Pinkie acumuló su nube de nuevo y se marchó sin decir nada, mientras tanto Shadow seguía recordando algunas cosas.

Flashback, ocho años antes (mente del pequeño Shadow, estado de coma)

–Te puedo dar el poder suficiente para salir de este predicamento pero perderás mucho en el proceso- le decía Sombra al pequeño niño.

– ¿Puedes concederme un deseo?- pregunto Shadow.

–No soy un Djin-

–Lo sé- contesto el niño muy seriamente.

Sombra se arrodillo frente al pequeño y poniéndole una mano en el hombro dijo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

–Quiero poder, quiero ser grande y fuerte, quiero que aun cuando haya perdido todo lo que me has dicho este deseo se cumpla- la expresión del pequeño era de una rabia desbordante, su rostro estaba rojo y por la rabia hablaba sin separar los dientes haciendo que su voz sonara como un gruñido –Quiero que cuando haya obtenido todo ese poder ese otro "yo" que me remplazara busque a la mujer que me trajo a la vida y la haga pagar, quiero que la haga sufrir hasta que desee la muerte y no se la conceda, quiero que pague con creces todo lo que nos hizo a mí y a mi padre, quiero que su alma sea despedazada a tal grado que es el suicidio sea la única opción para librarse de su castigo-

Sombra miró a los ojos con lágrimas de rabia del niño y con una sonrisa le contesto.

–Concedido-

Fin del flashback.

Shadow se encontraba en la punta de la estatua de La Torre del Sol, miraba toda la ciudad y en sus ojos estaba activo el devorador de pecados y desde esa posición el joven hablaba para sí mismo.

–No te preocupes pequeño, cumpliré tu deseo. Hare pagar a la maldita que tanto te hizo sufrir… que nos hizo sufrir. Yo cumpliré tu deseo así finalmente podrás descansar-

* * *

Carajo, bueno he aquí este capítulo sé que aquí ya entra demasiado el drama pero sería a un mentiroso sin les dijera que no soy dramático, por otra parte aquí entra otra sub trama y ya de paso conocen un poco más a Shadow y un poco los motivos del cómo se comporta, si a alguno le suena la historia del pequeño puede que sea porque la base en varias historias de varias películas, series e incluso caricaturas. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, realmente me esmere para la historia créanme y aquí termina el lapso de las dos semanas, sé que aún hay cosas que no dije pero esas se Irán revelando con el tiempo como por ejemplo cuando Rainbow obtuvo su séptimo sentido eso lo diré luego y el siguiente capítulo ya será el de navidad. Dije que nunca haría un especial y no es un especial es un capítulo más solo que es… en navidad.

Sin nada más que agregar soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	14. Capítulo 12: El Futuro Que Se Avecina

No tengo frase para este capítulo debido a que no me interesa la navidad

Lorian Vanagandr (1996 - Hace un rato)

* * *

Capítulo 12: El Futuro Que Se Nos Avecina (El Cronometro corre) (VF)

* * *

Dos enormes haces de luz chocaron entre sí ocasionando una gran explosión, una vez que el humo se disipo se podía ver a Twilight jadeando con dificultad en el suelo cubierto de nieve y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por golpes y quemaduras, a su lado se encontraba Pinkie igualmente dañada pero esta estaba inconsciente y frente a ella con una sonrisa arrogante se encontraba el portador de la pereza Cheese Sándwich, el cual había estado peleando contra Pinkie desde un principio, Twilight trato de alcanzar la mano de su amiga pero le fue imposible, el tacón alto de una bota se le estaba encajando en la parte posterior de la mano y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la portadora de la soberbia Trixie Lulamoon quien la veía agonizando y ante tal imagen sonreía. La sangre ya había empapado todo su traje de combate el cual había pasado de ser morado celeste a violeta debido al tono rojo, no recordaba cuánto daño había sufrido pero estaba segura de que esta vez no lo conseguiría. El contorno de una flor se marcó en la mejilla de Trixie y el broche que sostenía su capa había sido cambiado por un ornamento negro que desde la perspectiva de la herida muchacha parecía tener una gema roja en el centro y un par de alas a los lados. Twilight levanto su mano libre en dirección al rostro de Trixie y de su palma salió disparada una ráfaga de pequeñas partículas luminosas las cuales Trixie solo desvió con su mano sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo, Trixie le apunto a las piernas dormidas de la joven a sus pies y de la punta de sus dedos salieron cuatro espinas de energía las cuales se enterraron a lo largo de la pierna izquierda de Twilight y mientras la abatida chica gritaba por el dolor la portadora de la gula y ex amiga de Rainbow se hizo presente, consigo traía dos bultos y al tirarlos al suelo Twilight pudo reconocer a Rainbow y a Fluttershy las cuales estaban aún más lastimadas que Pinkie y a la heredera de Gaia se le veía tremendamente pálida, Gilda se acercó a "la culpable de arrebatarle a su amiga" y le dio una fuerte patada, el cuerpo inerte pero aún con vida de la joven de pelo rosa pálido salió volando hasta caer a un lado de Twilight y allí la peli morada se percató del porqué de la palidez de su compañera. Fluttershy yacía a su lado al parecer en estado de shock ya que todo por debajo de su hombro derecho había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había un trozo de manga desgarrada y una enorme mancha rojo oscuro. Rainbow parecía muy lastimada pero se encontraba aun semiconsciente, lo suficiente como para que Gilda le recriminara que la dejara de lado al mismo tiempo que la pateaba con fuerza en el estómago a tal grado que la joven de cabellos arcoíris estaba escupiendo sangre, de entre los matorrales del bosque en el que se encontraban aparecieron las dos últimas siluetas de los portadores de la envidia y la lujuria, el portador de la lujuria llamado Christopher traía arrastrando a la bella portadora de la generosidad que estaba inconsciente y al igual que sus compañeras se encontraba severamente dañada. Twilight, ignorando el dolor de su pierna perforada volteo a los lados buscando a Applejack y al no poder verla su expresión se tornó pálida, Edward pareció entender por qué de la expresión de la dañada hechicera y con un gesto de la mano le indico una dirección, Twilight giro la vista en la dirección indicada y el sentimiento de que no debió hacerlo la inundo. En un árbol se encontraba de pie la portadora de la honestidad, mas no estaba recargada en él. Applejack estaba inerte en el árbol y la punta de sus pies no alcanzaba el suelo, tres enormes estacas de madera las cuales se encontraban por todo su abdomen mantenían suspendido el cuerpo de la rubia la cual ya no parecía respirar y la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas ahora estaba seca. Los portadores se reunieron frente a Twilight y mientras cada uno cargaba una esfera de energía en su mano la joven líder esperaba lo peor. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, por inercia y con dificultad volteo a ver a su espalda y una enorme ráfaga de luz estallo detrás de ella. Solo una silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre de un metro setenta se podía distinguir. Una voz metálica provino de la silueta la cual solo dijo.

– **Mi nombre es Black Thorn-** la ráfaga de energía recubrió a Twilight y todo se volvió blanco, el tacón de Trixie desapareció de la mano de la joven y estando en ese espacio blanco la voz metálica resonó una vez más **–Y ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder para derrotarme-**

* * *

Twilight abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación, su frente estaba empapada en sudor y Celeste se encontraba en la horilla de su cama.

– ¿Celeste? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada Twilight.

Celeste toco la frente de su hermana con una suave voz le respondió.

–Tenías una pesadilla, era tan grande que tu propia aura estaba causando fluctuaciones y por poco haces temblar el edificio, por fortuna estaba cerca para sentirlo y biné cuanto antes-

–No era una pesadilla- menciono Twilight.

– ¿Una visión?- Twilight asintió con la cabeza y Celeste la tomo de la mano –Ya llevabas varios meses sin tener una visión ¿De qué era?-

–Nuestra derrota- contesto Twilight con la voz quebrada al recordar la imagen de sus amigas y un reflejo de vomito llego al recordar a Applejack y a Fluttershy.

– ¿Alguna idea de cuándo podría ocurrir?- pregunto Celeste preocupada.

–Ocurrirá antes de que se derrita la nieve- contesto Twilight.

–Aún nos quedan dos meses y el resto de diciembre para que eso pase- menciono Celeste.

Al ver como su hermana menor temblaba, Celeste decidió acostarse con Twilight y abrazarla. La joven líder se sentía ligeramente reconfortada por el cálido acto de su hermana mayor.

– ¿Me podrías contar tu visión?- pregunto Celeste.

Twilight respiro profundo y comenzó el relato de la horrible imagen en su memoria. Al concluir Celeste abrazo más fuerte a su hermanita mientras ocultaba su mueca de horror y tras procesar todo lo escuchado Celeste finalmente hablo.

– ¿Quién era ese Black Thorn?-

–No lo sé, pero su poder era abrumador. Se sintió tan real que mi propio cuerpo se paralizo del miedo al sentir esa presencia- menciono Twilight.

Celeste mencionó el hecho de que Trixie tuviera un tatuaje con apariencia de una flor en la mejilla y que cada vez sus sospechas se hacían más y más claras acerca de que objetos estaban reuniendo los portadores. Ambas charlaron hasta que Twilight se calmó y justo antes de que Celeste se marchara hablo de nuevo a su hermana.

–Antes de que se me olvide, Feliz navidad Twilight- dijo Celeste con una sonrisa.

–F-feliz navidad Celeste- contesto Twilight sin muchos ánimos.

Celeste se volvió a despedir de su hermana y se tele-transportó fuera de la habitación. Twilight retiro las cobijas sobre sus piernas solo para comprobar que estas realmente no fueron atravesadas por Trixie. De la nada un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la presencia de Black Thorn se hizo presente en su casa. Le costaba respirar a la joven y por un momento sintió ganas de saltar por la ventana. La presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y en un segundo paró, Twilight analizo bien la sensación y solo pudo susurrar.

– (¿Spike?)-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Pinkie (últimos preparativos para la fiesta)

– ¡Twilight! ¿Cómo va el pavo?- preguntaba Pinkie mientras colocaba los cubiertos en una mesa expandida muy grande.

–Ya está en el horno Pinkie, solo falta que se cocine- contesto alegre Twilight mientras se retiraba el delantal que tenía puesto.

–Bien, ¡Spike! ¿Cómo van las luces?-

–Ya cambie los focos de toda la casa tal y como me lo dijiste- respondió Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡Applejack, Rainbow! ¿Cómo va la entrada? ¿Ya retiraron la nieve?-

–Está hecho Pinkie, tu entrada está libre de nieve- contesto Applejack mientras entraba en la casa.

– ¿Por qué nos encargaste a nosotras que apaleáramos la nieve?- pregunto algo molesta y cansada Rainbow.

–Son las únicas buenas en trabajos físicos a parte de mí- respondió con una sonrisa la chica rosa.

–Eso lo sé, pero me pregunto porque no mandaste a los chicos. Digo, sus trabajos no son algo que nosotras no pudiéramos hacer- explico Rainbow mientras se retiraba la nieve de la chaqueta.

–A Spike no lo mande debido a su…-

– ¡Debilidad al frio!- completo la voz del joven dragón desde la sala de estar.

–Me sigo preguntando ¿Esa debilidad es porque eres un dragón?- pregunto Applejack.

–No, solo que he sido así toda mi vida aun antes de despertar mis poderes. Solo tengo que estar un ratito en el frio y ¡BUM! Todos mis músculos de entumen-

–Increíble, el "Asesino de Dioses" reducido a una gallina congelada por una ventisca- agrego Rainbow yendo a la sala de estar y tirándose (literalmente) en el sofá.

–Bueeeno, y a Shadow no lo mandé debido a que es el único realmente útil en la cocina- concluyo Pinkie.

–Pff, no creo que sea para tanto- decía Applejack mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Al entrar la rubia a la cocina se quedó con la boca abierta. Shadow picaba algunas verduras a gran velocidad mientras que con rapidez tomaba un sorbo de una sopa con un cucharon y le agregaba algunas especias, a sus espaldas su sombra se encontraba lavando los trastos y los platos flotaban desde la alacena hasta la mesa dentro de burbujas de color negro transparente, la concentración se marcaba en su rostro ya que no parecía parpadear. Tres tentáculos de Umbra seguían sacando cosas del refrigerador al mismo tiempo que otros dos revolvían el contenido en unas ollas, Shadow picaba, revolvía, mezclaba y licuaba varias cosas casi al mismo tiempo mientras sus ojos pasaban de un objetivo a otro a gran velocidad.

–Iba a preguntar como sabes hacer todo eso, pero apuesto a que es una historia larga- menciono la ya repuesta Applejack.

–Ni tanto, papá no sabe cocinar nada que no sea algo básico y Vinyl es terrible en la cocina así que entre Harp y yo tuvimos que cubrir esa parte… nota: yo ya lo hacía antes de que mi padre se casara, sin contar que hice algo de trampa- menciono Shadow.

–Deberías escuchar esto Applejack- dijo Twilight sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina –Shadow tiene un hechizo que literalmente copia toda la información de un libro y la introduce en su cerebro dándole todo ese conocimiento ¡Y solo lo ha usado para absorber libros de cocina!-

–Si lo usara para aprender todo lo de la escuela no tendría sentido ya que aún tendría que pasar por los años necesarios para acabar la escuela y seria tremendamente aburrido repasar todo lo que ya sabría. Gracias, pero lo prefiero así- menciono Shadow sin separar la vista de lo que hacía.

– ¡Y por eso repruebas historia!- grito Rainbow aun en el sofá.

Las horas pasaron y los últimos dos elementos de la harmonía aparecieron junto con las familias de todos, Twilight le pregunto a su hermana por Shining Armor y su novia Cadence a lo que la mayor le comento que ese año planeaba pasar navidad con la familia de Cadence por lo que Twilight solo suspiro y dijo "pues que se le va a hacer". Maud, la hermana de Pinkie llego con sus padres y sus otras dos hermanas y para ese entonces la casa ya había sido preparada para la fiesta, sobra decir que más de una pareja cayó en una de las múltiples trampas de muérdago de Shadow y Pinkie y cuando estas se daban el beso se podían ver dos pares de ojos brillantes (unos azules y los otros rojos) en una esquina, debajo de una cama, saliendo de un armario o incluso sobre un mueble alto. El ambiente era de risas y diversión con los padres de todos conversando acerca de sus vidas mientras que los jóvenes estaban contándose sus desventuras en solitario, sus rostros alegres ocultaban perfectamente los pensamientos que tres de esos individuos ocultaban.

* * *

Twilight seguía pensando en su sueño, siempre que en el pasado tenía una premonición esta se cumplía al pie de la letra y ese hecho la tenía terriblemente espantada. ¿En verdad serán derrotadas? ¿Fluttershy terminara horriblemente herida y Applejack morirá? Y aun con todo eso en mente era capaz de sonreír ante sus amigas ya que tenía fe en algo que ocurrió en el pasado, antes de la derrota de Discord tuvo una visión del futuro, un futuro en el que ella y sus amigas eran destruidas pero eso no ocurrió debido al hecho de que en sus visiones solo aparecían ellas seis lo que quería decir que ella solo es capaz de ver el futuro de los elementos de la harmonía en solitario, en esa ocasión salieron victoriosas debido a la intervención de Celeste, Chrysalis y los portadores los cuales cooperaron con ellas para detener y sellar al ser del caos y ahora sabía que no pelearían solas ya que no solo tenían a Celeste sino que también estaban con ellas Spike y Shadow y esa era la razón por la cual aún podía sonreír. Solas perderían pero con ayuda seguro que podrían ganar.

Mientras reían la sonrisa de Twilight desapareció por un segundo ya que la presencia de Black Thorn se hizo presente una vez más y despistadamente volteo a los lados buscando a Spike el cual había ido a la cocina pero esta vez la presencia no venia del joven dragón, en su lugar ahora la presencia emanaba de Shadow el cual casi se ahogaba con su té por un chiste que conto Applejack y ante esto Twilight solo se podía sentir confundida y una pregunta llego a su mente justo antes de retomar su máscara de alegría.

– _/ ¿Porque la presencia de Black Thorn se puede sentir en Spike y de Shadow?/_ -

* * *

Pinkie menciono que necesitaba ir al baño y se separó del grupo, una vez ya en privado, mirándose al espejo podía sentir como su reflejo le regresaba la mirada.

– ¿Diane? ¿Diane estas allí?- pregunto Pinkie viendo su reflejo.

El espejo del baño sufrió un efecto de gota de agua y cuando las ondas cesaron se podía ver el reflejo de Pinkie de nuevo solo que ahora su cabello estaba alaciado y húmedo cubriéndole un ojo.

–Sí, aquí estoy- respondió su reflejo con una tétrica sonrisa.

–Bien, por un segundo pensé que no estarías en la fiesta, me tenías preocupada- contesto Pinkie con su clásica y alegre sonrisa –Pero no tienes que forzarte, aun te encuentras débil así que quita esa mueca y muéstrame una gran sonrisa-

Diane bajo la cabeza y comenzó a reírse levemente, no era su clásica risa diabólica y desquiciada, esta vez era una genuina risa de alegría solo que un poco más ronca a la voz de Pinkie.

–Vez, ahora está mejor- dijo Pinkie al ver la reacción de Diane.

–Gracias Pinkie, realmente necesitaba verte por lo menos una vez esta fecha-

–No iba a dejar sola a mi primer mejor amiga y menos el día en el que nos conocimos-

–No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes- menciono el reflejo.

– ¿Y porque no lo haría? Quiero decir, es una fecha importante-

–Bueno, me dejaste de lado por años-

–Lo sé y ya te pedí perdón… ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, le pedí a Shadow aumentar a dos sesiones a la semana, así podre verte más seguido y de esa forma no se diluirá toda tu personalidad- menciono alegre Pinkie.

– ¡¿Estás loca?! Si haces eso perderás parte de tu ser, y todo lo que he sacrificado por ti será en vano- menciono preocupada Diane.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero es que no quiero perderte y si te absorbiera dejando toda mi forma de ser intacta entonces toda tú desaparecería y no puedo permitir eso. Aparte, de esta forma estaremos completas otra vez ya que ya no seriamos dos gotas de agua sino las dos caras de la misma moneda-

–Mejor no discuto contigo, ya sé que no te ganare… pero te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy feliz con esa decisión, ahora ve, vuelve con tus amigos que puede que estén preocupados-

–Sí, ya voy pero antes- Pinkie acercó su rostro al espejo y como el reflejo estaba ligado a ella este también se acercó, Pinkie coloco sus labios sobre el cristal provocando que los de Diane también hicieran contacto desde el otro lado del espejo con los de ella y al separase se podía ver un leve rubor en los rostros de ambas y Pinkie con una coqueta sonrisa dijo.

–Bien ya me voy, Feliz navidad Diane y recuerda que te amo- y con eso dicho la joven salió del baño dejando a su reflejo aun en el espejo la cual estaba atónita tocándose con delicadeza los labios.

–Esa chica… feliz navidad Pinkie y nunca olvides que siempre te amare-

El espejo sufrió una vez más el efecto de gota de agua y la imagen de Diane desapareció.

* * *

Tras el regreso de Pinkie la fiesta prosiguió sin ningún problema, el pavo no se quemó, el ponche no perdió el sabor y en general no ocurrió nada malo. El tiempo prosiguió y ya muy entrada la noche las familias de los jóvenes decidieron que era hora de marcharse a lo que todo el grupo de chicos rogaron para poder quedarse a dormir allí a lo que algunos padres accedieron con relativa facilidad y con otros costo para que aceptaran ya que ahora habían dos chicos entre ellas y en esta ocasión hasta Vinyl se quedó. Tras varias horas más todos los jóvenes cayeron rendidos y se acostaron en donde pudieron con Pinkie y Fluttershy ocupando juntas el sofá muy abrazadas, una imagen que genero algunas ideas locas en la cabeza de Spike y Shadow los cuales solo recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por las demás chicas, Rainbow y Applejack tomaron unas mantas y se durmieron recargadas en la espalda de la otra aun sentadas, Rarity durmió en la cama de Pinkie debido a que la hermosa joven menciono el daño que le hacía en la espalda en dormir en el suelo y la esponjada chica sin dilación le ofreció su colchón… el cual bajaron hasta la sala de estar y Twilight y Vinyl haciendo uso de un colchón inflable expandieron el tamaño del colchón de la cama de Pinkie y se acostaron junto con Rarity. Usualmente se habrían puesto a conversar sobre cualquier tema pero por la forma en la que se durmieron se podía ver lo agotadas que estaban.

En el pórtico trasero se encontraban Shadow y Spike en unas sillas mecedoras y estaban envueltos en unas mantas permaneciendo aun despiertos y viendo como caían los copos de nieve iluminados por la luna llena.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto preocupado Spike mientras Shadow le entregaba una copa con líquido rojo oscuro en ella.

–Ya te lo dije, el alcohol nos afecta de forma diferente a ti y a mí. A mí no me afecta debido a que mi metabolismo modificado me permite procesarlo antes de que realmente me afecte y a ti no te afecta ya que para ti el alcohol es más un combustible inflamable que un líquido corrosivo- contesto Shadow dándole un sorbo a su copa.

–Ya ¿Pero si no te puedes emborrachar qué caso tiene beber?- pregunto confundido Spike.

–Oh Spike, esto no es una burda cerveza como para que su objetivo sea solo embriagarte. ¿Sabes cuantas personas matarían por la capacidad de beber un buen vino sin la repercusión que trae consigo el alcohol? Yo bebo solo por el simple hecho de que no me afecta y puedo disfrutar del dulce sabor que posee sin problemas… salvo por el hecho de que el aroma a licor si te queda en la boca así que solo lo hago antes de dormir en situaciones específicas-

– ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Spike con una ceja arqueada.

–Por ejemplo cuando estoy con un amigo- contesto Shadow haciendo un movimiento con su copa señalando a Spike –En nuestra actual forma de vivir nunca sabes bien cuando sacaras tu número así que cualquier oportunidad que tengas de compartir algo con alguien debes aprovecharla-

Ante lo dicho por su compañero Spike le dio un sorbo a su copa y tras degustar con lentitud el sabor dejado en su boca por el líquido hizo un gesto aprobativo antes de darle un segundo sorbo y Shadow solo sonrió y siguió bebiendo al mismo ritmo que Spike mientras rellenaba las copas de ambos.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de este?- pregunto Spike señalando su copa.

–Pio Cesare Berbaresco del 2003, no es un vino muy caro comparado con otros pero si es uno de ms favoritos- contesto Shadow entregándole la botella a Spike para que viera la etiqueta, lo cual no sirvió de mucho ya que estaba en italiano.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron bebiendo hasta dejar a la mitad la botella recién abierta y tras unos minutos más Spike se durmió. Shadow aun envuelto en su manta camino hasta el medio del patio trasero cubierto de nieve y mirando la luna dijo.

–Sabes aun detesto esta fecha, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me divertí-

– _ **/Eso hasta yo lo sé, apuesto a que te hubiera gustado tener un momento con el elemento de la lealtad como lo tenías planeado/-**_ comento Sombra desde dentro de la cabeza el chico.

–Sí, pero se quedó dormida y no la voy a despertar por un deseo egoísta, eso ya lo puedo hacer mañana-

– _ **/ ¿Quieres que te desee felices fiestas?/**_ **-** pregunto con un tono de gracia Sombra a lo que Shadow aun calmado solo respondió.

–Buenas noches Sombra-

Shadow aun parado en el patio giro su cabeza para poder ver a través de la puerta de cristal el interior de la casa y a todas las chicas dormidas en la sala al mismo tiempo que veía a Spike dormido en la silla mecedora y una imagen le llego a la mente, en ella se encontraban cinco chicas y dos chicos más a parte de él, el joven recipiente saco su celular y mando varios mensajes antes de cerrarlo y en solo unos minutos la primera respuesta llego.

 _/ ¿Quién eres y que rayos hiciste con Shadow? Ese idiota nunca mandaría un mensaje en esta fecha._

 _Pólux._

Shadow solo sonrió ante el mensaje y mando la respuesta.

 _/ ¿En verdad crees que alguien o algo me podría haber vencido?_

 _SK_

No hubo respuesta pero si llego un segundo mensaje.

 _/ ¡Valla, hasta que te dejas ver! Sé que no te interesa pero feliz navidad._

 _SS._

Y llegaron otros tres casi al mismo tiempo.

 _/Increíble que mandes un mensaje este día ¿No será que te has ablandado señor Espectro Del Norte?_

 _AB._

 _/ ¡Pero que carajos! Shadow mandando un mensaje en navidad ¿Acaso me congelaron y desperté en otro tiempo? Él nunca haría algo como eso ¡¿Qué año es?! ¡¿Qué futuro tan cruel es este?!_

 _Cástor._

 _/Es bueno ver que finalmente tienes más sentimientos, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos nos muestres este nuevo lado tuyo. AD._

Shadow comenzó a reírse en silencio ante los mensajes y justo antes de cerrar de nuevo su teléfono llego un último mensaje.

/Espero que si hallas encontrado a alguien que pudiera conseguir reparar tu corazón y lamento no haber podido ser yo, sabes que te amo pero si la encontraste quiero que seas feliz con ella y me encantaría conocerla… solo espero que tu gusto con las mujeres siga siendo tan bueno ya que te mataría si ahora estas con una chica menos agraciada que yo. SD.

Shadow sonrió y cerró su celular después de mandar un último mensaje e irse a dormir a su silla mecedora.

En algún lugar del mundo una chica estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama con una piyama azul cian y su teléfono en las manos, el dispositivo vibro y ella encendió la pantalla pudiendo ver la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió y decía lo siguiente.

 _/No te mentiré, no es más agraciada físicamente que tu pero créeme que es una chica encantadora cuando consigues que se sonroje… lo cual es ligeramente difícil y la verdad es que me gustaría que la conocieras. Sé que eres una chica madura y no tendrás un arranque como una chica común y la verdad es que en cierta forma yo también hubiera querido que fueras tu quien reparara mi corazón._

 _SK._

La joven apago su celular y agarrándolo con fuerza lo acercó a su pecho y mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos color guinda oscuro decía en voz baja.

–Idiota, aun cuando soy madura no quita que fui tu novia y el que me digas eso si duele… yo, yo realmente quería ser quien reparara tu corazón para que me perteneciera-

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo 12, puede que sea algo vago y me haya saltado todo el evento pero creo que la frase que puse al principio deja en claro porque es así el capítulo.

Tres cosas antes de despedirme.

1.- Quienes crean haber descubierto la identidad de Black Thorn por favor, por lo que más quieran no lo escriban de esa forma quienes no lo hallan intuido no serían espoileados o por lo menos no se formaran ideas erradas.

2.- Las letras al final de cada mensaje son solo las iniciales de los nombres así que diviértanse adivinando quienes son y de nuevo, por favor no lo escriban.

3.- Los únicos nombres puestos completos son de los otros dos chicos en el viejo equipo de Shadow y sus poderes guardan una estrecha relación con esos nombres los cuales solo son sus alias no sus nombres reales.

Bien, una vez más. Por favor no escriban en las reviews nada de lo que indique en esos tres puntos se los suplico.

Yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	15. Capítulo 13: La hora de la verdad

Cuando llegue el momento uno siempre debe estar preparado para actuar sin importar la situación.

Lorian Vanagandr.

* * *

Capítulo 13: La hora de la verdad (Se acabó el tiempo) (VF)

* * *

–Déjala, ya está muerta- Le decía Shadow a su compañero el cual estaba arrodillado.

– ¡No! ¡Aún hay oportunidad!- contesto desesperado el joven dragón.

–Tienes que aceptarlo, se fue- replico Shadow poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su amigo.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

El grito del joven libero un torrente de energía el cual partió las nubes en el cielo e hizo temblar la tierra, los árboles se estremecían y una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió la tierra alrededor de ellos partiéndola y la potente ráfaga de energía provocaba que estos trozos se elevaran. El grito del joven continuaba a medida que Shadow se acercaba por su espalda cada vez más mientras recubría su mano derecha con energía oscura la cual había tomado la forma de una cuchilla.

– ¿Qué están haciendo?-

Una voz vino de detrás de ellos y al girar se toparon con Twilight la cual los veía extrañados.

–Hola Twilight- contestaron ambos al unísono.

–Esto es solo una práctica para la obra de febrero- contesto Spike.

Twilight miro su alrededor y el campo de entrenamiento ahora estaba destrozado.

– ¿Si sabes que no puedes hacer esto frente a los demás, no?- pregunto el elemento de la magia.

–El problema es que ahora sus emociones están muy ligadas a sus poderes y por eso no puede actuar desesperación sin que sus poderes se liberen- contesto Shadow.

–Esto es solo una práctica para mejorar mi control emocional- menciono Spike.

– ¿Y cómo van?- pregunto Twilight.

–Bien, las primeras 5 veces destruyo por completo el campo ahora solo lo destrozo un poco- contesto Shadow con una sonrisa.

–Por cierto Shadow, ¿Cómo te fue en año nuevo?- pregunto Twilight tomando asiento junto a ellos en la tierra –Te hicimos caso y te dejamos solo en ese tiempo-

–Me fue bien, paso como todos los años con solo un par de diferencias- contesto un poco evasivo el joven recipiente.

–Se nota que no quieres hablar de ello así que no preguntare- concluyo Twilight antes de proseguir con la charla de su hermano acerca de la obra de teatro.

Shadow podía sentir las fluctuaciones en el aura de Twilight con una abrumadora precisión y se percató de lo asustada que estaba, sin dilación el joven abrió la boca.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-

– ¿Perdón?- pregunto extrañada Twilight.

–Antes de que aparezcan los portadores del pecado ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-

– ¿De que estas…?-

– ¿Ya lo sabias Twilight?- pregunto extrañado Spike.

–Un momento ¿Ustedes desde cuando lo saben?- pregunto molesta Twilight.

–Lo sé desde noviembre- contesto Shadow.

– ¿Y tú Spike?-

–Me lo dijo en noviembre por eso es que hemos estado entrenando sin descanso desde entonces- contesto el peliverde.

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste tú?- pregunto Shadow.

La muchacha comenzó a mencionar el encuentro de Rainbow con Gilda. Si bien Shadow ya sabía eso ella nunca le menciono lo de los artefactos que menciono Gilda y eso él lo confirmo hasta que entro en la mente de Celeste para extraer información.

–Twilight por favor llama a las demás incluyendo a tu hermana- dijo seriamente Shadow y debido a su tono la joven no respondió y solo hizo las llamadas.

* * *

Unas horas después.

Los elementos de la harmonía incluida Celeste ya se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, la primera en hablar fue Rainbow debido a lo extraño que era todo ese asunto.

–Muy bien, alguien puede explicarme que rayos está pasando ¿Por qué nos hicieron venir aquí con tanta prisa?-

–Chicas- hablo Twilight –Spike y Shadow ya saben que nos van atacar, lo han sabido desde hace mucho tiempo-

– ¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!-Dijeron las seis chicas al unísono.

–De la misma forma que su líder no les ha dicho la fecha exacta del ataque la cual si no me equivoco ha sabido desde navidad- argumento Shadow defendiéndose.

– ¡¿Qué tú qué?!- Volvían a preguntar todos al unísono incluido Spike.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Le pregunto Twilight al joven recipiente.

–Día a día he sentido como tu energía comienza fluctuar y con cada día que pasaba esas fluctuaciones eran más erráticas, casi como una cuenta regresiva y el día de hoy estás más nerviosa que nunca, eso me llevó a la conclusión de que tú ya sabes la fecha exacta del ataque o al menos un estimado y esas fluctuaciones comenzaron en navidad-

–Tu tampoco nos dijiste que objetos buscaban los portadores del pecado y apuesto a que lo sabias desde hace mucho- le recrimino Twilight al joven recipiente.

–Bueno culpabilidades aparte, si nos han hecho llamar es porque tienen un plan ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto Celeste.

–En efecto. Todas muéstrenme su mano derecha- índico Shadow.

Todas levantaron las manos al frente dejando su palma en dirección al suelo, entonces Shadow tomo la mano de Fluttershy y con su otra mano cubrió el reverso de la mano de la chica, un leve destello salió de esa unión y cuando el joven retiro su mano en esa misma parte había un sello.

–A este hechizo lo llamo bengala de transporte, tenía otro nombre antes pero la verdad es que nunca lo usábamos. Este hechizo permitirá que todo el grupo se reúna de golpe. El enemigo sabe que ustedes son fuertes estando unidas por lo cual intentarán atacarlas por separado, el objetivo de esto es que cuando eso ocurra todas sean transportadas a un mismo lugar y con eso se arruinara una de las partes del plan del enemigo ya que la bengala también arrastrara a las otras fuentes de energía cercanas, así lo diseñe- explico Shadow.

– ¿Y a qué lugar seriamos transportadas?- Pregunto Applejack siendo la siguiente en ser marcada.

–Si los cálculos de Twilight no fallan quiere decir que el ataque será entre estos próximos tres días, así que durante todo ese tiempo o hasta que ocurra yo estaré viniendo al bosque así cuando una active la bengala arrastrare a todos a un sector apartado del bosque- menciono el joven.

– ¿Y porque no al campo de entrenamiento?- Pregunto Rarity ahora siendo ella quien portaba la marca.

–El campo de entrenamiento es un lugar muy importante, si alguno de los portadores llegara a entrar allí podría entrar y salir a voluntad o peor aún llevar al resto del equipo, ese lugar tiene que mantenerse en secreto- contesto Shadow mientras le colocaba la marca a Rainbow.

– ¿Y esto no va a llamar la atención?- Pregunto Rainbow señalando la marca en su mano.

–No se preocupen, la marca desaparece mientras no esté en uso-

– ¿Y cómo se usa?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

–Solo alcen su mano al cielo y piensen en sus compañeros, en ese momento a mí me llegara una señal y entonces activare el hechizo que los arrastraba a todos al bosque- contesto el chico terminando de ponerle la marca a Twilight.

–Entonces estás diciendo que todas tenemos que estar preparadas para pelear en todo momento-mencionó Celeste.

–Sí, no deben de bajar la guardia ni un solo momento. Aunque siendo sincero, aun si una quedara desmayada yo podría transportarla mientras alguien más también active la bengala- respondió el joven mientras tomaba la mano de la mayor y colocaba la marca en ella.

– ¿Oye no se la vas a poner Spike?- Pregunto Twilight.

–Yo ya la tengo desde hace meses- respondió el joven dragón mostrando la marca en su mano.

–Algo me dice que esta pelea es el motivo por el cual han estado entrenando tanto tiempo-menciono Rainbow.

–La verdad es que planeaba darles otro entrenamiento, uno más extenso, pero eso ya no se podrá debido a que si las agoto hoy y justamente este día será la batalla no tendrían forma de defenderse. La verdad es que espero que con lo que les he enseñado logren prevalecer-dijo Shadow con la cabeza baja.

–Hablas como si no fueras a pelear- menciono Applejack.

–Si voy a pelear, el problema es que este no es mi trabajo… es de ustedes. Las voy a ayudar pero yo no derrotare a ninguno, eso es algo que ustedes tienen que hacer, pero tengo total confianza en que lo conseguirán-

En ese momento el ojo izquierdo de Applejack voto como si tuviera un tic nervioso pero no dijo nada, ella sabía que eso era mentira pero también sabía que les estaba mintiendo para que no perdieran la confianza en sus habilidades y debido a eso ella también guardó silencio.

–Entonces como haremos esto- pregunto Rainbow.

–Tras compartir información con Shadow e diseñado un plan que puede funcionar- comento Twilight.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron y todas estaban nerviosas por lo mencionado, tanto era el nerviosismo que Pinkie en un intento de relajar las cosas activo la bengala y de inmediato todas fueron transportadas al bosque donde tanto Spike como Shadow ya se encontraban con sus trajes de combate (el Gi diseñado para Spike y la transformación parcial de Shadow), sobra decir que todos se asustaron por eso pero después de una disculpa por parte de Pinkie todos se rieron de la ocurrencia la cual había tenido el efecto deseado, ya con la cabeza más fría por parte de todos pasaron dos días más hasta que esa fatídica noche prevista por Twilight llego.

Una última vez antes del combate Shadow fue a la punta de la torre del sol donde pudo percibir cinco fuentes desconocidas (al menos cuatro de ellas lo eran) de energía moviéndose por la ciudad dirigiéndose a las actuales posiciones de los elementos de la harmonía y eso solo significaba una cosa.

–Es la hora- susurro para sí mismo –Espero que estén preparadas porque no será fácil-

Sobre la punta de la torre solo se pudo ver un leve estallido de humo negro seguido de la desaparición del joven.

En la ciudad se encontraban las chicas las cuales siguiendo las indicaciones de Celeste decidieron moverse en parejas por si se daba el caso de que alguna quedase inconsciente la otra podría activar la bengala.

–Gracias por ayudarme Rarity, por un segundo pensé que no podría conseguir todo lo necesario para el proyecto de regreso a clases- le comentaba Twilight con una sonrisa a su amiga.

–No hay de que cariño solo… la próxima avísame que vamos a estar corriendo de una tienda a otra, los tacones son hermosos pero son para lucirlos al caminar no al correr- le respondía Rarity de igual forma con una sonrisa.

–Bueno henos aquí- comento una voz a sus espaldas y las jóvenes se voltearon incrementando la energía de sus cuerpos pero de forma discreta.

Frente a ellas se encontraba Christopher cuya presencia ocasiono que Rarity cambiara su expresión a una de odio puro.

–Santo dios, si las miradas mataran querida Rarity- dijo con su clásico tono condescendiente el zángano –Sera mejor que quites esa cara o te quedaran arrugas-

–Cristopher, me sorprende que con lo cobarde y retorcido que eres vinieras por nosotras dos solo- menciono Rarity aun manteniendo su expresión.

–Mi querida Rarity, ¿Quién dijo que he venido solo?-

– ¡Twilight Sparkle he venido por lo que me pertenece!- exigió una voz femenina desde sus espaldas y esta vez solo volteo la chica a la que llamaban para no darle ambas la espalda al portador.

–Trixie- solo dijo Twilight mirando con enojo a la chica que tiempo atrás la trató de matar.

–Eh venido por lo que me pertenece, el título de la mejor hechicera y El Pergamino de los Conocimientos de Star Swirl- dijo la chica de cabello azul cielo y blanco.

–Ese pergamino lo gane limpiamente a diferencia de ti que trataste de conseguirlo haciendo trampas en las pruebas del templo- le recrimino Twilight a su rival –Y el título nunca te pertenecerá porque aun cuando me derrotes a mí siempre abra un hechicero más hábil que tu- agrego Twilight con una sonrisa engreída lo cual saco de sus casillas a Trixie.

– ¿Ahora Rarity?- pregunto Twilight a su compañera la cual solo asintió y ambas levantaron la mano al cielo.

De la misma forma que con el incidente de Pinkie ellas fueron recubiertas por una delgada capa de energía verde brillante con destellos blancos la cual se expandió como una burbuja con la diferencia que esta vez creció hasta alcanzar a Trixie y a Cristopher, al terminar el efecto esto se encontraban ligeramente desorientados y tras recobrar la compostura se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba en la ciudad sino que ahora se encontraban en el bosque.

– ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- pregunto confusa Trixie y al ver a su alrededor se percató de que no estaba solo ella y su compañero sino que todos los portadores se encontraban reunidos.

– Ok, díganme que no estoy drogado ¿Acaso no estaba en el parque acorralando a Pinkie contra un muro hace un instante?- pregunto con su respectivo tono burlón Cheese.

– ¿Cómo nos han traído al bosque?- pregunto serio Cristopher.

Las preguntas de los portadores se detuvieron al ver no solo estaban ellos sino que los seis elementos de la harmonía se encontraban frente a ellos ya transformadas y no solo se trataba de ellas ya que Celeste igualmente transformada, Shadow y Spike estaban junto a ellas todos formados en una línea con Applejack, Rainbow y Spike ya tomando sus posturas de combate.

–Interesante- exclamó Cristopher con su equipo ya no luciendo tan confusos –Así que nos tendieron una trampa. Muy brillante de su parte-

Los portadores del pecado se posicionaron frente a su equipo rival tomando también sus transformaciones ya que ninguno se había transformado hasta ese momento con Cheese y Gilda ya tomando sus posiciones de pelea.

–Usualmente diría que no hay motivo para que esto acabe con violencia- menciono Celeste con su tono calmado y en un instante libero una ráfaga de energía la cual sacudió medio bosque con un estallido de luz y al disiparse este su traje de combate tipo túnica había sido remplazada por una armadura más completa la cual poseía unas prominentes hombreras y era muy parecida a la armadura de Nightmare Moon ya antes vista con la diferencia de que esta era dorada y solo poseía un par de alas y su casco era enteramente redondeado y lizo a excepción de su cuerno –Pero la verdad es que ya me tienen harta. La última vez les dijimos que no se volvieran a meter en nuestro camino o realmente lo lamentarían y hoy descubrirán que soy una mujer de palabra-

– ¿Y qué planeas hacernos CELESTIA? Hasta donde sé, tú y tus queridas niñitas no pueden atacar a matar ya que perderían sus poderes y tu único respaldo son un par de perdedores de los cuales uno no puede ni pelear porque se pone como Hulk y el otro es un tonto con aires de grandeza al que le tiemblan las piernas cuando se hace el fuerte- comento Cheese con su enorme sonrisa sádica lo cual era lo único que sé podía ver de su rostro debido a la capucha de su traje.

Shadow y Spike solo sonrieron ante las acusaciones de su enemigo y tras dedicarse unas miradas entre ellos dos y ambos asentir la con la cabeza Spike hablo.

– ¿Quieres saber lo que detesto de los animes de acción, Cheese?- pregunto aun con su sonrisa el joven dragón.

– ¿Qué?- pregunto en respuesta el portador de la pereza aun sonriendo y anticipándose a lo que su adversario diría inclino todo su cuerpo casi quedando a cuatro patas y acomodando sus manos como si estas fueran garras.

– Que en las peleas nunca se callan- contesto Spike.

– ¡Tienes razón!- grito Gilda – ¡Ahora bruja!-

Trixie giro sobre sus talones y de sus manos salieron dos pequeños discos los cuales lanzo con uno posicionándose sobre Gilda quedando en posición horizontal y el otro adentrándose en el bosque y desapareciendo de la vista de todos, acto seguido siguió girando volviendo a darle la cara a las los elementos y disparo otros dos discos con uno posicionándose delante de Rainbow y otro detrás ambos en posición vertical y estos discos se expandieron junto con el que estaba sobre Gilda dejando ver un espacio negro dentro de ellos. Gilda levanto vuelo adentrándose en el disco y saliendo por el que estada detrás de Rainbow y empujando a esta al que tenia de frente y desapareciendo ambas al mismo tiempo que los tres portales desaparecían.

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Fluttershy ve tras Rainbow ahora!- ordeno Celeste y la tímida chica levanto vuelo sin siquiera dudar.

Trixie trato de detenerla disparándole una descarga eléctrica pero fue bloqueada por Twilight la cual uso la punta de sus dedos para atraer el disparo a ella como un pararrayos y la redirigió hacia el cielo lo que ocasionó que las nubes sobre ellas se abrieran dejando ver el cielo nocturno. Fluttershy no dudo en ningún momento y se introdujo en el bosque siguiendo el aura de su amiga.

– ¡Bien! Como osas interponerte significa que estas lista para nuestro duelo Sparkle. No hagamos esperar al público- exclamo Trixie.

Tras decir eso la joven hechicera volvió a lanzar dos discos, uno paso junto a la cabeza de Twilight el cual tomo desprevenida a la joven y le hizo un leve corte a su traje en la sección del hombro para luego internarse en el bosque a sus espaldas y el segundo disco fue a para a los pies de la misma el cual la comenzó a absorber como si fueran arenas movedizas y al mismo tiempo Trixie abrió otro portal justo detrás de ella misma y mientras se adentraba en él caminando de espaldas no dejaba de ver a Twilight y con su tono altanero exclamo.

– ¡Hora Del Show Twilight Sparkle!-

Justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de ser completamente engullida por el portal Rarity la tomó de la mano y también fue absorbida yendo ambas a parar a otra parte del bosque donde el primer disco de energía fue a parar.

Cheese cargo energía en todo su cuerpo y la desvió directo a sus pies, dando un potente salto al frente embistió a Pinkie y la llevo en una dirección diferente del bosque de donde probablemente se encontraban los otros miembros de los equipos. La embestida fue tan poderosa que todos los árboles que estaban en el camino del sociópata portador de la pereza quedaron reducidos y destrozados. Applejack sin mediar palabra solo miro a Celeste y tras asentir ambas casi al mismo tiempo la granjera se adentró en el bosque en camino a apoyar al elemento de la risa.

– ¡Celeste ve con Applejack y Pinkie!- exclamo Shadow –Así como Pinkie es alguien de cuidado Cheese también lo es y ellas dos no podrán solas-

– ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- pregunto la chica mayor.

–No te preocupes hermana, estos dos no representan un peligro para nosotros- agrego Spike dándole una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba en señal de confianza.

Celeste no dijo nada y siguió el camino de destrucción dejado por Cheese.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Planean que esto sea una pelea uno contra uno?- pregunto con arrogancia Cristopher al mismo tiempo que Edward se paraba a su lado.

–No, es una pelea dos contra ¼ ya que ustedes dos juntos no son ni la mitad de uno de nosotros- contesto de forma igualmente arrogante Shadow.

– ¡¿Recuerdan lo que dije del anime?!- pregunto furioso Spike.

–Lo siento, bueno ¿De cuál te encargas tú?- pregunto Shadow extendiéndole una mano a Spike como si estuviera cediéndole el paso.

–Yo me hare cargo del imbécil con la mirada perdida- contesto el dragón mostrando sus formados colmillos.

– ¿Enserio? Creí que querrías pelear con Cristopher debido a lo que le hizo a Rarity-

–Me dijiste que no los íbamos a matar y solo así me contendré, si peleo contra él créeme que no lo podre hacer-

–Bien te tomo la palabra-

– ¿Ya terminaron su ridículo discurso tratando de hacerse los fuertes? No tengo todo el día- comento con sorna Cristopher.

–Sí, ya acabamos. Ahora a lo que sigue-

Shadow y Spike comenzaron a caminar a sus adversarios y al mismo tiempo ambos tomaron sus trasformaciones completas (con las que habían peleado entre sí en el pasado).

* * *

Antes de nada quiero decir que aquí corto este capítulo debido a dos cosas.

1.- Soy un monstruo sin corazón que solo quiere ver arder el mundo dejándolos en un maldito Cliffhanger.

2.- El próximo capítulo esta partido en dos debido a que va a ser largo ya que cubrirá las cinco peleas por separado y eso seria muy tedioso de leer (por lo menos desde mi punto de vista).

Por favor dejen sus comentarios en las reviews si es que la historia les está gustando o si están enojados por mi estilo de escritura, si tienen algún consejo para mí como escritor por favor compártanmelo para poder mejorar y traer más calidad a mis historias.

De nuevo gracias a los que siguen esta historia y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado ya que de una vez advierto que en algunos momentos parecerán muy anime las peleas pero es que son la única referencia que tengo en cuanto a los combates ya que en los comics las peleas se resuelven muy a lo bestia (tampoco he leído muchos comics) y hasta las peleas en el comic de mauroz están inspiradas en Dragon Ball (¡Por dios solo miren la apariencia Berserker de Spike!) así que les pido comprensión con eso.

La armadura de Celeste… seré sincero es la misma armadura que la de la imagen de Nightmare Moon de mauroz solo que esta es dorada y no tiene ni las cuatro alas ni los ornamentos del casco ya que para mí esos ornamentos son causados por la mutación a Nightmare Moon y no por que pertenezcan a la armadura en si (Predicción mía, no tiene nada que ver con los eventos del comic) y por eso Celeste tiene la misma armadura.

PD: no estoy muy seguro de cuando subiré el próximo capitulo así que por favor sean pacientes.

Y sin nada más que agregar (o que recuerde) yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	16. Capítulo 14: La Batalla Empieza

El poder es un medio para un fin quien busca el poder como un fin está condenado a fracasar

Cita sin autor.

* * *

Capítulo 14: La Batalla Empieza (Los Resultados del Entrenamiento) (VF)

* * *

Con Rainbow y Gilda.

Tras ser empujada dentro del portal creado por Trixie, Rainbow y Gilda aparecieron en otra parte del bosque y por acto reflejo Rainbow activo su sexto sentido para percibir energía y se dio cuenta que solo estaban a unos kilómetros de donde estaban los demás al mismo tiempo que sentía la energía de Fluttershy aproximándose a ella.

– ¡Ahora si Dash! ¡Nadie podrá interponerse en que cumpla mi misión!- dijo Gilda extendiendo aún más sus alas y liberando una ráfaga de energía que sacudió los árboles.

–Di lo que quieras Gilda, no planeo convertirme en tú mascota enjaulada- Rainbow extendió sus alas las cuales se recubrieron con electricidad lo cual las hizo brillar.

Ambas arremetieron contra la otra haciendo uso de una garra de electricidad, la velocidad de Rainbow era alta y haciendo uso de ella lograba flanquear a Gilda en todo momento, por otro lado Gilda no se quedaba atrás ya que en sus anteriores combates contra Rainbow había aprendido a leer la secuencia de sus ataques. Rainbow se transportó justo encima de Gilda cargo la electricidad de la punta de sus dedos y disparó su Light machine gun, las pequeñas chispas amarillas llovieron sobre su enemigo aunque poco sirvió ya que Gilda se había cubierto con su ala y la cual siendo más gruesa que la de Rainbow también le servía de escudo.

– ¡No creas que esos ridículos trucos van a funcionar conmigo Dash! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces hemos peleado ya? Sé cómo actúas, como evades y como atacas. Nunca me podrás derrotar haciendo uso de esos ridículos trucos, ya que me los se todos- exclamo Gilda con su clásica expresión malhumorada.

–Pues qué bueno que tengo un par de ases bajo la manga- Rainbow se impuso en picada contra su vieja amiga y justo antes de ser contacto extendió sus alas frenando de golpe y deteniéndose solo un par de metros de ella – ¡Explosión magnética!-

El grito de la joven vino acompañado de un estallido de electricidad que salió desde dentro de su cuerpo que se expandió como una esfera casi transparente la cual al impactar contra Gilda en vez de quemarla comenzó a volverla pesada y cuando esta callo al suelo debido al hecho de que no podía batir sus alas el polvo y la tierra se le empezó a pegar al cuerpo lo cual le hacía aún más imposible volver a levantar el vuelo.

– ¿Qué te pareció eso vieja amiga? Para que veas que ya no tengo los mismos trucos de antes- comento Rainbow con una sonrisa – ¡Ahora Fluttershy!-

Ante la indicación de Rainbow Gilda volteo confusa hacia todos lados solo para encontrarse con que Fluttershy estaba cerca a solo unos metros de donde ella se encontraba. La tímida chica tenía sus manos puestas en la tierra y una onda color verde salió de ellas y varias lianas comenzaron a brotar del suelo las cuales comenzaron a someter a Gilda agarrándola principalmente de las alas y los brazos. Rainbow comenzó a crear de nuevo su gigantesca esfera de plasma eléctrico y la joven grifón solo podía ver horrorizada tal técnica, una completamente nueva para ella.

– ¡Este es un truco nuevo Gilda! ¡Bombardeo de Plasma!- grito Rainbow mientras le lanzaba la gigantesca esfera a su vieja amiga.

El gran orbe descendía lentamente sobre Gilda provocando que el aire a su alrededor se electrificara y el lugar entero brillara del respectivo color morado de dicha técnica.

– _/No esperaba tener que usarlo tan pronto/-_ pensó Gilda justo en el momento en el que la esfera la golpeo.

* * *

Con Twilight y Trixie.

Tras ser ambas succionar por el portal de Trixie, Twilight y Rarity se encontraban en otra parte del bosque y tras recuperar el aliento volvieron a sus posturas de combate quedando espalda con espalda ya que la joven hechicera aún no había dado la cara.

– ¿No crees que haya sido sólo un truco para separarlos de las demás Twilight?-

–No, Trixie está impaciente porque quitarme el pergamino y el título, nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad de enfrentarse a mí, pero puede que haya tenido miedo después debido a que tú has venido conmigo-

– ¡Quién tendría miedo de ustedes dos!-Replico una voz en medio de los árboles.

– _/Cayó/_ \- pensaron las dos jóvenes con una sonrisa debido a que Trixie cayó ante esa simple provocación.

De la espesura del bosque salió Trixie quien traía su cuerno vara en la mano y ahora en su traje traía un ornamento encima del pecho el cual era una especie de medallón con forma de rombo del cual se extendían un par de alas negras con la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un unicornio en la parte superior. Los ojos de Trixie ahora eran de color rojo y emanaban una leve silueta de humo negro, ambos elementos se dieron cuenta que el amuleto emanaba un aura oscura muy similar a la de Sombra y Shadow.

–Veo que les gusta- menciono Trixie al ver como se quedaron viendo el amuleto –Fue un regalo de Cristopher, un prueba de lo mucho que le importo- ese comentario fue seguido de una mirada que le lanzo a Rarity provocando que la hermosa joven se mostrara frustrada – Oh ¿Toque un punto sensible?-

Rarity extendió su mano en dirección a Trixie y su palma comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad.

– _/ ¿Enserio? Va a usar "polvo de diamantes" teniéndome justo en frente de ella y yo pensando que se habrían vuelto un poco más listas/_ -

Polvo de diamantes era una técnica que disparaba un torrente de piezas diminutas de cristal como si de una ventisca de nieve se tratase pero con el inconveniente que estos no eran copos de nieve sino pedazos de diamante muy afilados, pero con un campo de fuerza de forma esférica de nivel dos bastaba para estar a salvo de ese ataque. Justo cuando el brillo en la mano de Rarity alcanzó su máximo Trixie por acto reflejo genero una barrera con forma de sombrero transparente.

– ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES?!- fue todo lo que exclamo Trixie antes de que una enorme lanza de vidrio atravesara su "sombrero" y justo antes de que la punta hiciera contacto con su pecho esta se disolvió en un torrente de viento y virutas de cristal el cual le hizo muchas heridas a su cara.

–Mi turno- dijo Twilight, sus manos se recubrieron con magia creando su clásica doble Energy Blade – ¡Alas fantasma!-

– _/ ¿Cuándo aprenderás Twilight?/_ \- pensó molesta Trixie tras limpiarse la sangre de sus mejillas – _/Yo tengo más técnicas antiaéreas que tú, no trastes de atacarme por el cielo/-_

Justo cuando Twilight dio un salto Trixie apunto al cielo invocando su Gujnir. El disparo de energía densa expulsada de los dedos de la joven hechicera no impacto en nada, volteo desconcertada a su espalda y justo allí se encontraba medio agachada Twilight.

– _/ ¿Paso Veloz? ¿Cuándo conjuró Pazo Veloz?/_ -

Sin darle tiempo de razonar Twilight puso ambas manos en la espalda de Trixie conectadas por las muñecas, toda la energía de las Energy Blades empezó a retraerse desde sus codos a sus manos y de allí a sus palmas. Una luz comenzó a emerger del pecho de Trixie la cual estaba paralizada debido a un dolor insoportable que recorría todo su cuerpo. Twilight simplemente susurro una palabra antes de desatar todo poder de su nueva técnica.

–Excalibur-

Una enorme cuchilla de energía atravesó de lado a lado a Trixie y esta sentía como todos sus órganos internos eran reducidos a nada. La enorme hoja de luz alcanzo a tocar el cielo y una vez más abrió las nubes permitiendo ver las estrellas.

Trixie cayó de rodillas y luego de cara contra el suelo, permaneció unos segundos así hasta que finalmente recobro sus sentidos. Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar su cuerpo buscando la herida causada por su enemiga pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera estaba dañada su ropa.

– P-p-pero que…-

–Sigues viva Trixie, es todo lo que importa- le dijo Twilight arrodillándose frente a ella y por primera vez dándole una sonrisa engreída tal y como Trixie siempre se mostraba –Sera mejor que lo aceptes, nunca, NUNCA vas a poder superarme. En el pasado fui la unicornio más hábil de toda Equestria, tanto que me convertí en alicornio y aquí ya fui reconocida como la más grande Y PODEROSA hechicera de todos los tiempos y eso es algo que nunca conseguirás tu-

Con eso dicho Twilight se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia Rarity dándole la espalda a su rival.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA TWILIGHT SPARKLE!-

Junto con el grito de Trixie uno de sus discos salió disparado en dirección a Twilight, en dirección a su cuello y justo cuando este estuvo a punto de cercenarle la cabeza al elemento de la magia fue detenido por una enorme mano de aspecto adiamantado. Pero en comparación a las otras veces que Trixie había visto el Golem de diamante este era distinto, ahora era más transparente y lo rodeaba una aura de color azul oscuro y esta vez en lugar de ser ese coloso de más de 30 metros ahora apenas si media cuatro metros.

– ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Rarity a Trixie –Esto fue un regalo de Spike, él en vez de darme un simple objeto mágico me ayudo a perfeccionar mis propias técnicas para volverme aún más fuerte- comento la bella chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

Con Pinkie y Cheese.

Tras la embestida propinada por el portador de la pereza los dos amantes de la fiesta se perdieron en el bosque, mientras ambos perdían velocidad Cheese dio un giro para que sus pies fueran lo primero en tocar el suelo y en cuanto estos hicieron contacto logro acumular fuerza en sus manos para así lanzar con aún más fuerza a Pinkie y estamparla contra un árbol. Justo cuando la espalda de la chica impacto contra el tronco este se desquebrajo un poco y antes de que sus piernas alcanzaran a tocar el suelo su vientre fue impactado con un poderoso rodillazo el cual ocasionó que el árbol se terminara de romper y una vez más Pinkie salió volando sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Cuando finalmente la joven pudo responder en pleno vuelo acomodo su cuerpo para así poder alcanzar el suelo con sus manos, haciendo uso de una gran fuerza se detuvo con solo una mano y con la misma se impulsó para poder ponerse de pie. Cheese arremetió con una patada directo a su cara pero esta fue detenida por una garra de agua que salía de la espalda de Pinkie.

– ¡SÍ! ¡Finalmente te puedo ver mi amor! Diane, mi querida Diane, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-

La joven aparto el rostro de donde estaba el pie de Cheese mientras aún tenía su enorme sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué sigues tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Diane? ¿Por qué puedo sentir en ti su sed de sangre?- Preguntaba confuso el portador de la pereza sin tratar de soltar su pie.

–Te soy sincera… Ni yo lo sé, sólo sé que ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura así que yo me tendré que encargar de ti- Contesto Pinkie.

De la espalda de la chica salieron tres garras más de agua y Cheese dio un salto hacia atrás para evadirlos liberándose del agarre que lo tenía sujeto del pie y cuando este estuvo buena distancia Pinkie levanto súbitamente su mano, Cheese volteo a ver el suelo y en una fracción de segundo toda la tierra en sus pies se humedeció y enormes estacas de hielo brotaron de ella pero ninguna dio en el blanco ya que el portador utilizo una estaca que apenas iba saliendo como plataforma para dar un enorme salto y quedó fuera del alcance de los picos de hielo. Estando aún en el aire el portador abrió la boca en dirección a Pinkie y no salió palabra alguna, en su lugar una potente onda sónica salió disparada contra la chica la cual se apartó del punto de Impacto haciendo uso de las garras de agua las cuales se sujetaron a dos árboles distantes y la jalaron para evitar el golpe. Apenas Cheese puso los pies en la tierra recubrió sus brazos con energía color amarillo/dorado y 1[como si fueran látigos los Lanzó ambos contra Pinkie la cual genero una barrera de agua de forma hexagonal La cual detuvo el impacto más el ataque no concluyo allí, justo cuando los "látigos" hicieron contacto estos jalaron al portador de la pereza contra el escudo el cual fue impactado por el rostro de Cheese (El cual no sufrió daño) y a corto alcance este abrió de nuevo la boca y el golpe sónico recubrió enteramente la barrera y destruyó los árboles que estaban detrás de la chica más esta no fue golpeada por el ataque].

– ¿Enserio? Cheese, El sonido no atraviesa el agua ya debería saberlo- Exclamo Pinkie.

Cheese solo sonrió y levantó la vista a nivel de los ojos de la joven y los ojos de este cambiaron totalmente a color negro. Como si el tiempo se desplazará a velocidad lenta un espectro de Cheese se separó de este saliendo de la espalda del original y extendió su mano hacia la cabeza de la joven, La mano del "Espectro" atravesó la barrera y se introdujo en la cabeza de Pinkie y Cheese apareció en un lugar oscuro y vacío.

– ¡Diane! ¡Mi amada Diane, aparece!- Ante los gritos del joven nada sucedió y este enojado levantó el brazo y como en todos sus ataques posiciono sus dedos de tal forma que su mano parecía una garra – ¡Si no quieres salir entonces destrozare este lugar hasta encontrarte!- El brazo de Cheese comenzó a vibrar de tal forma que parecía haber tres de ellos, uno normal, un segundo hecho de pura energía color amarillo/dorado y un tercero de apariencia espectral el cual era sólo el contorno del brazo del Joven color amarillo mientras el interior de este era transparente. Cheese estuvo a punto de golpear el "suelo" con ese ataque hasta que dos puños de color rosa uno más oscuro que el otro le dieron en la cara, acto seguido el "Cheese espectral" el cual tenía la mano en la cabeza de la joven se disolvió y el que tenía la cara aun contra la barrera de agua solo se hizo bruscamente para atrás como si éste fuera el que recibió el impacto. El portador se llevó las manos a la cara y al separar una se dio cuenta de que esta estaba con sangre la cual brotaba de su nariz.

– ¿¡Como?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Es imposible que alguien me pueda rechazar a esa distancia!- grito furioso el joven de amarillo.

–Puede que sea imposible estando solo, pero recuerda que yo no soy la única aquí arriba- Mencionó Pinkie mientras se apuntaba con un dedo a la cabeza –Te lo dije, ella no te quiere ni ver-

– ¡NO! Me niego a eso ¡Dámela ahora mismo!- Exclamo enojado Cheese.

Pereza estuvo a punto de reiniciar su ataque pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que venía de detrás de él. De entre los matorrales salieron Celeste y Applejack las cuales no parecían muy alegres de ver al joven.

–Ríndete pereza, Somos tres contra uno- Dijo Celeste generando un filo de energía dorada que salía de la punta de sus dedos.

Cheese solo sonrió y dijo.

–Entonces es una batalla pareja-

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a vibrar y poco a poco parecía que se separara en tres tal y como había sucedido anteriormente con su brazo, Applejack estaba perpleja al igual que la alicornio.

–Eso no lo podía ser antes- Mencionó la granjera tomando su postura de pelea y recubriendo sus puños con fuego.

Mientras el proceso de división ocurría la voz del joven sonaba de forma espectral y con un eco triple.

–Los imbéciles de mis compañeros creen que el poder compensar la falta de habilidad. Pff, La habilidad es lo que puede poner la balanza a tu favor. Esos tontos no entrenan tanto como lo hacemos la ruski y yo y déjenme decirles que ustedes no son las únicas con trucos nuevos-

Para cuando los tres cuerpos se terminaron de generar cada uno era diferente ya que uno era normal, otro estaba hecho de pura energía y el tercero era un espectro formado sólo por un contorno amarillo semitransparente.

–Bien ¿Empezamos o espero a que traigan refuerzos?- Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Los ojos de Pinkie y Applejack brillaron y sin mediar palabra asintieron la una a la otra con la cabeza. Applejack ataco al ente que mantenía su apariencia normal y Pinkie fue tras el de apariencia espectral dejando a Celeste enfrentándose al ente de energía. La disparidad en las fuerzas entre Applejack y su adversario había desaparecido ya que "este Cheese" estaba peleando al mismo nivel que la más fuerte de los elementos de la harmonía. A pesar de estar usando su nueva técnica llamada "Burning Soul" La cual le permitía encerrar sus flamas dentro de su cuerpo y con esto incrementaba su fuerza y hacía que su piel liberar un leve destello rojo, pero su fuerza era fácilmente igualada por su oponente el cual con su estilo más agresivo ya le había alcanzado a propinar un par de "garrasos" a su cuerpo y rostro. Celeste se encontraba contra las cuerdas ya que su enemigo estaba formado por energía pura y por ende carecía de forma sólida, la mayoría los ataques eran poco efectivos en su contra. Por parte de Pinkie la cosa no iba a mejor ya que ahora su adversario era etéreo y nada salvo los poderes de Diane (Los de Súcubo) eran efectivos contra este y por segundos los ojos de la joven de rosa se tornaron de color rosa oscuro/Rojo y su rostro comenzaba a deformarse levemente en una mueca espeluznante debido a que el poder que estaba usando aun no le pertenecían ella.

– ¡Diluvio de sangre!-

Ante el comando de Pinkie se disparó un torrente de agua color rojo formando una enorme ola la cual solo traspaso al ente.

–Cuando aprenderás, no puedes lastimar a esta forma- Exclamo el ser etéreo a lo que Pinkie sonrió.

El agua roja se extendió por su campo de batalla llegándoles a los talones a sus compañeras y a los otros dos individuos, Applejack miró con detenimiento el agua y tras percatarse de algo saltó lejos de esta y le indico a Celeste que también lo hiciera y esto dejo intrigados a los oponentes de ambas. En cuanto Pinkie sintió que sus compañeras estaban fuera del agua elevó sus manos al cielo y grito.

– ¡Perfume infernal!-

Con esto dicho toda el agua se evaporó rápidamente convirtiéndose en una niebla roja no muy densa la cual inundo el ambiente. Cheese estuvo a punto de decir algo pero cuándo sus pulmones se llenaron con la niebla los tres entes se comenzaron a convulsionar.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!- Pregunto furioso Cheese –Estos son poderes de mí amada ¿Por qué los estás usando?-

–Solo digamos que Diane y yo ya estamos haciendo a un lado nuestras diferencias y para que veas que por lo menos te prestamos atención te diré que esta técnica la desarrollamos principalmente para ti. Cuando el perfume inunda tus pulmones se inyecta directo al torrente sanguíneo y corta las conexiones enérgicas ligadas a tu sistema nervioso… En pocas palabras te quita los poderes, un dato curioso es que dependiendo tu sexo varia en el segundo efecto y para los hombres es que mientras a mayor profundidad el perfume se extienda causa una infección parecida a la muerte roja una potente y mortal fiebre por si no sabes mucho de medicina. Pero se asegura de que el infectado sobreviva para que sufra por lo menos durante seis días y como te está afectando a tres niveles distintos ya que tu cuerpo está dividido en tres pues digamos que estas a punto de sentir lo que es un infierno y solo una Súcubo puede extraer el perfume así que suerte- Comentó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa mientras las dos partes incorpóreas se desintegraban y eran absorbidas por el cuerpo normal el cual estaba inclusive liberando vapor.

Pinkie disolvió la nube de perfume para que sus compañeras se acercaran.

–Si hubiéramos sabido que podías hacer eso desde el principio mejor no hubiéramos venido, se nota que no necesitas nuestra ayuda después de todo- Comentó Applejack.

–Pues…- Antes de que Pinkie dijese algo Cheese logro ponerse de pie con su piel a punto de prenderse en llamas –Recuerda que ese tonto es más duro de lo que parece-

– ¿No se supone que la fiebre lo debería de tener en el piso?-

–Recuerda que ya ha peleado con Rarity aun después de quedar inconsciente. Ahora no puede usar sus poderes pero aún es peligroso ¡Pero mira lado bueno!-

– ¿Cuál?- Pregunto secamente Applejack.

–Ya no puede detener tus golpes, solo puede esquivarlos-

–Un momento ¿Dónde está Celeste?- Preguntó Applejack al ver que la alicornio ya no estaba con ellas.

–No lo sé, creo que salió volando cuando Cheese cayó-

Los ojos de Applejack brillaron de color verde y pudo sentir a la distancia el aura de Celeste.

–Ya veo, se dirige a donde está Twilight-

–Bueno es su hermana, es natural que se preocupe-

–De acuerdo, si no te molesta yo tomare el primer golpe- Comentó la granjera.

–Todo tuyo, yo tengo que regresar mi aura a la normalidad-

La batalla contra el Cheese Inconsciente se retomó por parte de Applejack la cual ahora tenía problemas a causa la flexibilidad y agilidad de su adversario.

* * *

Con Shadow y Cristopher.

Como si fuera un enorme proyectil Cristopher fue impactado contra una enorme roca al mismo tiempo que Edward terminó rodando por el piso su lado. El portador de la lujuria se encontraba desesperado no sólo por el hecho de que iban perdiendo si no porque en los quince minutos que llevaba la pelea sus adversarios no habían recibido ni un solo rasguño y allí se encontraban parados frente a él sin mostrar una sola expresión, medir palabra o siquiera un gesto y eso sacaba de quicio Cristopher. El joven finalmente despegó su cuerpo de la roca y cayó de rodillas mientras Edward trataba de incorporarse. Christopher alzo la mirada y se topó cara a cara con Shadow el cual lo miraba con desdén y una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, el gesto detono algo en el líder de los portadores y en un segundo canalizo energía en la punta de sus dedos.

– ¡Excalibur Envenenada!- Un brillo verde salió de sus dedos formando una cuchilla la cual atravesó el pecho de Shadow y Cristopher por fin sonrió.

La mirada en los ojos de Shadow era de sorpresa, sus manos se encontraban agarrotadas y apenas temblaban, solo pudo bajar la mirada para confirmar que una hoja de energía estaba atravesando su corazón.

–E… e- Las palabras no salían de su boca y Cristopher hizo más ancha la hoja y más larga lo que provoco que está saliera por la espalda de Shadow.

– ¿Ya no te crees la gran cosa o sí?- Preguntó Christopher acomodándose el cabello con la mano libre –Ahora es mi turno de causarte desesperación-

–E…e- Las palabras seguía sin salir de la boca de Shadow, este volteo a ver una vez más la cuchilla en su pecho y volvió su mirada a los ojos de su agresor, pasó saliva y abrió la boca una vez más – ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Preguntó con un tono burlón.

Christopher sintió como algo empujaba la cuchilla fuera del cuerpo de Shadow provocando no solo que la hoja saliera sino que también lo hacía arrastrar la tierra a sus pies.

–Excalibur envenenada- Comenzó hablar Shadow –Una técnica del tipo espada de energía, una de las quince espadas naturales con una habilidad única- La cuchilla continuaba saliendo por sí sola del pecho del joven –Sin contar su potente capacidad de corte tiene la habilidad de paralizar a su objetivo en caso de que éste se encuentre a menos de dos metros de distancia. Una habilidad muy útil contra cualquier ser vivo- Shadow levanto una mano y con delicadeza sujeto con el pulgar y el dedo índice la cuchilla de energía –Lástima que cuando me transformó dejó de estar vivo- Con ambos dedos retiro un centímetro más la hoja y un huracán de viento negro fue liberado de las heridas de entrada y salida. Shadow retiro su mano y el torrente de viento comenzó empujar con aún más fuerza la cuchilla al mismo tiempo que está parecía dejar de ser de energía y comenzaba a cristalizarse. Para cuando la hoja salió por completo Cristopher se veía furioso y en un arranque dirigió la hoja de cristal Justo al rostro de Shadow y esta al hacer contacto con el ojo del joven se hizo añicos –Bueno… Eso fue decepcionante- El joven recipiente coloco la punta de sus dedos índice y medio en el pecho de Cristopher, levantó el pulgar como si este fuera el martillador de una pistola y al bajar el pulgar susurro –Bum- Una burbuja semi-invisible rodeo a Christopher y elimino su gravedad haciéndolo flotar dentro de ella y de repente la burbuja tomo un color oscuro y el chico en su interior fue azotado contra el suelo con gran fuerza causando que esté se enterrara hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, la burbuja volvió a ser transparente y Cristopher volvió a ser elevado, la burbuja paso un color rojizo y el cuerpo de Cristopher comenzó a vibrar por unos segundos y mientras eso pasaba parecía como si se ensanchara unos centímetros luego se detuvo y salió disparado de la burbuja de espaldas y entró en otra y esta solo lo hizo vibrar unos segundos solo que ahora parecía que fuera con más fuerza y al parar esta vez salió disparado en dirección al cielo, ese ciclo se repitió tres veces más y termino cuando la sexta burbuja lo lanzo de regreso a la primera y ahora la vibración fue tan potente que pareció que Cristopher se dividió el cinco cuerpos, cuando esto ceso Shadow le dio un pequeño toque a la burbuja con el dedo y esta disparo Cristopher contra la misma roca con la que ya había chocado solo que ahora no la golpeo sino que al hacer contacto este la travesó de la misma forma en la que uno puede atravesar un trozo de pan con el dedo y se quedó hundido en ella.

–Si hubiera sabido que eran tan débiles me hubieran unido a ustedes y los hubiera matado cuando se reunieran- Comentó Shadow asomándose por el hueco.

–No… No te creas la gran cosa, mis compañeros a un siguen fuera- Respondió Cristopher adolorido.

–Sí, lo sé. Puedo sentir la energía de todos desde aquí y de una vez te digo que salvo por pereza todos están fritos. Trixie está tan mal que no puedo asegurarte que siga viva, Gilda fue la primera en caer, Cheese está peleando inconsciente por lo que en algún momento caerá sin energía y tu hermano se está enfrentando algo capaz de matar a un alicornio así que dime ¿Tú quién crees que ganará?-

* * *

Con Spike y Edward

El cuerpo de Edward impacto fuertemente un tronco el cual se hizo pedazos y antes de que éste pudiera volver a incorporarse fue golpeado de nuevo mandándolo a volar, tratando de estabilizarse y volver estar de pie el portador extendió unas alas negras las mismas que cuando se disfrazó de Haze pero de poco le sirvieron ya que en el mismo momento que las extendió una esfera de energía color verde brillante impacto el ala Izquierda y lo mando directo al suelo, contrajo el ala sana más la otra no se pudo debido a la herida. En cuanto Edward toco el suelo dio un salto hacia atrás para poner terreno entre él y su atacante pero antes de que lograra tocar de nuevo el suelo sintió que alguien estaba en su espalda, Edward giro y solo sintió cuando alguien atravesó la base de su ala dañada de lado a lado y luego movió aquello con lo que la había atravesado de arriba abajo provocando la pérdida del ala del Changeling el cual a pesar del dolor y la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo seguía con su rostro inmutable. Dando un salto a la derecha pensó que se libraría pero solo sintió un golpe directo a su nuca con lo que parecía ser una rodilla y esto ocasionó que se fuera de cara al suelo, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró frente a él al asesino de dioses.

–Así que era cierto- comento Spike al ver como la herida en la espalda de su "víctima" sanaba a gran velocidad –Escuche que tu habilidad especial es tu capacidad para sanar cualquier herida que se te infrinja y que debido a eso eres insensible al dolor… y al mismo tiempo te impide sentir muchas otras cosas-

Edward se paró la rápidamente con el objetivo de conectar un gancho al rostro Spike pero se detuvo medio centímetro al sentir como el estómago se le hacía nudo, volteo a su vientre y Spike tenía su palma posicionada en ese punto, de nuevo ese brillo verde salió y atravesó de lado a lado el estómago del Changeling lo cual lo hizo caer de rodillas. Sin mediar palabra Spike coloco ambas manos frente al rostro de Edward y una vez más salió ese brillo verde provocando que el portador saliera volando pero antes de que eso pasara Spike lo sujeto del cabello y jalo su cráneo para que Impactara su rostro contra la rodilla del joven dragón y mientras aún estaba en esa posición Spike extendió su pierna como una navaja atrapando la cabeza del portador en una patada que esta vez sí lo hizo salir disparado. Mientras seguían en el aire sintió como algo lo tomo del pie y levantándolo sobre su cabeza Spike lo azoto fuertemente contra el suelo y estando aun en el piso le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago la cual lo mando contra un árbol que en vez de aminorar su velocidad solo causo que toda su espalda se hiciera pedazos. Edward tenía su rostro aun inmutable que a pesar de todo el daño sufrido, se encontraba tendido en el suelo recostado de lado y en un segundo Spike se encontraba frente a él.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando quitas las conversaciones en una pelea- Comentó el dragón tomando del cabello a su adversario y llevándolo a la altura de sus ojos –Ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué tan buena será esa regeneración?- Al formular la pregunta Spike azoto con fuerza el rostro de Edward contra el piso de forma incesante hasta que este quedo desfigurado, Spike se puso de pie a un sosteniendo a su oponente del pelo y con su mano libre genero una pequeña esfera de energía color verde oscuro, lanzó la pequeña esfera al cielo y luego arrojo a Edward exactamente en la misma dirección, mientras ambos seguían ascendiendo Spike generó una segunda esfera idéntica a la primera y la lanzó una vez más en la misma dirección manteniendo su mano abierta y apuntando al cielo y cuando los tres estuvieron a cierta distancia Spike cerró la mano y las dos pequeñas esferas se expandieron hasta alcanzar los 40 metros de diámetro, ambas generaban una tremenda ola de calor la cual volvió cenizas el bosque bajo ellas sin siquiera haberle prendido fuego antes pero las dos esferas tenían una separación de solo tres centímetros, tres centímetros donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Edward sufriendo quemaduras por la espalda y el frente mientras era aplastado por los orbes. Spike abrió la mano y las dos esferas estallaron en pequeñas partículas sin siquiera generar un golpe de aire o calor. El cuerpo de Edward se precipitó al suelo pero antes de impactar contra la tierra Spike lo recibió con una rápida sucesión de golpes que impactaron por toda la zona superior de su cuerpo y que le impedían tocar el suelo. El aluvión de golpes ceso pero una patada alta impacto la cabeza de Edward y lo mandó al suelo con tal fuerza que este reboto y Spike le dio una patada ascendente la cual lo elevó varios metros, una descarga de disparos de energía mantenían al portador suspendido en el aire mientras el joven dragón solo caminaba tranquilamente con una mano extendida de dónde salía dicha descarga y al terminar los disparos el cuerpo del Changeling chocó con fuerza contra el piso. Ya no se podía reconocer si el portador siquiera había sido humano y solo se podía ver que seguía vivo debido a la forma en la que se convulsionaba. El joven dragón se paró a varios metros y comenzó a liberar su aura de forma tan brusca que pedazos grandes de tierra eran arrancados por ella, tomó posición a cuatro patas e inclinó la espalda como si fuera un erizo o lagarto, su cabello comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzarle la cintura y este se posicionó en su espalda como si fueran espinas las cuales comenzaron a brillar y en un estallido el cabello se volvió una llama color verde brillante la cual se separó en tres látigos de fuego que se posicionaron frente al rostro de Spike formando las puntas de un triángulo, este abrió la boca y toda el aura de que recubría su cuerpo comenzó contraerse hacia su boca generando una pequeña partícula verde oscuro que flotaba en el puro medio de los tres látigos de fuego.

– ¡DESCARGA ATOMICA!-

El grito después fue acompañado por su ya conocido aliento atómico solo que éste fue absorbido en su totalidad por la partícula flotante la cual al recibir el disparo creció hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota de baseball, Spike tomo aire una vez más y dio un potente rugido causando que la partícula estallara convirtiéndose en un rayo de energía con un diámetro de por lo menos 20 metros que arrasó todo lo que estaba a su paso hasta que este impacto con un muro invisible. Spike se puso de pie, su cabello volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a tomar su largo habitual, el suelo por donde pasó el disparo quedo cristalizado por la alta temperatura y sólo quedó un pedazo del torso de Edward el cual aún podía moverse y trataba de regenerarse.

– ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- Resonó una voz entre los árboles.

– ¿Qué? Sabía que lo detendrías- contesto Spike.

De entre los árboles salió Shadow arrastrando a un inconsciente Cristopher.

–Si me hubiera distraído un segundo más ese disparó abría barrido la ciudad- Dijo molesto Shadow.

–Sabía que lo de tendrías ¿Acaso no pusiste barreras en cuánto llegamos?-

–Sí, pero tú poder es superior, si me distraía habría roto la barrera. Tuve solo un segundo para volverla más fuerte así que la próxima vez avisa antes de hacer eso- Shadow volteo a ver lo poco que quedo de Edward y volteo a ver Spike con una expresión en blanco – ¿Enserio? ¿Lo usaste contra eso?-

– ¿Qué te digo? Quería usarlo y sabía que solo él sobreviviría, ahora cuando se regenere quiero saber cómo lo afectó psicológicamente-

–No te esfuerces, los Changeling suelen borrar sus malos recuerdos para seguir siendo provechosos ya que uno traumatizado no puede funcionar con totalidad-

–Entonces…-

–Todo fue en vano… ¡Mejor te hubieran mandado con Cheese! Ve a ayudar a Pinkie, si estos despiertan me hare cargo yo- Spike dio media vuelta y entro en el bosque – ¡Y no vuelvas usar ese ataque!- Spike simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano antes de adentrarse entre los arbustos.

–Bien, Parece que yo gane la apuesta ¿No crees?- Le pregunto Shadow a Christopher quien ya había despertado.

– ¿Eso crees?- Preguntó al portador.

–Sí-

–Pues deberías saber…-

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tú y tus compañeros consiguieron objetos de Equestria para aumentar su poder? Sí, ya estaba enterado-

– ¿Y sabes cuáles son?- Preguntó Cristopher sonriendo y logrando sentarse.

–Sí y sé que no encontraste el libro- Contesto Shadow igual con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo lo…?-

–Sombra le ayudó a Star Swirl a ocultar el libro y sólo yo sé "quién" o mejor dicho "quienes" tienen el libro y sólo yo sé cómo recuperarlo. Pero he de admitir que la cantidad de poder que ganaron con solo cinco objetos es impresionante… lástima que no le servirá de nada-

– ¿Y por qué crees eso?- Preguntó Cristopher logrando ponerse de pie.

–Durante todo este tiempo los he observado, se con precisión cuando obtuvieron que objeto y sé que durante esta pelea se los han estado guardando, esperando a que bajáramos la guardia después de derrotarlos y también puedo sentir como tu energía se incrementa de forma descomunal y como tu compañero despedazado solo finge que no se puede regenerar. Mande a Spike con Pinkie debido a Cheese es el único de ustedes que aun sin incrementar sus poderes es un enemigo aterrador-

– ¿Entonces dices que aun con este incremento no somos rivales?-

–Yo no dije eso. Solo te diré que no importa qué tan poderosos de hallan vuelto o que tanto hayan entrenado, esta pelea no la ganarán- Shadow le dio la espalda Christopher y comenzó a caminar –Levanta a tu compañero, incrementen sus poderes y vallan por el resto del de los suyos que yo haré lo mismo ¡Este será un gran espectáculo y se necesita de un gran escenario! Primera llamada- Dijo antes de internarse en el bosque.


	17. Capítulo 15: El Contraataque

Un verdadero depredador solo muestra los dientes cuando sabe que su presa no puede defenderse de él.

Lorian Vanagandr.

* * *

Capítulo 15: El Contraataque De Los Portadores (El Poder De Los Pilares Surge) (VF)

* * *

Shadow alzo la mano al cielo y en un grupo de burbujas de color verde aparecieron sus compañeros frente a él sin nadie más.

–Bien, veo que todos siguen vivos- Dijo Shadow al ver que ninguno estaba fuera de combate – ¡Reporte de daños!- La primera en hablar fue Rainbow.

–Fluttershy ya no puede luchar, cuando teníamos a Gilda contra las cuerdas apareció un extraño tatuaje en su rostro y tras un estallido de luz se había esfumado- Comentó la peliarcoíris la cual solo tenía unos rasguños.

–Yo aún puedo pelear pero cada vez cuesta más trabajo contener a Diane- Mencionó Pinkie quien sólo se veía cansada.

–Celeste nos dejó solas peleando contra Cheese sin siquiera avisar, sé que no es parte del equipo pero una advertencia habría estado bien- Comentó molesta Applejack.

–Trixie se volvió increíblemente fuerte de golpe, Rarity yo apenas pudimos hacerle frente- Comentó Twilight tras recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Alguna pista de ese incremento de poder?- Pregunto Shadow.

–Mencionó algo sobre "Sentir el poder de la belleza" y un raro tatuaje apareció en su mejilla derecha y brillaba de color blanco y rojo- Agregó Rarity.

Spike camino hacia la chica de pelo rosa pálido y tras observarla le pregunto algo al oído a lo que la joven solo asintió, Spike volteo a ver a su compañero y le comentó que ya no podía pelear.

–Bien esto cambió las tornas, Twilight y Rarity estarán en la retaguardia usen ataques a distancia y pase lo que pase no traten de derribar a Gilda ya que solo perderán el tiempo. Pinkie, Applejack y Spike a usted les tocara pelear de frente, traten de no gastar mucha energía y olvídense de usar hechizos de campo ya que serán inútiles contra lo que viene ¡Spike!-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, sin utilizar la descarga atómica- Respondió Spike.

–Rainbow te quiero en el cielo y más vale que cada que voltee para arriba no me encuentre a Gilda en el aire. Celeste tu y yo estaremos en el medio, nuestro trabajo es que en ningún ataque de rango medio o largo alcance Impacte a alguien y Fluttershy… te quedarás en el fondo y entraras en acción si alguien cae así que asegúrate de sanarlos antes de eso- Concluyo con el plan el joven.

–Un momento jovencito ¿Por qué tú das las órdenes? La última vez que supe Twilight era la líder del equipo- Respingo Rarity poniéndose de pie frente Shadow.

–Porque soy el único con un plan para nuestro enemigo y a no ser que quieran que la profecía de Twilight se cumpla seguirán mis órdenes- Contestó con un tono severo el chico.

– ¡Wow wow! Paren sus carros, Rarity ¿Por qué actúas así? Y Shadow… ¡Qué rayos pasa contigo! Por lo menos que tu respuesta no parezca una amenaza- Replico Rainbow al ver la tensa atmósfera.

–Lo que quiero decir es que sabes mucho de nuestros enemigos y eso quiere decir que nos has estado ocultando información-

Shadow volteo a ver a la joven y luego giró para ver al resto y todos lo veían de la misma forma. El joven dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver Spike el cual solo asintió.

–Bien les diré, los objetos que tienen son cinco piezas de un juego de seis, cada una tiene enorme poder por sí sola y sin tener la sexta ya tienen el poder suficiente para derrotarlas, solamente Spike, Celeste, Rainbow y yo tenemos la fuerza para hacerles frente ya que tres podemos pelear al mismo nivel y Rainbow obtuvo un poder que por el simple hecho de tenerlo ya la coloca en un peldaño aparte de todos pero todo eso no será suficiente ya que aún son muy fuertes. La estrategia de hace un momento es para agotarlos lo más posible antes de utilizar el as que tenemos Spike y yo- Concluyo el chico de pelo negro.

–Entonces… ¡Somos carne de cañón!- Comentó Pinkie sujetando al joven por los hombros y sacudiéndolo – ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! No es que me molesté ser carne, pero no de cañón-

Ante lo dicho por la chica de pelo rosa rosa todos se voltearon a ver entre sí confusos y la primera en comenzarán a reírse fue Celeste pero no era una risa normal, casi se estaba atragantando a carcajadas a tal grado que necesitaba sorber con fuerza a través de la nariz para respirar y eso la hacía sonar más cómica. Tardo unos segundos hasta que Spike, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity se le sumarán, Shadow parecía confundido por lo que acontecía y Applejack se le acercó.

–Si te lo preguntas Celeste no se ríe así, usa esa ridícula y exagerada risa cuando quiere que otros se rían y como el "Chiste" de Pinkie no hizo nada… pues allí la tienes, riendo como loca- Concluyo la rubia antes de apoyar su codo en el hombro del chico y regalarle una sonrisa.

Pinkie, Applejack y Twilight se sumaron a las risas y la granjera al ver que su actual soporte no reía le preguntó el motivo y este contesto apenado que su risa solía espantar a los animales y hace llorar los niños y ante tal aclaración todos empezaron a reír con más fuerza y ahora Celeste finalmente reía de forma normal.

El campo de batalla (Instantes después)

El campo se encontraba destruido, la estrategia de Shadow funciono solo unos minutos hasta que Cheese arrancó la manga derecha de su traje y en su antebrazo se generó un tatuaje de algo parecido una pala el cual relucía de color dorado e incremento increíblemente su fuerza lo cual le bastó para atravesarla defensa de Shadow y Celeste y atacar directamente a Fluttershy quien sólo se salvó debido a que Spike recibió el golpe el cual por cierto lo hizo escupir sangre. Celeste fue la primera en quedar fuera del combate cuando en el brazo de Cristopher apareció un tatuaje de lo que parecía un trozo de tela y ahora cada vez que Celeste disparaba un ataque este ni siquiera lo esquivaba ya que nunca hacía contacto con él a tal grado que incluso la Estela Magna de Celeste a todo su poder estando a quemarropa falló desviándose un poco por encima del hombro de su adversario y a esa distancia este disparó una réplica de su puño hecha de energía la cual impacto de lleno en el rostro de la joven mujer y la mandó al piso, cuando trato de levantarse Cristopher le encajo la Excalibur Envenenada en el hombro mientras que con su mano libre la hacía levantar la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros.

Spike sufrió mucho más daño debido al golpe y Fluttershy hacia lo que podía para regenerarlo pero era inútil ya que ella misma ya casi no tenía energía y por otra parte Edward también había generado un tatuaje el cual estaba en su cuello y este parecía ser la cabeza de un ave o algo así y su aura había pasado de ser verde oscuro a ser dorada, el portador de mirada perdida ahora podía hacer pequeñas esferas doradas las cuales no solo curaban las heridas de sus compañeros sino que también les regeneraban levemente la energía y no parecía agotar a Edward ese poder.

Trixie se encontraba dándoles batalla al trio de unicornios (Twilight, Rarity y Shadow) de los cuales ambas chicas ya se veían agotadas, Shadow trato de alejar a la hechicera de sus compañeras pero fue inútil ya que cuando este golpeo a su contrincante con una bola de fuego negro esta se dividió en tres cuerpos, no era como la técnica de Chesse sino que las tres eran idénticas con la excepción de que una traía el traje de maga de feria y la otra vestía el uniforme escolar mientras la tercera portaba el traje de combate y cada una tenía su poder total. Mientras Twilight y Rarity se defendían de sus ataques fueron golpeadas con el cuerpo de Celeste quien fue arrojada contra ellas por Christopher el cual se sumó a las tres Trixie contra el único unicornio en pie.

Applejack y Pinkie seguían enfrentándose a Cheese el cual las tenía contra las cuerdas a tal grado que ambas activaron sus habilidades especiales. La granjera había vuelto activar su Burning Soul solo que ahora la energía dentro de su cuerpo era tan grande que ella se encontraba liberando vapor y a ese nivel ya habían comprobado que la joven podía derretir el metal con solo tocarlo y con su fuerza podía hacer polvo un diamante con solo un poco de presión y Pinkie finalmente activo su "Modo locura" el cual era la unión momentánea de su mente y la de Diane, en ese estado ella no hablaba sólo reía y atacaba como una desquiciada haciendo uso de sus manos como garras, garras de agua, picos de hielo y todo su arsenal pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambas el portador de la pereza ni se inmutaba ante sus golpes ya que no necesita de esquivarlos, el incremento de poder que obtuvo fue suficiente como para detener en seco los golpes de Applejack con su propio rostro sin salir lastimado e incluso las estacas de hielo se rompían al contacto contra su cuerpo y cada intento inútil de dañarlo solo lo hacía reír más. La única que le presentaba batalla a su oponente era Rainbow ya que haciendo uso de su Prisma Relámpago podía moverse a la misma velocidad que sus propios rayos y aun cuando Gilda tenías el tatuaje en forma de escudo en la mejilla está no podía defenderse de un ataque imposible de ver aunque aún con esa ventaja la portadora de la gula logro guiar a Rainbow a un punto exacto haciendo uso de sus plumas las cuales podía disparar como misiles guiados y cuando la peliarcoíris estuvo en su área designada se reveló que se encontraba rodeada en todas direcciones por plumas. Gilda susurro "Lluvia de meteoros" y chasqueo los dedos lo que ocasionó que las plumas comenzaron a ir en dirección a Rainbow. La joven de cabellera arcoíris se mostró preocupada un segundo… solo un segundo ya que su expresión cambio a una sonrisa agresiva, haciendo uso de su séptimo sentido volteo en todas direcciones en menos de un parpadeo, cubrió sus palmas en electricidad y comenzó a moverlas alrededor de su cuerpo rotando sus brazos lo cual hacía que sus palmas dejaran una estela azul. Rainbow incremento la velocidad y sus brazos ahora generaban una estela más duradera pero al comenzar a acercarse las plumas por su espalda un recuerdo vino a su mente.

* * *

Flashback

–De nuevo- Dijo Shadow estando parado frente a la joven de cabello arcoíris.

Rainbow estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y solo tenía un par de cortadas en los brazos, la joven se puso de pie y retomo su postura de combate, la lluvia de cuchillas se reinició y ahora la joven había cambiado de técnica ya que en vez de estar solo de pie volteando a todos lados para bloquear ahora movía rápidamente la posición de sus pies para ir dando vueltas de 360° aprovechando sus reflejos pero aun así las espadas eran aún demasiado rápidas para ella. Una espada alcanzo a rozarle el brazo y ante esto todas se precipitaron sobre ella, como si el tiempo se detuviera Rainbow cerró los ojos y sintió una corriente eléctrica que subía por todo su cuerpo, la joven volvió a abrir sus ojos y ahora inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia abajo, abrió un poco más la postura de sus piernas y manteniendo su pie izquierdo como base arrastro el derecho dando una vuelta completa al mismo tiempo que con la palma de sus manos desviaba las cuchillas, repitió el mismo proceso usando el impulso que ya llevaba para ahora rotar sobre su pierna derecha, sus manos dejaban un delgado hilo eléctrico a su paso y sus ojos brillaban de un rosa oscuro más intenso y por un instante vio como el tiempo se ralentiza a tal grado que podía ver con claridad las partículas electrificadas que salía de sus manos. La joven aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y su cuerpo se recubrió con electricidad la cual en un segundo se expandió formando una esfera que llegaba hasta un par de metros más allá de sus palmas, la esfera no era transparente pero se podía ver la silueta de Rainbow en su interior girando como un tornado y Shadow viendo eso solo sonrió.

– _/Finalmente lo lograste Rainbow/_ \- Pensó para sí el joven al ver la culminación de su entrenamiento.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

El ataque de Gilda fue liberado y al igual que en su recuerdo Rainbow comenzó a girar generando ahora una esfera total de electricidad la cual inutilizaba todas las plumas e Incluso las alcanzaba agarrar para lanzarlas unas contra otras o incluso contra Gilda la cual al ver que su ataque no parecía efectivo decidió atacar de frente a su objetivo así que ganó altitud y comenzó a caer en picada sobre ella con una garra eléctrica la cual se deshizo al impactar contra la esfera. La esfera eléctrica desapareció y ante la joven grifón no se encontraba la chica con la que antes había estado peleando ya que ahora el traje de Rainbow había cambiado, ahora su traje tenía detalles más cibernéticos y parecía un tipo de armadura ligera de un videojuego de ciencia ficción, en la parte del rostro ahora portaba un visor de oreja a oreja del mismo color que sus ojos normales y sus alas parecían placas de cristal azul agarradas a su espalda por unas pequeñas alas metálicas que a su vez estaban conectadas a un mini jet pack con varios propulsores pequeños a los lados y uno más grande en el centro. Gilda seguían en posición de caída y lo primero de lo que se percató la grifón fue que la postura de combate de su vieja amiga había cambiado, ahora Rainbow tenía las manos formando puños pero los nudillos de sus dedos índice estaban sobresaliendo y utilizaba el pulgar para mantenerlos en esa postura, los brazos de la peli arcoíris estaban en la misma posición de los de un boxeador pero con la diferencia de que su mano derecha no estaba cerca de su rostro y su brazo izquierdo estaba inclinado de tal forma que el puño quedaba atrás y a la mitad del brazo derecho. Estando en su nueva postura Rainbow soltó un pequeño golpe directo al brazo descendente de Gilda y cuando este impactó causo que al otro lado del brazo de su adversario saliera un hilo eléctrico casi como un destello que le atravesó el brazo pero no pareció dañar a Gilda ya que esta no retrocedió y mientras seguía en esa posición con su cabeza apuntando al suelo se detuvo con su cara a la altura de la cintura de Rainbow y cómo si apoyará su mano en el aire se detuvo y roto su cuerpo para darle una patada en la cara de Rainbow quien con delicadeza solo coloco su palma de tal forma que el golpe fue desviado y la peliarcoíris utilizo ese pequeño instante para propinarle tres golpes en la pierna con la que la ataco y otros cinco en el abdomen de la misma forma en la que habían golpeado el brazo y de la misma forma no parecieron tener efecto ya que la grifón se impulso hacia atrás para tomar distancias.

– ¿Qué te pasa Dash? te estás haciendo débil, Esos golpes apenas si los sentí-

Rainbow observó con detenimiento a su vieja amiga y tras percatarse de algo sonrió.

–Gilda ¿Es idea mía o estas cansada?-

La joven de pelo blanco y morado notó que su adversario veía algo detrás de ella y por impulso volteo solo para percatarse de que sus alas se estaban batiendo cada vez con menos fuerza.

– ¿Qué me hiciste?- Preguntó Gilda mientras perdía levemente altitud.

–Sin mucho rollo, Interrumpí tu flujo de energía y ahora tus alas no pueden con tu peso… Y pronto no podrán ni con su propio peso, pero como sé que tienes la cabeza dura sé que no te matará la caída si caes sobre ella- Dijo Rainbow mientras veía a la grifón poco a poco más abajo y aleteando con menos fuerza. Aún con Gilda en ese estado Rainbow atrajo a su mano derecha una gigantesca cantidad de electricidad la cual se precipitaba del cielo y comenzó comprimirla a una esfera de tres metros de diámetro que luego se volvió una leve aura por encima de su mano y le apunto a su vieja amiga –Lo lamenta Gilda, pero estoy segura que aun sin tus alas eres una amenaza así que tendré que usar esto contra ti- Rainbow tomo la postura de despegue usada en el campo de entrenamiento y solo las partículas azules fue lo que quedó cuando esta salió disparada en dirección al cielo, cuando subió lo suficiente se fue en picada contra Gilda la cual solo veía una estela azul dirigiéndose hacia ella. Justo cuando la estela estuvo cerca la joven grifón soltó un puñetazo y la estela exploto revelando a Rainbow sin su transformación pero aun con el Prisma Relámpago en los ojos y la electricidad en su mano, la peli arcoíris solo roto ligeramente su cuerpo pasando por encima del puño de Gilda y utilizándola para girar su cuerpo impulsándose sobre su hombro y dando una voltereta colocó la palma de su mano electrificada justo en la espalda de la grifón y se impulsó para alejarse de ella, llevando esa velocidad esperó estar lo más cerca del suelo posible para abrir de nuevo sus alas pero solo las uso para evitar el golpe y una vez tuvo los pies en la tierra chasqueo los dedos y dijo – ¡Cañón Zeus!- De las nubes sobre ellas se generaron tres hilos delgados de electricidad los cuales aparecieron a cierta distancia de Gilda y poco a poco se acercaban a esta, la joven trato de moverse pero solo se movió unos centímetros y al hacerlo los hilos corrigieron su punto de encuentro justo hacia la nueva posición de la joven y cuando los tres hilos hicieron contacto con su objetivo un gigantesco rayo de color azul celeste cayó del cielo abriendo las nubes pero no causó ninguna explosión solo un enorme destello el cual detuvo por un segundo la pelea entre todos sus demás compañeros.

Rainbow casi se cae de rodillas por el agotamiento y sus alas parecieron desvanecerse como si fueran polvo, logró volverse a poner de pie y se disponía a ir ayudar a sus demás compañeros hasta que una voz resonó desde dentro del enorme haz de luz.

–No puedo creer que te hayas inventar un ataque tan aterrador Dash- De la enorme luz salió Gilda cubierta con un aura bronce y tomo a Rainbow por el rostro haciendo uso de una enorme garra metálica que estaba anclada a su brazo –Realmente no te puedo imaginar pensando un ataque así Dash ¿A caso fue tu noviecito el que te lo enseño?- Preguntó Gilda molesta mientras apretaba más el rostro de Rainbow.

Rainbow apenas podía respirar, ya no tenía fuerza y en ese momento un recuerdo llego a ella.

* * *

Flashback

–Rainbow, recuerda que debes tener cuidado- Decía Shadow mientras levantaba en brazos a la peliarcoíris – ¿Qué te he dicho de esa transformación?-

–Dijiste que agotada mi energía a gran velocidad- Contestó la joven de forma lenta y muy agotada ya que apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos.

–Que ni se te ocurra utilizar esa transformación y el prisma relámpago al mismo tiempo ya que eso haría que todo tu poder desaparezca en solo unos segundos- Advirtió el joven a la chica semi inconsciente en sus brazos.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

La mente de Rainbow comenzó a ponerse en blanco y ella cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente mientras pensaba "Debí prestarle más atención".

–Patético, conque ese es tu límite eso es lamentable- Dijo Gilda al ver a la joven inconsciente en su mano –Bueno, por lo menos así no podrás resist…-

La joven soviética fue interrumpida cuando un puñetazo impacto directamente su rostro con tal fuerza que soltó a Rainbow y la mando contra un árbol el cual atravesó al impactar. Gilda logro ponerse de pie y pudo ver a su agresor, frente a ella se encontraba Fluttershy sin su transformación y emanaba un leve tono verde por todo su cuerpo y sostenía a Rainbow en sus brazos.

–Pero qué tenemos aquí, así que la llorona finalmente saca sus garras. Y yo que pensé que todo el tiempo estarías escondiéndote detrás de tus amigas- La joven de cabello rosa pálido no contesto ante lo dicho por Gilda – ¿Qué te pasa que comió la lengua el gato?- La joven seguía con la mirada baja observando a su inconsciente amiga – ¡Hey, te estoy hablando zorra asusta…!-

Fluttershy alzo la mirada y los ojos fríos que poseía le cerraron la boca a Gilda. La joven soviética sentía que no podía respirar mientras veía los ojos carentes de moción de su enemiga, sin apartar la vista de la grifón Fluttershy le dio un beso en la frente Rainbow y la colocó en el suelo, esta fue envuelta en vainas las cuales brillaban de un tono verde claro. Gilda trato de moverse pero fue inútil, algo la mantenía en su lugar así que decidió cargar su cuerpo del aura color bronce que provenía de su tatuaje y sintió que finalmente era libre. Cuando trato de moverse sintió que algo la detuvo, el aura se rompió como si fuera vidrio y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven, Gilda podía sentir que algo o alguien estaba detrás de ella, respirándole en la nuca. Trató de voltear pero su instinto le ganó y no pudo ni mover sus ojos, lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ella no era humano pero su poder era tanto que incluso alguien con el poder del Pilar Del Valor estaba aterrada. Fluttershy se disolvió en una nube de polvo brillante y las vainas se rompieron, de estas salió Rainbow sin un rasguño y ya no se veía cansada pero su expresión estaban en blanco, ésta se puso de pie y sin darle importancia Gilda comenzó caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la batalla y la joven del pelo blanco y morado solo podía ver impotente el cómo su ex amiga se marchaba mientras lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ella seguía respirándole en el cuello.

* * *

En el campo de batalla

– ¡Shadow, Fluttershy se desmayó!- Comentó Twilight.

El joven volteo a ver a la Heredera de Gaia y esta estaba en los brazos de Rarity inconsciente.

–Carajo no me esperaba esto, primero Celeste y ahora Fluttershy si seguimos así nos acabaran- Comentó frustrado Shadow.

En eso Rainbow aun caminando con expresión en blanco aprecio por entre los arbustos y al verla Trixie le lanzó una daga invocada directo al pecho pero fue bloqueada por Spike el cual solo atrapó la cuchilla entre sus dedos y la desintegró con su energía antes de transportarse detrás de la hechicera para propinarle una patada en la cabeza la cual fue interrumpida por Edward cuando este se movió más rápido que él apareciendo detrás del dragón y dándole un potente golpe de "martillo" en la cabeza el cual lo mandó al suelo más esté no se fue de cara ya que puso sus manos antes he impulsándose con estas logro dar un pequeño salto del cual incremento la altitud haciendo uso de una flama expulsada por su boca la cual uso como impulso para girar y genera un tornado de fuego a su alrededor el cual obligó a Trixie y Edward a retirarse de allí.

– ¡Spike trae a Rainbow aquí!- Grito Rarity y el joven de pelo verde hizo caso cayendo cerca de Rainbow y llevándola en brazos hasta donde estaban ellos.

Twilight y Rarity estaba usando su magia para sanar a Celeste y Fluttershy las cuales yacían inconscientes, Shadow había levantado una barrera sobre ellos cinco que los mantenía fuera de peligro mientras Applejack, Pinkie y Spike peleaban más estas dos ya casi no tenía fuerzas y el dragón había resultado dañado debido a que las estuvo protegiendo a cada segundo. A Shadow se le notaba el cansancio ya que respiraba de forma pesada y una última vez alzo la mano al cielo, Pinkie y Applejack fueron teletransportadas dentro de la burbuja al mismo tiempo que Shadow incrementaba la densidad de la barrera para evitar que se pudiese ver a través de ella.

–Spike ¿Cuál es el estado de Rainbow?- Pregunto Shadow.

–Está aturdida, parece como si no reconociera el entorno así que no podrá pelear- contesto el joven dragón.

Tal y como Spike había dicho, Rainbow estaba despierta y veía todo a su alrededor mas no se percataba del peligro ni analizaba lo que tenía frente a ella ya que no reacciono a la imagen de Fluttershy estando inconsciente.

–No nos queda de otra, es el momento Spike- comento Shadow.

–Entiendo, Pinkie cuida a Rainbow- dijo el dragón y se puso de pie junto a su compañero.

Shadow bajo el escudo y frente a ellos se encontraban los portadores reunidos y tal parecía que Gilda ya se había logrado liberar pero aún respiraba con dificultad.

–Applejack, genera un campo de fuerza con toda tu energía- dijo Spike sin voltear a ver a su compañera.

–Pero ya no tengo mucha energía, se rompería de inmediato- contesto la granjera.

–Activa una vez más tú Burning Soul, solo así podrás contener este poder- comento Shadow.

Spike y Shadow levantaron una mano a la altura de sus rostros y respectivamente generaron unas esferas de color negro y verde las cuales dispararon contra Applejack quien solo las absorbió.

–Ahora crea el campo- repitió Spike.

Applejack cargo la energía en su cuerpo y ahora y su aura anaranjada contenían trazos de color verde y negro.

La joven dio un salto e impacto el suelo con su puño y alrededor de ella y sus amigas se creó una barrera de los mismos colores que el aura modificada que poseía.

–Bien, mantenla con todo tu poder y pase lo que pase no la desactives. Esto se pondrá feo- dijo Spike con una sonrisa

Tanto el dragón como el recipiente comenzaron a caminar hacia sus oponentes los cuales solo se reían ante tal imagen.

– ¿Qué será lo siguiente? "llegó la artillería pesada"- dijo Cheese claramente sin un rasguño en su rostro.

–Entonces ¿Serán cinco contra dos?- Pregunto Trixie mientras cargaba energía en su cuerno vara.

Spike y Shadow siguieron caminando con una sonrisa en sus rostros y sin decir nada ante los comentarios de sus enemigos.

–Deben de entender, no nos podrán derrotar con este poder- comento Cristopher mientras todos generaban los tatuajes en sus cuerpos –Apártense, ustedes no son el objetivo-

–Primero esa idiota debilucha toma mi lugar con Rainbow y ahora apareces tú con tus estúpidas ideas de amor. No creas que te dejare vivir, le prometí a Dash que le arrebataría todo lo que ama y por desgracia eso que incluya ti-

Ante el comentario de Gilda todas (las que estaban conscientes) comenzaron a ver repetidamente a Rainbow la cual seguía en el mismo estado y a Shadow alternando entre uno y otro preguntándose lo que quería decir la grifón con eso.

Mientras seguían caminando los dos jóvenes comenzaron a alejarse el uno del otro y cuando estaban a tres metros entre sí los dos señalaron al equipo de los portadores y hablaron al unísono.

– **¡Lamentaran el día en que se metieron en nuestro camino! Siéntanse orgullosos de ser la primera prueba real de esta técnica-** dijeron ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

– ¿Listo Spike?- Pregunto Shadow.

–Afirmativo- contesto el dragón.

Los dos jóvenes soltaron un fuerte grito al mismo tiempo que liberaban un torrente de energía que recubría sus cuerpos de color verde y negro respectivamente, a medida que los pilares de energía aumentaban de tamaño estos se entrelazaban en una espiral doble y se empezaban a conectar entre sí por hilos de luz convirtiendo la espiral doble en algo parecido a una cadena de ADN.

El sobrecogedor poder liberado casi causa que Applejack perdiera la concentración y debido a eso la granjera mejor desactivo su sexto sentido pero el resto de las chicas seguían sintiendo el poder que ambos emanaban y estaban atónitas ya que no les era posible imaginarse a alguien con tanto poder excepto por Discord, para ese momento las ondas de energía que ambos expulsaban de forma involuntaria y que causaban que la tierra temblara terminaron por despertar a Celeste y Fluttershy y al mismo tiempo Rainbow estuvo devuelta en la realidad.

Los portadores siguieron observando cómo ambos llevaban a cabo la técnica pensando en sí atacarlos antes o después de llevarla a cabo ya que o bien podría ser una trampa o puede que después de disparar ambos se queden sin energía debido a toda la que estaban usando.

La cadena de ADN cambio ya que paso de ser un lado negro y el otro verde a ser completamente color negro con un contorno brillante de color verde, esta se partió en dos y toda la doble espiral fue absorbida por ambos los cuales ahora tenía el aura de los mismos colores que la cadena en vez de sus respectivas auras. Ambos chicos comenzaron a vibrar y sus cuerpos parecían descomponerse en pequeñas partículas las cuales volaban causando un tornado en el punto medio de ambos y justo cuando a sus dos cuerpos solo les quedaba la mitad de su forma ambos gritaron al unísono antes de ser absorbidos por el tornado.

– **¡FUSIÓN!-**

* * *

Bien, hasta que este capítulo salió y ahora un par de cosas más que decir.

1.- Juro que lo intente, quería hacer una batalla entre todos los miembros de los equipos al mismo tiempo pero me resulta imposible así que de una vez les digo que no creo poder hacer bien eso, se me darán bien peleas de 1 vs 1, 2 vs 2, 3 vs 1 o incluso un ejército contra una persona pero no puedo manejar a más de seis personas en un mismo combate así que lo lamento pero no podré hacer batallas masivas en las cuales muchos personajes "únicos" (me refiero a principales) se encuentran peleando al mismo tiempo entre sí.

2.- Quien me diga que no me estoy sacando de la nada lo de la fusión pues qué se lea todo los capítulos en donde empezó el entrenamiento con Spike ya que deje pistas por todos esos capítulos desde Shadow diciendo que Spike estaba hurgando en su mente hasta el punto en el que menciona que debían de tener un poder similar para poder llevarla a cabo y antes de que alguien pregunte… No, no es como la fusión de Dragón Ball pero eso lo aclarare en el próximo capítulo.

3.- Seré sincero ya estaba esperando a llegar al capítulo que sigue ya que es algo que estaba esperando casi desde que empecé la historia, solo espero hacerlo bien y no arruinarlo todo.

Bueno, la verdad no sé cuánto me vaya a tardar en sacar el siguiente capítulo. No digo que vaya a ser muy largo pero es algo que quiero hacer bien así que no creo sacarlo hasta que me sienta como con el resultado (Casi siempre me sale a la primera, pero es mejor no confiarse) así que ya veremos.

Buenos sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

PD: ¿Que creen que dirán las chicas ahora que ya tienen la idea de que hay algo entre Shadow y Rainbow? Sólo imagínenselo.


	18. Capítulo 16: El Surgimiento

Capítulo 16: El Surgimiento de Black Thorn (una batalla ganada en cuatro minutos) (VF)

* * *

El estallido de luz y energía fue tan grande que el bosque se iluminó en su totalidad y toda la nieve circundante se derritió, aquellos que recorrían las calles de la ciudad alcanzaron a ver el gigantesco pilar de luz que se divisaba en el horizonte el cual se perdían en el cielo nocturno y muchas personas sintieron como su cuerpo se estremecía y un escalofrió incesante pasaba por todo su cuerpo, algunos llegaron a compararlo con la sensación que uno sentía antes de la muerte y otros lo veían como un sentimiento antiguo, como aquel sentimiento que había acompañado a la humanidad desde la antigüedad y les hacía resguardarse en las cuevas y mantenerse en grupos para evitar el peligro… Ese sentimiento era el miedo.

Los portadores se encontraban extrañados ante lo dicho por sus dos oponentes los cuales ya habían desaparecido antes de la explosión. Trixie logró percatarse de que los elementos de la harmonía tenían una expresión de horror en sus rostros y que tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy les costaba respirar, la joven maga volteo a ver a Gilda quien tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello pero no era porque le costara respirar… Más bien parecía que ella misma se estuviera ahorcando, o por lo menos estaba apretando su cuello con un poco de fuerza y sin saber por qué volteo a ver a Twilight quien sólo estaba dentro de la barrera en posición fetal y con los ojos brillando.

– ¡¿Sparkle, que está pasando?!- Pregunto alarmada Trixie.

La líder del equipo rival solo la volteo a ver aun con el miedo reflejado en su rostro solo para volver a dirigir su vista al pilar de luz y luego hablar.

–Trixie- dijo la joven antes de pasar un gran trago de saliva –Tienes suerte de no poder sentir su poder- dijo Twilight y ocultó su rostro con sus rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

El pilar de luz se volvió completamente negro pero no se confundía con la noche ya que este parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor y en un segundo estalló. La explosión no fue grande y principalmente fue solo aire aunque sí logró estremecer el bosque completo con la ráfaga y para cuando todos abrieron los ojos tras el estallido se encontraron con algo muy extraño.

– **Interesante, conque esta será mi forma perfecta-**

Aquel que hablo era el ser que se encontraba liberando tal poder, tenía la apariencia de un hombre alrededor de 24 años, poseía un cuerpo musculoso más no exagerado para su figura y parecía medir alrededor de 1m 80cm. Su cabello era negro con las puntas de color verde brillante las cuales realmente parecían brillar a un compás casi como si latiera y este le llegaba levemente por debajo de los hombros a excepción de la parte frontal la cual era tan corta que no le llegaba cubrir los ojos y estaba peinado hacia los lados. Sus globos oculares eran completamente negros y su iris era del mismo color verde que las puntas de su cabello y carecía de pupilas, sus uñas eran negras y tenía un rostro apuesto. Su traje era un chaleco de cuero ajustado sin cremallera color verde oscuro el cual tenía una "falda" de gabardina unida en la parte de la cintura, traía unos guantes sin dedos que le llegaban hasta el codo y éstos eran de cuero color negro y estaban sujetos con tres correas cada uno. Traía pantalones holgados y botas similares a las del Gi de Spike solo que éstas eran completamente negras y los pantalones no traían la faja. El cuerpo del ente estaba cubierto por un aura negra y verde en partes iguales la cual se manifestaba como una niebla adherida su cuerpo que ascendía desde sus pies hasta lo alto de su cabeza y en todo momento su cuerpo despedía un especie de descarga eléctrica densa ya que cuando la descarga ocurría el pequeño relámpago negro de contorno verde se quedaba congelado unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. [1 El ser veía sus manos con curiosidad sin darle importancia a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños saltos y tiraba puñetazos al aire como un boxeador y tras varios movimientos volvía a ver su cuerpo. Chesse y Edward actuaron rápidamente y atacaron al nuevo ser a gran velocidad propinándole múltiples patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo e incluso directo a la cara pero el ser no respondía ante los ataques debido a que ni siquiera parecían dañarlo]. Trixie disparó su Gungnir contra ese nuevo enemigo y por la trayectoria esta le dio justo en la cara más precisamente en el ojo. La hechicera se sintió complacida hasta que vio el rostro de Chesse el cual no era de éxito ya que este al estar tan cerca se percató que la Gungnir impacto su ojo mas no lo daño ya que la jabalina de energía no atravesó la córnea a pesar de haber hecho contacto y los dos portadores que comenzaron el ataque retrocedieron al ver esto. El ente al ver a sus "oponentes" sonrió, coloco un pie delante del otro y extendió sus manos a la altura de su cadera con las palmas abiertas apuntando hacia arriba con los dedos medio cerrados como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y abrió la boca.

– **Mi nombre es Black Thorn y ninguno de ustedes tienen el poder para derrotarme-** la voz de la criatura era metálica y parecía tener un eco doble como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo pero no eran las voces de Shadow y Spike ya que ambas eran la misma y esta sonaba más madura.

Gilda seguía respirando con dificultad y eso llamo la atención del ente, este fijó su mirada en la grifón y ésta lo vio los ojos, sus manos que aún se encontraban rodeados su cuello comenzaron apretar con cada vez más fuerza mientras ella comenzaba a jadear y toser tratando de respirar.

– **Casi se me olvida, se me olvido poner el cronometro-** dijo el ser.

Black Thorn sin cambiar su postura genero una burbuja de color aceitoso sobre su cabeza y esta se expandió absorbiéndolos a todos y haciendo que sus colores cambiar a negativo antes de que todo quedara en tono sepia. La criatura una vez más sin moverse disparo dos esferas desde las manos al cielo y estas se detuvieron a solo unos diez metros del piso y comenzaron a vibrar en un sonido molesto hasta que este gradualmente comenzó a sonar como música.

* * *

Modestep Kovent – Take It All

* * *

– ¡Esto es el plano etéreo! Aquí nuestra fuerza se triplica a costa de que nuestra defensa física y mágica se ve dividida a la mitad- explico Cristopher tras observar todo su alrededor.

–Bien, entonces solo no dejare que me golpee- dijo Cheese antes de salir disparado una vez más contra su oponente. Justo cuando pereza estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo directo al ser el portador mismo desapareció solo para transportarse detrás de este a gran velocidad, le dio una patada la cual impacto el lado de su cabeza y la fuerza ejercida fue tanta que disparó una gigantesca onda expansiva en la dirección del impacto y esta fue tan fuerte que dobló la tierra como si de la caída de un meteorito se tratara barriendo con medio bosque y la ciudad fantasma de Ponyville en el proceso. Para cuando el humo se disipo Cheese se pudo dar cuenta que su patada había impactado directamente a su objetivo pero a este ni pareció importarle.

Black Thorn giro la cabeza para ver los ojos al portador que lo ataco y este al hacer contacto visual solo le sonrió a lo que el portador solo pudo responder apartándose tanto como pudo. Cheese aterrizo a varios metros de su enemigo y se le veía alarmado, enormes gotas de sudor caían de su frente y sus manos temblaban, su icónica sonrisa había desaparecido, se quitó la capucha del traje y se tallo la cara para ver si reaccionaba por si solo pero al volver a verla Black Thorn éste cayó de rodillas con la boca abierta.

– **Lo siento chicas-** dijo el ser volteando al ver a los elementos de la harmonía – **Si hubiera sabido que eran así de insignificantes habría comenzó con la fusión y no las habría hecho pelear de esa forma-**

La palabra insignificantes les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los portadores de los cuales Cristopher fue el siguiente en atacar pero apenas movió un músculo Black Thorn fijó su mirada en él y de los pies de la fusión se generó un golpe de aire el cual iba destrozando el suelo como si algo invisible fuera lo que ocasiona ese efecto y al impactar contra el portador de la lujuria este no salió volando ya que no era un ataque. Cuando el golpe de aire alcanzó a Christopher Black Thorn desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció justo donde terminó el golpe de aire, justo frente Christopher al cual tomo por el cabello solo para jalarlo y darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y sin soltarlo le coloco su mano libre en el pecho para generar una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de playa la cual disparó con todo y sujeto sobre esta para adentrarlos en el bosque y causó una explosión digna de un arma nuclear.

– **Así que éste es sólo el 8% de mi poder-** dijo la fusión mirándose las manos nuevamente **–Lamento lo que dije antes. Ustedes no serán mi primera prueba real ya qué están lejos de ser siquiera un calentamiento-**

Edward el cual estaba parado a escasos dos metros del ente decidió cargar toda la energía que tenía en su puño y pasarla una esfera de poder color dorado la cual disparó contra su enemigo y esta fue atrapada sin problemas por Black Thorn. Edward chasqueo los dedos y la esfera exploto como si de un láser mantenido se tratara y la montaña cercana a la ciudad vio las consecuencias de estar en el camino de la descarga ya que fue derretida en su totalidad y por ese desgaste el tatuaje en el cuello del chico de mirada perdida dejo de brillar en su totalidad y desapareció lo que hizo que este callera de rodillas agotado. El humo causado por el ataque se disolvió solo para mostrar lo inefectivo que fue ya que el ente seguía sin un solo rasguño aun viéndose las manos. Black Thorn volteo a ver al ahora agotado joven y sonrió, bajó los brazos y comenzó a levitar levemente pero al hacer eso el suelo bajo sus pies se hundió formando una semi esfera perfecta, cómo si la fusión estuviera dentro de una burbuja tan pesada que hundía el suelo y mientras se movía en dirección a Edward la tierra en su camino seguía sufriendo el mismo efecto. Black Thorn se detuvo frente al portador y este débilmente pudo subir la mirada, la fusión levanto una mano a la altura de su propio rostro y en su palma se generó una pequeña esfera brillante de color rojo no más grande que una pelota de golf, alrededor de la esfera aparecieron tres anillos de fuego verde los cuales comenzaron a girar a una gran velocidad convirtiéndose en un tipo de sierra circular hecha de luz y combinadas con esfera tenían la apariencia de un átomo. Sin advertencia alguna le dio una patada a Edward la cual lo impacto en el mentón y lo mando por los cielos, cuando estuvo a suficiente altura le lanzo su "átomo", este impacto justo en el pecho y al hacer esto uno de los tres aros comenzó a crecer y corto en dos a Edward y cuando creció tanto que alcanzó la tierra está fue cortada sin dificultar dejando cristalizado el punto de corte, la segunda cuchilla se expandió y esta corto de nuevo al portador pero en otro ángulo y alcanzó igual el suelo, la tercera cuchilla de fuego se expandió y ocurrió lo mismo que con las dos anteriores, para cuando la esfera se comenzó a expandirla Edward ya había sido cortado el seis partes y ahora era absorbido por dicho orbe el cual no generó una explosión o calor alguno mientras crecía pero si desintegraba lo que tocaba y cuando se hizo del tamaño de un globo aerostático este desapareció sin hacer ruido y el cuerpo del portador cayó mientras se rodeaba con una débil luz dorada.

– **Chico listo, te guardaste un poco de energía para ti mismo-** dijo en voz baja Black Thorn.

Trixie le dio con una descarga eléctrica a su pasmada compañera la cual seguía con sus manos en su cuello pero nunca se alcanzó a ahorcar y tras regresar a la normalidad estas dos pensaron lo más inteligente… Escapar. Trixie lanzó dos portales en dirección de Edward y Cristopher el cual se podía ver a lo lejos ya que el bosque prácticamente había desaparecido los cuales los absorbieron, genero un tercero a un lado de ellas y al ver esto Black Thorn no hizo nada. Trixie le grito a Cheese y éste reaccionó al recibir una pedrada en el rostro propinada por Gilda y cuando pereza finalmente se recuperó volteo a ver a Pinkie dentro de la burbuja de Applejack. Puede que el joven fuera un poco atolondrado e hiperactivo pero no era idiota, si una aliada de ese ser estaba temblando ante su poder en vez de estar feliz y aún más tratándose de Pinkie se dio cuenta que él no era un adversario al cual podía tomarse a la ligera. Dando un largo suspiro Cheese solo se dirigió al portal de la portadora del orgullo y al pasar justo a un lado de Black Thorn este le susurro algo.

– **(Te contare un secreto, esta es mi forma base aun no me has visto transformado)-**

Chesse volteo a ver abruptamente a su oponente el cual solamente lo veía con una sonrisa arrogante. El joven solo bajo la mirada y se le notaba bastante molesto y con esa expresión entró en el portal y los tres se desvanecieron cuando este se cerró.

Applejack bajo la barrera cuando finalmente estuvieron solos y todas las presentes se quedaron viendo al ser el cual aún flotaba en su "burbuja invisible", este les sonrió antes de descender a nivel del suelo y cuando la música de las burbujas cesó el cuerpo de la fusión brillo intensamente y se partió en dos, el brillo se detuvo y estaban de pie frente a ellas Spike y Shadow en su forma base los cuales lucían cansados. Rainbow y Rarity se dirigían abrazarlos pero ambos levantaron la mano en señal de que pararán y la piel de ambos chicos se comenzó poner roja y cenizas comenzaron a volar de sus cuerpos, Applejack logro sentir el aumento de temperatura y en solo un segundo volvió a levantar la barrera sorprendiendo a sus amigas, entonces los dos chicos generaron dos pilares de luz y calor intenso los cuales le prendieron fuego a lo poco que quedaba del espectro del bosque e incluso afectó la ciudad fantasma de Ponyville de la cual los vidrios reventaron casi en su totalidad debido al golpe térmico. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie y Celeste ayudan Applejack a mantener la barrera ya que aun cuando ésta no estaba cayendo sí estaba siendo afectada por la temperatura así que estaban enfriando el interior de la burbuja para no ser cocidas vivas. El estallido de luz y calor se detuvo y todos pudieron ver aun de pie a los jóvenes los cuales ahora lucían aún peor que antes y sus ropas estaban completamente quemadas, ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo y solo gemían de dolor. Pinkie formó una burbuja de agua condensada y en el momento que Applejack bajo la barrera la hizo estallar "inundando" el lugar pero en cuanto el agua hizo contacto ya fuera con el aire o la tierra está ya comenzaba a evaporarse.

–No… no recuerdo que doliera tanto- comento Spike que en el suelo.

–Es que esta vez peleamos, usamos más energía que en los entrenamientos- contesto Shadow.

Al ver que seguían vivos las chicas no pudieron sino sonreír y la primera en hablar fue Celeste.

– ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que les pasó?-

–Esto hermanita, es lo que pasa cuando tu cuerpo genera más energía de la que puede soportar- contesto Spike.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Necesitan ayuda, rápido ayúdenme a levantarlos!- Dijo alarmada Fluttershy al inspeccionar bien sus cuerpos.

–No se atrevan a movernos a no ser que nos quieran ver desnudos- advirtió Spike –Nuestra ropa está hecha cenizas, si nos mueven estas de caerán-

– ¡Rápido, tenemos que ayudarlos a ponerse de pie!- Dijo Pinkie a lo que sus amigas solo se le quedaron viendo con una ceja levantada –… ¡¿Qué?! No me digan que no se les antoja-

Las ropas de Spike se comenzaron a auto reconstruir debido al hechizo con el que estaban imbuidas y Shadow solo se recubrió con Umbra y al ser liberado ya tenía su traje intacto.

–Se ven horribles- dijo Rainbow al observar sus cuerpos aún dañados.

–He tenido mejores días he de admitirlo- contesto Shadow con una sonrisa.

–Su energía está muy baja, apenas tiene la suficiente para estar conscientes- comentó Twilight al revisar a los dos chicos con su analizador de auras y su sexto sentido.

De entre los árboles se vio un resplandor y de la nada un haz de luz color blanco con el contorno azul celeste apareció en camino a impactar a la encarnación de la diosa y antes de que éste hiciera contacto Fluttershy se llevó las manos al pecho como si le doliera y leves partículas de la tierra comenzaron a alzarse, Shadow logro ponerse de pie y lo último que Celeste pudo ver fue una silueta que la apartaba del camino pero sólo para recibir el ataque directamente. Al desaparecer la ráfaga de energía Shadow se mantenía de pie más su cuerpo estaba echando humo y se le veía muy dañado (otra vez sus ropas estaban casi destruidas).

– ¿E-estas bien Celeste?- Pregunto el joven recipiente.

–Shadow… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto atónita la joven mujer –Yo lo pude haber soportado-

–No lo sé, solo me moví- contesto Shadow dejándose caer de cara al suelo.

El hechizo que mantenía el plano etéreo desapareció y tanto el bosque como la ciudad regresaron a la normalidad a excepción de algunas partes del bosque que se vieron afectadas por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y leves temblores los cuales tiraron varios árboles.

Entre Twilight y Rarity trataban de sanar las heridas de Shadow ya que Spike por sí sólo ya podía ponerse de pie y su propio cuerpo se regeneraba con una muy leve ayuda de Fluttershy ya que está aún no se recuperaba. A las que sanaban a Shadow se les sumo Celeste quien era la que aún tenía más energía y con una expresión de preocupación genuina comenzó con el hechizo de sanación. Mientras sanaban a los heridos Pinkie y Applejack permanecían alerta intentando sentir donde se encontraba aquel que les había disparado esa ráfaga de energía pero sin éxito ya que aun cuando podía sentir a varias decenas de metros no detectaban ninguna otra fuente de energía más que las de ellos mismos. Cuando la encarnación de Celestia comenzó a curar las heridas del joven las expresiones de Rainbow, Spike y Pinkie cambiaron con la primera teniendo una de preocupación, el segundo con un leve enojo y la tercera de tristeza pero los tres quitaron esa cara rápidamente y el joven de cabello negro finalmente abrió los ojos.

– ¿E-están todos bien?- Pregunto débilmente el joven.

–Sí Shadow, estamos bien- contesto Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Puedes sentarte?-

Con ayuda de Applejack Shadow logró sentarse y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo fue impactado por alguien… Pero no por un golpe.

– ¡Desgraciado imbécil, no vuelvas hacer eso!- Dijo Rainbow cayendo en el pecho del joven mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y este teniendo una mano en la tierra para no perder el equilibrio la abrazo con su mano libre –No me vuelvas hacer eso-

Ante tal imagen las demás los miraban con extrañeza salvo por tres los cuales eran Fluttershy, Spike y Pinkie con esta última chasqueando los dedos y diciendo "¡Rayos, me ganó!".

– ¿Alguien me podría explicar que henos está pasando?- Pregunto Applejack desactivando su transformación para ahorrar energía.

Shadow volteo a ver a la joven en su pecho a los ojos y esta comenzó.

– ¡No! No te atre…- el joven la sujeto por la parte trasera de la cabeza y la acerco hasta besarla.

La expresión de asombro de todos no tenía comparación, al ver que ya no había peligro todos desactivaron sus transformaciones y aun cuando Spike ya sabía acerca de su relación no evito que su mandíbula casi callera hasta el suelo, Fluttershy solo estaba roja como un tomate al ver el cómo su amiga ahora tenía a ese chico abrazado por el cuello y Pinkie solo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la escena.

En un segundo las miradas de dulzura y las sonrisas se desvanecieron y dieron paso a unas expresiones de extrañeza, incredulidad pero más que nada vergüenza ya que el beso entre los jóvenes dejo de ser uno externo y se volvió más intenso y profundo en el cual Rainbow se vio perdida por unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Rarity y Fluttershy se "cubrían los ojos" (en realidad podían verlos ya que tenían los dedos separados), Spike tenía una mano en la frente y Pinkie los observaba con muchísimo detalle mientras las dos hermanas solo los veían estando rojas y Applejack… bueno, parecía querer darles un puñetazo para que se calmaran. La peli arcoíris separo bruscamente al chico y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que si bien no lo mando al suelo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi hundirse en su rostro.

– ¡No enfrente de la gente!- exclamo la joven mientras que con la manga de su traje se limpiaba el delgado hilo de saliva que le había quedado.

–Entonces vamos a mi casa ya que hoy no hay nadie- respondió Shadow con una sonrisa.

Ante lo dicho parecía salir humo de la cabeza de Fluttershy, Pinkie se acercó por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

– (Dime que imágenes pasaron por tu cabeza)- y con eso la joven de pelo rosa pálido sólo se desmayó con una última explosión de humo de su cabeza –Bueno… creo que la maté ¡Hora de ocultar el cuerpo!- Dijo efusiva la pelirosa y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Applejack.

–Usualmente preguntaría por lo que ven mis ojos pero quien haya disparado ese rayo podría seguir cerca, será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo la granjera.

–Sé, ya luego interrogaremos a Rainbow- agrego Pinkie con una sonrisa siniestra.

–Sí, sí que lo haremos- dijo Rarity uniéndose a Pinkie en la sonrisa mientras ambas frotaban sus manos maliciosamente y la peliarcoíris solo pudo pasar un trago de saliva.

– _/Lo hemos logrado, sobrevivimos a esta batalla pero ¿Cuántas más habrá? ¿Esto acabará un día? Casi nos derrotan de no ser por Spike y Shadow… ¿Acaso tienen razón? ¿Somos demasiado débiles? ¿Si hubiéramos estado entrenando esto podría haber sido distinto?/-_ pensaba para sus adentros Twilight al ver a sus amigas y por fin sentir el peso y el significado de esa victoria.

Los elementos debían hacerse cada vez más fuertes ya que sus enemigos no mantendrían para siempre su nivel y la próxima vez puede que Sombra cumpla lo que dijo y no esté allí para ellas así que la joven líder sólo le queda un opción… Volverse más fuerte, para cuando sea la próxima batalla las chicas estén preparadas y no necesiten ser salvadas de nuevo.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, algunos dirán "pero este capítulo fue enteramente la explicación de una batalla la cual se supone que dura lo que dura la canción que estaba puesta" y otros dirán "fue muy exagerado nivel de poder que le diste a Black Thorn" y puede que sea así pero no es tan exagerado ya que quienes hayan visto las imágenes de mauroz (principalmente la de Order) sabrán qué fue lo que creó a Discord, solo lo dejo así como una pista.

Por otra parte aquí termina la batalla contra los portadores pero eso no significa que es el final de la historia ni mucho menos, esto solo significa que se está cerrando este arco al cual llamo "El Arco del Nuevo Sombra" y aquí les va un Spoiler: esta historia tendrá como mínimo seis arcos como este y muchos capítulos de subtramas ya que este primer arco solamente era para presentarles a Shadow, el resto ya tendrá más variedad con otros personajes siendo los protagonistas, más personajes apareciendo y muchas otras situaciones dándose, algunas un tanto increíbles y otras explicando este universo y el porqué está desligado del comic.

Bueno en este capítulo solamente añadí una referencia así que veamos quien le entiende

1.- En la serie Dragon Ball Z ¿Quiénes protagonizan una escena similar?

Pista: Aparece después de la saga de Frezzer.

Suerte con adivinar la respuesta.

Sin que se me ocurra algo más que añadir yo soy Lorian Vanágandr deseándoles una muy grata lectura.

PD: No estoy muy lejos de subir el capítulo final de "Las Crónicas de Sombra", solo por si están interesados.


	19. Capítulo 17: Un Dia Libre (Sorpresas)

Capítulo 17: Un Día Libre (Sorpresas) (VF)

* * *

(Antes de comenzar: Mi retraso en publicar se debe a que no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a un cibercafé a subir los capítulos y debido a que obviamente cobran decidí sacar mínimo un capítulo de cada historia que tengo antes y así subirlos todos de una vez eso se traduce en que me tomara más tiempo subir las historias. Esto es solo un mensaje para aclarar y espero que lo comprendan)

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento: martes (día siguiente al enfrentamiento).

–Creo que nos merecemos un receso- dijo Shadow rodeado por todos los involucrados en el conflicto.

–Receso, no crees que es muy pronto. Podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento- comento Applejack mientras se ajustaba una venda en su brazo derecho.

–Por eso mismo, si no descansamos en este momento no podremos luego. Así como nosotros estamos agotados y dañados ellos lo están más así que en estos momentos el atacarnos es una completa tontería-

–Estoy de acuerdo con Shadow- dijo Celeste sentada en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas –Ahora será el único par de días en el que estaremos seguros de que nuestros enemigos no pueden hacer nada, sería imprudente de nuestra parte el no concentrarnos en sanar-

– ¡Gracias!- grito Shadow al cielo.

–Algo me dice que tenías planes y solo no nos querías en el medio-alego Applejack con una ceja levantada.

–Algo así, realmente no estaré cerca en unos días así que no voy a poder ayudarlas con su entrenamiento por lo cual Spike se hará cargo-

–Tus planes no tendrán que ver con cierta pegaso verdad- inquirió Rarity con una sonrisa coqueta.

–No, y si así fueran no creo que Rainbow esté en condiciones para salir- contesto Shadow.

La peli arcoíris estaba tendida en el suelo con la boca abierta y de esta parecía salírsele el alma mientras murmuraba.

– (Me hicieron contarles todo. Absolutamente todo, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestro primer beso… todo)-

– ¿Qué le hicieron?-

Pinkie y Rarity se voltearon a ver entre sí y sonrieron maliciosamente mientras frotaban sus manos.

–… No quiero saberlo. Como sea, el punto es que no estaré y Spike estará listo para las que quieran entrenar en ese tiempo pero realmente les recomiendo descansar-

–Shadow, tengo una pregunta- hablo Twilight alzando la mano – ¿A dónde vas a ir y porque no te podremos contactar?-

–Bueno en realidad solo Rainbow podrá contactarme ya que solo ella tiene mi número… pero estaré fuera de la zona de cobertura ya que estaré encargándome de un par de cosas personales-

–Eso no explica como estarás fuera de cobertura-

–Es mi sutil forma de decir que no contestare-

– ¿Y Rainbow?- pregunto Fluttershy mientras con el dedo picaba la mejilla de su amiga – ¿La dejaras sola?-

–Estará bien… aún le falta tiempo para asimilar que saben lo nuestro y ya les dije que ella sabe mi número, ella me puede llamar-

–Muy bien, ya escucharon es hora de descansar y yo sé dónde hacerlo- comento animada la pelirosa – ¡Vamos a Sugar Cube Corner!-

–Bueno, veo que ya tienen planes así que ¿Podrían despedirme de Rainbow cuando despierte? No creo que lo haga pronto- comento Shadow mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– ¡Hey Shadow!- grito Spike –Esto tiene que ver con esa cita mensual la cual nunca pude ver en tus recuerdos-

El unicornio oscuro simplemente se despidió con la mano aun de espaldas y salió de la barrera.

–Sí, es por eso-

– ¿Qué cita mensual?- pregunto curiosa Twilight a su hermano.

–Cuando nos fusionábamos me permitía tener un acceso casi ilimitado a su memoria pero aun así había partes a las que no podía entrar y entre ellas podía ver que una memoria tenía un orden mensual en su cabeza- contesto el joven dragón.

– ¿Así que no sabes nada?... ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué se siente estar fusionado?- pregunto devuelta su hermana mayor.

–Es horrible-

– ¿Hu?- fue el sonido producido por todas las consientes.

–Sí, no es mágico ni increíble. Es una sensación horrible y abrumadora el sentir como su alma se entremezcla con alguien más, como tu memoria y la suya se mezclan creando una amalgama de recuerdos y cómo tus emociones y las suyas chocan entre si al igual que tus principios-

–Pensé que sería algo más genial- dijo Pinkie.

–Nop, es simple y sencillamente horrible… bueno, lo único bueno es el abrumador poder que obtienes y que no tienes que hacer mucho ya que la mentalidad combinada lo hace todo-

– ¿Mentalidad combinada?- pregunto Celeste.

–Sí, solo una décima parte de nuestra conciencia queda intacta la cual es nuestra… nuestra… ¡Bah! No recuerdo como lo llama Shadow pero es el punto donde una mente termina y la otra inicia. Si esa pequeña parte no se conservara al separarnos ambos tendríamos la misma mente solo que en distintos cuerpos-

–Creo que necesitaremos más información acerca de ese hechizo ¿Qué tanto puedes decirnos?- pregunto Twilight tomando una libreta de su bolso.

–Nada más, Shadow es muy precavido y todo lo que tiene que ver con sus hechizos está en la parte de más difícil acceso de su mente. Lo que les conté es todo lo que él me dijo-

–Bueno, eso significa que es algo que realmente no quiere que sepamos. Recomiendo que lo dejemos así y vallamos por unos panecillos- sugirió Pinkie mientras tomaba su mochila, se echaba a Rainbow al hombro y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Fue seguida por sus compañeras al darse cuenta de que realmente no podrían obtener más información.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres: miércoles 10:04 a.m.

–Creo que eso es todo Big Mac, la camioneta ya quedó- decía Applejack mientras se quitaba una mancha de aceite de la cara y cerraba el cofre del vehículo de su hermano –Quemaste dos cilindros ayer, te dije que no la forzaras tanto pero nunca me haces caso-

–Sí, sí ¿Ya acabaste con tus deberes de la casa? la abuela planea traer a su equipo de bingo hoy y tiene que estar limpio- comento el musculoso joven mientras se deslizaba fuera de la parte inferior de la camioneta con ayuda de una plataforma con llantas.

–Big Mac, aquí solo vivimos tú, yo, Applebloom y la abuela. Aun cuando quisiéramos no hay forma de ensuciar toda la casa- comento la joven recargándose en una de las puertas del auto por donde salían los pies de su hermano.

–Aun no escuche una respuesta- musito mientras volvía bajo el vehículo.

–Sí, ya termine- contesto de mala gana Applejack.

–Bien, ¿Dónde está Applebloom?-

–Salió con sus amigas, dijo algo de hacerse mejores personas y ayudara a otros y salió corriendo-

–Ya no se ni que tiene esa niña en la cabeza, últimamente está al pendiente de si necesito ayuda o si la abuela quiere algo… creo que se unió a uno de esos grupos de niñas donde tratan de ayudar a la naturaleza o algo así-

–Sí yo también la he visto muy rara, también Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle están comportándose así y ni a Rarity ni Rainbow les dicen porque-

–Bueno, se están comportando bien y no molestan a nadie así que no creo que sea un problema-

–Si tú lo dices… ¿Que tanto estás haciendo allí abajo?- Applejack se agacho para ver a su hermano y este estaba con su teléfono móvil en lo que parecía ser una conversación por mensajes – ¡PERO QUE BIEN, YO HACIENDO EL TRABAJO DURO Y EL SEÑORITO MENSAJENDOSE!- la granjera tomo de las piernas a Big Mac y lo arrastro fuera del auto –Dame eso- la chica le quito el teléfono y de una patada lo volvió a poner bajo el auto –Te lo regresare cuando TÚ hayas terminado tus tareas-

La joven vio con quien era la conversación y se trataba de su amiga Twilight. Una vena se hincho en la cien de la granjera, escribió un texto rápido y arrojó el teléfono dentro del auto donde a pesar de que sonaba no podía ser escuchado.

– ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto en voz baja Applejack al ver un revuelo en el gallinero –Espero que no sea ese zorro otra vez-

–Ya te dije que esa cosa no era un zorro- le replico su hermano.

La granjera agudizo su vista y vio salir por la pequeña puerta del gallinero a una chica alta de cabellos arcoíris en tonos claros cubierta de plumas y probablemente miel.

– ¿Celeste?-

* * *

Albergue de Ponyville: Miércoles 10:10 a.m.

– ¿Qué te pasa querida? Luces pálida- comento Rarity al ver como su compañera unicornio había perdido color en su cara – ¿Paso algo?-

–Sí, Applejack me regaño- contesto Twilight.

La actualmente pálida Twilight le mostro su teléfono a Rarity y esta leyó un mensaje escrito en puras mayúsculas.

– "Twilight no vuelvas a hablarle a mi hermano a estas horas porque está ocupado y no quiero que este como bobo en el teléfono mientras trabaja si lo vuelves a hacer yo te voy a…" ¡Oh! Ok voy a dejar de leer, pero Applejack necesita un par de lecciones acerca de palabras que una dama no debe de usar-

–Sí, jeje- contesto Twilight sin mucho ánimo –Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que nos atrapa charlando durante nuestras tareas-

–Pues deberían de dejar de hacerlo si eso la pone como una furia- contesto Rarity mientras se colocaba un delantal sobre la ropa.

–Es que no puedo, me pierdo por completo viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes- respondió Twilight entre suspiros.

–Si claro "ojos" no será que te pierdes viendo esos enormes brazos y eso torso cubierto con sudor… (No sé cómo hay chicas que encuentran eso atractivo)-

–Bueno jeje eso tiene lo suyo- contesto la peli morada entre risas nerviosas y sonrojos –Cambiando de tema, como te han ido las cosas por aquí. Llevo mucho sin venir a ayudarte al albergue-

–Pues bien, diría yo. Últimamente más personas vienen aquí y casi no he visto indigentes dispersos por la ciudad, Sweetie Belle me ha estado ayudando en ocasiones y hasta sus amigas han venido a aportar e incluso algunos se están recuperando ya que Jeff finalmente logro hablar con su familia y arreglar las cosas con su esposa y sus hijos. Trevor ha pasado de ser un habitante del albergue a ayudar al gerente y este le está pagando así que finalmente ha conseguido un pequeño departamento en esta cuadra y Pat…-

Twilight quedo impresionada por todos los cambios que su amiga mencionaba tan alegremente mientras parecía brillar ante sus ojos que incluso empezó a llorar de alegría y Twilight la siguió. Tras calmarse ambas chicas comenzaron a preparar el estofado de la tarde mientras el tiempo volaba charlando de otras cosas como de todo lo que Rarity y Pinkie le habían sacado a Rainbow acerca de su relación, como le iba a Rarity con su relación con Spike y…

–Pero siento que me está ocultando algo- dijo Twilight mientras se quitaba el delantal y se recostaba agotada en su silla.

– ¿Estas segura de eso cariño? es una acusación grave-

–No digo que me esté engañando con otra chica o algo así. Solo digo que me parece raro que una vez cada dos meses siempre en la misma semana evite cualquier cita y al terminar esa semana no me dice nada de lo que ha estado haciendo y ni Applejack ni Applebloom saben lo que hace-

–Lo que a mí me parece raro es que tengas tan bien contados los tiempos en los que no ves a tu novio-

–Pues ha ocurrido seguido así que… sí, con el tiempo lo puse en una línea de tiempo- acepto Twilight bajando la cabeza.

– ¿Hiciste un muro de conspiración con todo e hilos uniendo tachuelas?-

–Si-

–Dejemos el tema por el bien de mi cordura-

Twilight solo se quedó con la cabeza baja y el rostro rojo mientras su amiga terminaba de lavar los trastos usados o así fue hasta que escucharon un escándalo proveniente de afuera.

– ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rarity sin desviar los ojos de su tarea.

–A juzgar por los gritos, el pánico y las risas a partes iguales yo diría que es cosa de Pinkie-

De repente la puerta trasera que conectaba la cocina con la calle se abrió de golpe y entro Celeste cubierta con lo que parecía ser polvo de cemento de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Hermana?- fue lo único que Twilight dijo cuándo Celeste levanto la mano para que se callara.

La joven mujer regreso por donde había aparecido cerrando la puerta.

–Bueno, por lo menos parece que si encontró que hacer el día de hoy- cometo Rarity viendo a su petrificada amiga.

* * *

Parque Gaia: 02:15 p.m.

En el parque se encontraba conglomerado un grupo de niños no mayores de 8 años viendo con detenimiento hacia el canal de agua que pasaba por allí.

– ¡Encontré el juguete!-

Una mano se extendió fuera del canal y se agarró de la tierra mientras con la otra sacaba una figura de acción levemente manchada con lodo.

– ¡Gracias señorita!- dijo uno de los niños mientras ayudaba a la niña a ponerse de pie –Gracias por devolverme mi Max Steel-

–No hay de que, solo no vuelvas a jugar cerca del arroyo… y no arrojes tu juguete otra vez- contesto Applebloom mientras le revolvía el cabello al niño.

El grupo de niños se dispersó quedándose solo la pelirroja.

– ¡Applebloom al rescate! Quien te viera ahora toda cubierta de lodo nunca creería que eres una heroína- comento Scootaloo entre risas viendo a su sucia compañera desde una banca cercana.

–Sera mejor que te laves pronto, si llegas a casa llena de lodo Applejack se enojara- le comentó Sweetie Belle mientras le limpiaba el lodo de la cara con un pañuelo bordado.

–Sweetie ya vasta, vas a ensuciar tu pañuelo- decía Applebloom mientras mantenía la prenda lejos de ella –Aparte, a Applejack no le molesta que me ensucie si fue por una buena acción-

–Puede, pero que acaso tu abuela no venía hoy a tu casa- pregunto Scootaloo ya reunida.

– ¿Quién crees que educo así a Applejack? Pero no nos quedemos aquí ¿Que no íbamos a ir al cine?- pregunto Applebloom haciendo memoria – ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que empiece la película?-

–Dos horas- respondió de forma seca Scootaloo –Y tú te tienes que cambiar, no creo que en el cine te vallan a dejar entrara cubierta de lodo-

–Tienes razón ¿La casa de quien está más cerca?-

–La de Twilight es la casa más cercana a este lugar… pero no creo que ella nos permita pasar únicamente para que te des una ducha- contesto Sweetie.

–Pero ahora Twilight esta con tu hermana en el albergue así que aun si nos diera permiso no está- menciono Scootaloo.

–… ¡Y que tal Spike!-

–Lo siento, es lindo y todo pero no es mi tipo- contesto Scootaloo de forma sarcástica a lo que Sweetie Belle solo rodo los ojos.

– ¡No! Me refiero a que debe de estar en casa y estoy segura de que él me dejaría usar su ducha- replico la pequeña granjera.

– ¿Y porque crees eso?- pregunto la pequeña unicornio con una ceja levantada.

–Porque somos buenos amigos y ya otras veces me he bañado en su casa después de jugar-

– ¿Enserio? A mí no me deja ni acercarme a su casa- replico Sweetie.

–Talvez porque siempre juegas con él. No me sorprende que no se fie ni de tu sombra- le contesto la pequeña pegaso.

–No es mi culpa que sea tan tonto- contesto la unicornio subiendo los hombros.

–Vamos o se nos hará tarde-

Casa de Twilight: 02:35 p.m.

– ¡Oh! Applebloom ¿Tú también?- pregunto una mujer de cabello a rallas de colores Gris y morado pálido.

Ante la pregunta la niña se mostró confusa hasta que la mujer le hizo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia.

– Hola señora Velvet ¿Esta Spike?- pregunto Applebloom con una sonrisa.

–No cariño, lo siento pero no se encuentra ¿Para qué lo buscabas?-

–Bueno, en realidad venía a ver si me podía prestar su ducha-

–Sí, me imagino- contesto la mujer viendo a la jovencita cubierta de lodo –Pasa, ya sabes dónde está el baño… y dile a tus amigas que también entren-

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se encontraban a cada lado del marco de la puerta paralizadas ya que creían estar fuera de la vista.

Mientras las tres niñas entraban vieron que solo estaban Twilight Velvet y Celeste con la segunda viendo televisión junto a su madre. Las niñas la saludaron y esta regreso el saludo con la mano y parecía molesta por algún motivo ya que masticaba e inflaba su goma de mascar de forma agresiva.

Ya en el baño.

Solo una puerta deslizable semitransparente separaba a Applebloom de sus amigas mientras esta se daba una ducha.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Celeste? Parecía enojada- menciono Scootaloo.

–No lo sé, nunca la había visto así y tu Applebloom- dijo Sweetie.

–Nop, nunca- la silueta de la granjera contra el cristal parecía cerrar el agua y agacharse para tomar algo –Scootaloo ya casi termino ¿Crees poder ir a mi casa por otro cambio de ropa? La llave de la cerradura de mi ventana está en mi bolsillo trasero- la silueta volvió a activar el flujo de agua.

–Claro… crees que Shadow se moleste por usar nuestros poderes de esta forma- cometo temblorosa la pegaso mientras destendida sus alas.

– ¡Que importa! No está, así que podemos aprovechar- contesto Sweetie –Te recomiendo que salgas por la habitación de Spike ya que es la que no tiene edificios enfrente así que no te vera nadie saltar por la ventana-

–Buena idea… ¿Un conjunto en particular Applebloom?-

–Sí, en mi cama esta mi otra opción para hoy así que tráela- contesto la granjera.

–Ok- Scootaloo estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo abruptamente – ¿Vas a necesitar ropa interior limpia?-

–Obviamente, está en el tercer cajón de la cómoda a un lado de mi cama-

– ¡Hecho!-

La pegaso salió del baño y de camino a la habitación de Spike se topó con un escenario extraño. Celeste se encontraba de pie en la ventana, sus manos se apoyaban a cada lado del marco y sus dedos parecían hundirse en este, parecía salirle humo de la cabeza y al cambiar de ángulo vio que la Alicornio tenía la cara llena de una espuma blanca y de los ojos parecía que iba a lanzar fuego de la ira.

Tras quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza la pegaso entro en la habitación del joven, abrió la ventana y salto por ella extendiendo sus alas justo cuando salió.

Casa de Twilight: Habitación de Twilight 02:50 p.m.

– ¿Cuánto más tardara Scootaloo? Me estoy helando- decía entre temblores Applebloom la cual estaba cubierta únicamente con una toalla y su cabello ya estaba seco.

– ¡Chicas ya llegue!- grito Scootaloo tras abrir repentinamente la ventana del cuarto.

–Ya era hora, dame la ropa y entra antes de que alguien te vea-

La granjera saco a ambas niñas del cuarto y cerró la puerta prosiguiendo a cambiarse y mientras las dos estaban en el pasillo vieron a Celeste asomándose por las esquinas como si de un espía se tratara y rodando por el piso pasando de una habitación a otra armada con un cucharon para sopa y una mirada de loca. La mayor vio a las niñas mirándola con extrañeza y esta solo les indico que no hablaran con el clásico "Shh" lo cual solo la hizo ver más espeluznante antes de desaparecer por otro pasillo.

– ¡Estoy lista!- dijo Applebloom abriendo la puerta y mirando a sus pálidas amigas – ¿Qué les paso?-

–No quieres saber- contestaron las dos niñas al unísono.

– ¿Aún nos queda tiempo para la película?-

–Sí y el cine no está muy lejos así que ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí a matar el tiempo?- sugirió la ya recuperada Scootaloo.

– ¿Estás hablando enserio Scootaloo? ¿Qué no viste ESO?- dijo alarmada Sweetie Belle señalando el pasillo por el que desapareció Celeste.

–Estará bien mientras nos quedemos en la habitación de Twilight… y pongamos seguro- dijo la pegaso –Yo estuve volando con todas mis fuerzas hace solo unos minutos así que necesito descansar-

Las tres regresaron a la habitación y rápidamente Sweetie puso el seguro del picaporte.

–Por cierto Applebloom- dijo Scootaloo aguantando la risa –No sabía que te gustaban los dinosaurios-

La pequeña granjera no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que la realización la golpeo… ¡La Cómoda!

– ¡¿Los viste?!- pregunto alarmada Applebloom mientras zarandeaba a su amiga.

– ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sweetie Belle ya recuperada.

–En su cajón de ropa interior hay un paquete de Boxers con dibujos de dinosaurio- contesto Scootaloo.

– ¡NO SON MIOS!- respondió rápidamente Applebloom.

– ¿Entonces de quién son?-

Ambas interrogadoras comenzaron a acercarse maliciosamente a la granjera cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente del salón.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Hay que ver- dijo Applebloom y salió corriendo del cuarto seguida de sus amigas.

Casa de Twilight: Sala de estar 03:02 p.m.

– ¡Ya Dije Tío! ¡Ya Dije Tío! ¡Agh!-

Las niñas no creían lo que veía. La imagen de la paciencia, la sabiduría, el poder y el conocimiento de Equestria se encontraba sentada sobre la espalda de Pinkie cubierta de glaseado de chocolate al igual que casi todo el salón mientras que violentamente la tenía agarrada con ambas manos de la barbilla y parecía que quisiera doblarla como a un trozo de papel mientras la peli rosada la cual tenía un sombrero hecho de crema batida con una cereza en la punta con una mano golpeaba repetidamente el suelo y con la otra trataba de zafarse del agarre.

– ¡DI QUIEN GANO! ¡DILO! ¡DI QUE SOY DIVERTIDA!- gritó Celeste ejerciendo aún más fuerza.

– (No respiro)- fue el único susurro que se pudo escuchar de la boca de Pinkie ya que las crusaders habían abandonado la casa.

* * *

Sugar Cube Corner: 09:15 a.m.

– ¡¿Como que no están libres?!-

El grito de Pinkie hizo eco en todo el establecimiento y casi en toda la plaza.

–Lo siento Pinkie, pero yo tengo que ayudar a Big Mac a arreglar su camioneta y mi abuela va a ir a la casa a su partida de Bingo y tengo que ayudar con todo- contesto Applejack.

–Nosotras tenemos trabajo en el albergue y nos desocuparemos alrededor de las diez de la noche- respondió Twilight señalándose a sí misma y a Rarity.

–Lo siento pero yo ya tengo planes y no puedo cancelarlos- dijo en voz baja Fluttershy cubriendo su boca con su bufanda –Prometo compensarte mañana-

– ¿Y Rainbow?- pregunto Pinkie al ver que no estaba su colorida amiga.

–No sé qué le hicieron tú y Rarity pero aún no se le pasa así que Twilight y yo decidimos no molestarla hoy- contesto Applejack.

–Pff, que débil- murmuro la pelirosa.

–Prometemos compensarte pero hoy no podemos-

Con eso dicho en cuestión de unos minutos todas las chicas ya se habían marchado dejando sola a Pinkie… excepto por una.

–Yo puedo hacerte compañía- dijo Celeste aun con su malteada en mano.

Pinkie desvió la mirada mientras hacia una expresión de desagrado.

– ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto molesta la Alicornio.

–Nada no es nada- contesto la peli rosa.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que estarías feliz de tener compañía-

–Ese no es el problema-

– ¿Entonces cuál?-

Pinkie tomo aire y respondió.

–Es que tú no eres precisamente "divertida" Celeste-

– ¿Cómo que no soy divertida? Ya hemos salido juntas antes y te has divertido-

–Sí, pero, en esas ocasiones salimos todas juntas pero tú sola no eres… divertida-

–Sí lo soy, otra cosa es que tu sentido del humor no es para gusto de todos-

– ¿Por "todos" te refieres a ti? Ninguna de las chicas se ha quejado de mi sentido del humor antes… nadie que conozco se ha quejado antes. Puede que TÚ sentido del humor es el que no es para todos ¿O es que no soportas el estilo "Neutron"?- termino Pinkie sacando unas gafas oscuras de entre su cabello y poniéndoselas.

–Ese chiste ya es viejo- contesto Celeste mientras le temblaba una ceja.

–Y aun así la gente se ríe… pero como estoy aburrida que te parece esto. Tú y Yo, una contra una en una batalla de bromas sorpresa para ver quien soporta más y la que pierda, mañana tendrá que hacer lo que la otra le pida-

–No tengo nada más que hacer así que acepto-

Las dos chicas se dieron la mano sellando el trato y mientras fuertemente estrechaban sus manos y se sonreía la una a la otra pensaban para sí mismas.

– _/Pobre Pinkie, cuando gane conocerás como realmente soy al sucumbir ante mi castigo/-_

– _/Pobre Celeste…. cree que va a ganar/-_

Las dos siguieron estrechando fuertemente sus manos hasta que Celeste pregunto.

– ¿Y a partir de cuándo empezamos?- preguntó sin soltar el agarre.

–Justo cuando soltemos nuestras manos- respondió Pinkie sin soltar el agarre.

– ¿En qué consisten las bromas sorpresa?- volvió a preguntar la ex monarca aun sin soltarse.

–Únicamente son bromas hechas cuando el adversario tiene baja la guardia y no importa la temática de la broma siempre y cuando no moleste a otras personas y solo es considerada exitosa cuando le dices "Caíste" en su cara- respondió aun sin soltarse.

–…-

–…-

–Creo que ya fue bastante del saludo- dijo Celeste aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

–Si tienes razón- contesto Pinkie aun sonriendo.

Lentamente las dos soltaron el agarre y se quedaron mirando entre si aun con una sonrisa.

–Solo te advierto que contra mi tienes que mantenerte preparada para todo en todo momento- dijo Pinkie sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Pinkie se agacho repentinamente y de la nada el rostro de Celeste tenía crema y corteza de pan a partes iguales. Del bolso de Pinkie había salido disparado un resorte con un Pay en el extremo.

– (Caíste)- le susurro la hiperactiva chica en el oído a Celeste antes de salir corriendo mientras reía.

La ex monarca solo se quedó viendo a su contrincante alejándose mientras reía, mientras la sangre subía a su cabeza aplasto con su mano el bazo de malteada que sostenía, volteo abruptamente a ver al encargado y le grito.

– ¡LA CUENTA!-

Sweet Apple Acres: 09:40 a.m.

–Estaba segura de que vino aquí- hablaba Celeste para sí misma mientras caminaba por los manzanos de la granja –Puedo sentirla, está cerca pero no puedo detectarla-

Los ojos de la alicornio brillaron y le permitieron ver una silueta rosa en una pequeña choza cerca de ella.

– (Te tengo Pinkie, ahora sí que no te esperas lo que te hare)- susurro mientras se acercaba a la choza.

Al acercarse escucho cacareos y el batir de alas, se puso contra la puerta y en sus dedos formo una pequeña esfera de luz condensada, se agacho y la pasó por debajo de la puerta con cuidado, esta estallo como una granada espantando a todas la aves y se pudo escuchar un "mis ojos" a través de la puerta. Celeste abrió la puerta de una patada y se precipito dentro sin ver una viga la cual le dio justo en la cabeza derribándola, cuando la mujer se iba a parar se percató de algo pegajoso que jalaba hacia abajo su blusa y que se había pegado en sus antebrazos, al alzar uno vio que era sabia, almizcle, miel o bien una combinación de las tres, noto que su cabello también estaba pegajoso y al tratar de pararse su cabello pegajoso jalo levemente una tabla del piso lo cual soltó un listón liberando un balde sobre ella lleno de la misma mezcla lo cual sumado con las aves vueltas locas simplemente la lleno de plumas y cuando logro abrir de nuevo los ojos vio en el techo del gallinero un grupo de tachuelas ordenadas formando la palabra "Caíste".

Centro de Ponyville: 12:15 p.m.

– ¿A dónde rayos se fue?- se preguntaba a sí misma la ya limpia Celeste mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser un edificio en construcción –La vi entrar aquí-

Celeste activo de nuevo su sexto sentido buscando el aura de Pinkie y en un momento la vio a través de un muro de concreto. La silueta parecía estar sentada en el suelo y entonces se puso de pie, se limpió el polvo de las piernas y saludo a Celeste. Una vena botó en la cien de la joven y se apresuró al encuentro con la peli rosa pero solo pudo dar dos pasos antes de ya no poder mover los pies. Al ver hacia abajo noto que estaba en ¿Arenas movedizas? No, era una loza falsa hecha con polvo de cemento el cual estaba hundiéndose con Celeste y mientras bajaba cada vez más logro ver en el muro que la separaba de Pinkie un conjunto de huecos por los que entraba luz que desde esa baja perspectiva formaban la palabra "caíste".

Casa de Twilight: 01:50 p.m.

–Mamá ¿Puedo usar tu baño?- pregunto una apenada y cubierta de lodo Celeste.

– ¿Qué te paso hija?- pregunto preocupada la mujer.

–Solo… necesito tu baño-

Tras una ducha y contarle su día a su madre entre ello también la última broma la cual resulto con ella luchando para salir del lodo del canal Twilight Velvet decidió que se quedara en su casa ya que según las reglas no podía hacer nada que perjudicara a otro así que si Pinkie quería hacer una broma necesitaría otra estrategia y de mala gana (ya que era aceptar su derrota) Celeste aceptó.

Tras unos minutos las crusaders se presentaron en su casa pero la paranoia de Celeste seguía activa pensando que las niñas solo eran una distracción para bajar la guardia. Así que las mantuvo vigiladas hasta que entraron las tres al baño.

Tras un rato de ver televisión con su madre esta última se paró ya que había puesto un pastel en el horno y le pidió a la mayor que abriera una de las ventas para no ahogarse con el olor. Celeste se dirigió a la ventana grande de la sala de estar, abrió las dos ventanillas y se quedó un segundo oliendo el aire fresco… solo un segundo basto ya que de la nada un Pay volador se estampo contra su rostro dejando a Celeste petrificada aferrándose por la ira al marco de la ventana. Con la vista busco de donde había venido pero no encontraba nada ya que el edificio frente a ella media 10 pisos menos pero allí estaba. 20 pisos más abajo estaba Pinkie desde una ventana con lo que parecía ser una Bazuca echando humo. La peli rosa jalo una cuerda que iba para afuera de la ventana y desde el techo del edificio se desplego un enorme cartel con la palabra "Caíste" escrito en ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura ya que Celeste comenzó a escuchar desde cada rincón de la casa la voz de Pinkie repitiendo las palabras "Marco Polo". La joven mujer más por inercia que por seguir el juego tomó un cucharón para sopa como arma y sigilosamente persiguió la voz por todo el departamento y cuando fue vista por dos de las crusaders les pidió que lo hicieran ruido para no alertar a Pinkie. La vos se cayó y Celeste pudo respirar tranquila, pero sin bajar la guardia regresó a la sala de estar y desde allí pudo ver en la cocina el pastel ya completamente adornado que su madre estaba haciendo. Celeste se acercó para probar un poco y cuando su dedo hizo contacto con él este exploto cubriendo gran parte de la cocina, una parte de la sala de estar y a Celeste con glaseado de chocolate. Pinkie salió de debajo de la mesa con lo que parecía ser un sombrero de crema batida con una cereza en la punta y se le acercó a Celeste, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo…

–Caíste-

Celeste bajo la cabeza en vergüenza, relajó sus manos que se habían vuelto puños y tomo un gran respiro.

–Tú ganas- cometo resignada Celeste.

La peli rosa comenzó a saltar y girar de alegría repitiendo "Yo gane" y fue feliz hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteo lentamente hacia atrás solo para toparse con la sonriente cara de Celeste la cual le dijo.

–Caíste-

La alicornio sujeto el brazo de Pinkie como un oficial de policía, metió su pie entre las piernas de la peli rosada y la derribó. Estando sobre ella Celeste se sentó en su espalda y usando ambas manos la sujeto de la barbilla ejerciendo tanta presión como podía hasta casi doblarla.

– ¡TIO! ¡TIO!- Repetía Pinkie pero aun así Celeste no soltaba el agarre.

Las dos chicas mantuvieron esa posición unos momentos y Celeste estaba tan concentrada que nunca escuchó cuando se cerró la puerta principal ya que solo estaba pendiente de escuchar a Pinkie rendirse.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-

La voz de Twilight Velvet sacó a Celeste de su trance y esta rompió la llave con la que tenía sometida a Pinkie.

–Mamá, deja que te explique-

–Nada de explicaciones, ninguna de las dos ganó- Comentó furiosa la mujer.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó Pinkie.

–Según ustedes ningún tercero debía de resultar afectados por sus bromas… ¡Miren mi cocina y mi sala! Aquí yo resulte afectada-

–Entonces yo gano- Dijo celeste –Esto lo hizo Pinkie-

–Claro que no señorita. Que creíste que sentiría al ver a mi hija mayor, aquella que se graduó de la universidad, a mi primera hija sujetando a esta niña como un luchador. Casi me da un infarto, así que tú tampoco ganas y ahora ¡Limpien mi casa!-

Con eso dicho las dos chicas empezaron la tarea.

* * *

Casa de Rainbow 08:10 a.m.

La joven de cabellos arcoíris seguía acostada con la manta cubriéndole la cabeza y murmuraba para sí misma.

– (No puedo creer lo que me hicieron, no quiero creer que lo hicieron)- las bolsas en sus ojos mostraban que no había dormido en toda la noche _–/Por lo menos no les dije lo del lago/-_

–Hija ¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

Entró en la habitación un hombre alrededor de sus treintas con un uniforme de policía con la gorra en la mano.

–Mi pequeña arcoíris sal de allí, habla con tu viejo- decía el hombre al sentarse en la cama a un lado del bulto que era su hija –Vamos pequeña, creí que me contabas todo-

–Es complicado papá- contesto el bulto.

– ¿Tiene que ver con tus amigas?-

La cabeza del bulto se movió indicando que sí.

–Entiendo- el hombre tomo aire – ¿Tiene que ver con esa semana que te la pasaste llorando?-

Ahora el movimiento fue de negación.

– _/Menos mal/-_ pensó el hombre – ¿Tiene que ver con ese muchacho que te ha estado acompañando a casa?-

–Sí-

– ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto de forma seria el hombre.

–Él no hizo nada, mis amigas me interrogaron porque se enteraron de algo- dijo el bulto tratando de levantarse.

–Se enteraron de que te gusta-

– ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!- pregunto Rainbow saliendo abruptamente de su manta y agarrando a su padre del cuello del uniforme – ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Me estas investigando?-

El hombre suavemente aparto las manos de la chica de su traje y la volvió a sentar en su cama.

–Nadie me dijo nada y no, no te estoy investigando-

–Entonces como lo supiste-

–Rainbow, soy tu padre y te conozco. Creíste que no me daría cuenta de mi ruda y deportista hija sonriendo mientras habla por teléfono oculta en su armario y dando vueltas como bailarina por la casa cuando no estoy-

– ¡¿Cómo supiste que…?! Qui… quiero decir ¿De dónde sacas eso?-

El hombre solo arqueo una ceja y la chica peinaba su mechón más largo de cabello con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

–Hija puedo saber cuándo estas enamorada con solo verte a los ojos y ver que brillan como los de tu madre- el hombre acaricio con suavidad el rostro de su hija –Eres idéntica a tu madre, solo que ella no tenía el cabello de un payaso-

La joven le propino un almohadazo en la cara al hombre por el comentario y él tomo la manta atrapándola como una oruga. Ambos seguían riendo a pesar de la posición en la que estaban hasta que el radio del adulto sonó preguntando donde se encontraba. El hombre se puso de pie y se despidió de su hija poniéndose su gorra y saliendo de la habitación. Rainbow se asomó por su ventana para ver salir a su padre pero pasaron cinco minutos y no lo vio salir, bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio a su padre sentado en el sofá sin su chaqueta y gorra.

– ¿Papá? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto confusa la joven.

–No creo que la fuerza se muera solo por no presentarme un día- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie –Así que… ¿Quieres que prepare algo para desayunar o pido algo?-

Rainbow sonrió tiernamente mirando a su padre y dijo.

– ¿Podemos cocinar algo juntos?-

–Claro hija-

Padre e hija comenzaron con la receta la cual solo fue de mal en peor ya que la joven no tenía aptitudes para la cocina y el adulto no tenía madera de instructor y a fin de cuentas terminaron pidiendo una pizza.

Casa de Rainbow 11:52 a.m.

–Hija recuérdame nunca de los NUNCAS dejar que te acerques a la cocina otra vez- comento el hombre llevándose una rebanada a la boca.

–Prometido… no creí que una sartén se pueda prender fuego así- respondió Rainbow levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

–No pueden… no deberían-

Los dos comenzaron a reír mientras recordaban su odisea en la cocina y tras terminar de comer los dos se pusieron a ver la televisión. Rainbow estaba recostada en las piernas de su padre mientras este tenía una cerveza en la mano.

–Extraño las viejas películas. Puede que algunas tuvieran horribles efectos pero que todo sea hecho por computadora como que le quita la magia- comento la joven viendo una escena donde un enorme reptil acuático se comía un dinosaurio.

–Dímelo a mí, yo viví la época donde todo eran animatronicos y los dinosaurios de las primeras tres películas me parecían más reales que estos- contesto el hombre dándole otro trago a su bebida.

– ¿Papá?-

– ¿Qué pasa Rainbow?-

– ¿Por qué me pusieron ese nombre?-

– ¿No te he contado ya esa historia?-

–No lo recuerdo-

–Bien, aquí voy otra vez- el hombre se aclaró la garganta mientras su hija se sentaba frente a él con las piernas cruzadas –Tu madre y yo estábamos teniendo problemas. Tú estabas en camino y yo tenía problemas en el trabajo y tu madre solo empeoraba las cosas prestándole el poco dinero que teníamos a sus parientes, pero aun cuando pasamos días en los que casi no teníamos que comer y que yo tuve una racha muy mala en los trabajos que tomaba en Siberia tu madre nunca dejaba de sonreírme. Decía que si dejaba de sonreír tú nacerías amargada y con el ceño fruncido como lo tiene tu abuelo-

–Sí, ahora que recuerdo el abuelo Misha no puede quitar esa cara- recordó la joven entre risas.

–Bueno, ella creía que aun si no había que comer debíamos de dar gracias por estar juntos. Unas semanas antes de que nacieras una tormenta golpeo nuestra ciudad y dañó el cableado eléctrico, yo llevaba un par de semanas como electricista así que me toco ir en la tormenta a reparar el transformador ya que la tormenta podía durar hasta una semana y antes de salir tu madre me dio esto- el hombre se sacó de la manga una pulsera tejida como trenza de varios colores que era tan larga que le daba cinco vueltas alrededor de su gran muñeca –Tu madre solía hacer estas y los niños las compraban por los colores que tienen. Dijo que esta la había hecho para mí, como un amuleto así que yo me la puse en el brazo y salí de la casa a reparar el trasformador a tres kilómetros de allí. En ese entonces yo tenía una moto de nieve y no me costó mucho llegar, el problema es que el viento era muy fuerte y yo estaba solo colgado del poste con un cinturón de electricista. El trasformador no se había dañado solo estaba un poco suelto y se habían soltado algunos cables de conexión así que trepé y trepé y cuando llegue arriba me di cuenta de un error que había cometido, deje mi moto junto al poste y el cable más largo se comenzó a balancear a solo unos centímetros de mi moto, si la alcanzaba a tocar era muy probable que hiciera explotar la gasolina y aun cuando no la hiciera estallar estaría completamente electrificada así que si me caía era mi fin si la tocaba y por estar pensando en eso me resbale y perdí la fuerza en el cinturón que me mantenía agarrado al poste y me empecé a resbalar ya que tenía las manos congeladas y en mi desesperación mi pulsera se enganchó fuertemente en un gran clavo que tenía el poste y quede colgado, en esa posición logre recuperar mi cinturón y volví a poner manos a la obra. Logre repara el trasformador y mi moto no exploto y todo lo conseguí por esta pulsera que tu madre me había dado en ese momento-

– Pero ¿Por qué mamá me puso este nombre?-

–A eso iba. Tu madre te quería poner Rainbow porque quería que tu resplandecieras en el cielo, quería que llegaras hasta las nubes y brillaras con todos los colores… ella te quería, ella te amaba y para ella no había nada más hermoso que un arcoíris ya que nada dice mejor "después de la tormenta llega la calma" que un arcoíris y cuando tu naciste yo finalmente fui aceptado en la academia y nuestra situación económica mejoro. Puede que tu cabello sea azul hielo pero tus pelos de payaso también te quedan bien-

– ¿Y tú no tenías otros nombres para mí?-

–Sí que los tenia, pero los olvide cuando tu madre recomendó ese-

– ¿Y porque?-

El hombre miraba de forma nostálgica la pulsera en su muñeca y acariciando la frente de su hija contesto.

–Porque un arcoíris salvo mi vida-

Casa de Rainbow 02:23 p.m.

–Ya te he contado todas las historias que recuerdo ahora te toca a ti, háblame de ese chico-

–Bien, su nombre es Shadow, fue transferido unos meses antes de navidad. Nos conocimos mientras yo hacia parkour camino a la escuela y… me pareció agradable. En ocasiones se comporta muy cursi y otras no se ni lo que piensa, como la primera vez que nos be…-

La joven se quedó a medias viendo el rostro serio de su padre y esta paso un gran trago de saliva. Luego el hombre relajó su expresión.

–Continua, yo pregunte así que seguiré escuchando y no te regañare por nada-

– _/A menos que escuche lo del lago, entonces me querrá matar/-_ pensaba la chica –Bien, la primera vez que nos besamos él estaba asustado de que le fuera a romper los dientes por atreverse así que básicamente yo lo bese primero. Antes de eso él ya se había comportado de formas más "atrevidas"… ¿Viste mis comillas verdad? "" no era nada grave solo no se me ocurre otra palabra. Pero aun con todo eso el aún tenía miedo de como yo reaccionaria a sus acciones-

–Bueno, parece un chico sensato… ¿Él sabía que soy policía?-

–Sí papá, él ya lo sabía-

–Ok, eso podría explicar parte de su comportamiento-

–El punto es que no sé qué pensar de él o cómo reaccionar ante lo que me dice y escribe-

–Exactamente ¿Qué tan cursi es?-

–Bastante, me dijo que él era un poco más a la vieja escuela por las telenovelas que veía con su padre y yo de broma le pregunte si me mandaría cartas de amor y el me contesto "¿Quieres que te mande?", yo lo dije de broma pero dos días después me llego una, a los cinco días otra y cada semana me manda una nueva-

– ¿Cuántas ya te ha enviado?-

–Tango cerca de treinta en mi closet-

–… Tráeme tú favorita-

– ¡¿Qué?!-

–Vamos, debes de tener una favorita. Quiero saber cómo ese chico ve a mi pequeño arcoíris-

La joven subió corriendo las escaleras y tras escucharse mucho ruido en el segundo piso bajó con un sobre en las manos.

–No te vayas a reír- dijo sonrojada Rainbow.

–Nunca lo pensaría- contesto su padre haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se sentara frente a él.

La peli arcoíris tomo asiento, respiro profundamente y saco la carta del sobre.

Arcoíris que brilla en el horizonte y que guía mis pensamientos, luz de vida que inunda mis ojos tras la tempestad y me muestra un futuro brillante.

 _Tus ojos rosas resplandecen con la luna y me hacen sumergirme en mis pensamientos para evitar mis deseos al mismo tiempo que dejo libre mi imaginación._

 _Tú mi hermoso ángel que me has dado una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, quiero volar a tu lado y ver tus resplandecientes alas reflejar la luz en tu pelo arcoíris y ser deslumbrado por tu imagen._

 _La hermosa joven que me ha hecho abrirme por primera vez en mucho tiempo te escribo para agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, aceptar quien soy, aceptar lo que soy y aceptar lo que siento aun cuando los dos estamos confusos… gracias por querer estar a mi lado._

El hombre veía al rostro rojo de su hija el cual trataba de ocultar tras el papel.

–Ese chico necesita mejorar sus poemas ya que ese apesta- comento el adulto con una sonrisa.

–Sí, ya lo sé- contesto Rainbow mientras veía las palabras en el final de la hoja.

PD: Rainbow, sé que me dijiste que no pero aun así te escribí esta carta. Esta es la primer carta que te escribo y espera más ya que en las otras no contendré mis palabras. Shadow Knight

–Bueno, se nota que le gusta escribir si te sigue mandando cartas a pesar de vivir ambos en la misma ciudad-

–Sí, sí que le gusta- suspiró la chica al guardar la carta otra vez en el sobre –Bien eso es todo a menos que quieras preguntarme otra cosa-

–No, para nada- dijo el hombre –Ya hurgue lo suficiente en la vida privada de mi hija como para todo un año pero aun no aceptare que salgas con ese chico-

– ¿Y porque no?- pregunto Rainbow con los brazos cruzados fingiendo estar molesta.

–La próxima vez que venga quiero hablar con él. Ya sabes de hombre a hombre, una amistosa conversación entre dos hombres que te aman-

–Que sea en tu descanso, no hablaras con él mientras limpias tus armas o yendo al campo de tiro y nada de invitarle una cerveza-

–Claro que no lo haría, es menor de edad… ¿Es menor verdad?

–Sí papá, si es menor de edad-

–Bien, ahora vuelve con tu viejo que aún quedan películas que ver-

La joven conservo la carta en su mano mientras retomaba su posición recostada en las piernas de su padre.

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra: 02:30 p.m. (hora local)

–Muy bien señor Knight, desde el principio- dijo una mujer cercana a sus treintas de cabello rojo y corto con un vestido de oficina.

–Bueno, digamos que las cosas se han puesto un "poquito difíciles" en mi vida. Mi relación con Rainbow va mejorando pero en veces ciento que ella no quiere estar conmigo- empezó a hablar el chico.

–La última vez me hablaste de ella y por la actitud que me describiste no me sorprende eso. Ella era una chica acostumbrada a ser solo ella y sus amigas, mantenía una actitud frente a ellas y de repente tiene un enamorado que le presta una atención que antes no tenía. Digamos que para una "chica ruda" es algo abrumador ya que no está acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto en público-

–Esa parte la sé bien. Pero en ocasiones siento que…-

–Detente, no digas que no es suficiente. Estuviste poco más de un año sin novia y con tu ex avanzaste muy lentamente, piensa que ahora tienes 16 años y tus hormonas están fuera de control. Piensa que esta vez estas yendo muy rápido con una chica que requiere un poco más de tiempo que tu ex-

–Ok, dejare el tema de Rainbow por el momento… ¿Qué otra cosa podría contarle?-

–Shadow, soy tu psiquiatra y ya han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que hablamos así que no me digas que no te han pasado cosas-

–Han pasado muchas cosas, el problema es que no sé por dónde empezar-

– Que te parece ese problema que me mencionaste en nuestra última cita, dijiste que el mes pasado no podrías venir por un problema que requería toda tu atención. ¿Y cómo resulto eso?-

–Bien a decir verdad, resulto que el problema no era tan grave como pensé y lo resolví hace un par de días. Realmente no resultó ser un gran problema y entre yo y un amigo lo logramos solucionar… pero no actuamos a tiempo por sobre estimar la situación y las chicas se vieron envueltas-

–Te lo dije hace un año y no me hiciste caso. Tú tienes un problema de sobreestimar las cosas, eres como un apostador que tiene en su mano una combinación ganadora pero en vez de usarla prefieres ver si alguien más puede hacerla antes y para cuando viste que nadie más puede ya todos dejaron la mesa-

–Bueno no creo que sea la mejor metáfora pero… si, la verdad es que siempre he sido así-

–También mencionaste que no soportabas a la hermanita de tu novia por algún motivo, ¿Puedes decirme ese motivo ahora?-

–Lo siento pero es algo muy raro y confuso como para explicarlo y no creo que lo pueda entender.

La mujer se acomodó las gafas, se recostó contra su silla, dejo su libreta y entrelazo los dedos.

–Pruébame-

–No solo fue Rainbow, dos de sus amigas también hicieron lo mismo. Realmente no tengo como enmascara esto discretamente así que solo diré que las tres hicieron trampa para que sus hermanas obtuvieran algo que no se han ganado y ahora me están pidiendo ayuda para que eso que no se ganaron ahora les pertenezca legalmente-

–Sí, ya sé cómo eres con esa cuestión de "lo que uno se gana y se merece" y todo eso. Míralo de esta forma, sé que la idea no te agrada para nada pero ahora esas niñas están tratando de enmendar ese error, tú podrías ayudarlas para que ahora si se merezcan eso-

–Doctora, si el universo no las eligió para tenerlo porque yo se los permitiría-

–Bueno, es la hermanita de tu novia y de dos de sus amigas. Si no lo haces por karma por lo menos hazlo por ellas como un favor-

El chico miraba por la ventana observando con detenimiento como el enorme segundero del BigBen avanzaba y respiro profundo, escucho el mecanismo moverse 10 veces y exhalo.

–Bien, no lo hago por las niñas. Es por Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack-

–Por primera vez has dado tu brazo a torcer en ese tema-

–No se acostumbre-

– ¿Aun sigues haciendo el ejercicio de tres puntos?-

–Sí, aun puedo concentrarme en tres cosas para mantener mi mente calmada-

–Te puse ese ejercicio para que no sobrecargaras tu cabeza-

–Siendo sincero, llevo un par de semanas sin hacerlo pero creo que es porque mis compañeros se hartarían de oírme decir siempre "te diré tres cosas"-

–Tiene sentido, solo no olvides el objetivo del ejercicio-

–No lo are-

–Yendo a temas más serios. ¿Aun planeas vengarte?-

– ¿De quién? Sea más específica, hay muchos en la lista-

–De la hermana mayor de la amiga de tu novia. Debes estar consciente de que aun cuando tu novia diga que tratara de perdonarte no debes de olvidar que ellas se conocen desde hace más tiempo y esa acción podría desencadenar que tu nuevo grupo de amistades se desmorone-

–Estoy al tanto de ello, pero no puedo detenerme, ella tiene errores que pagar-

–Me dijiste que fue hace mucho y que ella probablemente no lo recuerde-

–El que alguien no recuerde que hizo algo no significa que este perdonado-

–Y tú vas a ser juez, jurado y verdugo contra ella-

–Tengo que, es por un amigo-

–Muchos psiquiatras dicen que la venganza no es más que un acto vacío carente de satisfacción-

– ¿Y usted que dice?-

–Que hay personas que no pueden avanzar en sus vidas sin haber experimentado ese vacío. Bueno esa es una, ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?-

–Fui muy claro en todas nuestras citas-

–Shadow, sabes que el tratado de confidencialidad Doctor-Paciente evita que yo vaya con la policía aun si me dijeras textualmente que mataras a alguien, por otra parte mi cuestión moral también está en juego ya que cuando me contaste tu historia te dije que mi exesposo me dejo en una situación similar. Pero te suplico que pienses que si llegas a hacer lo que me dijiste yo me veré arrastrada como cómplice por haber ocultado esa información de la policía-

–Lo sé, por eso solo le he dicho que hare sufrir a mi madre y nada más. Si se llagara a dar el momento en el que la policía llama a su puerta preguntando por mí le suplico que les diga todo lo de nuestras sesiones ya que lo último que quiero es que una amiga resulte afectada por mis actos-

–Mira la hora- dijo la mujer al ver el gigantesco reloj por la ventana de su oficina –Nuestro tiempo se acabó. Ve a casa y piensa sobre… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

–Celeste-

–Correcto, Celeste. Piensa en lo que harás y lo que te podría pasar si prosigues con ese plan… ¿Estas tomando tus medicina?-

–No, el antidepresivo que me receto no me afecta en lo más mínimo así que le iba a pedir si tenía otras opciones fuera de las químicas para mis problemas-

–Me contaste que ibas a un campo de tiro de vez en cuando y eso suele ayudar a sacar la frustración, el Tai Chi no es para ti ni el yoga pero podrías apuntarte en clases de danza, eso me suele relajar a mí ¿Ya hiciste el ejercicio de las cartas?-

–Sí Doctora, lo hice como hace dos años-

–Pues vuélvelo a hacer pero esta vez mete tus nuevas experiencias en el ejercicio. Me contaste que un amigo te ayudo con ese problema que no fue la gran cosa, podrías conversar con él de lo mismo que conmigo-

–Lo tendré en mente- contesto Shadow mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?- pregunto la Psiquiatra poniéndose de pie.

–Tengo que visitar un par de tumbas de unos viejos amigos pero no me suele tomar mucho tiempo ¿Por qué?-

–Tengo solo un par más de citas hoy y termino en cuatro horas, si aún sigues por la zona podríamos ir por un café- dijo la mujer.

–Vendré a las ocho-

Detroit, Estados Unidos: 12:10 a.m. (hora local)

Frente a un hospital cubierto de nieve se encontraba Shadow de pie mirando hacia una de las ventanas con un ramo de flores en la mano mientras desde dentro del hospital dos enfermeras en recepción lo veían intrigadas.

– ¿Quién es ese muchacho?- pregunto la primera.

–No lo sé, es idea mía o parece triste- cometo la segunda.

– ¿Crees que se le murió un familiar?-

–No he escuchado de algún paciente fallecido en estos meses-

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años con bata de medico se acercó a recepción al ver como las dos enfermeras se notaban perdidas a través del cristal de la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Es muy interesante lo que hay afuera?- pregunto la doctora.

–Doctora Stevens ¿Ha oído de algún paciente fallecido?- pregunto la segunda enfermera.

–No, claro que no ¿Qué clase de pregunta rara es esa?-

–Es que ese muchacho de allí parece muy triste y lleva casi media hora de pie con este frio y con esas flores sin moverse- contesto la primera enfermera.

La doctora vio por la puerta al chico de expresión triste y se llevó una mano a la boca.

– (Shadow)- susurro para sí misma.

La doctora salió del hospital, las enfermeras solo la vieron acercarse al joven y abrazarlo, ambos conversaron solo unos minutos y el chico le dio las flores a la mujer antes de despedirse y desaparecer en una esquina. La doctora volvió al interior del hospital y camino a recepción.

– ¿Lo conoce doctora?- pregunto una de las enfermeras.

–Sí, de hace mucho. Su hermanito murió en este hospital hace años y en enero suele traer flores-

– ¿No lo enterraron en el cementerio?- pregunto la segunda enfermera.

La mujer veía ensimismada las flores de varios colores y contesto.

–Él dice que puede que su cuerpo este en otro lado pero su alma se fue aquí y aquí es donde debe de presentar sus respetos-

Las dos enfermeras se vieron confusas entre si mientras la doctora se dirigía a su oficina pensando para sí misma viendo las flores.

– _/A nadie le puedo decir lo que paso hace años. Recuerdo cuando trate a Shadow antes de que cayera en coma, puedo recordar al dulce niño que me sonreía mientras le contaba de mis años en la escuela de medicina y… esa tragedia oculta como milagro cuando se despertó. El que abrió los ojos no fue el mismo niño dulce que había visto meses antes, era una persona totalmente distinta/_ -

La mujer puso las flores en un jarrón en su oficina y mientras aun las veía hablo en voz baja.

–Cada año les miento a las personas diciendo que etas flores son para tu inexistente hermanito ya que nunca me creerían si les dijera que son para ti mismo Shadow-

En algún lugar de Rusia: Hora inexacta (Alrededor de las 8 p.m.)

En una pradera cubierta por tierra y nieve en partes iguales se hallaba Shadow parado frente a un montículo de piedras de medio metro cubiertas por musgo y en su mano traía otro ramo de flores.

–Hola Sasha, perdón por no venir antes-

El joven hablaba en un tono tan bajo que casi era un susurro sin quitar los ojos del montículo.

–Las cosas se han puesto un poco feas en mi vida pero ya tengo novia otra vez… aunque también me he vuelto a involucrar en otra guerra- Shadow puso una rodilla en el suelo colocando las flores en la base del montículo y con la cabeza baja siguió hablando –Se lo que me dirías en este momento "¿Eres imbécil? Te dije que eres demasiado joven para estar en un campo de batalla". Me lo dirías con tu clásico tono de viejo ruso que no te quedaba para nada ya que no tenías siquiera barba- el joven se arrodillo completamente mientras que con su mano tocaba las piedras pegadas entre sí por el musgo –Ya he crecido, creo que ya te estaría llegando a los hombros ahora y en ocho años ya te alcanzaría en edad- lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del chico –Necesito tu consejo, estoy a punto de atacar a la hermana de una amiga para que Sombra obtenga su venganza pero tengo miedo. No quiero perder lo que he logrado con ellas, no quiero perder este grupo así como perdí al Escuadrón Artemis pero tampoco puedo dar marcha atrás. Dime que tengo que hacer-

Un rugido se escuchó a espaldas del joven y este levanto su lloroso rostro para toparse con un gran oso negro que no estaba a más de tres metros de él.

–Hola Mikail ¿También viniste a ver a Sasha?-

El enorme animal se acercó a Shadow y se acostó detrás de él sirviéndole de respaldo al chico.

– ¿Sé que tú también lo extrañas? Él me pidió que te cuidara pero solo te deje aquí, en esta burbuja. Pero veo que estas bien, de camino aquí vi que hay animales así que solo los humanos se han mantenido alejados- el oso gruño fuertemente y un gruñido similar se escuchó de entre los arboles cercanos a la pradera.

Una osa de pelaje café oscuro se dejó ver por entre los arboles acompañada por lo que parecían ser dos cachorros.

–Bueno, le habría gustado haber visto esto. Estoy feliz por ti Mikail, lograste rehacer tu vida y ahora me voy, no quiero incomodar a tu familia-

Londres, Inglaterra: 07:50 p.m. (hora local)

–Dijiste que vendrías a las ocho- comento la mujer mientras terminaba de guardar cosas en su bolso.

– ¿Creyó que iba a hacerla esperar? Eso no es de un caballero- respondió el chico recargado en el marco de la puerta.

–Hace unas semanas abrieron una cafetería nueva a tres calles, parece un lindo sitio-

– ¿A ido antes?- pregunto Shadow mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

–No, estaba esperando buena compañía para charlar- contesto la mujer entrelazando su brazo con el joven – ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu mamá?-

–Bien, pero las cosas con Vinyl aún siguen raras-

–No me sorprende, tiene que vivir con el chico del que está enamorada-

– ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Por favor-

–Ok… ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Rainbow?-

– ¡Charlotte!-

Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron al ascensor para salir del edificio.

* * *

Ponyville, Campo de Entrenamiento: 11:15 p.m.

– ¡MANTÉN LA CABEZA ARRIBA FLUTTERSHY!-

La ya lastimada joven solo vio el potente rayo de energía partiendo el suelo hasta impactar con su cuerpo mandándola varios metros dentro del lago y cuando esta salió para respirar fue sumergida violentamente evitando que pudiera dar una bocanada de aire. El agresor la saco del agua agarrándola del cabello y la arrojó contra la tierra. Fluttershy escupió toda el agua que había en su garganta tratando de respirar y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con el joven dragón.

–Lo… siento… maestro-

–El que lo sientas no ayuda- Spike le ofreció su mano y la pegaso la tomo poniéndose de pie –Sigamos, cuando Shadow se entere de esto va a querer matarme-

–Lo siento, pero necesito hacerme más fuerte, siempre soy la que está en última línea y la que todos protegen y resultan heridos por eso- la joven se quedó mirando a Spike y recordó el golpe que este recibió por ella –Incluso por mi culpa tú te lastimaste. Si tú no te hubieras lastimado no habrían tenido que hacer a Black Thorn y tú no habrías sufrido por hacerlo-

El joven se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza por la culpa ya que fue su descripción de la fusión lo que produjo en Fluttershy ese sentimiento.

–Bueno, realmente exagere cuando dije que era horrible. Al fusionarte te sientes liberado, poderoso e implacable y una parte de mí no quería separarse ya que quería ese poder- dijo el dragón.

–Pero aun así no fue muy placentero ¿O sí?-

–Tienes razón, sigamos entrenando y si quieres que tu objetivo de alcanzar a Applejack y Rainbow se cumpla tendrás que sudar sangre- Spike miro a su herida amiga y paso un gran trago de saliva –Mejor descansemos un rato en lo que te curas- el chico dio media vuelta y sintió una mano en su hombro.

–No, quiero seguir. De esta forma nunca superare mi límite y seguiré siendo un lastre-

–No eres un lastre Fluttershy. Tú eres quien nos cura, quien nos protege y nos anima- Spike tomo la mano de la chica y viéndola a los ojos siguió –Pero hay una diferencia entre sobrepasar tu límite y desgarrarte entrenando. Descansa, sana tus heridas y en unos minutos volveremos a pelear y esta vez quiero que me ataques con toda tu fuerza-

El entrenamiento entre el elemento de la amabilidad y el dragón siguió con este siendo cada vez más violento con sus ataques mientras la joven apenas si podía protegerse de ellos hasta que en un momento desplegando sus alas estas tomaron un aspecto transparente y se desmallo. Spike tomo a Fluttershy en sus brazos, la coloco contra un árbol para que descansara y mientras le brindaba un poco de su energía pensaba para sí mismo.

– _/No necesitas probarle nada a nadie, eres el elemento más poderoso de las seis y aun sin esa gema eres la más poderosa que conozco/_ \- Spike usando su mano peino el cabello que cubría el rostro de la joven poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja – _/Gaia te eligió y nos encomendó encontrar la fuente. Juro que no descansare hasta que hayas alcanzado todo tu potencial Fluttershy y ambos hallamos sanado la tierra/_ -

El joven permaneció observando a la inconsciente chica mientras instintivamente activaba sus ojos de dragón para ver si el estado de su amiga no empeoraba.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Sweet Apple Acres: jueves (06:18 a.m.)

Shadow paseaba por entre los arboles de manzanas disfrutando de la fragancia que estos producían y pensado para sí mismo.

– _/Sip, ya me decidí. Plantare algunos de estos en el campo de entrenamiento/-_

– _ **/ ¿Seguro? Con uno de tus ataques los mandaras a volar todos y el esfuerzo de plantarlos habrá sido en vano/–**_ contesto Sombra dentro de su mente.

– _/Pero me gustaría hacer el campo de entrenamiento un poco más acogedor/-_

– _ **/Es un campo de entrenamiento no una casa club. Tiene solo un objetivo y ya lo está cumpliendo/-**_

– _/Pero Charlotte me dijo que me buscara un lugar apacible donde relajarme y aun cuando me fascina el techo de La Torre Del Sol solo puedo estar allí en la noche/-_

– _ **/ ¿Y porque no solo le preguntas a Applejack si puedes pasera por sus campos de vez en cuando?/-**_

– _/Me da pena pedirle algo así/-_

– _ **/Solo tienes que decirle**_ _"Applejack ¿Me das permiso de pasera por tus manzanos de vez en cuando?"_ _ **y ya está. Te complicas demasiado la vida/-**_ comentó Sombra imitando la voz de Shadow.

(Susurro)

– ¿Hu?- el joven volteo en todas direcciones buscando algo –Sombra ¿Tú también lo sentiste?-

– _ **/Si, hay algo más aquí… y es muy fuerte. Umbra está reaccionando/-**_

–Hay que ir a ver. No voy a dejar que una criatura de Equestria destruya esta huerta-

El joven comenzó a seguir el rastro de energía que tanto Umbra como sus propios ojos detectaban y eso lo llevo a un área muy amplia sin árboles con un cerco de madera y en el centro se podían ver dos figuras embistiéndose la una a la otra. 1[La primera era un animal colosal de similar a un jabalí pero sus colmillos eran incluso más grandes que él] y la otra era un humano.

Shadow se sentó en la cerca viendo el combate mientras conversaba con Sombra.

– ¿Tu sabias que podía hacer eso?- pregunto el chico.

– _ **/llevo mucho tiempo viendo la evolución de los humanos y nunca había visto a uno hacer algo como eso/-**_

El humano fue arrojado por el enorme jabalí casi 10 metros y este se paró como si nada hubiera pasado. El gigantesco animal miro furioso a su contrincante y arrastro su pata delantera en señal de su embestida, los grandes colmillos de este comenzaron a brillar de color azul y a su alrededor comenzaron a levantar pequeñas partículas de tierra.

– _ **/Será mejor que se quite. Es un ataque de energía telúrica, si recibe ese golpe lo veras volar en tres partes por toda la huerta/-**_

– ¿Energía telúrica? Creí que esa habilidad solo la tenían las criaturas terrestres en Equestria para incrementar su fuerza ¿Cómo es que esa cosa aún puede canalizar energía telúrica de otra dimensión?-

– _ **/Puede que cerca de aquí halla una grieta que imbuyó esta área y por eso es tan fértil/-**_

–Bueno será mejor que intervenga o ese idiota será…-

El jabalí comenzó su arremetida de forma directa contra su oponente y al pasar la energía emanada de sus colmillos destruía la tierra. El humano solo se encorvó como un jugador de futbol americano colocando una mano en la tierra y cuando el gigantesco animal estuvo frente a él este lo sujeto fuertemente de los colmillos.

– ¡¿Pero qué carajos?!-

– _ **/ ¡Eso es imposible!/-**_

El jabalí empujo a su adversario seis metros hacia atrás hasta que este logro enterrar bien sus pies forzando al animal a solo tratar de moverlo. El humano movió su pie hacia adelante, giro su torso y sin soltar al jabalí lo levanto de la tierra mandándolo a volar varios metros.

– ¡Eso es imposible! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

La bestia al caer se detuvo unos instantes y comenzó a revolcarse tratando de ponerse de pie mientras el humano caminaba hacia él con algo en la mano. El jabalí logro incorporarse y busco con la mirada a su adversario y al localizarlo se mostró sorprendido, no por la proeza sino por el colmillo que este traía en su mano.

El animal arremetió por segunda vez y en medio de la carrerilla su único colmillo volvió a brillar al mismo tiempo que el colmillo arrancado. El humano separo sus pies poniendo uno detrás del otro y extendió su mano libre en dirección a la bestia, el jabalí impacto contra su adversario de nuevo pero ahora no lo movió ni un metro y el humano solo lo sujetaba del colmillo restante con su mano libre, lanzo el colmillo que traía en su otra mano al aire y le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente al animal el cual cayó al suelo ya que sus patas no tenían fuerza. El humano atrapo el colmillo en el aire y con un fuerte golpe lo uso para atravesar la cabeza del animal dándole fin a su batalla.

El humano se acercó a donde estaba Shadow aun sentado y mirándose el uno al otro solo pudieron sonreír.

–Nunca había visto a una persona hacer algo como eso- dijo Shadow bajando del cerco de madera.

–Lo que a mí me sorprende es que no te sorprenda ver a esa cosa- contesto Big Mac quitándose sus guantes de trabajo y señalando al animal muerto mientras trataba de agarrar aire.

–Algo me dice que no es tu primera vez viendo una de esas cosas-

–Bueno, es el primer jabalí gigante con el que me enfrento. Pero ya he vistos otros monstruos como ese antes y siempre suelen aparecer en esta área, por eso la cerque-

– ¿Solo en este lugar?-

–Si salen del límite se desintegran, también aquí me vuelvo más fuerte-

– ¿Y solo te peleas con ellos y ya?-

–Sip, aparecen cada uno o dos meses y yo los uso como entrenamiento y cuando los mató se desintegran tras unas horas- Big Mac salto el cerco y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión –Vamos, creo que tú también tienes un par de cosas que contarme-

Shadow comenzó a caminar junto al muchacho mientras discretamente volteaba a verlo.

–… ¿Dónde está tu camisa?-

–Esa cosa se la comió- contesto el rubio señalando al jabalí – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celos?-

–N-no-

Shadow no podía apartar los ojos del bien formado cuerpo del granjero el cual relucía con el sudor por la batalla y el afligido joven solo cruzo los brazos molesto.

–Y… ¿Tu como sabes de estas cosas?- le pregunto Big Mac al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Yo? Casi toda mi vida lo he sabido, puede que no sea tan fuerte como tu pero si soy poderoso-

–No lo dudo, desde que nos vimos en la fiesta de navidad algo me decía que no eras normal. Toda mi vida mis instintos me han mostrado a las personas, sus verdaderas intenciones y lo que piensan, contigo no puedo bajar la guardia-

– ¿Todas tus peleas son así de encarnizadas?- pregunto Shadow desviando el tema.

–No, esto no fue nada. Casi siempre son más encarnizadas y más de una vez he estado a punto de morir-

–Si las criaturas de Equestria te son difíciles porque no le dices a tu hermana-

El granjero se detuvo con una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro y mirando a los ojos a Shadow pregunto.

– ¿Equestria? ¿Mi hermana? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Shadow, muy seriamente-

Shadow pasó un trago de saliva al ver que había hablado de más.

– _ **/Cometiste un error chico/-**_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, sé que es muy largo pero es solo una ilusión ya que gran parte son puras conversaciones y bueno… es un capítulo de relleno o mejor dicho, es un capítulo de transición mostrando un par más de cosas y dejando incógnitas (como los boxers en la cómoda de Applebloom y todo lo de Big Mac y el jabalí) que en un futuro serán relevantes.

Lo de la "energía telúrica" lo saque de un comic de MLP donde mencionan que cada criatura de Equestria canaliza magia a su propia forma con las terrestres que no pueden usar magia de forma activa siendo capases de canalizar dicha energía para hacerse más fuertes.

Solo para los que llevan leyendo desde el principio déjenme decirles que este ya será mi sistema de puntuación.

(Ejemplo) – Si están dentro de una conversación: la persona está susurrando, murmura o balbucea para sí misma. Más o menos lo que hace Sour Sweet en Friendship Games.

 _/Ejemplo/ –_ Es su voz mientras piensa o conversación telepática.

[Ejemplo] – Son del juego de las referencias.

 _(Susurro) –_ Es específicamente Umbra hablando ya que los paréntesis, " _esta letra"_ y la palabra Susurro no los usos juntos.

 _ **Ejemplo –**_ Es la voz de Sombra dentro de la mente de Shadow.

 **Ejemplo –** Es una voz con efecto ya sea de Eco (como Black Thorn y Sombra), triple (como la de Cheese en tres partes) o metálica (como la de Spike transformado o Diane enloquecida)

1.- ¿Cómo se llamaba este monstruo en la mitología griega?

Pista: Tiene que ver con el Héroe Heracles (Hércules)

Ya sin más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	20. Capítulo 18 Error

Capítulo 18: Error - Archivo no encontrado (Haciendo un trato con el diablo) (VF)

* * *

– ¿Eso fue todo?- le pregunto Big Mac al joven delante de él.

–Sí, eso es todo hasta donde estoy al tanto- contesto Shadow.

Los dos chicos estaban en el granero de las tierras Apple con el mayor sentado en la puerta abierta de la caja de su camioneta y el otro sentado en un fardo de heno.

–Déjame recapitular: Me estás diciendo que mi hermana y sus amigas son unas súper heroínas mágicas las cuales evitaron un apocalipsis hace un año y que las criaturas con las que he estado peleando son monstruos mágicos de otra dimensión llamada Equestria y que tú también posees esos poderes y recientemente las ayudaste a evitar que las mataran junto con Spike-

–Sí, básicamente-

El rubio se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras veía con detenimiento su mano derecha cubierta con sus guantes de trabajo.

– (Eso lo explica todo)- susurro Big Mac.

– ¿Sobre qué?-

–Desde hace varios meses he tenido el sentimiento de que algo desapareció de mi vida… un recuerdo. Tengo la sensación de que hice algo pero no lo recuerdo-

Shadow se quedó mirando a su compañero con detenimiento y mientras activaba su sexto sentido pudo notar una increíble cantidad de aura emanando del rubio.

–No sé cómo ser sutil con esto así que lo diré de frente. No eres normal Big Mac, ningún humano por más fuerte que sea lograría enfrentarse mano a mano con un ser de Equestria y no hay ser vivo que emane aura como tú lo haces-

– ¿De qué hablas?-

–Tu cuerpo, tu aura, tu mente e incluso tus instintos. Todo en ti se parece a las capacidades de un "despertado"-

–Quieres decir ¿Cómo mi hermana y sus amigas?-

– _**/Probablemente sea por el constante bombardeo de energía telúrica en su cuerpo debido a la grieta de Equestria que reside en su campo/-**_ comentó Sombra dentro de la mente del unicornio.

– ¿Desde cuándo tu familia tiene esta tierra?- pregunto Shadow.

–No lo sé con certeza, solo sé que tiene más de 30 generaciones con nosotros- contesto Big Mac.

– _**/Lo que imagine, su familia a estado bañándose en energía directa de Equestria por años y eso los ha estado fortaleciendo. Eso explica como el elemento de la honestidad y su hermana menor son mucho más fuertes que cualquier chica de su edad sin tener músculos más desarrollados/-**_ menciono Sombra una vez más.

– ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Big Mac viendo la cara de Shadow.

–Lo siento, es solo que estoy procesando información, ¿Decías algo?-

–Te decía de esa sensación. Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo dentro de mí durante meses, cada vez que peleaba en mis entrenamientos, cuando me agarraba a puñetazos con alguien, siempre sentí que no era suficiente. Durante meses sentí que me había enfrentado a algo mucho más fuerte que a una persona, algo más fuerte que un humano y luego encontré esa área en el campo y vi a la primer criatura surgir-

–Te borraron la memoria- le comento Shadow al rubio y este no se mostró sorprendido.

–No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre, llevo meses perdiendo días de mi vida e incluso horas. Mi mente está llena de lagunas y la mayoría son de cuando estoy con Twilight-

Shadow se llevó la mano al mentón mientras reflexionaba.

– _/Si siempre son de cuando esta con Twilight significa que en algún momento Big Mac vio algo de lo que ellas hacían y para evitar que indagara le borraron la memoria/-_

El joven unicornio veía a Big Mac mientras el rubio se veía triste mirando su mano.

– _ **/Aquí lo interesante es la recurrencia del hechizo/-**_ dijo Sombra.

– _/ ¿A qué te refieres?/-_ pregunto Shadow.

– _ **/Piénsalo solo un momento/-**_

Shadow se quedó inmerso en los recuerdos de la conversación hasta que una palabra en concreto salto a su mente.

– _/ ¿Dijo "Meses?"/_ -

– _ **/Correcto, los elementos cesaron sus actividades desde hace casi un año/-**_ contestó Sombra _._

– _/Twilight le ha estado borrando la memoria aun después del cometa y ahora está teniendo efectos secundarios en el funcionamiento de su memoria/-_

–/Sus instintos tuvieron que actuar ya que su memoria se volvió poco fiable. Él está en un estado de "efecto domino" y esto podría provocar que en unos años pierda completamente la memoria o que su cerebro se apague por completo/-

Shadow volvió a ver detenidamente al muchacho frente a él y tras dar un largo suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió a Big Mac. Colocándose frente al rubio cruzo los brazos y resignado dijo.

–Puedo recuperar tu memoria-

– ¿Enserio?- pregunto Big Mac sin animo.

–Sí, pero puede que lo que descubras no te guste. Yo te recomiendo que lo hagas ya que si esto sigue así podrías acabar con tu memoria hecha trizas o incluso podrías morir-

Big Mac seguía viendo su mano hasta que la convirtió en puño y bajó de su camioneta poniéndose de pie frente a Shadow.

–Lo hare, quiero saber qué fue lo que me paso-

–Sé que lo que hare se verá raro pero créeme cuando te digo que es seguro-

Ante el comentario del unicornio Big Mac lo volteó a ver a los ojos y vio como estos cambiaban de color y comenzaba a salir una ligera niebla de ellos.

–Eso si es raro- comento el rubio.

Shadow agarro a Big Mac de los lados de su cabeza, lo acercó para que se enfocara únicamente en sus ojos y el proceso del Devorador de Pecados comenzó.

* * *

Subconsciente: Sector terciario de memoria.

– _/ ¿Dónde está?/-_ decía Shadow mientras navegaba por los interminables pasillos de la mente de Big Mac acompañado de una representación enérgica del granjero _–/Siempre suelen estar por aquí las memorias suprimidas/-_

– _/ ¿Esta es mi cabeza? Pensé que habría más ruido… y se ve muy ordenado ¿Todas las mentes se ven así?/-_ comento la proyección de Big Mac.

– _/No exactamente, el cerebro es como una CPU. Dentro de él solo hay datos en estado bruto hasta que le conectas un monitor y esos datos se convierten en imágenes de letras, números y todo eso. Cuando alguien se mete en la cabeza de otra persona genera una proyección basada en sus preferencias de la mente de la persona/-_

Big Mac se quedó callado mirando confuso al chico.

– _/En cualquier mente que yo me meta la veré de esta forma porque así me parece más cómodo para buscar información. ¿Para ti cual es una forma eficiente de buscar información?/-_

– _/Siempre deteste los archiveros de las oficinas así que cuando trabajo en casa separo los papeles en las gavetas de mi escritorio o en los cajones de mi armario, así si estoy buscando un papel de contabilidad sé que está entre los calcetines/-_

– _/Bueno, si tu entraras en la mente de alguien buscando información de contabilidad o un tema similar verías su mente como tu habitación y esa información estaría en ese "cajón de calcetines"/-_

– _/Wow, ese es un ejemplo muy simple y… ¿Cómo es que encontraremos mis memoria aquí? ¿Acaso no fueron borradas?/-_

– _/Ya te dije que el cerebro humano es como una computadora ¿Qué pasa cuando eliminas un archivo en una computadora?/_ -

– _/Va a la… papelería de reciclaje/_ -

– _/Correcto, hay una gran diferencia entre borrar una memoria y eliminarla. Twilight es una hechicera amateur, no hay forma de que sepa como eliminar permanentemente una memoria/-_

– _/ ¡¿Twilight?! ¡¿Twilight fue quien me borro la memoria?!/-_

– _ **/Volviste a hablar de más/-**_ la voz de Sombra resonó por todas las habitaciones haciendo retumbar el lugar.

– _/ ¿Qué fue eso?/-_ pregunto Big Mac.

– _/Es una historia larga así que te la resumiré, es un Equestre que vive dentro de mí y me provee de poder/-_

– _ **/Mi nombre es El Gran Rey Sombra, gobernante de todo El Imperio de Cristal, acreedor del título de EL Espectro Del Norte/-**_

– _/Ignóralo, le gustan las presentaciones. Ahora… ¡Aquí está!/-_ Dijo Shadow mientras con una mano desplazaba las puertas de la mente hasta que se detuvo en una que decía "Basura" – _/Oh Twilight, sabía que no podrías evitar cometer un error así de grave al jugar con la mente de alguien/-_

– _/ ¿De que estas hablando?/-_ pregunto molesto Big Mac.

– _/La mente de un ser vivo es peligrosa, mueve solo un cablecito mal y podrías matarlo pero hay otro error y ese es el que ella cometió. Si te mueves con demasiado cuidado entre el campo de minas dejas de ver al frente/-_

– _/ ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?/-_

– _/Es una frase que un amigo solía usar. Twilight evito mover muchas cosas en tu mente para no freírte el cerebro así que dejó esos recuerdos intactos y solo los "borro" mandando la información a una habitación de respaldo de donde nunca saldrán… y si te mueves con tanto cuidado evitando pisar las minas no te preocupas por borrar tus huellas/-_ cuando Shadow dijo eso coloco su mano en la puerta y esta brillo de color morado y aparecieron varias cadenas transparentes del mismo color unidas a un candado con la Cutie Mark de Twilight.

– _/Ese es… el emblema de Twilight/-_ la representación del granjero se sentó en "el suelo" mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza _–/Entonces es cierto, Twilight es quien borro mi memoria. Fue ella quien estuvo jugando con mi cabeza/-_

Shadow se sentó a un lado del joven mientras aun veía la puerta.

– _/Te dije que no te gustaría. Ellas tenían un trabajo que hacer y no podían dejar que nadie se interpusiera ¿Si hubieras sabido lo que hacen que habrías hecho?/-_

– _/Yo… hubiera tratado de ayudarlas/-_

– _/La clase de enemigos a los que ellas se enfrentan no son simples jabalís gigantes. Ellas combaten contra seres que te despedazarían con una mirada LITERALMENTE. Tú solo habrías estorbado, aparte de que debían de mantener en secreto lo que hacían para que no cundiera el pánico/-_

– _/No confiaban en mí, hasta Spike lo sabía/-_

– _/También las Crusaders/-_

Esa última parte ocasiono que Big Mac tomara posición fetal cubriendo sus ojos con sus rodillas.

– _/Y a ellos no les borraron la memoria/-_

– _/Yo te puedo explicar todo eso pero es una historia muy larga/-_ Shadow se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al granjero – _/Yo tengo el poder de componer tu memoria, olvidaras todo lo referente a la magia, todo lo de tu campo de combate será borrado y yo lo hare sin efectos secundarios así que podrás vivir tranquilamente. Tú decides/-_

Big Mac levanto la vista y noto en los ojos del chico que no estaba bromeando. Con solo aceptar podría librarse de esos dolores de cabeza y evitaría poner a Twilight contra la pared al descubrir lo que le había hecho… pero eso significaba volver a la completa ignorancia, a obligar a sus hermanas y a su novia a mentirle, a ser el único con el que no podían confiar.

– _/Ábrela/-_ dijo el Granjero poniéndose de pie él solo –/ _No quiero seguir ciego, quiero la verdad/-_

Shadow movió violentamente su mano y tanto el candado como la puerta estallaron dejando ver una habitación decorada en su interior.

– _/Es… ¿La habitación de Twilight?/-_ pregunto confuso el granjero mientras ambos jóvenes entraban en el cuarto.

– _/Te lo dije, dejó un rastro tan grande que pude reconstruir su percepción de tu mente y…/-_ decía Shadow mientras buscaba bajo el "mueble de la computadora" _–/ ¡Aquí están!/-_ salió de debajo del representado mueble con lo que parecía ser un sobre de papel con cinta adhesiva del que sacó una pila de fotografías de casi una pulgada de altura.

Big Mac se quedó intrigado viendo el lugar del que Shadow sustrajo el sobre y cuando el unicornio lo noto le dijo.

– _/Bueno, ahora sabes donde Twilight guarda cosas que no quiere que tú en específico quiere que veas/-_

– _/ ¿Cómo sabias que estarían allí?/-_

– _/Fui a su casa una vez y la escanee de pies a cabeza, si no estaban allí estarían entre sus colchones, en la puerta secreta en el fondo de su armario o en su cajón de ropa interior/-_

– _/ ¿Twilight esconde cosas entre su ropa interior?/-_ pregunto con un leve sonrojó el granjero.

– _/Claro ¿Quieres ver?/-_ al decir eso Shadow comenzó a abrir una gaveta del mueble junto a la cama hasta que Big Mac la cerro fuertemente.

– _/ ¡Eso no está bien! Sería una falta de respeto a su privacidad/-_

– _/Que santurrón, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la representación? Esto es la representación que Twilight dejó de su habitación con tus memorias reprimidas, fuera de eso lo demás es tu mente rellenando los espacios vacíos. Si buscas entre sus calcetas encontraras papeles de contabilidad, y la ropa interior que hay en este cajón es la ropa que TÚ crees que ella usa/-_ Shadow empezó a abrir el cajón lentamente hasta que Big Mac lo cerro de golpe con la cabeza baja y bastante sonrojado – _/Puede que no seas tan santurrón después de todo/-_ Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa.

Shadow le entrego las "fotos" a Big Mac y en la mayoría de ellas se veía a Twilight lanzando algún hechizo, jugando con chispas de magia o transformada.

– _/Parece que estas muy al tanto de tu novia, la has atrapado en pleno combate muchas veces/-_ comento sorprendido Shadow.

En menor medida había fotos de una criatura con cuerpo humanoide pero con su cabeza pareciendo la de un toro.

– _/Te enfrentaste a un minotauro/-_ Shadow miro el reverso de la fotografía – _/Según la fecha anotada es la foto más vieja, significa que tu primer encuentro fue con esta cosa y fue la primera vez que Twilight te borro la memoria/-_

Las ultimas fotografías se trataban de cosas cotidianas entre las que se encontraban a Twilight cortándose las uñas de los pies, una donde se veía a Twilight frente al espejo mirándose el vello de las axilas y varias cosas así.

– _/No me sorprende que te borre la memoria tantas veces, casi parece que la estuvieras espiando/-_ menciono Shadow entre risas.

– _/No recuerdo nada de esto pero si te puedo decir algo: a Twilight siempre se le olvida ponerle seguro a su puerta/-_ dijo Big Mac mientras pasaba foto tras foto.

Al llegar al fondo se encontraron algo curioso, la última fotografía estaba boca abajo en contraposición con las demás y justo cuando Shadow le iba a dar vuelta Big Mac le detuvo la mano.

– _/Déjame adivinar, "no sabes que es lo que hay en ella pero sientes que es algo que ni tu ni yo debemos ver"… según la fecha esta fue la última vez que Twilight te borro la memoria. Después de esto aprendió a ponerle seguro a su puerta/-_ comento Shadow con una sonrisa viendo a su compañero el cual comenzó a sonrojarse aún más que las anteriores ocasiones _–/Como sea, en cuanto salgas por esa puerta con las fotografías en tus manos tus memorias regresaran así que vámonos/-_

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, Shadow solo volteo repentinamente a ver la habitación y esta exploto dejando un espacio en blanco entre las puertas adyacentes.

– _/ ¿Eso no me dejara secuelas verdad?/-_ pregunto preocupado Big Mac.

– _/Relájate, eso es solo para que Twilight no tenga una zona de fácil acceso donde tirar las memorias que te borre. Si trata de borrarte la mente otra vez tendrá que crear otra habitación y cuando salgamos de tu mente te mostrare como evitarlo/-_

– _/Dijiste que cuando atravesara la puerta mis memoria regresarían. Las fotografías desaparecieron y aun no recuerdo nada/-_ dijo Big Mac mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– _/Eres la representación de la mentalidad del Big Mac con el que estaba hablando y tus memorias solo llegan a las que él conocía, tus memorias ya regresaron y en cuanto salgamos de aquí ya las tendrás todas devuelta… ¿Sacaste esa última fotografía verdad?/-_

El granjero no contesto y solo vio en dirección a donde se encontraba la destruida habitación.

– _/Sí que eres un santurrón/-_ comentó Shadow decepcionado mientras que con la mano jalaba una puerta con la palabra "salida".

Big Mac volteo a ver una última vez la puerta destruida y una gran sonrisa se marcó en su cara con un leve sonrojo antes de atravesar la puerta.

Plano físico: Aun en el granero.

Shadow soltó la cabeza de Big Mac el cual volteo a ver su reloj y noto que no habían pasado ni 30 segundos. El unicornio vio la confusa expresión del rubio y le dijo.

–La mente se mueve de forma más ágil, dentro de la mente de alguien el tiempo va más rápido-

Big Mac miro su mano como lo había estado haciendo desde hace meses y un recuerdo llego a su mente.

Recordó un conflicto que se dio hace unos 8 meses donde un minotauro se enfrentaba a las chicas, la bestia era tremendamente fuerte y resistente a los hechizos, la piel de la criatura se volvía negra y casi parecía piedra o metal cuando era alcanzado por un hechizo o ataque. El monstruo alcanzó a Applejack con una fuerte cornada que la mando a volar a unos metros de donde se encontraba el granjero. Big Mac miro aterrado a su hermana quien no se levantaba y corrió a auxiliarla solo para percatarse de que no estaba herida a pesar de haber recibido la cornada de lleno, mientras él trataba de regresarle la conciencia a Applejack la criatura se percató de su presencia e ignorando a las otras chicas comenzó a cargar contra él. El minotauro evito todos los ataques de las chicas y embistió con toda su fuerza a Big Mac quien usando toda la fuerza que tenía logro detener a la bestia tomándola por los cuernos y obligándola a irse se cara contra el suelo, Applejack despertó y vio a su hermano forcejeando con la criatura y en un impulso dijo su nombre lo que provoco que Big Mac volteara a verla y relajara el agarre, el minotauro alzó la cabeza con el granjero aun agarrado a sus cuerno y con una fuerte sacudida lo mando a volar, en plena caída el monstruo le dio un puñetazo a Big Mac encajándolo contra una pared cercana y tras retirar el puño el muchacho se veía terriblemente lastimado. La bestia miro con orgullo al muchacho y con un movimiento rápido le encajo uno de sus cuernos en el abdomen haciéndolo gritar, Applejack embistió a la criatura retirando el cuerno de su hermano y este cayó contra el suelo y mientras sus ojos se tornaban borrosos podía ver su mano cubierta con su sangre mientras la silueta de las chicas combatiendo con la criatura se veía en el fondo.

–Casi me mata- dijo el granjero apuñando la mano frente a él –El minotauro casi me mata, me metí entre ellas y ese monstruo y casi me mata-

–Me imagine que algo así había ocurrió. No creo que la decisión de borrarte la memoria haya sido tomada a la ligera pero debido a tu estado temieron que trataras de ayudarlas de nuevo y por eso te ocultaron la verdad. Te querían proteger- contesto Shadow volviendo a sentarse en el fardo de heno.

El granjero seguía viendo molesto su puño mientras mascullaba algo entre dientes.

– (No, no es que me protegieran. No debían protegerme, yo debía protegerlas a ellas)-

Shadow logrando escuchar al rubio simplemente dijo.

–No había nada que pudieras hacer, nunca te preparaste para eso-

– (No pude hacer nada, nunca podría haber hecho algo)- el puño del joven comenzó a temblar mientras seguía viendo una y otra vez esa derrota en su cabeza y la mancha de sangre en su mano – ¡Debí de haber hecho algo! ¡Debí de estar preparado!- la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, una y otra vez hasta que sus recuerdos se frenaron de golpe en la imagen de su hermana tendida en el suelo sin moverse – ¡DEBÍ SER MÁS FUERTE!- el rubio de dio un puñetazo a su camioneta el cual causo que se elevara – ¡Debí ser más fuerte! Tenía que protegerlas-

– ¿Aun quieres?-

La pregunta saco a Big Mac de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a Shadow el cual le extendía la mano de la misma forma que lo hizo en su cabeza.

[1– ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?- pregunto el unicornio oscuro mientras sus ojos parecían brillar de color rojo] – ¿Aun quieres ser más fuerte?- volvió a preguntar Shadow pero esta vez su expresión era una malévola sonrisa – ¿Quieres obtener el poder para protegerlas? Si es así yo te lo puedo dar, te puedo dar la llave para que ese poder lo hagas tuyo-

–Creí que detestabas a las personas que obtenían algo sin habérselo ganado- contesto de forma seria el granjero.

–Y así es, tú por otra parte ya te lo ganaste. Has entrenado toda tu vida para obtener tu fuerza, has peleado con criaturas para entenderla y ahora yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de sobrepasar ese límite humano que te detiene. Yo no te volveré más fuerte, te daré la oportunidad de serlo. Liberare el poder dentro de ti que te permitirá sobrepasar todos tus límites actuales, pero solo si tú quieres- concluyo Shadow aun con su mano extendida.

–Siento como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo- contesto Big Mac mirando la mano del joven.

– ¿Y quién te dice que no es así?- Shadow bajo su mano y sin quitar su sonrisa hablo –Déjame decirte tres cosas sobre el trato:

1.- Cuando obtengas ese poder dejaras de ser humano, te convertirás en un reencarnado y eso te convertirá en blanco de otras criaturas ya no solo de las que pelean contra tu hermana.

2.- Tu vida dejara de ser normal pero a cambio obtendrás acceso a una faceta del mundo la cual fue invisible para ti desde que naciste.

3.- Serás un monstruo para los demás pero podrás ser el guardián de aquellos a los que amas.

El unicornio dejo de contar con sus dedos y extendió una vez más su mano

–La decisión es tuya-

El granjero cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente llevando su rostro hacia arriba. Exhaló y tomo la mano.

–Bienvenido al nuevo mundo, Big Mac-

* * *

(Oomph! - Ich Will Deine Seele)

* * *

Al decir eso Shadow desato un torrente de humo de sus pies y el apretón de manos comenzó a brillar, de la mano del unicornio hasta su codo se podía ver un aura de color negro y rojo que fluía hacia el granjero pero al pasar de una mano a otra esta tomaba un color rojo con amarillo. Big Mac cayó de rodillas mientras gruñía por el dolor evitando gritar. El flujo se intensifico al igual que el torbellino de humo y el rubio por soportar el dolor termino poniendo su mano libre en el suelo mientras agarraba la tierra con fuerza, el cuerpo del granjero comenzó a recubrirse con el mismo resplandor rojo y amarillo que antes estaba en su mano y él mismo libero un torrente de viento que giraba a la misma velocidad y en el mismo sentido que el de Shadow. El joven de rodillas poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse hasta volver a encarar al chico de cabello negro y apretó el agarre a lo que Shadow respondió con una sonrisa.

Shadow soltó el agarre y los torbellinos de energía cesaron, al soltarse las manos se disparó un pulso de energía el cual causo que el granero entero se sacudiera y entonces Big Mac cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos para no irse de cara contra la tierra. El granjero jadeaba pesadamente y grandes gotas de sudor caían de su frente al mismo tiempo que no paraba de temblar. Shadow coloco una rodilla en la tierra y se agacho hasta la oreja del rubio.

– (A partir de ahora el viejo tu está muerto, bienvenido a tu nueva vida. No les vallas a decir a las chicas sobre esto aún, no queremos arruinarles la sorpresa)-

Y tras susurrarle esas palabras al oído Shadow salió del granero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el granjero aun peleaba por respirar.

* * *

Sugar Cube Corner: Esa tarde (un par de horas después del trato)

Los elementos de la harmonía se encontraban reunidas mientras contaban lo que habían estado haciendo durante su tiempo libre con Pinkie aun echándole en cara a Celeste que no le había ganado y Rainbow solo estaba escuchándolas con una sonrisa recordando el maravilloso día que había pasado con su padre, Applejack le estaba echando una bronca a Twilight por lo de los mensajes mientras Rarity trataba de hacer que Fluttershy le dijera lo que había hecho.

–Bueno, viendo el resultado tanto Celeste como Shadow tenían razón. Un día de descanso sí que hizo maravillas- comento Rarity al ver que no le sacaría nada a Fluttershy.

–Tienes razón Rarity, llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder darle una buena reprimenda a mi hermano- respondió Applejack –Ahora solo me gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para reprimir a otra persona- agrego la granjera volteando a ver a su líder.

–… Yyyy ¡Pinkie! ¿Cómo hiciste lo de la bazuca de pay?-

– ¡Twilight! Ya te dije que me agarro sorprendida- respingó Celeste.

–Mira Twili, solo debes calcular una parábola perfecta y…- Pinkie se agacho de repente y de su bolso salió disparado otro resorte. Celeste tomo a su hermana menor por los hombros y la puso en el camino del postre que se dirigía al rostro de la ex-monarca – ¡In Your Face!- exclamo la pelirosa apuntándole con los dedos a su amiga como un rapero.

La portadora de la amistad solo volteo a ver a su hermana quien aún la tenía agarrada de los hombros.

–No me veas así, tú le preguntaste y ahora atente a las consecuencias- comentó Celeste dejando ir a su hermana.

–Yo… yo solo estuve haciendo ejercicio con Spike- menciono Fluttershy –Le pedí ayuda para hacerme más fuerte-

–Eso está bien Shy, solo no te sobre esfuerces. Tu realmente no estas hecha para enfrentarte a un dragón-

El comentario de Rainbow provoco que la joven bajara la cabeza mientras pensaba en su entrenamiento con el peliverde.

– ¿Tu qué hiciste Rainbow? Solo te hemos visto sonreír como una doncella todo este tiem… po…- Rarity y Pinkie se voltearon a ver entre sí y una maléfica sonrisa se formó en sus rostros. Ambas chicas tomaron aire y ambas abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo – ¡Tú y Shadow ya lo hicie…!-

Rainbow sujetó fuertemente las bocas de sus amigas que incluso parecía que les había alargado los labios y con una expresión muy cabreada les dijo.

–Muy bien cerebros de nube, piensen bien lo que dirán cuando suelte sus bocas ya que si es lo que están pensando en este mismo momento juro que lo lamentaran-

La peliarcoíris dejo libres los labios de las dos jóvenes y estas solo se tallaban sus adoloridas bocas.

–Bien, ya que el momento de la tontería acabo ¿Qué hiciste ayer Rainbow?- pregunto calmadamente Applejack mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda a una muy sonrojada Fluttershy.

– ¡Shy, no es nada de eso!- Rainbow tomo aire y tras calmarse contesto –Pase todo el día con mi padre. Falto al trabajo para estar conmigo, vimos películas, criticamos el CGI y me contó la historia del porque me pusieron Rainbow-

Todas las presentes la veían con los ojos llorosos mientras estaban hechas bola frente a ella.

– ¡Oh vamos! Fue solo un resumen ¿Cómo pueden ponerse así solo por eso?-

–Lo siento Rainbow pero… tu cara- fue lo único que pudo decir Fluttershy entre sollozos.

La atleta busco su reflejo en la vidriera y notó que sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y sus ojos parecían despedir brillos al mismo tiempo que tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas en el borde, tenía una pequeña y delicada sonrisa pintándole los labios y aun cuando estaba sorprendida no podía quitar esa cara.

–Esa… esa es la cara de una doncella que ama- dijo Rarity tratando de recuperar la compostura –Ya sea a un chico o a su padre-

– (Déjenlo ya chicas, me están avergonzando)- murmuro Rainbow mientras se encorvaba en su silla y cubría su rostro con el menú.

–Lo sentimos dulzura, pero es muy raro verte así. Tenemos que disfrutar mientras podemos- comento Applejack con los ojos llorosos.

– (No se acostumbren)- murmuro un ultima vez la joven de cabellos arcoíris.

La conversación se volvió más amena a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, con Rarity hablando de los logros de algunas personas del albergue, Twilight hablo de los 15 libros que se leyó antes de ir a verlas (cifra que desconcertó a Pinkie y Rainbow) y Applejack conto de las nuevas llaves de tortura que practico con Big Mac (sin dejar de ver ni una sola vez a Twilight), Fluttershy menciono que el parque ahora recibía mucha atención y algunas amas de casa le pedían consejos de jardinería a la vez que Pinkie seguía tratando de ensartarle un pastel en la cara a Celeste quien solo estaba esquivando los postres con gran facilidad mientras bebía su malteada.

–E incluso la señora Twilight me ha pedido que la ayude con su…- Fluttershy detuvo de repente su narración y su cara se tornó pálida mientras veía fijamente al frente.

– ¿Qué te pasa Fluttershy? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Twilight a lo que su amiga solo respondió señalando en una dirección.

Todas centraron sus miradas en la ventana justo detrás de Rainbow donde se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y plateado con la cara pegada al vidrio y respirando pesadamente con las mejillas rojas.

– ¿Shadow?- fue lo que todas dijeron al unísono al ver al joven.

El muchacho entro al establecimiento dando zancadas largas, se paró a un lado de la mesa donde estaban las chicas y aún muy sonrojado hablo.

– ¡Rainbow!- el grito provoco que la atleta saltara y que todos los demás clientes fijaran su atención en el chico el cual no podía evitar seguir con sus ojos todas las miradas sobre él –Y-y-yo, yo quiero pedirte…- el joven parecía apunto de desmayarse hasta que una voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

– _ **/… ¡SOLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA!/-**_

– ¡Rainbow!- el segundo grito solo hizo que la chica subiera los pies a la silla como si algo hubiera corrido entre sus piernas – ¡Tu…!- el joven cerro los ojos y como si quisiera que todo el planeta (y probablemente otra dimensión) lo escuchase grito – ¡¿QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO?!- al decir eso el sonrojado chico coloco ambas manos a sus costados y bajo violentamente la cabeza haciendo una reverencia japonesa con tal fuerza que su cabeza golpeo contra la mesa haciendo saltar los helados y malteadas que esta tenia.

Shadow sin quejarse una sola vez por el dolor siguió en esa postura (con su frente en la mesa) mientras todos en la cafetería se le quedaban viendo a él y a Rainbow.

La atleta aún tenía abrazadas sus piernas debido a la sorpresa y cuando termino de procesar toda la información exclamó.

– ¿Hu?-

* * *

El orden de las cosas.

Sé que la descripción de como uno ve la mente de otro es larga pero será algo importante así que decidí meter de una vez esa información completa (me faltaron cosas pero no quería sobrecargar la explicación) y para los que no entendieron bien lo de la habitación de Twilight: solo la imagen del cuarto y su objetivo (los recuerdos) fue lo que dejo Twilight, el resto lo llena automáticamente la mente del dueño lo cual se ejemplifica con lo de la ropa interior.

La canción de Oomph solo la elegí por el tono que tiene, realmente no sé lo que dice la letra solo me gusto como sonaba con la escena.

Los motivos de Shadow para comportarse de esa forma en el final se explicaran más adelante pero son libres de imaginarse por qué no le importa verse como "el malo del cuento" y para los que no entendieron el punto de vista con el poder: Shadow detesta a las personas que obtienen algo sin haber sudado, sufrido o esforzado por ello. Big Mac se ganó su fuerza a base de esfuerzo a tal grado que él puede pelear como un Equestre (bueno no, pero casi) y Shadow le da la oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte. Ejemplo: si un atleta perdiera una extremidad y aun así siguiera tratando de proseguir Shadow lo sanaría. Pero si tras perder la extremidad dejara todo por estar deprimido nunca lo ayudaría.

Si se lo preguntan: la reverencia es la que hacen en los animes cuando piden un favor y es en la que el cuerpo termina con la forma de una L.

Sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

En este capítulo solo hay una referencia.

1.- ¿Qué personaje de la línea "Vértigo" de DC Comics lleva acabo esa escena?

Pista: Tiene una serie Live Action en el canal Universal (no sé si en el comic también lo hace pero en la serie lo hace en cada capítulo)


	21. Capitulo 19: Una ¿Cita?

Antes de comenzar: ¡Otra vez lo hice! De nuevo siendo el tonto que soy volví a confundir cosas y a meter errores así que tuve (otra vez) que rediseñar la historia, no son tantos cambios como lo hice la última ves pero uno de los cambios más grandes es el hecho de que Shadow no es de Canterlot sino que la última ciudad en la que vivió es California ya que Canterlot no es una ciudad en este mundo a diferencia de Ponyville.

El nombre en la tumba que visita Shadow no es Yuri sino Sasha ya que realmente el nombre ya me lo había inventado antes pero se me olvido y solo puse el primer nombre que me vino a la mente y como me había visto el capítulo de "We Bare Bears" en el que Polar conoce a Yuri pues no me pude sacar ese nombre de la cabeza.

Esta vez he quitado los regionalismos, porque tras re leerme la historia me pareció muy raro escuchar a Twilight gritar "chingados" así que decidí quitar todo eso, cambie los regionalismos que puse anteriormente y ya estoy sacando las versiones VF (versión final) de cada capítulo.

Así cuando vean un capítulo que dice VF significa que ya lo revise más de ocho veces buscando errores ortográficos, más tonterías como las ya explicadas y cosas así (no significa que ya no las haya sino que ya no habrá tantos).

Y bueno ya corto esto, que si no me enrollo más que las cortinas.

* * *

La curva más linda en una mujer

Es su sonrisa.

Bob Marley

* * *

Capítulo 19: Una… ¿Cita? (Futuros imposibles) (VF)

* * *

Abriéndose las puertas de un elevador en un complejo edificio de oficinas salió un hombre adulto de unos 32 años con tez pálida y con un traje de corte italiano de color negro, sobre sus hombros se ondeaba una gabardina del mismo color con detalles plateados en los hombros y puños, la parte del pecho estaba conectada con tres cadenillas que se encontraban a la altura del busto y sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes de cuero. El cabello del hombre era negro y se movía como si una leve corriente de aire estuviera atravesándolo en todo momento, tenía leves trazos de bello facial como si recientemente se hubiera afeitado y de sus ojos rojo oscuro se liberaba una pequeña neblina negra.

El adulto abrió una puerta doble que daba a un pasillo de cristal que unía un edificio con otro y fue recibido con múltiples destellos de cámaras y un tumulto de personas con micrófonos bloqueaba su camino en el pasillo.

– ¡Emperador Knight! ¡Emperador Knight!- decía insistentemente un reportero – ¿Es cierto que fue Corea el que nos arrojó ese misil la semana pasada? ¿Está seguro de que puede mantenernos a salvo?- pero el hombre solo lo paso de largo.

–Fuentes dicen que usted es el causante de los terremotos que están produciendo que la península de Baja California se esté separando de México ¿Es eso cierto?- ante la pregunta de la mujer el regente no la volteo a ver y solo la dejo hablando.

– ¿Es cierto que su esposa consiguió el cargo como directora de la nueva academia Wonderbolt por su conexión con usted?-

El regente detuvo su progreso, con el movimiento de sus dedos abrió una ventana, tomó el micrófono del reportero y lo arrojó a través de esta la cual volvió a cerrar únicamente con magia. Tras hacer eso solo siguió caminando mientras las cámaras y micrófonos se fundían soltando humo.

Tras terminar de cruzar por ese infernal pasillo el hombre llego a un despacho donde una mujer alrededor de sus treintas se encontraba. Tenía el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros morado oscuro con una franja rosa pálido en el medio, traía puesto un traje de oficina de color azul rey con los puños y hombros plateados y la parte del pecho estaba cerrado por tres cadenillas, la falda le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla y portaba gafas.

– **Twilight podrías explicarme ¿Por qué esta ese grupo de cuervos en el pasillo de mi torre?-** pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba su gabardina en un perchero.

–Lo siento señor Knight, tal parece que alguno de ellos se sabe teletransportar o le pagaron a alguien para teletransportarlos aquí- contesto la ya adulta Twilight.

– **Twilight-**

– ¿Si?-

– **Deja de decirme "señor", me haces sentir viejo… si mal no recuerdo tu eres casi dos años mayor que yo-** comento el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

–1 año y 2 meses… pero tú te vez más viejo- contesto Twilight recargándose en el escritorio – ¿Qué te paso Shadow?-

– **Es por Sombra, mi cuerpo está tratando de asimilar su imagen-** el adulto se froto los ojos mientras se reclinaba en su silla **– ¿Qué hay en la agenda?-**

–Dentro de una semana se hará la junta con los líderes de Estados Unidos, Corea y Rusia. Pinkie dijo que necesitaba más hombres para la operación "camisetas mojadas"… ¿Por qué le diste permiso de nombrar las operaciones? Como sea, Applejack aún está firmando el tratado de comercio con Japón y tu esposa llamo, dijo que Darring tendrá pronto un partido y tienes que asistir. Rainbow tiene razón, ya faltaste a los últimos dos y eso que ella hizo el esfuerzo para tener el día libre-

– **Lo sé, si me pierdo este tendré que tener cuidado todas las mañanas de no recibir un balonazo en la cara por parte de las dos. Pero con la reconstrucción, el desplazamiento de la isla y Neo Canterlot… no tengo mucho tiempo-**

–Es tu hija Shadow, yo ya te he pedido permisos para asistir a los eventos de Starchaser y tú siempre me dices que sí. Ahora es tu turno, ve con tu esposa e hija y diviértete. Creo que los rusos pueden esperarte un poco-

– **Tienes razón-** contesto Shadow.

–Aparte- agrego Twilight mientras tomaba un marco del escritorio –No olvides porque haces esto-

Twilight le entrego la foto a Shadow y este era un portarretratos doble con el lado derecho ocupado por una fotografía de él y Rainbow alrededor de los 28 años con una niña de unos cuatro años de cabello Azul oscuro con una franja roja en el medio que estaba en las piernas de la chica. En el lado izquierdo del porta retratos estaba una fotografía de una chica de cabello negro lacio tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, traía una gabardina negra de cuello alto y tenía abrazado por el cuello a un Shadow aun joven y ambos sonreían mientras tomaban la foto.

– **Sí que lo recuerdo, esto es por mi familia-**

* * *

Shadow abrió los ojos, respiraba con dificultad y estaba cubierto en sudor, el chico retiro las mantas sobre él y se froto la cara con fuerza.

– ¿Sombra sentiste eso?- pregunto aun turbado el joven.

– _ **/No, ¿A qué te refieres?/-**_ Contesto Sombra tranquilo desde dentro de su mente.

– ¿Mi sueño? ¿No lo viste?-

– _ **/No, tu sueño estaba en blanco como otras veces-**_

–No lo estaba. Se sintió como una visión pero ahora era… diferente-

– _ **/Hace unos minutos sentí un pulso de energía recorriendo toda la ciudad, no era muy fuerte pero sí que fue grande. Puede que eso te afectara ya que estabas dormido/-**_

–No sé qué rayos fue eso, pero si es lo suficientemente intenso como para distorsionar una visión lo tengo que investigar-

–/ **¡** _ **NADA DE ESO!**_ _/-_ el grito del monarca casi causa que Shadow se callera de su cama **–** _ **/Le prometiste al elemento de la lealtad que saldrías con ella. Te humillaste en público y la avergonzaste al mismo tiempo, no dejare que sea en vano. El universo no desaparecerá solo porque salgas con tu pareja/-**_

–Tienes razón, solo espero no tener otra visión rara ¿Por qué te importan tanto mis relaciones?-

– _ **Te lo dije en el pasado, te lo digo ahora y si llegaras a tener una tercer compañera te lo diría entonces, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes con las personas que amas ya que no sabes cuándo podría ser el último día que estén a tu lado/-**_

–Lo sé, gracias por nunca dejar que lo olvide-

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba para sí mismo.

– _/Por poco lo olvido, estar con Rainbow me está haciendo olvidar mi objetivo. Tengo que acabar con el asunto de Celeste antes de que todo se me escape de las manos/-_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila y Rainbow se encontraba caminando nerviosamente frente a la puerta de la casa de Shadow mientras hablaba para sí misma.

–No hay nada de raro en esto solo son dos amigos que van al cine, por unas palomitas, pasar el rato y… y…- La cabeza de la joven de cabello arcoíris se empezó a llenar con extrañas fantasías de las cuales la mayoría trataban de ella y su joven compañero tiernamente abrazados mientras compartían un beso. Rainbow sacudió con fuerza su cabeza Intentando alejar esas ideas –Ok ok, sé que llevamos un tiempo saliendo pero no es para tanto, quiero decir… ugh, ya no se ni lo que estoy pensando, ahora las chicas lo saben, Pinkie y Rarity me lograron sacar tanta información como pudieron y ahora se me hace raro ser el centro de atención por eso- La joven miro su atuendo reflejado en la ventana –Creo que debería de pedirle consejos a Rarity para verme un poco más… ¿Femenina? No sé qué es lo que él considerara "un atuendo lindo". Aun no me gusta mucho la idea de tener expuesto el ombligo pero no sé porque me siento rara, en los entrenamientos traigo ropa más corta y ya una vez nos metimos a nadar en el lago de noche así que ¿Por qué ahora me pongo tan nerviosa?-

– ¿Sera por qué ahora los verán en público? Y Yo creo que te ves bien- Respondió una voz que venía desde la puerta de la casa. Recargada contra el marco de la puerta se encontraba Vinyl con una gran sonrisa – ¿Quieres un consejo? A mi hermano le gustan las chicas que parecen un poco más tímidas y reservadas pero eso no aplica contigo, así que si le gustaste siendo sólo tú misma sigue siéndolo… y nunca uses una falda que esté por encima de las rodillas a no ser que sea un día especial-

– ¿Y porque una falda?- Preguntó a Rainbow con curiosidad.

–Le gusta verle las piernas de las chicas, muchos hombres prefieran ver el trasero o los pechos, pero a él le gustan las piernas-

–Ok- respondió extrañada la joven.

–Y por cierto ¿Qué fue eso del lago?- pregunto Vinyl con una sonrisa.

–Por favor no me hagas contártelo-

–Está bien, ya luego se lo sacare a mi hermano por las malas. Entra, mis padres quieren conocerte y Shadow tardará un rato, apenas acaba de meterse a la ducha- Rainbow al atravesar el portal simplemente se quedó mirando el espejo que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta –Descuida, te ves muy bien- Comentó Vinyl antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar.

La joven pegaso se quedó mirando un rato más su reflejo. Traía puestos unos pantalones levis ligeramente ajustados, una blusa de tirantes azul con su símbolo del rayo en el pecho con una camiseta manga larga negra por debajo y unas zapatillas deportivas. Su pelo lo tenía agarrado en una cola de caballo y portaba sus clásicos guantes sin dedos. Tras observarse unos segundos más simplemente hizo un gesto subiendo sus hombros, se sonrió a sí misma y prosiguió su camino a la sala de estar.

–Un gusto en conocerte Rainbow, Shadow me ha contado un par de cosas de ti- le comento Harp cuando vio entrar a la chica a la sala de estar donde se encontraba con su esposo.

–Un gusto conocerla bien señora Note y también a usted señor Knight- contesto la joven con una pequeña reverencia.

–La única vez que te vimos fue cuando viniste a ver a Shadow hace ya semanas- menciono Michael sentado a un lado de su esposa –Te tengo una pregunta ¿Tu cabello es naturalmente así o te lo teñiste?-

Harp le dio un fuerte codazo al hombre el cual solo se froto adolorido el brazo.

–Discúlpalo querida, suele ser un tonto el 90% del día- comentó Harp con una sonrisa.

–Igual que su hijo- agrego Rainbow.

–Me, ya saben "de tal palo tal astilla"- dijo Michael aun frotándose su brazo –Bueno, ya fuera de tonterías. Shadow habla bastante de ti con nosotros y tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que apenas llegando ese muchacho consiguiera una linda novia-

–Bueno… no soy precisamente su novia- comentó la chica peinándose el mechón más largo de su cabello con las manos.

–Si lo eres, solo que aun estas en negación- el comentario de Vinyl solo puso roja a la joven de cabellera arcoíris.

–No es para tanto linda, cada uno va al ritmo que quiere y Shadow ya nos ha dicho que eres un poco tímida con estos temas- agrego Harp ocasionando que Rainbow finalmente se calmara un poco.

–Bueno, ahora si mi pregunta ¿Ese nombre te lo pusieron antes o después de ver tu cabello?- pregunto ya sin dolor y más serio Michael.

–De hecho mi cabello es azul hielo naturalmente, me lo teñí por primera vez cuando participe en la competencia de parkour hace ya varios años-

– ¿Te lo teñiste por tu nombre?-

–Algo así ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por mi cabello?-

–Es solo que es un poco raro que a alguien le quede bien esa combinación de colores sin parecer…-

– ¿Un payaso? Ya me lo han dicho- contesto Rainbow levantando los hombros –Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué Shadow se llama así? Por si solo el apellido Knight ya es llamativo pero ¿Por qué "Shadow"?-

–Bueno… mi familia tiene una tradición. Desde hace ya unas 22 generaciones el primer hijo en nacer lleva el nombre de alguien a quien el padre idolatra-

–No lo enmascare señor Knight, responda bien-

–Shadow tiene ese nombre por Shadow el Erizo-

–…-

–…-

El silencio por parte de todas las chicas parecía sepulcral hasta que de la nada vinyl se comenzó a reír.

– ¡Eso lo explica todo!- dijo la chica de ojos carmesí entre risas – ¡Por eso nunca me dijo en quien estaba basado su nombre!-

–Dígame que es una broma- comentó Rainbow aguantado la risa.

–Me gustaría pero no, soy fan de Shadow el Erizo de Sonic- contesto Michael un poco sonrojado ya que hasta Harp trataba de no reírse.

– ¿Y en quien está basado su nombre?- pregunto devuelta Rainbow.

–Michael Knight del auto increíble-

– ¿Enserio?-

–A mi padre le gusta esa serie, ya tenía el apellido y solo me puso el nombre del protagonista-

–Cielo, se nota que tu padre salió ganando mucho más que tu- agrego Harp poniendo su mano en el hombro de Michael.

–Bueno, mi nombre solo es porque a mi madre le gustaban los arcoíris y mi padre se salvó gracias a una pulsera de arcoíris- dijo Rainbow acordándose de la historia de su padre.

Tras reír un poco más Vinyl le dijo que esperara a Shadow en la habitación de este en la segunda planta ya que Harp estaba tratando de evitar que su esposo saliera con más preguntas extrañas y la joven solo se dirigió allí acompañada por la hermanastra de su novio ya que aun cuando ella ya sabía cuál era la habitación de Shadow se suponía que esa era la primera vez de la joven dentro de la casa.

Desde la habitación la chica podía escuchar el agua de la ducha y una conocida voz.

–Crauling in mai eskin, tis wunds, tey wont, not hel-

–Porque no me sorprende que cante eso mientras se ducha… y como si fuera poco la canta mal- decía para sí misma la joven mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

La habitación era bastante normal, era un poco pequeña y tenía un ropero de poco más de medio metro de ancho con un escritorio a su lado con una computadora, a un lado del CPU se encontraba una consola de videojuegos pero no una televisión y sólo había una cama individual con cobertores color morado y una alfombra violeta por todo el piso. En la cama se encontraba la ropa del joven doblada la cual consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul levemente desteñidos, una camiseta gris sin logo, calcetines largos negros y sobre las almohadas se encontraba un saco largo de color azul oscuro con una bufanda negra.

– ¿Rainbow, me podrías pasar mi ropa?- preguntó la voz de Shadow desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras solo se asomaban sus manos.

La joven evito sonrojarse y simplemente tomo la ropa del chico y se la entregó el cual solo le dio las gracias y mientras regresaba al baño se podía escuchar como decía cosas de Vinyl.

Tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió y apareció Shadow ataviado con las propias previamente vistas con la excepción del abrigo, se sentó a un lado de Rainbow y saco de debajo del mueble de la computadora un par de botas negras que le llegaban levemente por arriba del talón.

– ¿Pensé que él las botas militares llevan los pantalones por dentro?- Pregunto la chica al ver el calzado.

–Estas son botas de obrero, no de soldado. Estas tienen reforzada la parte donde van dos dedos y a mí me parecen más cómodas-

–A mí solo me parecen pesadas-

–Lo son, pero es el único calzado con el que me siento realmente a gusto- al terminar de atarse las botas el joven se estiro hasta su almohada y saco algo de debajo de ésta lo cual metió rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Andando, o se nos hará más tarde- dijo tomando su abrigo y colocándose la bufanda en los hombros.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron y Shadow se despidió de sus padres y su hermana antes de salir. Ya llevaban un par de calles y mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban Rainbow paso un gran trago de saliva y se detuvo llamando la atención de Shadow.

– ¿Qué paso Rainbow?- Ante la pregunta de Shadow la chica no contesto – ¿Qué tienes?... Bien, si te sientes tan avergonzada puedo bloquear nuestra percepción para llegar al cine- dijo el joven mientras levantaba la mano y comenzaba liberar un aura verde.

La joven estaba roja y tras tomar una bocanada de aire miro con sus grandes ojos rosa oscuro a punto de llorar al chico.

– ¡Papá quiere conocerte!- Fue lo que salió de la boca de la joven. El chico se quedó mirando fijamente a Rainbow la cual seguía roja y tras unos segundos comenzó a reírse – ¡Shadow! ¡Esto es serio!- Respingo la joven.

–Lo sé, lo sé- Shadow calmó su risa y se acercó a Rainbow –Eso lo que es muy tierno que te sonrojes solo porque me vas a presentar a tu padre-

–Esto es muy serio, eres el primer chico que le presentaré a mi papá-

– ¿Y qué paso con Soarin?- Pregunto el joven cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Él? Él solo dijo que era mi mentor como Wonderbolt y ya-

–De acuerdo, ¿Lo veré ya o será otro día?-

–Quiere que lo conozcas hoy ya que es un día libre-

– ¿Y estas nerviosa?-

–Sí-

–Relájate Rainbow, soy un chico de dieciséis años con los conocimientos de un ser de 2000 de otra dimensión, creo que puedo lidiar con un padre protector-

–Solo no vayas hablar de más, lo más probable es que este limpiando sus armas sólo para asustarte-

–Bueno, es el deber de un padre el proteger a su hija-

–Pero a veces exagera-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron conversando y antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Rainbow.

–Bueno, esto es lo que haremos- comenzó la chica aun nerviosa –Deje mi chaqueta en mi cama a propósito así que subiré y fingiré que la busco mientras ustedes dos conversan, no serán más de diez minutos así que no vayas hablar de más y decirle cosas como lo de nuestro primer beso o lo del lago… ¡En especial lo del lago!- Shadow tomo de los hombros a la joven y la sacudió la cual molesta lo parto – ¡No soy una sonaja!-

–Tranquilízate Rainbow-

1.- Puede que sea algo Emo pero no soy suicida. Nunca le diría a tu padre lo del lago.

2.- Tengo un par de trucos para impresionar a los padres, solo dejame usarlos.

3.- Debes de tener un poco más de fe en tu padre, estoy seguro que sabrá comportarse.

El joven termino de enumerar con los dedos y tomo el picaporte de la puerta.

– ¿Entramos ya?- pregunto Shadow.

–Déjame ir primero, ya te diré cuando entrar (apuesto que esta con las escopetas)-

La joven entro a la casa y Shadow solo se quedó parado en la entrada. Rainbow se dirigió a la sala de estar pero no encontró a su padre, se percató de un ruido proveniente de la cocina y al asomar la cabeza se encontró con dos cañones en posición vertical justo frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Es enserio?- le pregunto Rainbow a su padre quien le apuntaba con una escopeta – ¿Así lo planeadas recibir?-

–… no- contesto el hombre desviando la vista.

–Vine a buscar mi chaqueta, tienes hasta que la encuentre para hablar con él- la joven salió de la cocina pero volvió a asomar su cabeza y de nuevo tenía los dos cañones apuntándole –… baja la escopeta o yo te la quitare-

El adulto solo puso el arma en la mesa y ahora sí la chica salió. Tras unos segundos ambos jóvenes entraron a la cocina y Shadow se encontró con el cañón de un revólver .45 apuntando a su entrepierna mientras el adulto limpiaba el arma, Shadow alzo las manos y se quedó estático.

– ¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? Baja las manos ¿O tienes un motivo para temerle a la policía?- El hombre hablaba con una maliciosa sonrisa sin apartar su vista de lo que hacía.

–No, solo que el hecho de tener un arma apuntándome no me agrada- contestó Shadow bajando las manos.

–Bueno, papá él es Shadow Knight, Shadow él es mi padre, Bowman Hothoof- hizo las presentaciones la joven.

– ¿Hothoof? ¿Pensé que ustedes eran de ascendencia rusa?-

–Y lo somos- contestó el adulto –Hothoof es mi apellido con la nacionalidad norteamericana, mi nombre con la nacionalidad rusa es Bowman Vankof-

–Bien, los dejaré solos y papá… deja las armas o me voy a enojar- Rainbow dejó la habitación y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

–Toma asiento muchacho y dime ¿Qué planes tienes con mi hija?- pregunto seriamente Bowman dejando el arma en la mesa.

–Bueno, primero iremos al cine y de allí pasaremos a matar el tiempo en el centro comercial, luego lo más probable es que ella quiera hacer algo de ejercicio y…- Shadow le hizo una seña con la mano al hombre para que se acercara y comenzó a hablar en voz baja – (Planeo llevarla a cenar pero ella aun no lo sabe)-

– (¿Y adónde Irán?)- pregunto el adulto en voz baja.

–La llevaré al "Flaneg"-

– (¿El restaurante francés? Pensé que era difícil hacer reservaciones en lugares como ese)-

–De hecho tengo una reservación desde hace unos meses-

– ¿Unos meses? Pensé que tú y mi hija llevan poco de empezar a salir-

–Oficialmente como novios, pero llevamos uno meses saliendo como pareja-

–Bueno, pero tengo otra pregunta ¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar con mi hija?- al formular la pregunta el hombre puso su mano en la mesa muy cerca de la revólver.

–Tan lejos como ella me lo permita- contesto Shadow con una expresión seria.

–Esa no es la respuesta que un padre espera-

– ¿Acaso no confían su hija? Hasta donde he conocido a Rainbow me parece una chica capaz de marcar sus límites-

–Mira muchacho, aun cuando sé que Rainbow es fuerte no quita que sea una niña y que tú seas un chico. No tienes idea de cuántas llamadas he atendido acerca de chicos que golpean a sus novias y le siguen repitiendo de las aman aun cuando les desfiguran la cara, mujeres que saben defensa personal o que son atletas siendo heridas por hombres más débiles. Lo último que quiero es ver a mi hija en esa situación y si tú le hicieras algo te juro que me quitaría la placa solo para buscarte-

–Lo entiendo, puede que yo no tenga una hija pero amo a mi hermana y yo también sería capaz de todo con tal de evitarle una situación así. De hecho, yo mismo evite esta relación tanto como pude ya que en el pasado lastime a personas cercanas a mí por mi actitud y no quería que Rainbow resulta dañada por mi culpa… pero ya debe conocer a su hija, cuando se puso como meta que le dijera mis sentimientos…-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaste?- preguntó Bowman con una sonrisa.

–Más o menos 2 meses- contesto Shadow.

–Que poco guantes muchacho, mi récord es de cuatro meses antes de dar a mi brazo a torcer-

–En mi defensa, usted es su padre y yo solo un chico que pasaba mucho tiempo con una linda chica-

–Si me imagino, la madre de Rainbow también era así. Una vez que algo se le mete la cabeza…-

–Nunca se lo sacas- dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

Ambos hombres siguieron conversando un rato más cambiando de temas como el disgusto de Shadow por las armas de fuego, el pasatiempo de Bowman sobre estudiar medicina y los gustos de Shadow acerca de las chicas que para sorpresa del padre solo una de las cinco cosas que el muchacho buscaba tenía Rainbow. La conversación se alargó y para cuando Rainbow bajó se encontró con Shadow ayudando a su padre con la limpieza de las armas. La chica quedo sorprendida pero prefirió dejarlo pasar y finalmente hablo.

–Papá ¿No has visto mí…?-

– ¿Tú excusa?- preguntó el hombre sacando la chaqueta de Rainbow de una mochila al lado suyo.

– ¡¿Tú la tenías?!- exclamó molesta la chica.

–Linda, sé que está chaqueta nunca lo olvidarías así que supuse que sería tú excusa para salir rápido de aquí-

La joven tomo la chaqueta azul cielo con relámpagos dorados en el largo de las mangas y agarro a Shadow de su bufanda jalándolo fuera de la mesa con su padre siguiéndolos hasta la puerta.

–Te quiero aquí a las 10:30 a más tardar ¿Entendiste jovencita?- Dijo Bowman desde el marco de la puerta.

–Sí papá- fue la única respuesta de la chica antes de empezar su camino con el hombre observándolos.

Centro de la ciudad - Tras llegar volando

Ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la plaza comercial de camino al cine mientras conversaban.

–Y dime ¿Cómo convenciste a Pinkie de no seguirnos?- le pregunto el chico a Rainbow.

–Bueno… les prometí que les contaría todo con lujo de detalle de lo que ocurra hoy- contesto apenada la joven.

–Entonces sí que será una historia-

– ¿Tienes grandes planes para hoy?- preguntó Rainbow arqueando una ceja.

–Un par, primero vallamos al cine-

–Y… ¿De qué hablaste con mi padre?- pregunto la chica mientras caminaba con las manos detrás de su espalda.

–Nada interesante, solo cosas entre un padre y un novio-

– ¿No vas a decir nada?-

–No, solo te diré que tu padre te ama y que a un chico normal le habría dado miedo tratar con él-

–Bueno cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué película veremos?-

–De hecho quería dejarte la elección a ti, la cartelera de este mes no me parece muy interesante-

– ¿Y porque quisiste venir al cine si no hay nada que te guste?-

El chico se detuvo en una de las paredes del cine que tenía un letreo con las películas a emitir y buscando con el dedo se detuvo en una, le indico a Rainbow que viera cual era y la chica al leer el nombre se llevó las manos a la boca.

– ¿Pero? ¿Como?-

–Digamos que un "donante anónimo" quiere organizar la siguiente convención de Darring Doo en Ponyville y quiso poner las primeras películas en cartelera, pero como varios fans vinieron casi una semana antes del evento, pues las películas se están emitiendo antes de tiempo- contesto Shadow acomodándose su saco.

–Por "donante anónimo" te refieres a ti ¿No es verdad?-

–No exactamente. Vamos, ya compre los boletos y sólo falta las palomitas, solo elige cual de todas las películas quieres ver-

Rainbow le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven el cual solo respondió de la misma forma y tras comprarse las palomitas y llegar a sus asientos Rainbow le hablaba a Shadow mientras salían los comerciales en pantalla.

– ¿Alguna vez te conté que conocí a A.K. Yearling?-

– ¿Enserio?- preguntó el chico con una ceja levantada.

–Sip, nos perdimos una vez en la selva durante una misión y la termine arrastrando conmigo y ella descubrió lo de mis poderes-

– ¿Creí que eran más cuidadosas?-

–Lo somos pero… eso fue algo complicado-

– ¿Y qué pasó luego?-

–Bueno, ella nos ayudó con el resto de la misión y gracias a sus conocimientos de cuando ayudaba a su padre en las excavaciones logramos terminar el rompecabezas y conseguimos el pergamino de "la prueba de los sabios" o algo así pero eso ya es cosa de Twilight, que ella te cuente de esa cosa-

–… ¡¿El arcángel arcoíris eres tú?!- el grito de Shadow conmocionó a todos en la sala y Rainbow rápidamente le cubrió la boca al chico y una vez que se calmó siguió hablando – ¿Eres tú el arcángel arcoíris del noveno libro?-

– ¿Creí que no eras un fan?- Pregunto Rainbow con una sonrisa.

–Y no lo soy, pero me gusta leer y tengo una copia de cada libro-

– ¿Y eso?-

–Es una historia para otro día. La película y empezar así que shh-

Al iniciar la película todos en la sala se callaron y a medida que la trama avanzaba Rainbow se sujetaba con más fuerza al borde de los reposabrazos y aun cuando había sustos y estos provocaban que las demás chicas abrazaran a sus parejas Rainbow más bien los esperaba con ansias lo que no sorprendía pero sí decepcionaba a Shadow y en una ocasión el joven trato de tomar la mano de su compañera y cuando esta se dio cuenta solo entrelazo sus dedos con los del chico y tras sonreírle le comenzó a apretar la mano mientras él solo reprimía el grito de dolor… pero nunca le soltó la mano.

Al terminar la película ambos adolescentes salieron de la sala con Rainbow estirando su cuerpo y Shadow solo abría y cerraba los dedos de su adolorida mano.

–Eso te enseñará a no trata de tomar ventaja- le recriminaba Rainbow al chico mientras desentumía su cuerpo – ¿Y ahora a dónde?-

– ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?- preguntó Shadow con una sonrisa.

Rainbow solo sonrió y lo tomo de la mano (sin apretar sus dedos de nuevo) antes de comenzar a correr por el centro comercial.

Tras caminar un rato - Pista de patinaje del centro de la ciudad

–Es curioso que aun cuando esta isla no está tan cerca del norte la nieve llega a durar hasta mediados de febrero- decía Rainbow mientras patinaba a un lado de Shadow.

–Bueno, está un poco más al sur del paralelo de Detroit y allí la nieve dura bastante- comento el chico.

–Sí, pero los huertos de Applejack nunca parecen verse afectados por el frío-

–Bueno, puede que haya otro motivo en esas tierras por lo que eso pasa-

– ¿Cómo qué?-

–No lo sé, aquí en Ponyville ocurren muchas cosas raras-

Mientras patinaban Shadow casi se cae por un niño que pasó su lado pero Rainbow lo sujeto de la mano para evitarlo y sin darse cuenta ambos siguieron patinando manteniendo el contacto. Tras un rato ambos chicos abandonaron el hielo y fueron por un vaso de chocolate caliente.

– ¿Por qué nunca olvidarías esa chaqueta?- pregunto de la nada Shadow mientras ambos se encontraban en una banca –Tu padre dijo que nunca la podrías olvidar ¿Por qué?-

Rainbow miraba con anhelo las mangas de la chaqueta y sin ver al joven contesto.

–Rarity y todas las chicas me hicieron esta chaqueta luego de que la original se hiciera cenizas-

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

–Fue mi primera operación como una recluta de los Wonderbolts. Un edificio se empezó a incendiar y Soarin, Lightning Dust y yo nos encontrábamos cerca, cuando llegamos el fuego había cubierto los últimos tres pisos y aun había gente así que nos dispusimos a entrar. Aun cuando ya habíamos hecho los simuladores tanto Lightning Dust como yo nos petrificamos por momentos debido al miedo y Soarin tuvo que hacer casi todo el trabajo solo. Las llamas se extendían y por momentos deje de respirar así que tome mi chaqueta y la humedecí para luego amarrármela alrededor de la cara. Seguí buscando gente y encontré a una niña no más grande que Scootaloo ya inconsciente y la cubrí con la chaqueta, la saque y cuando pudo hablar me dijo que su madre seguía dentro. Lightning Dust ya estaba recibiendo tratamiento por el humo y yo ya casi me estaba desmayando así que siendo la clásica cabeza hueca que soy volví a entrar… la verdad no es que fuera cabeza hueca, creo que lo hice solo para demostrarle a Soarin que yo era más valiosa que Lightning Dust y por mí imprudencia termine colgada de una viga literalmente agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo y mordía con fuerza mi chaqueta para no gritar. Quería salir de esa situación por mi cuenta pero terminé cayendo a un mar de fuego y Soarin me rescato de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando salte del edificio en el que nos conocimos, y él me regaño. Estaba furioso y eso en una persona como él es raro, pero me lo merecía ya que solo mi chaqueta se quemó en vez de… bueno, yo-

Rainbow levanto la mirada y giró para ver a su novio y este se encontraban mirándola fijamente y muy concentrado.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Di algo-

–No es nada, solo que se me hace un poco raro que aceptes así como así una culpa así de grande-

El chico volvió a beber su chocolate y Rainbow solo veía el interior del suyo.

–No fue "así como así" ya que eso paso hace meses y me tomo tiempo entender por qué Soarin estaba tan molesto conmigo- la chica dejo su vaso a un lado y se comenzó a mirar las palmas de las manos –Rarity curó mis cicatrices hechas por el clavo pero aun puedo verlas en mis manos-

Shadow observó las manos de su novia y exactamente no se veía nada raro en ellas, entonces el chico se llevó la mano a la boca y delicadamente con sus dedos índice y pulgar acaricio suavemente sus labios.

–Sí, entiendo ese sentimiento- dijo con un tono de melancolía.

Ambos estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Shadow se quemó los dedos por su vaso caliente y Rainbow solo se comenzó a reír.

–Bueno, entonces Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight me hicieron esta chaqueta para compensar la que perdí. No es una chaqueta Wonderbolt oficial pero Soarin de vez en cuando me deja usarla en las asignaciones y papá dice eso de que "nunca la olvidaría" porque es el recuerdo de que no tengo que ser una cabeza hueca-

El chico le dio dos pequeños golpecitos a la cabeza de Rainbow con sus nudillos para sorpresa de la chica y luego acercó su oído a esta y tras unos segundos hablo.

–Pues para mí no suena hueca- dijo Shadow regalándole una sonrisa.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que me tomo llenarla- contesto Rainbow de igual forma.

Ambos terminaron su chocolate y volvieron a patinar un rato más y tras otra hora y media de conversación los dos abandonaron el hielo y regresaron a caminar por la ciudad.

Mientras conversaban alegremente Rainbow volteo al cielo y se quedó unos segundos viendo las nubes y Shadow de igual forma se quedó viendo en la misma dirección pero no vio nada extraño. La joven volvió su mirada al frente y le dijo que creyó ver algo pero que sólo era un avión y le restó importancia, a Shadow le pareció raro pero prosiguió como si nada.

– ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó de manera random Shadow.

Sí, ahora que lo mencionas la verdad es que si… ¿Tienes algo en mente?-

–Pueeede- al decir la larga palabra el chico dobló en una esquina y se encontraron con un gran establecimiento de clase alta – ¿Te gusta la comida francesa?-

La joven se quedó viendo el enorme letrero sobre la entrada y aun cuando no podía ni pronunciarlo bien si lo reconoció ya que Rarity no paraba de hablar de él.

–Por culpa de Rarity me acostumbré… ¡¿Enserio comeremos aquí?!-

– ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?- pregunto Shadow bajando la mirada.

– _/Si le digo a Rarity que comí aquí me querrá matar… pero si le digo que desperdicie la oportunidad de comer aquí me ara algo peor/_ \- pensaba la chica mientras imaginaba a su furiosa (pero elegante) amiga –Sí, comamos aquí-

Al entrar Rainbow quedó maravillada ante el aspecto de lugar el cual solo había visto en películas. Entrando a lo ancho y largo de lugar había un alfombra roja de terciopelo, los enormes ventanales tenían cortinas doradas con diseños rojos y casi eran transparentes, las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos que casi llegaban a tocar el suelo y las sillas tenía los mismos diseños y colores de las cortinas, del techo colgaban candelabros con miles de cristales los cuales relucían un espectro de colores parecidos a un arcoíris que pintaban el techo del lugar.

Shadow se acercó a un pequeño podio de madera mientras Rainbow se quedó a un par de metros de él admirando el lugar, en el podio se encontraba un hombre con traje de mayordomo el cual al ver al chico solo desvió la mirada. Shadow se acercó hasta el podio y aun con el hombre frente a él tocó la campanilla que allí se encontraba para llamar su atención.

–Sí, ¿En qué puedo servirle?- preguntó de manera simple el hombre.

–Quisiera una mesa para dos, si no le importa- contesto Shadow de manera natural.

– ¿Tienen reservación?-

–No-

Ante la respuesta el hombre se acomodó la corbata y dijo.

–Jovencito, este es un restaurante de cinco estrellas no un simple McDonald's donde uno solo entra y buscado donde sentarse. Así que si no tiene reservación no le damos servicio-

Shadow no le dio importancia al ceño fruncido del hombre y solo recargo sus codos en el podio.

–Niño, será mejor que te vayas con tu amiga a otro lado o llamare a segu…-

El hombre se enfocó en los ojos rojos del chico y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca comenzó a temblar y poco a poco su expresión pasó a ser una de terror.

– ¿Qué decía de la reservación?- preguntó Shadow con una malvada sonrisa.

–J-j-joven a Ascalon lo lamento, no lo reconocí a primera vista- decía el hombre evitando tartamudear –Su mesa siempre está lista, hace meses nos llegaron sus especificaciones para ella pero como nunca se presentó pues…-

–No se preocupe, solo no quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿Entendido?-

–Sí joven, disfrute su cena-

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para que un camarero acompañara a Shadow y Rainbow a su mesa mientras él casi se desmayaba sobre su podio.

De camino a la mesa Rainbow no podía dejar de ver el lugar y mientras daba vueltas casi choca con un mesero el cual estuvo punto de reprocharle pero vio al hombre del podio haciéndole señas alarmado para que se callara y solo dijo un "lo lamento, tendré más cuidado" y siguió su camino. Cuando los chicos llegaron a su mesa esta estaba en el segundo piso justo a un lado de un ventanal, las cortinas ahora eran más gruesas y en comparación esta mesa estaba mucho más alejada de las otras, el camarero les ayudó a ambos a tomar asiento y tras entregarles a ambos los menús se alejó.

–Bueno… ¿Me dices que fue eso de allá abajo?- preguntó Rainbow sacando su cabeza fuera del menú –Puede que estuviera lejos pero los escuche bien. Ese sujeto te llamo Ascalon y no teníamos reservación pero aun así nos dejaron entrar. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué tanto esta cita está bajo control?-

Shadow bajó su menú, miró a la joven a los ojos y mientras se frotaba la frente contestó.

–Bueno, la próxima convención de Darring Doo sería en California pero tras unas llamadas a mis contactos arregle que se hiciera aquí-

–Eso lo supuse, ¿Y la pista de hielo? Puede que aún haya nieve pero esa pista la suelen cerrar a mediados de enero-

–Pague para que la mantuvieran abierta el día de hoy y mañana-

–… ¿Y este restaurante?-

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi trabajo como mercenario?-

–Sí, recuerdo que ganaste mucho-

–Bueno, Sombra conservo una mitad y la otra está en Umbra. Sombra fue rey y durante un tiempo también dirigente así que sabe una o dos cosas sobre economía y usando el hechizo de percepción con el cual fingía ser adulto pues… él ha invertido en muchas compañías, proyectos, este restaurante y otras cosas-

– ¿Y lo de Ascalon?-

–Ascalon Knight es el nombre que usa y dice ser mi tío, de allí que me digan "joven Ascalon"-

–Entonces, Sombra es dueño de este lugar-

–No, es socio mayoritario… Una manera elegante de decir que él sólo pone el dinero pero no se encarga de lugar. Para eso contrato otra persona-

– ¿Entonces eres rico?- Volvió a preguntar la chica volviendo a ver el menú.

–No, Sombra lo es ya que nada está a mi nombre. Cuando cumpla 19 mi "tío" me heredará lo que tiene y sólo cambiará que cuando haga los tratos ya no necesitare del hechizo de percepción-

–Vida arreglada los 19, que suerte la tuya-

–No es suerte, es habilidad. Si Sombra no supiera lo que sabe probablemente ya me había quedado sin dinero y tendría que seguirán el campo de batalla-

–Bueno- dijo la chica tomando su copa vacía – ¿Qué tal un brindis por Sombra? Un brindis por el motivo por el cual no te mueres de hambre-

–Ouch, eso sí que me quita crédito- el joven hizo un gesto para que el camarero se acercara – ¿Y ya decidiste?-

–La verdad es que no, la mitad de los platillos no sé qué ni que son y la otra mitad están en francés… y los precio de todos están alrededor de los mil dólares-

–Tú solo elige, yo pagare pero sí quieres podemos ir por unos tacos a unas calles de aquí. Ahora que lo pienso esos tacos también están muy buenos-

– ¿Te gustan los tacos?-

–Es un gusto que me pegaron hace tiempo… asique ¿Qué dices?-

–No gracias, Rarity me mataría si se entera de que estuve aquí y desperdicie la oportunidad-

–Si quieres una recomendación, la langosta de aquí es muy buena-

– ¿No es algo cliché?-

– ¿O es qué prefieres probar las vísceras de cerdo en ajo con alcaparras?- pregunto Shadow con una maliciosa sonrisa y levantando una ceja, en eso el camarero llego.

– ¿Y ya decidieron?- preguntó el hombre.

–… Creo que pediré la langosta- contesto la chica entregando el menú.

–Yo quiero lo que suelo pedir en el restaurante original- dijo Shadow viendo fijamente y aun con su sonrisa al camarero.

–Muy bien, entonces es una langosta y un solomillo término medio con hierbas y sidra de uva ¿Qué beberá la joven?-

–Lo mismo que el- contesto Rainbow.

El camarero tomo los menús y solo hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

– ¿Solo te gusta molestarlos cierto?- preguntó Rainbow apoyando sus codos en la mesa y juntando sus manos.

–Solo quería ver si estaban preparados. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta, Fluttershy ya me ha contado de cómo eras cuando te conoció pero ¿Cómo eras antes de venir a América? Lo único que me has dicho es sobre cuando conociste Gilda y eso es todo. Yo quiero saber más de ti antes de eso-

Shadow se reclino en su silla, entrelazo sus dedos y cruzo las piernas.

–Bueno, no te contare toda mi vida o sino estaríamos aquí hasta mañana. Si tengo que empezar por una parte digamos que fue cuando tenía cuatro años-

La animada conversación entre ambos los llevó a perder el tiempo y lo que fueron horas únicamente hablando de la joven de cabellera arcoíris no se sintieron. Llego el aperitivo, el plato principal, la guarnición e incluso el poste y ninguno parecía estar listo para irse ya que la historia no acababa pero al sonar el teléfono de la chica esta se cortó y al contestar no se esperó tal reacción.

– ¡¿QUÉ HORA CREES QUE ES JOVENCITA?!- dijo la voz de Bowman por el teléfono con tal fuerza que Rainbow lo tuvo que ocultar en su ropa para que no se escuchara en todo el lugar – ¡Ya son más de las 10:40 y tú sigues en la calle!-

–Lo siento papá, solo me perdí en la hora. Llegare en menos de 20 minutos-

– ¡Nada de eso! ¡Dime dónde estás y que recoge que ya voy en el auto!-

–No, no me vas arruinara esta noche. Llegare a la casa en poco más de media hora- fue toda la respuesta de Rainbow antes de colgar la llamada y poner su teléfono en modo silencio.

–Bueno, terminamos de cenar hace unos minutos. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- comento Shadow haciendo una seña con la mano para que le hiciera la cuenta.

–Lo siento, esto no debía acabar así-

–No te preocupes, de hecho yo ya me esperaba este desenlace-

– ¿Y eso?-

–Es solo que el tiempo vuela cuando estoy contigo, yo solo sabía que la hora límite no la respetaríamos-

Tras pagar la cuenta y salir del local Rainbow le pidió una cosa a Shadow y este no se negó, tras ir a un callejón ambos extendieron sus alas y salieron volando hacia el cielo nocturno.

Campo de entrenamiento… Noche

Shadow estaba recostado contra su llamado "árbol de dormir" con Rainbow recostada a su lado y con su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

–La próxima vez que vea a Bowman me va a querer arrancar la cabeza- decía el joven mientras veía las estrellas.

–No lo creo, le caíste bien si es que te dejo limpiar su revólver- comento Rainbow.

–Sí pero es la primera cita en la que salimos, y ya quebrante la única regla que me puso-

–No te preocupes, después de esta noche se le pasará y puede que para la próxima te invite al campo de tiro-

–Si ya me imagino, "cielo lo lamento, pero se me descontrolo el arma y le termina pegando un tiro tu novio"- contesto el chico moviendo las manos de forma sarcástica.

–Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a casa- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la tierra de la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

–Lo sé, pero antes de que te vayas tengo algo que darte- el chico metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita –Ya me habías dicho que las joyas no son lo tuyo, pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre traes el elemento de la lealtad en un collar y cuando estamos entrenando o cuando quieres practicar Parkour siempre estas indecisa sin quitártelo o no. A mí me gusta correr y se bien que traer algo suelto como un collar es mala idea ya que a veces termina golpeándote la cara así que…-

El chico le dio la cajita a Rainbow y al abrirla la chica no pudo sino sonreír.

Dentro de la caja había dos muñequeras con los mismos colores que el cabello de la joven y una de ellas tenía una pequeña hendidura metálica con la forma de un rayo.

–Son hermosas- comento la joven mientras la sacaba de la cajita y se las colocaba –Déjame adivinar, la hendidura metálica es para poner mi elemento-

–Sí, estuve mucho tiempo pensando qué clase de cosa podía regalarte y aun cuando sé que si te hubiera dado un collar a unos aretes de vez en cuando te los pondrías preferí regalarte algo que puedas usar todo el tiempo, para verte con el todo el tiempo. Y no te preocupes por el agua ya que la tela es mágica y tejida mano-

–Muchas gracias Shadow. Yo también te tengo un regalo- dijo la joven mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo localizado en una cremallera en la parte alta de su hombro –Yo también la tuve difícil para ver qué regalarte y tras consultarlo con varias personas finalmente encontré algo que puede que te guste-

La joven extendió su puño justo frente a la cara del chico, abrió los dedos y entonces una cadena con un par de placas de identificación cayó de su mano. Shadow se quedó viendo fijamente las placas y una de ellas decía:

Shadow Knight

 **2015-02-14**

 **Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+**

SOS: 62 18 99 15 23

Y en la parte trasera se encontraba un emblema coloreado con su flama negra y la segunda placa decía:

Rainbow V. Dash

 **2017-06-22**

 **Grupo Sanguíneo: O-**

 **SOS: 00 25 22 09 18**

Y en la parte trasera estaba el emblema coloreado del relámpago arcoíris de la chica.

Shadow se quedó viendo detenidamente las placas, más que nada los números de identificación y tras ver con detenimiento los números en la placa de Rainbow se llevó la mano a la boca y toco sus labios con suavidad.

– ¿Rainbow?-

– ¿Sí?-

– ¿De dónde sacaste estas placas?-

–Bueno veras, estuve pensándolo mucho con las chicas y Spike. Tras mucho debate, ideas, y locuras de Pinkie, finalmente pensé que esto sería una buena idea porque como eres tan cursi un regalo en el que estemos los dos juntos sería bueno. Asique mande a personalizadas estas chapas-

– ¿Y esos números?-

–Me los dijo Spike, dijo que solo era números al azar-

El joven no apartó su mano de sus labios y solo cerro los ojos, acarició la placa de Rainbow y al abrir los ojos bajo la mano de su boca y hablo normalmente.

–Muchas gracias Rainbow, realmente es un muy hermoso regalo-

La joven se paró de puntillas para alcanzar la parte trasera del cuello del chico consiguiendo enganchar la cadena y a la vez quedando sus rostros increíblemente cerca. Sin siquiera pensarlo los labios de ambos se unieron con Rainbow simplemente soltando la cadena la cual ya se había cerrado y abrazando el joven por el cuello mientras que Shadow la sujetaba de la cintura y ambos sentían como si se derritieran por el calor que sus cuerpos generaban.

Casa de Rainbow… Más noche

–Tengo suerte que papá no haya llamado la caballería- comento Rainbow al ver que el auto de su padre otra vez estaba dentro de la cochera.

–Si yo también, lo último que quiero es terminar con antecedentes en esta ciudad- agrego Shadow soltando un poco su ajustada bufanda.

–Pero sí ya tienes antecedentes-

– ¿De qué? O ¿Por qué?-

–Por ser un "asalta cunas"-

– ¿Lo dices porque eres una niña de 14 y yo tengo 16?-

–Sin contar que por mi estatura y apariencia todo mundo piensa que tengo 11-

–No sé porque, pero me siento en peligro-

–Ya olvídalo- dijo la chica riendo –Tampoco es como que el FBI tenga demasiado tiempo libre-

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la casa y Rainbow le dio un último abrazo al chico antes de comenzar abrir la puerta.

– ¿Nos veremos mañana?- preguntó Shadow mientras bajaba los tres escalones que iban al portal.

–Talvez- fue la respuesta Rainbow mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta.

Mientras el joven caminaba saco las placas de debajo de su ropa y seguía viendo los números en la placa de Rainbow.

– _ **/00 25 22 09 18, ¿No eran de esos los números de Sasha?/-**_ pregunto Sombra.

–Sí, sí que lo son- contesto Shadow –Spike, juro que te voy a partir el trasero-

–/ ¿Cómo es que el dragón sabe sus números? Y también tus números de identificación del escuadrón Artemis son los mismos/-

–Creo que Spike ha hurgado en mis recuerdos más de lo que pensé-

Shadow seguía viendo las placas y en un momento le dio la vuelta a la placa de Rainbow pudiendo ver de nuevo su emblema. El joven detuvo su avance y bajo una lámpara de la calle se quedó viendo el relámpago arcoíris.

–Bueno, puede que solo le dé un golpe en la cabeza- dijo para sí mismo mientras besaba la placa y la volvía a meter bajo su camiseta.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, se lo que dirán "solo es otro capítulo de relleno" "solo es otro capítulo de transición" y puede que tengan razón, pero al mismo tiempo esto sigue sirviendo para definir a Shadow y su relación con Rainbow la cual siendo sincero, por un momento olvide que la chica tiene 14.

Aquí ya he metido un par más de rasgos de personalidad del protagonista y de paso también metí al Padre de Rainbow el cual en la serie solo se llamaba Bow Hothoof pero yo decidí ponerle el nombre Bowman porque creo que queda mejor con el apellido Vankof.

Para los que hayan quedado todos locos con esa "visión" que tuvo Shadow de una vez les digo que deben de tener cuidado con las ilusiones porque a veces pueden nublar el juicio.

Por otra parte, también le he metido más pasado a Rainbow entre ello lo de su primera misión como Wonderbolt.

Esto no es un spoiler porque ya han viene de lleno, el arco de "El nuevo sombra" ya está a punto de terminar (probablemente unos tres o cuatro capítulos más) pero ese no es el final de la serie ya que tras haber terminado con el arco de sombra podré concentrarme en otros pasados, villanos, enemigos y aliados porque recuerden que aún no se ha hecho una mención a lo que paso con Big Mac y cada vez se hacen más menciones al escuadrón Artemis (el viejo equipo de Shadow) y para los que ya estén haciendo teorías sobre quienes la ex de Shadow y quiénes eran miembros de dicho equipo les pido por favor que no lo pongan en los comentarios.

Sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


End file.
